Sing With Me (Dance With You)
by Zygopetalum
Summary: Nami wants to become an idol but unfortunately her father won't allow her. She met two new friends and suddenly they got the chance. BUT they have to dress as boy to enter St. Mary's Academy, the school where they can start their dream. Nami's life turns out differently after she entered the school and met its student representative aka St. Mary's Academy Queen. AU
1. Chapter 1

**So, I come again :p Another request story. I hope you will like it Penyou :) I'm very happy to have you (readers) make a request :D but maybe this one is last (for now) because there are stories I want to write too :p And I want to READ too XD **

**Sorry for the blabbering xD and no I'm not blaming you for making request, absolutely no ;)**

**Hope you will enjoy this one. I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes were mine. Have a nice weekend!**

* * *

**Sing With Me (Dance With You)**

It has already turned to dark when a girl came out from a building. She is short and dressed in a short dungarees and long sleeves shirt with a red and black plaid scarf wrapped around her neck. Her name is Kawachi Nami. And this story is about her, well mostly, how she chases her dream and many new experiences she gets along the way.

Chapter 1

"Unbelievable," Nami sighed. "Again? Mother will kill me." She breathed out another sigh. Today she has audition for newcomer of Music Ten which she failed it. She was certain she will pass the audition this time, it wasn't her first actually, but sadly she didn't. Her father won't allow her again. Although her mother supported her dream to become an idol, but her father didn't, even in the slightest. That was why she was really disappointed right now.

She was about to leave the building when she caught a figure. A tall girl with uniform. She remembered the girl who sat beside her during the audition. The tall girl mumbled something while reading a book, notebook. She then approached the taller girl. "Hey,"

"Oh my god, you startled me."

"Ops, sorry." Nami said as the taller girl pick her dropped notebook up from ground.

"It's okay. Hey, you're the one beside me right? My name is Wakamatsu Asahi, call me Asahi."

"Yes, my name is…"

"Kawachi Nami." Asahi added smiling widely. "I remembered your name."

"Yes, you can call me Nami."

"Nice to meet you Nami chan. I meant properly meet."

Nami was about to tell the taller girl to call her without chan but they were interrupted as someone approached them. Actually it was the person 'song'. They turned around and saw a girl with Lolita dress.

"Hi,"

"Hi," Nami and Asahi greeted back the Lolita girl.

"You two also failed the audition?"

Nami turned her gaze to the taller woman and they nodded.

"Good, me too."

Nami knitted her brows at the smiling brightly Lolita girl. "Should I congrats her?"

Asahi let out a small giggle hearing Nami's whisper.

"What are you two doing here? Oh, by the way, my name is Hinata, Otawa Hinata."

"Mine is Nami, and she's Asahi." Nami said introducing their name.

"Nice to meet you Nami chan, Asahi chan."

Nami really doesn't like to be called with chan. She was about to tell the other girl but once again interrupted.

"Hi, ladies."

The three turned around and found a handsome tall man standing behind them. Nami remembered the man as one of the jury for the audition. But she couldn't make his name out.

"Hi, Katsuyuki san." Hinata greeted the man.

"I told you not to wear those stupid clothes." Katsuyuki said.

"Why not? I thought this is brilliant, and cute." Hinata said looking down at her dress.

"Yeah, brilliant." Nami whispered and felt Asahi's nudge on her arm. The tall man, Katsuyuki san caught her mumble and smiled a little.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asahi finally realized.

"Yes, he's my friend." Hinata stated still checking on her own outfits and mumbled. "What's wrong with my dress."

"Your friend?" Nami asked. "If you know each other why you failed the audition?"

"Well, that's obvious." Katsuyuki said and gave a quick nod toward the Lolita girl.

"Ah, I see." Asahi and Nami said in agreement.

"Hey," Hinata realized was being insulted gave a light punch on Katsuyuki san's forearm. "You and the other jury have bad eyes, well giving the fact it's a small audition, no wonder."

"Says the girl with out-of-place-dress." Katsuyuki said. He turned his gaze when the other two girls gasped.

"A small audition you say? It's Music Ten!" Asahi said.

"The most famous music program in this country!" Nami chimed in.

"She's just kidding." Katsuyuki calmed the girls. "By the way, should be going. It's a shame you haven't got the chance now, but hope you didn't give up yet. Wish you luck ladies." Katsuyuki said to the short girl and the taller beside her. He sent a wink toward the taller before turning to his friend. "For you, don't come again."

Hinata pouted a little but then waving her hand. After Katsuyuki san left them she looked at the two. "So, what are you gonna do? Go home?"

Asahi blinked finally could release herself from the spell. She was surprised when Katsuyuki san gave her a wink.

Nami was about to reply but the questioner changed the topic immediately.

"We should change phone number." Hinata said pulling out her phone. "You know, maybe we can hang out sometimes, and share about audition info. What's your number?"

Nami was about to decline the idea for she didn't give her number to someone she barely knows, plus to this strange girl, but the Lolita girl was waiting eagerly that she didn't have a heart to reject. She gave her phone number and felt her phone buzzed inside her pants pocket.

"That's my number." Hinata said cheerily before turning to Asahi. "And you." After saved Asahi's phone number she put her phone back to her handbag and smiled widely at her new friends. "It's really nice to have new friends, hope can see you soon. Never give up and fight! Bye!"

Nami and Asahi just stood in bewilderment watching the Lolita girl walking away while singing her 'song'. "She's quite something, isn't she?" Nami said. Asahi let out a laugh.

"I'm afraid must go too, have little sister waiting." Asahi put her notebook inside her school bag. "But, it's really nice to meet you. I also hope we can meet again."

"Certainly, that would be fun." Nami replied.

After bade goodbye Nami took bus and headed to her house. As soon as she stepped inside the house her mother approaching her, asking about the result eagerly. When she shook her head her mother gave her a light pat on shoulder encouraging her. Her father was sitting in living room waiting for her. She told her father about the result and, as she has expected, her father just huffed keeping his gaze at newspaper and told her to stop dreaming and focus on study instead. Her mother offered a small smile before leaving to prepare dinner.

Upstairs, Nami threw her bag before slumping on her bed. She reached over for pillow and growled. Her father words deflated her. Sighing she got up and changed her clothes before heading downstairs to have dinner with her parents. After dinner she decided to play guitar since tomorrow is Saturday. She loves to play guitar that was why she wanted to become a singer. When she reached her room she heard her phone ring. She quickly grabbed her phone and knitted her brows. It was from the Lolita girl, Hinata. She read the message. Hinata asked to hang out.

She glanced toward the wall clock, nine o'clock. Should she agree or decline the invitation. Well she didn't have anything to do but she barely knows the girl, although Hinata doesn't look like bad girl, except her eccentric. Maybe it isn't a bad idea. She quickly typed a reply and her address and sent it. She asked her mother permission and was glad her mother permitted her, but she has to get home before eleven. She decided to wear her earlier clothes without scarf. She tied her hair up in ponytail and heard her mother called her. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. She was surprised to see Asahi also come and glad.

"Be careful."

Nami nodded her head at her mother and followed Asahi and Hinata, for her surprise again, to Hinata's car. "This is your car? It's awesome." Nami admired the black Mercedes. Hinata grinned widely in proud. "I see you own another clothes beside that _lovely_ dress." Hinata wore skinny jeans and leather jacket.

"Of course I do." Hinata said missing the tone. "Well for the place we're going this much better."

"Now you bring it, where are we going?" Nami asked. Asahi who stood beside her tilted her aside showing she didn't know either.

"Just look forward, you'll like it." Hinata winked and grinned widely. "Let's go."

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me." Nami said with jaw dropped down a little. The beat music fills her ears and her heart beats following the rhythm. "This is awesome."

"Street dance?" Asahi asked a bit worried. She couldn't help since there are many boys, although there are also girls, in odd clothes. "I thought it isn't allowed here."

"Well it is, but that's the fun don't you think? Come on, don't worry." Hinata hooked her arm through Asahi's and placed one to Nami's pulling them with her.

Nami looked over bunch of young people who want to release themselves from bored daily life. This was the first time she comes to street dance. Hip hop music from car sound system broke the silent night. She was worried a little about the loud music. But the place is under an old bridge and the nearest building around them was factories.

"You like it?" Hinata asked her new friends. She has to say louder as they approached the dance floor.

Asahi and Nami followed the Lolita girl, they are being dragged actually. Asahi was about to reply but Hinata released her arm and started to dance leaving her and Nami behind. "She's quite something."

"Told you." Nami said and chuckled. "But it's fun, I like it." She watched as a man did robot dance. And then another man came in and did footwork and one-hand handstand. She clapped her hands together with the crowd. And soon she couldn't help moving her body a little following the beat. When Hinata turned around beckoning them to come she took Asahi's arm.

Asahi was shy at first since she never done a dance in front of people. She loves music indeed and secretly dance. But when she saw her new friends dancing encouraging her she started to follow them moving her body.

Nami and Asahi were surprised when Hinata pulled them toward the center. And the Lolita girl once again surprised them with her break dance. They couldn't believe their eyes for the Lolita girl could dance, swaying hips and stepping.

Hinata crouched down and pushed her body up pointing a hand out toward her friends. "Your turn guys!"

Hinata's grin and the crowd cheers broke Nami and Asahi's stunned state. Asahi didn't move but noticed Nami stepped in and started to dance. Like Hinata the shorter girl also can do break dance. Despite her height, Nami was great and has quick yet smooth move.

Nami ground her shoulders stepping forward and backward. She popped her chest in and out before spinning her body. She let out a chuckle when Hinata whistled and the crowd encouraging her. She then noticed Asahi was still standing watching them. "You too." She grabbed Asahi's hand pulling her closer. And soon they make the floor as their own stage.

They just meet today barely know each other but Nami was really enjoying the time with her new friends. Asahi did mannequin dance and they followed her. Some of boys and girls joined in and they did group dance.

However, when the music changed the crowd cheers and whistles increased. The other boys and girls stepped out leaving only them. Nami turned around and watched as two men approaching the floor. The men dressed in black casual suits with mask covered their eyes. Black scarf, black gloves, everything they wore was black.

"Oh my god, it's Men in Black!" Hinata squealed.

"Will Smith here?" Nami asked looking around. She turned her gaze when Hinata slapped her shoulder lightly.

"I meant them," Hinata pointed toward the two men dressed in black suits. "They are called Men in Black, very famous here you know."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Nami said but Hinata ignored her.

"Finally I can see their performance." Hinata pulled the taller and shorter girls backward giving the stage.

Whistles and squeals, from girls for the latter, increased as the two men walked and stood at the center of dance floor. Nami wonders what makes the crowd squeal and cheer for those two. She observed the called-famous-dancer before them. Their face was hid behind the mask so she can't tell if they are handsome. They have thin body and not so tall like the other men, average height. They wear same outfits except the mask. The brown-haired man wore black mask while the black-haired man was silver. She jerked her head aside as a girl beside her suddenly screamed. Cursing mentally she looked back at the dancer, they have started the dance. The men did footwork, stepping fast before crouching down and spinning their body. It was basic move on hip hop dance. They jumped and crossed position with the silver mask man in front and the black one behind him. The music changed and they started to shake their body following the beat. She couldn't help an admiration laugh clapping her hands as the men did smooth moonwalk around before once again jumping crossing position.

Nami only laughed when Asahi and Hinata started to scream. She can't blame them although she won't do it herself but those two men were amazing. She has seen dancers but never saw one like them. It was like every single part of their body move naturally. Especially the one with silver mask. She couldn't help but staring at him. She noticed the small movement on his lips as he sang the lyric while moving his body. And soon her eyes were locked to the silver mask man. He shook his body and at the same time bending his back. The man then straightened up and turned around. And then their eyes meet. She thought to move her gaze away but oddly can't. It was for seconds before he spun his body. After he turned around she let out a breath she didn't realize has been holding. '_What was that?_'

"Oh crap, Nami you must go home now."

Hinata's hand on her shoulder broke Nami's thought. She glanced at her wristwatch and cursed. "My father will kill me if I'm not home before eleven."

"Let's go." Asahi said.

Nami nodded and followed her friends between the still squealing girls. But before they left the crowd she took a glance toward the dancer, the one with silver mask. She turned around when Asahi took her hand and pulled her outside the crowd.

"You know them?" Nami couldn't help but ask about the dancer. Oddly the man with silver mask intrigued her.

"The Men in Black?" Nami nodded and Hinata added. "No one knows about them actually."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked as they walked down the road heading for Hinata's car.

"Well, they never talk to anyone. They just come, do dance and then," Hinata made a pop with both hands. "Just disappear."

"Nobody tried to talk with them?" Asahi asked.

"Oh, trust me _every one_. But they never talk let alone answering a question. That's why they're sooo famous, and mysterious. I wish can see their face." Hinata said and started her daydreaming.

"Or maybe they just simply can't talk." Asahi said and they laughed.

Nami laughed but then remembered the man has sung the lyric. Or perhaps he was just mouthing the lyric, she wonders. Asahi's voice broke her thought.

"Maybe we should do dance too, I mean singing and dancing."

Hinata suddenly stopped and snapped her fingers. "That's brilliant, Asahi." Asahi grinned. "We all can dance, can't we? Let's practice together!"

Nami and Asahi nodded in agreement. "I'll do anything for pass the audition." Nami said and the other girls nodded swiftly. Just when they were about to enter the car someone approached them.

"Hello again, ladies."

They turned around and found Katsuyuki san. "Katsuyuki san."

"Didn't expect to see you all here though." Katsuyuki said.

"You did street dance too?" Asahi asked but then lowered her gaze as she remembered the wink.

Katsuyuki shook his head. "Just watching. I forgot to introduce myself properly." He took his name card and handed it to Asahi and Nami.

"Teacher!?" "St. Mary's Academy!?" Asahi and Nami asked at once.

"Yes, I'm a teacher at St. Mary's Academy." Katsuyuki said proudly.

"Oh my god," Asahi gasped.

"That St. Mary's Academy? The fucking famous music school? Which has been produced many famous musicians, singers, actresses and actors? That St. Mary's Academy?" Nami still didn't believe.

Katsuyuki chuckled upon seeing their disbelief. "Yes, that St. Mary's Academy."

"Holy shit." Nami mumbled and then punched Hinata's arm. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask." Hinata said defensively rubbing her arm. "Next time do punch like girl."

"Anyway, you are great dancer, I must say. Never think to give a try at our Academy?" Katsuyuki asked the girls.

"I wish I can." Nami said softly. "I will start my ordinary high school life next week." Beside her Asahi nodded her head.

"It's a shame because you two, and you too," Katsuyuki said to pouting Hinata. "Are great, you have talent, although need to be polished and learn more. And you know St. Mary's Academy student can get the ticket to final audition of Music Ten."

Nami, Asahi and Hinata groaned simultaneously.

"Well, just give a thought, and call me if you change your mind." Katsuyuki said before leaving the girls.

"I wanna go to St. Mary's." Nami rubbed her head. "But can't."

"Me neither." Asahi nodded.

"Why not?" Hinata asked looking between the two.

"Because my father wants me to study, just study, fill my head with useful knowledge for my future blah blah blah thing." Nami said.

"Yup." Asahi chimed in.

"But you say you'll do anything to become an idol." Hinata pointed out.

"But our parents won't allow it." Asahi replied.

"Then don't let them know." Hinata shrugged her shoulder. "Make it secret, after you get the audition you can tell them and they will realize your talent. See, it's simple."

"That's good yet bad idea. You mean we lie to them?" Nami shook her head.

"Not lie," Hinata replied but then added quickly. "Well lie, but good lie, for later. I meant c'mon you'll just let the chance go away."

"She's right." Asahi finally said. "But the thing is, we can't be student of two different schools at same time."

"Let me see," Hinata looked down patting her chin thinking. "Maybe we should ask Katsuyuki san." She pulled out her phone and dialed the teacher.

Nami and Asahi waited while Hinata explained their case to Katsuyuki san. After moments finally Hinata cut the line and turned to them. "What did he say?" Nami asked. She unconsciously held her breath as Hinata's lips curled up to wide grin.

"He proposed about stop out for one year at our former school. And he will help for our entry to St. Mary's."

"That's good idea." Asahi cheered up.

"But…" Hinata paused.

"But?" Nami and Asahi waited.

"We've…" Hinata forced a grin. "Gotta dress as boy."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Okay, hope you like the opening. Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**An update for you. Thank you for the reviews, following and favorited already :) Deguchi, glad you like the plot and thank you, I'll do my best ;) chichay, yes I'm back ;D hope you'll enjoy reading this one ;) mandly124, glad you got the Will Smith xD I will say this one won't follow the original story since this is AU, it will be more about school life, singing and dancing ;) AaronMaks, long time not see you :D just kidding hehe thanks, hope you will like it :) Rufy SaeYuki, why did I sense a dissapointment there :D haha maybe same maybe not, you'll find it later ;) AceLey, hehe sorry but don't worry I will finish it, and not just that OS ;) hope you like this :) noahminami, glad to know you like the opening :) oh I can understand that having it too :( well hoping you'll have good sleep after reading, if no don't blame me xD hev a nice holiday!**

**Okay, hope you will enjoy reading this one. I don't own Mendol and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Nami slurped her orange juice fidgeting with the straw. She leaned an elbow and put her chin on palm. She was sitting in Food Court of shopping mall with Hinata on her right while Asahi on left. They were sitting there for half an hour now looking over people before them.

Hinata emptied her glass wiping her mouth with tissue before turning to her new friends. "So, got something?"

"Boring." Nami replied.

"Got what?" Asahi asked frowning.

Hinata sighed. "Did you get something, learn something from _those guys_? What do you think we're doing here?"

"Resting." Nami and Asahi answered at once.

"We're _not_ resting here." Hinata once again sighed. She grabbed Nami's glass before the short girl could suck the drink up. "We sit here for doing observation."

"Observation?" Asahi and Nami asked looking at each other in confusion.

"Yes, observation. Because from now on we need to act like a guy. Sit, talk, walk, eat, drink, _everything_." Hinata emphasized her word. "So, stop your drink, open your eyes," She put both hands up beside her head and pointing out. "…and watch."

Nami glanced at Asahi and reluctantly followed Hinata's gaze. Yes, they have decided to enter St. Mary's Academy as boy student.

**Flashback**

"_What do you mean we dress up as boy?" Nami asked. Asahi nodded beside her still confused._

"_We can't be student of two schools at same time, you did say that." Hinata said to Asahi and continued. "You can't leave your school either cause your parents won't allow you. So, he said we need new identity."_

"_But…why boy? Why we need to disguise?" Nami inquired. _

"_Yes." Asahi nodded in agreement. "We can still attend the school as girl."_

"_And take a risk someone will recognize us?" Hinata said. "You see, even if you change your name but without your appearance you're still Wakamatsu Asahi," She pointed a finger out at Asahi and then Nami. "Kawachi Nami," And brought it to her chest. "And Otawa Hinata. So, he said we must disguise as boy." She took a breath and looked between the two._

_After a moment Asahi finally said. "As crazy as the plan really is but you have the point."_

"_Unless you thought to give up your dream and spend your _ordinary_ high school life, I will tell him." Hinata lifted her phone pretending to make a call. _

_Nami let out a frustrated groan before giving in. "Alright, alright, I'm in. But seriously this is crazy, I mean dress as a boy. What if someone caught us?"_

"_Says the tomboyish girl." Hinata said under her breath and quickly cleared her throat, put a wide grin over her face. "Don't worry for the latter."_

This morning Hinata came to her house and dragged her out for shopping. And now after shopped for anything they will need for their disguise, like wigs, boys clothes, shoes, even underwear (Hinata insisted), Hinata took them to Food Court for she has just found out doing an observation. She eyed over the youth but didn't really look at anyone. Well she was fully aware that she isn't girly but it doesn't mean she likes to act as a boy. In contrary, she doesn't like boy charmed (they thought) one-sided smile, or look-at-me group talk or laughter, or heel-off-ground walk, it makes her roll her eyes.

"Okay," Hinata clapped her hands. "I think we have enough learning. Now let's go." She pushed her body up from her chair.

"Go where?" The Lolita girl once again confused them.

Hinata looked down at the two. "We're going to start our boy life tomorrow, we need practice of course, and plan. Let's go."

Nami glanced at the other girl beside her before getting up following after the eagerly girl. She wonders why Hinata looks so happy about their cross dressing. They followed after the eager girl outside the mall. They left with Hinata's Mercedes. And once again the other girl amazed them as the black sedan entered a mansion.

"This is your house?" Nami scanned the two-floored big house before her. "You're a princess or something?"

"This…is wow." Asahi said in astonishment.

"My father's just a president, he owns some companies." Hinata said indifferently.

"Just? You said just?" Asahi and Nami shook their head.

"Let's get inside, we need practice remember?"

Nami and Asahi followed the other girl still admiring the big house. After the servant served them with ice tea they decided to start their practice. Hinata pulled out a notebook and pen from her bag and read it out.

"Okay, let's see what you got. Stand up please."

Still confused a little Nami and Asahi stood up from couch. Hinata then continued.

"First Asahi, sit down please."

Asahi nodded and sat down drawing her knees close. But the next second Hinata hit her knees with a stick she didn't realize the other girl was holding. She rubbed her knees looking up. '_When and where she got that stick?_'

"Boy doesn't sit with knees close." Hinata then beckoned to Nami. "Nami."

Nami gave a light nod and slumped down on couch sitting with her knees parted. Well it was her usual way to sit.

"Like that." Hinata pointed toward Nami. Asahi nodded and mirrored Nami parted her knees. "Okay, next. Drink please."

Asahi took her glass and brought it to her mouth. She grinned when Hinata gave a thumb up. She turned to Nami and watched as Nami took her glass. However before Nami could gulp down the drink the stick landed on her hand.

"Aw," Nami hissed. "What?"

"Your pinky."

"Ops, sorry forgot it." Nami drew her pinky down and took a gulp.

"Good," Hinata make a check on her list. "Now stand up please."

Nami and Asahi followed the order and walked around the coffee table standing in front of Hinata.

"Now walk there and back here." Hinata ordered.

"Okay." Asahi nodded and did as Hinata said. She remembered the way guy walks she had seen at the mall. She then straightened her back and stepped with legs parted. She tried to not swing her hip as she walked.

"Good, you've learnt." Hinata said as Asahi turned around and walked back toward her. Asahi grinned widely and brought a hand scratching her inner thigh. "Wait, wait, wait," Hinata stopped the taller girl. "Don't do _that_."

"But I saw some guys did it." Asahi said tilting her head in confusion.

"Euw, that's disgusting." Nami said, wrinkled her nose.

"I won't ever do shake hand with guy again." Hinata said shivering. The three then burst into laugh. "Okay, okay, next Nami."

Nami nodded and let out a breath. She lifted her shoulders up and started to walk with big step swinging her shoulders. But after two steps Hinata pulled her back.

"You're going for a fight or something? You look like a Y." Hinata said. Asahi held her belly laughing. Nami pulled the corner of her lips up in annoyance. "I think you just need to walk like your usual."

"Really?" Nami asked doubtfully.

Hinata and Asahi watched as Nami walked back and forth in her natural way. "Tell me again, is she really a girl?" Hinata whispered and Asahi laughed louder.

"Okay the last," Hinata read her list. "How to treat a girl. I will be the girl and you guys are the boy. Ready?" Asahi and Nami nodded. She then took some books with her. "Okay, Nami first."

Nami watched as Hinata walked toward her. But suddenly stumbled down before her dropping her books on the floor. "Watch your way." She let out a small cry of pain when Hinata slapped her leg with book.

"That's not what a gentleman would say." Hinata shook her head. "Maybe Asahi should be the first."

Nami mumbled annoyingly and stepped back. Asahi took her former place. Hinata then once again fell down onto floor.

Asahi bent her knees squatting down beside the girl. "Are you alright? Here let me help you." She took the scattered books before taking Hinata's arm to help her up.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Asahi replied smiling.

"You see that. That's how exactly a gentleman acts." Hinata turned to the short girl behind them.

Nami rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm not a gentleman. Wait," She realized something. "Why don't you do the practice with us?"

"Nami's right." Asahi turned to the girl beside her.

"Well, you don't need to worry about me. If there's something I'm very good at, it's acting." Hinata wriggled her brows. "Besides, I have written the manual already. Tada!"

Nami and Asahi leaned closer to read the book title. **1000 Things To Make You A Gentleman**.

"Never seen that before." Asahi said knitting her brows.

"Well, I write it myself." Hinata said proudly. "I have another for you too." She handed a book to Asahi and another one to Nami. "You won't get any problem as long as you have it, trust me."

"I'm afraid the opposite actually." Nami mumbled. Asahi nudged her side.

Hinata who missed Nami's mumble put a hand between them. "Okay, we've finished our practice. Let's do it together. We can do it. Yes, we can."

Nami glanced at Asahi and saw the taller girl tilted her head slightly. They followed Hinata and put their hands over the Lolita girl's.

"For Music Ten, ay…ay…ooohhh!"

* * *

Nami blew out a breath. She tightened her grip on her bag as she stood in front of big gate that has St. Mary's Academy written in golden letters on it. Today they finally will enter the Academy. She was nervous. Suddenly it feels like her first audition. She left her house this morning early and headed to Hinata's house. Asahi was already there waiting for her. The servants and a professional hair stylist helped them dressing up. Her hair was now short and blonde color. While Hinata's and Asahi's were black with some blue strands and brown, respectively. The wig stuck tightly that it won't fall off even she try to pull it.

"I'm nervous." Asahi said.

"Like hell." Nami added.

"Don't worry, we'll make it out." Hinata assured her friends.

"How do I look? You think everyone will believe we're guy? I'm still worried about this idea." Nami said checking on her clothes and wig.

"Trust me, you look like a guy, and yes they will. My hair stylist is the best. So you need not to worry."

"Shouldn't we speak with low voice from now? How about this?" Asahi asked and cleared her throat. "Hi guys."

Nami and Hinata let out a laugh but lifting their thumbs up. They then reply in low tone. "Hi dude." They burst into laugh.

"Okay, let's go inside. Katsuyuki san said he will wait in front of fountain." Hinata said.

"Which one? Since I saw two fountains right now, and nobody's there." Nami said looking at two fountains in the middle of formal garden on each of their side. The school building is European style. St. Mary's Academy is the first foreign music school in Japan. It was founded after Meiji restoration. Just looking at the building her nervousness increased but excited at the same time.

"Perhaps they have another one inside. Let's go." Hinata said and started to walk.

"Just how many gardens they have here." Nami said following after Hinata.

"But I'm curious though, how did Katsuyuki san get our parents' permission? I mean it needs their sign. How did he do that?"

"Now you mention it, I'm curious too." Nami added. "My parents just agreed when I say will stay in dorm."

Hinata pursed her lips. "Looks like he has a way. Lucky me I don't need my parents' sign."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Well, my parents always travel around, never stay. So they left everything to our butler." Hinata replied.

"Wait, if you don't need your parents' permission why don't you enter this Academy?" Asahi asked.

"It's more fun with friends." Hinata said simply. She then increased her pace. "C'mon we only have little time before meet the Principle."

"She never fails to surprise me." Nami said. Asahi just laughed and pulled her following after Hinata.

Asahi and Nami were astonished by the high ceiling and many pictures hanging on the wall. It has foreigner and Japanese famous musicians, singers, actors and actresses. They admired the pictures that didn't realize Hinata has stopped and bumped into her. As Hinata said there is a fountain inside the building. And there standing in front of the fountain was Katsuyuki san. He smiled widely approaching them.

"Welcome boys, to St. Mary's Academy."

"Good morning Katsuyuki san." The three greeted the teacher bowing their head.

"Morning. So, don't waste the time and let's get you to the Principle. She is waiting for you."

They followed Katsuyuki san toward a long corridor. At the end of the corridor there is a big wooden door. Katsuyuki san stopped in front of the door and turned at them.

"Don't be nervous. She looks a bit scary maybe but is kind person, well basically." He offered a smile before pushing the door open. "Madame Principal, they are here."

Nami gulped as a woman stood up from her chair and walked around her desk. The woman dressed in black shirt and black pencil skirt, all black even her gloves. Another time she will laugh for it reminds her about the Men in Black. But looking at the woman's narrowed eyes she couldn't move. The woman looked at them for a while says nothing. She watched as the woman finally approached them and stood in front of them, looking at Asahi first then Hinata and then her. She held her breath when the woman leaned her head closer. The deep eyes behind black mascara were staring at her face. But the Principal's next move surprised her. The woman lifted both hands and touched her chest.

"What the hell?" Nami quickly stepped back.

"A girl."

Nami's eyes widened. She quickly covered her mouth with a palm. Hinata and Asahi gasped, eyes widened in horror as well. Nami quickly lowered her gaze down. They will definitely be thrown out for deceiving this powerful-looked-woman. Their dream vanished away even before they start it.

"Don't worry Madame Principal knows." Katsuyuki said to the disguised girls.

Nami couldn't decide if it was good thing or no. She wishes it was. She kept her gaze down as the woman once again leaned closer to her. '_Why me?_' she wonders silently. She was glad when the woman took step back.

"Since Katsuyuki sensei highly recommended you three, I will trust him. However, you need to pass entrance exam first, it's the rule. Every students here did."

'_Entrance exam? I didn't hear about it_' Nami glanced toward her friends. Hinata and Asahi were confused as well.

"There will be annual party, and you three will do performance at the party. Consider it as your entrance exam. Whether you three will be accepted or no depends on your performance. If you succeed it then you are allowed to enter this Academy."

"Thank you Madame Principal. Don't worry they will succeed it." Katsuyuki said. He then gave nod with his head toward the disguised girls.

"Thank you Madame Principal." The three bowed their head.

"Let's hope so. By the way, your disguise is nearly perfect I must say."

Asahi's eyes went wider as the Principal ran a hand over her cheek and blushed furiously as the woman touched her chest. If it wasn't for Katsuyuki san she will faint in embarrassment right there and then.

"I'll take them to their room." Katsuyuki said and beckoned the girls. "Thank you Madam Principal."

Outside the room Nami finally released her breath. "Oh my god, who's that woman?"

"She touched me." Asahi shivered and shook her head.

"I wonder why she didn't touch me." Hinata looked down at her chest. "I have breasts too."

Nami and Asahi looked at each other before turning at Hinata rather in amazement.

"Girls," Katsuyuki cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there. "We need to get you to your rooms."

"Oh, okay." Asahi said feeling embarrassed.

They then followed Katsuyuki san, correct Katsuyuki sensei, leaving the building. There is also a garden with fountain, it seems there are many gardens, outside the building. They stopped when Katsuyuki sensei suddenly slapped his forehead.

"I forgot your files. Guidance book, rule of this Academy, your schedule, et cetera. I'm sorry, I'll give you later."

"It's alright sensei." Nami replied.

"Generally, St. Mary's Academy is affiliated school, you may have known about it already. It consists of School of Music, School of Dance and School of Theatre. If you pass the exam then you'll become fourth-year student of School of Music."

The three nodded their head. Katsuyuki sensei then held a hand out pointing toward a white building on their left.

"School of Theatre. Oh, and that building next to main building is library."

The three turned around and saw a building with dome-shaped roof next to the building where they meet the Principal. They started to walk again.

"Next to School of Theatre, is Academy Hall, the party will be held there this Friday night."

"Oh," Nami nodded but then turned to Katsuyuki sensei. "Wait, this Friday?"

"Yes, this Friday. I didn't mention it before?" The girls shook their head and he grinned. "Sorry, I thought have told you earlier."

"It means we have only three days before the party." Asahi said. Nami and Hinata let out groan.

"Don't worry you can do it." Katsuyuki assured the girls and started to walk. "School of Dance is that building."

The three looked at a yellow building opposite from Academy Hall. They then left the formal garden. A building with glass wall stood before them.

"Dining room. You'll have breakfast, lunch and dinner here."

"That's good." Nami mumbled.

"I know you don't do cooking." Hinata whispered. She giggled when Nami nudged her arm.

"And that's yours, School of Music building."

Nami turned her gaze and saw a light blue colored building. It has same architecture as School of Theatre and School of Dance, European style. So that is where they will learn about music. She feels excited already.

"Next is dorm, but I need to take your file. Can you go first? It isn't far. You see that path?"

They followed Katsuyuki sensei's hand and saw a rocky path beside School of Music building.

"Just follow the path and you'll find the dorm. Wait for me there. I'll be back soon, okay?"

After Katsuyuki sensei left them, the three headed toward the path. "I can't wait to study there." Nami said. Asahi and Hinata nodded. They were surprised to find that it has tennis court, a ground and a gym. And finally they saw three building in a row. "You think it's the dorm?" Nami asked.

"I guess yes." Asahi replied. She looked at white-, yellow- and light blue-colored buildings before her, three colors of the three schools.

Just when they were about to head the building, they heard a bell. They turned around and saw girls approached them. And soon another group of girls and boys were walking toward them. They wore different uniforms. There are white, blue and yellow colors.

Nami looked at the chatting students around her. Soon she will wear same uniform and study together with them. '_But have to pass the _exam_ first_' Nami let out a soft sigh. A scream from behind them got her attention.

"What's happening?" Asahi said turning around.

"Don't know." Hinata said and approached a group of students. Nami and Asahi glanced at each other and followed after Hinata.

A girl was squatting picking her notebooks from ground. Some of boys were laughing watching her. When Nami saw a boy took away the notebook from the girl, she immediately realized it. The boys were bullying the girl. "Give it back to her."

Nami stood beside the girl. "Give it back to her." Asahi and Hinata stood behind her trying to stop her. Everyone was now looking at them.

"Who are you?"

"I said give it back to her." Nami ignored the boy's question. The boy glanced at the book in his hand before looking back at her. He then threw the book down in front of the girl and left with the other. "Idiot." Cursing at the boys she then helped the girl picking her notebooks. "Are you alright?" The girl shifted her bold frame glasses up and nodded slightly.

"Yes, thank you."

The girl looked shy a little and she slapped her head mentally. She was in disguise as a boy now. She lowered her tone and replied. "You're welcome." The girl smiled a little before leaving toward dorm.

"You've learnt I see." Hinata patted the short girl's shoulder. "That's really good Nami."

"Sorry for make you waited."

They turned around and saw Katsuyuki sensei. The teacher was panting a little, three bags in his hands.

"Everything you need during your school life. Okay, let's get you to your rooms."

The buildings they saw were girl dormitory while boy is behind it. They entered the blue-colored building, dormitory of School of Music. Some boys threw glances toward them as they walked toward stairs.

"Study room and janitor office are on first floor. If you need anything just let him know." Katsuyuki said as they climbed up the stairs. "You rooms are on second floor."

Nami stepped aside as a group of boy passed them. She will live with those guys. Perhaps the disguise thing was a bad idea after all. They stopped in front of room number sixteen. Katsuyuki sensei opened the door and they entered the room. The room is big enough with two study desks, closets and two beds.

"Wait, there are only two beds." Nami said.

"Yes," Katsuyuki rubbed his neck. "Two students per room. So, one of you will have to share with another student."

"What!?"

"Don't worry, the other room is the opposite room." Katsuyuki said.

'_That wasn't the problem!_' Nami thought. She didn't want to imagine share a room with a guy. How could they share a room with a guy, they are girl! In disguise. She slapped her head mentally. She glanced at Asahi and Hinata. They seem to have the same thought.

"For the room arrangement I'll leave it to you. And about your name," Katsuyuki took glance toward door and after sure the door was close he continued. "From now on you are Otawa Kuu," He handed a bag to Hinata. "Wakamatsu Riku," One to Asahi. "And, Kawachi Kai." He gave the last bag to the shortest member.

"Kai." Nami repeated the word. "Isn't it strange?"

"Kuu, I like it, it's cool. Kuu is kuul. Oh, I love it." Hinata grinned.

"Riku, well not bad." Asahi said.

"Not my idea actually, and don't ever think to change it. Your uniforms are inside closet. Everything you need about syllabus is inside the bag. Anyway, doors are close promptly at ten p.m., I suggest you get back before curfew, because the janitor is _very_ strict."

"Dorm life." Nami said under her breath.

"So far, any question?"

Nami looked at the other girls and they shook their head. "No."

"Okay, I will leave you girls, ops sorry, boys to unpack and prepare yourself. I will send someone to take you tomorrow and show you around. You sure no question?"

They once again shook their head.

"Okay then, just call me if you need anything or in _emergency_." Katsuyuki gave a wink and left the three.

After Katsuyuki sensei left them Nami threw her bag on study desk and turned to her friends. "How about the room arrangement?"

"Let's do janken." Asahi suggested. They then made a circle and do the rock-paper-scissors.

Nami threw out a scissor while Asahi and Hinata were paper. "Yossha! Yes!"

"Once again." Asahi said. However Hinata won the second round. "Oh nooo…"

"Yes! Oh yes!" Hinata jumped. She did high five with Nami and they started to jump together.

"Usooo…" Asahi could only stare at her jumping friends. "I'll be so dead."

Nami took pity of the taller girl. "Sorry Asahi." She sent a light punch toward Hinata to stop her grinning.

"S'okay. See you later guys." Asahi reluctantly took her bag and walked toward door.

"You think she'll be okay?" Nami asked feeling worried about the taller girl. Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

Asahi took a deep breath before knocking the door. '_What if he's a disgusting guy? Muscular? Or worst, an otaku? What should I do?_' She was startled when the door pulled open. A man around her height was looking back at her. He wasn't muscular, the opposite actually, and doesn't look like an otaku.

"You must be Riku, right?"

Asahi blinked and then realized the guy seeing her as a guy. "Hi, bro. How do you do?" She said in her boy voice. The boy just stared back at her.

"Fine, thanks. Oh sorry, please come in."

Asahi eyed the room and was surprised to find it was clean. Her imagine of guy room is dirty with some porn posters maybe. But the room is clean with only The Beatles poster on the wall above bed. "You like The Beatles?"

"Yes, I like them. By the way my name is Jiro, sixth-year student."

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Jiro senpai." Asahi did a bow.

"Yoroshiku, just call me Jiro." Jiro replied. "You must be tired, you can have rest. I have class after this, oh when will you start your class?"

"I don't know actually."

"Well, the class properly starts next week after the party. You can use that desk and closet. You need anything else?"

"I think no, for now. But thanks." Asahi replied.

"Okay. Shit, gotta go." Jiro grabbed his bag from desk. He didn't see the new guy walked toward his closet and bumped into him when he was about to run. He quickly grabbed the guy's hands when he stumbled back pulling him up.

Asahi's eyes widened as her body met Jiro's. Her bag fell off from her hand. But then Jiro quickly released her and stepped back.

"Sorry…I, should go…s-see you later."

Asahi watched as Jiro quickly headed the door. She then blew out a breath. "For Music Ten. For Music Ten. Oh my life…"

* * *

Nami woke up early the next morning. Couldn't sleep and eager to start her first day. She dressed up and looked at herself in mirror. She wore black pants, white shirt and blue necktie. She likes School of Music symbol on the shirt chest pocket and necktie. The symbol is golden clef with a harp and trumpet on each side, St. Mary's Academy was written above it and School of Music on the bottom. She took the last piece of her uniform, blue jacket suit, and put it on. She trailed fingers over the symbol on her left chest.

"Wow, you look cool with uniform."

Hinata's voice startled her. Finally the other girl woke up. "You better get ready." She smiled as Hinata reluctantly headed toward bathroom.

Nami was surprised to find the girl she had helped yesterday in front of their room. Apparently the girl was their guide for today. She introduced herself as Fujiwara Nanako, fourth-year student in School of Music. They meet Asahi, they were relieved to see Asahi in complete body no scars or anything bad, and headed downstairs. Nanako took them to meet the janitor first. He is just like Katsuyuki sensei told them he is, looks scary. After met the janitor Nanako decided they have breakfast first.

Nami looked at girls and boys around her as they walked toward dining room. She still feels worried someone will recognize them. Asahi noticed her nervous and gave a light pat on shoulder. She smiled back and took a deep breath. Many students are inside the dining room already. She noticed everyone suddenly stepped aside making way. She knitted her brows, confused. Nanako took her arm and pulled her backward. She put hands on ears as suddenly girls and boys started to scream and whistle. "What the hell?" Finally she could see the objects of screams.

Three boys walked toward them, but it wasn't them. Behind them walking confidently a handsome tall boy. Both hands in pants pocket. His lips curled up a little in a smile as girls screamed his name.

"He is Hoshino Akira, sixth-year student, president of School of Dance student council." Nanako explained.

'_Well not bad_' Nami thought. She watched as the man ran a hand over his wavy brown hair. But then stumbled on a popped-out brick. She stifled a laugh. Behind him was a girl with long brown hair. The girl will throw kisses and winks right now and then toward boys and girls.

"Manabe Shizuru, also sixth-year student, our school president."

'_Flirty girl_' Nami thought. The girl waved her hand and smiled flirtatiously toward boys making them crazy. She then looked at the third person, since the Academy has three schools so there must be three persons. The girl has short cut straight hair and seems to pay no mind with her surroundings. "And her?"

"Fujiwara Mana, fifth-year student, School of Theatre president. And the last,"

"Last?" Nami turned her gaze back toward the president group. She thought only three. She then saw four boy students walked with arms out protecting the last person. She has to cover her ears as the boys behind her screaming.

"RAY SAMA!"

Nami thought to yell at the boys but her eyes finally caught the person. A girl with long black hair walked gracefully behind her 'bodyguard'. She even wore sunglasses. '_Sunglasses at school? Who does she think she is?_' She rolled her eyes mentally.

"Ray sama, sixth-year student, student representative." Nanako continued her explanation.

"Student representative?" Nami turned at Nanako. Asahi and Hinata were also looking at Nanako in confusion.

"You didn't read the guidebook?" Nanako looked between the three boys. "Student representative is a mediator between the three schools, and between school and student."

"So you mean, she's like the top of presidents? Of the school?" Asahi asked.

"Yes, but under Principal." Nanako replied.

'_That's why_' Nami thought. She turned her gaze and watched as the told-important-person passed them. Suddenly from their left a girl fell in front of the group. The girl quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry."

When one of the 'bodyguard' pushed the girl aside Nami stepped forward. "Hey, she did apologize already idiot."

"Again?" Asahi said and tried to catch the short girl's hand but was late.

"Are you alright?" Nami asked the girl. The girl nodded and she turned back at the boys. "That wasn't the way a gentleman act."

"Hey, copyright infringement." Hinata complained.

"Get out of the way idiot."

"You dummy apologize to her." Nami bit back. The boy was about to say back but stopped as his mate took his arm.

"Can I have my peaceful morning just for once? Get out of my sight."

Nami turned her gaze as she heard the student representative's voice. The girl didn't even glance at them and then walked passing them. Without a second thought she caught the girl's wrist and turned her around. She heard gasps and murmurs from around her. The girl took her sunglasses off glaring down at her.

"What the hell are you thinking you're doing?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. See you again :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews on prev chaps, really happy to read it :) chichay, thanks glad you like it ;D well she's Ray ;) don't worry Nami will later ;) AceLey, haha noo she's a boy here, but maybe I will consider it xD i love to make them meet at fight ;D you meant Principal? Von S., sorry :p glad you like it, and thanks always ;) Deguchi, yes she is haha and for Hinata no one can't beat her for crazy thing xD your update ;) AaronMaks, happy to know you like it, hope this one too :) Rufy SaeYuki, glad to know you seemed to enjoy it :) oh and thanks for let me know my mistake (Principal) xD about your question you'll find it out later ;D You're very welcome :) Guest, you're welcome :) you'll find more here ;) Chiqinna, don't worry you'll find it later ;D haha yes like those scenes on Korean/Japanese drama XD glad to know that, thanks :) Sorbetto, haha you can feel the aura XD oh Nami really is, and she will ;) You're welcome and thanks :)**

**Okay, this is your update, hope you will like it :) All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ray glared down at the insolent boy she never saw before in front of her. The blond boy didn't flinch under her stare, instead glared back at her. "What the hell are you thinking you're doing?"

"Your _guard_ here apparently has bad manner, and as a _student representative_," Nami said a bit mocking. "…or whatever, you're just pretending it didn't happen?"

Ray clenched her fist and pulled her hand off from the blond boy. She then turned around at the girl. "You're injured?" The girl shook her head.

"I'm fine."

Ray then turned back at the short boy. "You heard that, she's fine."

Nami shrugged slightly. "But she deserved an apology for being man handed." She noticed the student representative girl clenched her jaw which is she bet for suppress her anger.

"Please forgive my _guard_ rudeness." Ray said but kept her gaze at the blond boy. If they were alone she swears she will make this boy regret for insulting her. When the offended person mumbled something about she was fine she turned around but after sent the last glare toward the blond-haired boy.

Nami watched as the boys bowed apologetically toward the angry student representative girl but she ignored them. Asahi and Hinata's hand on her shoulders broke her gaze.

"That's very brave Nami." Hinata patted the short girl's shoulder.

"You're incredible." Nanako said to the boy who is also her hero. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"What have I done?" Nami turned to Nanako, a bit confused.

"She is Ray sama, student representative of this Academy, the Queen. Everyone fears her even teacher. And you just scold her." Nanako said in amusement.

"I don't care if she's a queen, princess or whatever." Nami said. Nanako shook her head staring at him in admiration. From the corner of her eyes she noticed the other girl approached them.

"Thank you for helping me. My name is Marie, fifth-year student of School of Music. Are you new? I never see you before."

"I just did what everyone will do." Nami rubbed the side of her neck. "And yes, we're new. My name is Kai and they are Riku, Kuu and Nanako, fourth-year student."

"Nice to meet you all. Because you have saved me just tell me if you need anything."

"Thank you." Nami gave a grateful smile.

"It's me to thank you. Should get inside, see you around Kai."

Nami offered a light nod as Marie smiled before walking toward dining room.

"Let's get inside too, I'm hungry." Hinata said and pulled the other with her. Inside dining room are already filled by students from junior to senior. It is called dining room but in fact was big as a hall. Three long tables for each schools. They followed Nanako to the back of the room and took their meals.

Nami held her tray while walking toward School of Music table. Although she kept her gaze at Nanako's back but she could feel glances toward them. She heard giggles as they passed by School of Dance table. She glanced toward the table and some girls threw small wave and smile toward her. She quickly turned her head and stopped just in time as Nanako took a chair and put her tray on dining table. She took the chair beside Nanako.

Nami was about to take a gulp of her milk but Nanako slapped her hand lightly. "What's wrong?" The girl pushed her glasses up before answering.

"We're waiting for Ray sama."

Nami knitted her brows. She was about to ask why they need to wait for the arrogant girl but her eyes met Marie's and she giggled. Getting embarrassed she turned her gaze. Now she noticed everyone hasn't started their meal yet. Sound of chair moved got her attention. There is another table at the front apparently for the schools president. She leaned her head back a little to get a better look and saw the arrogant girl stood up looking over the room. When the girl glanced toward their table their eyes meet. Even from distance she noticed the girl lifted an eyebrow before breaking the contact.

"Itadakimasu."

Everyone lifted both hands before chest saying back the phrase and started to eat. Nami took spoon happily digging in. The small incident makes her forget that she was starving. She asked Nanako about their next schedule. Nanako will show them around and after lunch they can start their practice for the party.

"You have any idea for your performance?" Nanako asked the boy beside her. She noticed dimple on his cheek when he pursed his lips together. He then just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not yet." Nami replied. She then turned to her friends. "We need to decide it today." The two nodded their head in agreement.

"Hi,"

Nami turned her head and saw three girls standing behind her. From their appearance they must be same year as Nanako. "Yes?" A girl stepped forward and stretched hands out.

"Um, for you and your friends."

Nami looked down at oranges on the girl's hand. "For me?" She looked up and the girl nodded smiling shyly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Can I have your name?"

"Uh, it's Kai." Nami replied. "And they're…"

"Riku." Asahi smiled.

"The name's Kuu." Hinata winked.

"Nice to meet you Kai, Riku and Kuu. Hope will see you later."

Nami just gave a light nod as the girls waved their hands and left to their table.

"Got fans already?" Hinata teased.

"Shut up." Nami stuck her tongue out at the two. She moved her gaze but once again meet Marie's. The girl smiled a little and stood up bringing her tray.

"I think she likes you." Asahi whispered. She giggled when she got a glare from Nami.

After the tour Nanako finally took them to School of Music building. The building has two wings, north and south. North wing is junior's, first-year to third-year. While south wing is senior's, fourth-year to sixth-year. It also has a small hall inside the building.

* * *

Ray has finished her paper work and decided to meet the Principal. As she descended the stairs she noticed girls were murmuring and giggling. She followed their gaze and found three boys but only one with blond hair kept her gaze immediately.

"New students." Jiro said. "The taller one is my new roommate."

"Get famous already I see. What do you think, Queen?" Shizuru asked their leader with sly smile

'_New student?_' A small smile plastered on Ray's face as she turned to Shizuru. "We shall welcome them, shan't we?" She turned around with a great plan in her mind. '_Let's see for how long they'll still get the spotlight_'

"It's going to be fun, you think?" Shizuru turned to her mates. Akira and Jiro looked back at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes. '_Guys_' And then to Mana. The girl just lifted an eyebrow at her. "This is the reason I hate President council."

"You just hate meeting stuff." Mana said pointedly and followed after the other girl.

"Hold there Miss Cool, don't ever think I didn't see you catnap during meeting. Hey, wait for me!" Shizuru waltzed off.

* * *

"So, it's finish." Nanako ended the tour. "What are you gonna do after this?"

"We need to decide for our performance. Maybe you can show us a good place." Asahi said.

Nanako clapped hands. "Back garden then."

The three followed Nanako toward the back garden. Nami noticed girls will glance when passed by. Although she and Asahi were trying to remain low but the other girl, Hinata, was smiling and greeting the girls. They shouldn't surprise since it was Hinata after all.

They decided a full-bloomed cherry blossom tree as the place. "Okay, first we need to decide what kind of performance we'll do." Asahi started.

"Singing, since it's the only thing we could do." Hinata said.

"We can do dance too." Nami added.

"Oh, you three can do dance?" Nanako asked the boys. "That's cool. Can you show me?"

"Well, if you help us." Hinata winked.

Nanako blushed a little for she never got such gesture of affection from a boy before. Now think about it she never has guy friends in her life but somehow she was comfortable with these three. "If you need me, I will."

"Of course we do, after all we need someone to see our performance." Asahi said. Nanako nodded and smiled with rosy tint still plastering her cheeks. "Okay back to the task. So, I thought about do a cover. What do you think?"

"I have same thought." Nami agreed. "Since we haven't got our original song." At moment she made a mental note to write her own song. Maybe after the party, she thought.

"How about this group?" Hinata pulled out her phone. "It's pop-rock, and I believe everyone knows this one. Girls won't stand it, they'd be drooling out over this."

Nami knitted her brows at the grinning Hinata who seems to really enjoying the disguising thing immensely. But Hinata quickly turned to Nanako adding awkwardly.

"Just kidding, you know, guy's joke, stuff." Hinata cleared her throat glancing toward Nami and Asahi to see their eyebrows up. "Anyway, this one is really good. What do you think?"

"I know that song." Nami backtracked on the task. "We can add dance, like you said."

"But we only have two days." Asahi replied.

"Then we should begin the practice, shan't we?" Hinata beamed.

Nanako watched as the three boys started to sing. They have good voice she must say. Perhaps because of the just-puberty state their voice haven't completely dropped yet but not high either. And they didn't lie when they say can do dance. She noticed the three have different style in dance. Kuu's was energetic hip hop and as he had said his dance and comical face will definitely make girls scream and drool out. Riku's was a bit more contemporary. With his perfect long arms and legs and not to forget the slim body he just needs a partner and he will rock the ballroom. And the last boy, Kai. His was also hip hop but different from Kuu. His move somehow reminds her of St. Mary's Academy's number one and absolute dancer. '_This would be interesting_' She pulled the corner of her lips up at the thought.

Nami swung an arm across down bending her back and straightened up pointing another hand out. Beside her Asahi and Hinata made the same pose. "How's that?" She said between her panting. Nanako clapped hands before put two thumbs up.

"You all amazed me, that's really great!"

Nami slumped her body on the grassy ground. "Really?" Nanako gave a quick nod still holding thumbs up. "Finally. I'm tired." Asahi seated herself next to her while Hinata beside Nanako.

"So, we're going with this one?" Hinata asked stretching legs out.

"I suppose yes." Asahi answered. "By the way we need costume."

"You're right." Nami palmed her face. They almost forgot that part. "I'll leave that to you two, have no idea about costume stuff." She threw a twig toward the smiling knowingly Hinata. "But I won't wear your stupid costume."

"Actually…"

The three turned their gaze at Nanako who held her tablet against chest hesitantly looking at them.

"You have any idea?" Asahi asked.

"Well, I…have nothing to do, while you're practicing, so I…" Nanako stuttered slightly feeling shy suddenly.

"Let me see it." Hinata put a hand out and gave a nod toward the tablet. Nanako hesitantly handed the tablet to her. Her jaws immediately dropped down. She looked up at the timid girl and down back at the tablet. "Nana chan this is awesome!"

"Let me see it." Nami and Asahi leaned closer. Hinata handed the tablet to them and they looked at the sketch. "You just make this now?" Nami was astonished with the shy girl's talent. "In the span of couple of hours?" Nanako pushed her glasses up nodding slightly.

"Thank you." Asahi smiled gratefully.

"I could kiss you right now Nana chan!" Hinata pulled the girl by shoulders hugging her. However, a slap on head stopped her. She turned annoyingly at her friends. Asahi narrowed her eyes and gave a nod toward the girl. "I mean, in friendly way, like girl-girl kiss," Another slap landed and she quickly corrected her mistake. "I meant, boy-girl _friendly_ way." She offered to the red-faced girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Nanako cursed mentally for blushing. This was the second time the boy makes her blush today with his innocent flirt and word.

Nami and Asahi just shook their head. After their first practice Nanako took them to school hall. Fifth- and sixth-year student have been doing choir practice for Friday night party. Nanako told them that every year one of the school will do welcome performance and this year was School of Music.

"And also there will be performance of student representative." Nanako added.

"That queen-wanna-be?" Nami asked indifferently.

Nanako let out a giggle. "She _is_ the Queen."

"Speaking of her, I'm curious why she wore different uniform?" Asahi asked. While the other presidents wore each color of their school color only Ray sama wore red-colored uniform.

"Actually she didn't belong to any schools." When three pairs of confused eyes turning at her, Nanako explained. "Just like I said a student representative is a mediator. Though they are originally student of one of the schools but after elected for the role they are like Academy employee."

"That's good then since she doesn't have to study." Hinata said.

"Quite opposite actually," Once again the boys furrowed their brows. "For being elected as a student representative it requires you special talent, abilities of the three schools major which are music, dance and act, and knowledge about them. So, they take almost of the class."

Hinata brought a hand to cover her opened mouth. "I'd go nuts if it's me. So, she's like three-in-one super high school student?" Nanako's nod answered her question.

"Plus it seems everything runs around her." Asahi added.

"Yes, every important events in this Academy requires her presence. From president election, student council meeting, representative between sponsor and school meeting, even welcoming new student."

"Oh, really?" Nami finally joined the conversation. "Then I bet the student representative must be really busy, busier than Queen of England perhaps." She mocked.

"Yes, I am."

'_Uh-oh_' Nami's eyes went wider and she gulped. "She's right behind me, right?" Nanako quickly casted gaze down and moved aside. Hinata made a you'll-be-dead with fingers on her neck before Asahi pulling her aside. Nami whirled and saw a pair of deep brown eyes was staring down at her.

Ray looked down at the short boy before her. "If you can move aside, you are in my way."

Nami moved a step aside to give the queen her way. The girl and the other presidents passed them into the hall. Their school president beckoned them to follow. Still confused they followed the élite group. Once they reached the middle of the hall the arrogant girl stopped and turned around.

"Today our Academy has new students." Ray approached the new student. "Even though I _am_ busy, but I won't forget my duty." She stated flatly to the short blond-haired boy. The boy unbelievably rolled his eyes. She narrowed her eyes slightly in annoyance and turned to the other new students. "There is a ritual in this Academy for new student."

"Really, since when?"

Ray sent a quick glare toward Shizuru who stood next to her and turned back at the boys. "Ippatsu gyagu*." (*make a gag in a short time)

"Huh?" Asahi blurted out but then cleared her throat. "What?"

"And, you must make all of us laugh, otherwise…" Ray smiled, a bit sly. "Start from you."

"Me?" Asahi gulped and glanced at her friends. Nami and Hinata sent her a you-can-do-it-fight! look. '_What should I do?_' Gag has never been her department. She has tried it before when she was at junior high school and failed miserably.

"Ehem…ehdenpha…" Hinata said between her cough.

Asahi looked at Hinata, confused. But then she got what Hinata was trying to say. Hinata was brilliant! '_For Music Ten, for Music Ten, for Music Ten_' she chanted and sucked a sharp intake of breath. Then started her gag. "Ten…ten…tenshi yo~" She stretched a hand out whirling it as if she was holding a star-fairies stick. "Tenshi ni na-re~" She said in girlish tone. '_This is so embarrassing_'

"Aw, so cute!"

Girls were squealing while boys were laughing. She grinned proudly at her friends. However, it vanished as she saw Ray sama's unfazed expression. The student representative lifted a hand snapping her fingers. She knitted her brows as Jiro came up with a cup fills by water. Jiro gave an apologetic look and finally she realized it. '_Double embarrassing!_'

"Wait, they're laughing." Hinata pointed toward the other students and presidents. "C'mon, it's fucking brilliantly funny."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

Comes the calm with harsh undertone answer. "Apparently no." Hinata quickly took a step back behind Nami.

Nami watched as the arrogant student representative approached Asahi lifting her hand. And it turned her righteousness gear on. She caught the hand before it could pour the water on her poor friend.

Ray was annoyingly surprised as the short boy caught her hand for the second time at day. "Are you insane? I can throw you out from this Academy."

Nami just stared back at the girl.

"Perhaps you didn't get the line. Rule number 246: a student representative is given authority to resolve internal issue."

"That much rules? Who will follow those rules?" Hinata said and got glances from the presidents. She smiled awkwardly and looked back at the show.

Nami for her part didn't flinch instead stepped closer. "Rule number 248: a student representative's judgments must be in majority of student council." She saw the small smirk on the girl's mouth slowly vanished. "And I believe ninety-nine percent here."

Ray tightened her grip on the cup pulling her hand off from the boy. The cup flew off from her hand and she heard Akira's mutter about his wet uniform. She held their staring-battle for moment before moving away. But the short boy stopped her.

"It's a waste of talent. You'll grow old alone with those attitudes."

Ray jerked her head aside. But somehow those brown eyes catch her tongue that she can't say back. She clenched her fists and left the scene. The squeals from girls at the stupid boy's bravery just increased the fire inside her. At the door she turned around and saw girls were throwing themselves at the three boys, but her eyes glued to the blonde one.

"Seems like you got new rival, or I must say, a _match_." Shizuru said but when a glare was thrown at her she put palms up. "Just saying."

Ray took a glance toward the boy. He really irritated her however, although she didn't want to admit, for unknown reason the boy intrigued her.

* * *

Nami took a peek from behind cherry blossom tree. Girl students were following her, _him_, everywhere since today show. She blames her stupid mouth and tongue to bring this less pleasurable 'game' to her. Asahi and Hinata didn't help at all. Well they _can't_ actually since girls were also chasing them. She believes the two were hiding themselves somewhere inside the Academy. They had barely entered the Academy and this crazy chasing thing has started already!

"He's there! KAI!"

"Damnit!" Nami spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could. She decided ground since it was dark now, well girls hate dark (except her). But for her dismay the girls didn't stop and kept following after her. "I hate girls!" She growled and kept running.

She sidetracked and brought herself into unknown place. She only hopes she could get herself back to dorm safely later. '_Just how many stupid gardens they have here!_' A stupid cat walked across at the wrong time, she jumped over. '_Nice Nami!_'

"Or no, shit!"

Nami didn't see a slope before her and the next second she was rolled along down the slope. Good thing she could manage stand back to her feet. Bad thing she can't put on the brake and darted into hedge. Branches hit on her face was another thing, what makes her cry was something hard repeatedly hit her back.

"Hey, hey, stop! Stop it!" Nami pushed her body off the ground.

"Who the hell are you?"

A perky voice replied. Nami rubbed her ached back.

"What are you doing here? A thief?"

The person once again hit her shoulder. "I said stop it!" Nami caught the person's hand and looked up. Finally she could see the person in light.

Ray wants to doubt her eyes. Something is going wrong in this planet. '_Why this blond-haired boy always pops out ruining my time!?_' At moment she wanted to scream out loud. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to ask the same question. What the hell was that? You could…" Her word died as she heard girls voice. Without thinking she grabbed the other girl's arm and pulled her down with her. She quickly placed a palm over the girl's mouth when she was about to yell. "Ssh, they're coming."

Although Ray wants to kick this boy's ass for being rude but when she heard girls voice the realization finally get in. She looked up and saw the boy's face was close to her. They were close that she breathed in the boy's cologne. And for another unknown reason she blushed a little. She quickly pushed the hand together with the owner.

"Hey," Nami lowered her voice. Luckily it looks like the girls have gone. "Can you be gentle a little woman?"

Ray huffed and pushed her body up looking down at the stumbled boy. "Speak for yourself." She picked her book from ground and started to walk.

"Hey, wait for me, I don't know this place." Nami stopped in her track when the girl whirled glaring at her. "Look, this is my second day, for crying out loud, and this school is surprisingly incredibly large and…I'm lost." She admitted sheepishly.

"Why would I care? Your problem." Ray said indifferently. She turned around and was about to leave when the boy's small voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry. You know, for today, at the hall," Nami stammered. "I didn't mean to…"

"Just keep ten feet away from me." Ray cut the boy off and started to walk leaving her favorite reading place.

"Uh, you mean I can come with you?"

"Stay TEN feet from me."

"Okay, no problem. Thanks by the way, really I mean…"

"And keep quite."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed this one. Till next chap, and always thank you for reading ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**An update for you! Firstly, thank you for the reviews, really appreciate it. Chichay, you're welcome, glad you like Hinata's character here and hope you will have nice day reading this one ;) Deguchi, haha thanks glad you like prev chap, I love them too ;D Rufy SaeYuki, she's Hinata after all XD about your questions you'll find it here ;D AceLey, glad you seemed to like their 'fighting' :D thanks for mentioning about that, I forgot to leave an explanation on prev chap :D Chiqinna, yes it started ;D well then I bet you like this one, and you're welcome ;) AaronMaks, hope didn't make you wait too long ;D noahminami, thanks ;) seems like she did xD oh sorry if I make you confused with new characters and thanks again :)**

**NOTE: I forgot to mention in prev chapter. I use their real name here instead of their boy name, like I did in my other story. The reason is because I summarized this story about Nami. I think that Nami being Nami (herself) and Nami being her-pretended-boy-self is different, in my head it's different :p Now you're seeing her being her-pretended-boy-self and it _will_ change later (SPOILER XD) so I need to write in her real name. If you have read my stories then you may have noticed that I write in everyone's POV (sorry don't know what it's called, not my major xD). Only one POV in one paragraph. If it starts with Nami then it will be Nami's, if it starts with Ray then it will be Ray's, it's same with the other characters. So they are still girl in their POV but in other's POV they are boy. I'm sorry if I make you confused :p but I find it's easier to write this way because I can put emotion and feeling into each character. And hoping you (readers) could get what the character feels or thinks. If no then perhaps I should change my writing style XD**

**Okay, sorry for the inconvenience and hope you'll like this one. I don't own Mendol only the mistakes :p**

* * *

"And three…four…up…up…eight…wait, wait," Nami stopped and turned to Hinata. They were doing practice for their début at tomorrow party. "What was that move? That wasn't in the choreography."

"No, it wasn't. But I thought it'll be fun to add some _improvisations_." Hinata did waving with arms.

"That's nice move." Asahi commented. "I think we don't have to stick with the choreography, though it's great, really," She said to Nami. "But Kuu's right, why don't we just enjoy this? If we fail at least we have done our best and, enjoy ourselves."

Nami rolled her eyes at Hinata's grin. But they have the point. "Fine. Let's enjoy this, but keep on track please. I know _your_ improvisation very well." She pointed the latter to Hinata.

Hinata put a hand beside her temple. "Aye, sensei."

"Okay guys, let's start again." Asahi said moving back to her former position facing the mirror. Nanako took them to dance class room so they can practice for their performance. The mentioned girl left them for she has to help tomorrow party preparation at Academy hall. At moment every students were busy with the preparation.

"Can we have a break for moment? I'm tired, getting old." Hinata laid her butts on floor catching her breath.

Nami and Asahi rolled their eyes at Hinata's excuse. "I'm thirsty too." Nami took her drink and threw one for Hinata. She placed herself beside Hinata and gulped her drink down. The door pushed open and Nanako walked in.

"Hey, how's your practice?"

"Good. But someone here's getting old and needs a break." Nami said. Hinata stuck her tongue out at her before turning to Nanako.

"Why don't you dance with us?" Hinata put her drink on floor and stood up approaching the girl.

"Dance? No." Nanako shook her head. "I can't do dance like you guys."

"You don't need to dance like us." Hinata grabbed the shy girl's hand pulling her. "Just simple move, like this." She moved her legs open, lifted an arm up while the other stretched out before her, and started to move her body like she is riding a horse.

"I know that." Nanako said but when Kuu beckoned to follow him she shook her head again. "It'd be embarrassing, I'm not good." But the boy once again took her hand.

Nami laughed at the two but it stopped when Hinata approached her pulling her up. "No, I'm not doing that dance, Hinata!"

Asahi only shook her head seeing Hinata was trying to make Nami and Nanako dance. She gulped her drink and was about to take rest when another guests came in. Jiro and president of School of Music, Shizuru. She bowed her head slightly toward her senior.

"I come to see your…" Shizuru said to the handsome tall boy and glanced at the other two boys who are rather playing around. "…practice."

"Uh, we've been doing practice, and now, taking break." Asahi explained to the president. She said a bit louder hoping the other two could hear. Of course they didn't. She face-palmed mentally. The president's voice broke her thought.

"Anyway, I like your gag."

"Oh, thanks. That's embarrassing actually." Asahi blushed a little under the president's gaze. She looked aside and saw Nami was pinning Hinata on the floor. Nanako was trying to help Hinata. '_What are they doing?_'

"I wonder are you really a guy?"

Asahi jerked her head and was surprised to find the president standing close before her. A hand trailed up and down her cheek. She held her breath. "I…of course, I am." She said in her boy voice and laughed nervously. The girl narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to look at her face. She could feel cold sweat on her forehead. '_Nami, Hinata, help me here!_'

"Then kiss me."

Asahi's eyes widened when the girl threw arms around her neck stepping closer. Jiro gasped behind the president. She opened her mouth and closed it. She opened her mouth again but nothing comes. The girl's lips curled up in a smile as she leaned closer. '_Damn you two!_'

"Riku," Nami and Hinata finally realized their friend's in-trouble alert and stopped their wrestling.

"Shizuru sama," Nanako was confused to see their school president and Riku.

Hearing her friend's voice finally Asahi was awoken from her frozen state. She pushed the girl's arms off and stepped back. Unfortunately stepped on a water bottle and fell with her butts first. "Aw, damnit, my butt." She knitted her brows when the president girl let out a small giggle.

"I'm just kidding, my apology. Are you alright?"

Asahi was thrown off-guard. The president girl smiled and lent a hand to help her. She took the hand and stood up. But the girl didn't release her hand still holding it. She saw the smile grew bigger as the girl stepped backward pulling her.

Once they were at the middle of the room Shizuru spun her body toward the boy still holding his hand. She smiled when the boy caught her body with placing a hand on her waist. She then turned her head a little and said. "Do you mind a dance?"

Asahi knitted her brows but before she could say anything the president started to move her body. Thinking she has no choice she followed the girl.

Shizuru spun her body around in his arm. She lifted their joined hands while put the other on his shoulder. The boy placed his other hand on her shoulder-blade and they danced around. Although she has seen his dance but she was surprised a little to see he could follow her and soon takes the lead.

"What on earth is going on here?" Hinata asked in confusion seeing Asahi dancing with the flirty president.

"Have no idea." Nami was confused as well.

"She's testing his skills." Nanako elaborated to the confused boys.

"Thank goodness not me." Hinata said. "That genre isn't my style."

Asahi pulled her hand on the president's back to her side and spun the girl around while keeping her stepping back, forth and aside. She has learnt ballet when she was a child, and her parents always do dance although they aren't pro dancer. That was why she is familiar with ballroom dance. It surprised her that the flirty girl could dance since she wasn't student of School of Dance. The girl increased her step and she followed her before taking back her hand. She spun the president once again and pulled the older girl toward her. She caught the girl's body and the leg on her hip. She has seen this ending many times but now she did it herself, perfectly. She praised herself inwardly.

Shizuru looked at the boy's eyes as they are trying to catch their breath still holding onto each other. She shook her head mentally and giggled. "You amazed me."

The brown-haired girl's voice finally brought Asahi down to earth. She released the other girl's leg but couldn't step back as the president's arms still on her shoulders. "T-thanks…your dance, is great, too."

Shizuru smiled upon seeing the boy blushed either from the dance or their closeness. She then leaned closer and whispered in his flushed ear. "Can't wait to see your performance."

Asahi froze when the president planted a kiss on her cheek before leaning off.

"I wish you luck for tomorrow. Oh by the way, Marilyn sensei call you to her office after your practice." Shizuru said to the other boys and spun on her heel leaving the room. "Let's go Jiro, or Ray's going to kill us."

Jiro took a glance toward his frozen roommate. "See you later."

After the senior students left the room Nami and Hinata approached Asahi. But Asahi still on her frozen state . "Are you okay?" Nami asked.

"Riku,ooii…you still inside there?" Hinata waved a hand in front of Asahi's face.

"She…me…the girl…dance…and…she…kissed me…" Asahi's eyes widened. "She kissed me,"

"Congratulations, you got a kiss." Hinata said and earned her a glare from Asahi and a slap from Nami. "Hey,"

Asahi touched her cheek where the girl had kissed earlier. "Oh my god, she kissed me. She kissed me!" She started to freak out. "What should I do!?"

"Marry her?"

"Kuu!"

* * *

"Teacher office…teacher office…teacher office…" Hinata hummed as she climbed stairs to second floor. She hopped onto the top. "What's the sensei name again?"

"She said Marilyn sensei." Asahi replied and stepped on the top.

"Seems like that's the room." Nami pointed to a room on their left. It has a plate with the teacher name. They then walked toward the room and Asahi knocked the door. Before second knock the door swung open and a young woman with thousand watt smile welcomed them.

"You must be Kai, Riku and Kuu, right? Katsuyuki sensei told me about you three. He said you all very talented and praised you highly. And he's right! Look at you, oh such young boys, so handsome, reminds me…"

"Uh, how we stop her?" Hinata whispered.

Nami nudged Hinata's arm before cut in. "Sensei, uh, Shizuru sama said sensei wants to meet us." It finally stopped the teacher.

"Oh yes, forgive me, too excited. Please come in."

They walked inside and Marilyn sensei took a package from her desk.

"This came today, for…Kuu. There you go."

"It's come!" Hinata took the package from Marilyn sensei. "Finally, now we have costume guys."

"That is our costume? But, it's yesterday you made the order." Nami said. Hinata grinned wriggling her brows. "We have costume!" She turned to Asahi and they did high-five.

"Looks like you're ready for tomorrow party." Marilyn said.

"Yes, we are." Nami said.

They left Marilyn sensei office and decided to continue their practice. Hinata took the package to dorm while she and Asahi headed back to dance class room. "I need to use restroom, can you go first?"

"Okay."

Nami took a deep breath before entering men's restroom. '_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look_' She kept her gaze at floor. She noticed some boys doing their 'business' and walked quickly toward bathroom stall. She locked the door and let out a breath. '_One year live with guys and share restroom with them, mother would kill me if she knows'_

After answered nature call she walked outside keeping her gaze at floor. She quickly washed her hand and bumped into someone when walked toward door. "Sorry," She said but the person didn't move aside. Instead she noticed some students approached her.

"You're the new student, right?"

Nami lifted her gaze. Around six or seven students were standing in front of her. Suddenly she got bad feeling as the boy folded his arms. "Sup, bro, good day?" She said in her boy voice and smiled nervously. "Must get going," But the boy blocked her way.

"How dare you, new student, insulting Ray sama, our Queen."

Nami mentally rolled her eyes. '_Give me a break please_' But she didn't dare to make the words out. How could she with the boys were surrounding her! She put hands up offering a peace smile. "You take it wrong bro, I didn't…"

"Yes, you did!"

The boy shouted and Nami startled. The other boys narrowed their eyes stepping closer. '_Damn that girl with her stupid fans_' She cursed while thinking a way to escape. She grinned inwardly as a thought crossed her head. "Yes, I did. Someone needs to teach that annoying, spoiled girl." The leader boy clenched his jaw.

"Get him!"

Nami lifted both hands and a leg before throwing the leg and a fist out making Kung fu pose she had seen in Kung Fu Panda movie. "Hyaaaaaahhhh!"

Silent.

"Get him!"

Plan failed. '_Uh-oh_'

"Hey, isn't that a bra?" Nami pointed toward stall top.

"Where?"

'_Idiot_' When the boys were busying themselves looking for nonexistent bra she makes her way pass them.

"Hey, catch him!"

Nami burst out but stopped for couple of seconds as from opposite door group of girls came out. They immediately noticed him.

"Kai!"

"Oh shit," Nami broke into sprint. Now she has a group of idiot boys and crazy girls chasing after her. "For the love of god, why ME!?" She fled toward stairs and ran through confused students. She took a quick glance over her shoulder and saw the boys. "Damnit," She rounded the corner and took the nearest door knob. She quickly ran inside and closed the door behind. She heard the boys and girls voice as they passed the room. She leaned against the door breathing out in relief.

Nami thought to leave the room but sound of music stopped her. Curiosity took the best of her and she walked further inside. Now she realized the room she has burst in was a dance class room but bigger than the one she and her friends have been using. She noticed a door and it was left ajar. She could hear the music clearer as she approached the door. She took a peek and was actually surprised to see the person.

It was the annoying student representative, Ray. Instead of her almighty red uniform, the girl wore leggings and fitted top. Hair was tied up in a bun. '_What is she doing here?_' She remembered Nanako mentioned about the student representative will do performance. From the fact that she was in dance class room it means the girl will do dance. A guy voice snapped her out from her thought. She then saw president of School of Dance, Akira. The guy also wore same outfit. She saw he took the student representative girl's hand and they walked to the middle of room.

The dance starts with melody of piano. The girl walked round him trailing a hand over his back and shoulder and stood before him. As the music changed to solo violin they both lifted their hands slowly and started elegant steps. Akira took the girl's hand and she placed the other hand on his back. They made swift cross legs and stepped around. He released the girl and she spun around before lifting a hand and chin up. He once again caught her hand and she threw her body to be caught by him.

Nami held her breath as the girl threw herself and Akira caught it before the body could touch the floor. He raised her up and she lifted a leg almost hundred and eighty degree before leaning off. They did synchronic quick stepping and Akira placed himself behind the girl and lifted her body.

Nami couldn't move, hypnotized by their dance, _her_ dance. Although the girl surely annoyed her but at moment it was like she was seeing another person. The way the girl controls her body and moves it rhythmically with the music, she was like a professional dancer not a student. She has ever heard about this type of dance. It was tango, a dance originated in South America. But now she sees it and it was beautiful. '_The dance not _her' she said mentally. But her eyes glued to the girl nevertheless. It was just a dance but the way the arrogant girl trailed her hands over his face or body it looks…_sensual_.

Nami shook her head. '_What the heck was that?_' Her phone rang suddenly that she jumped back. She quickly pulled it out from her pants pocket. It was Asahi.

"Who's there?"

Nami cut the line off and ran toward door before they could see her. She left the door open and ran toward stairs. Luckily she didn't meet the boys and girls the reason which makes her run into the room in the first place. She dashed toward their practice room hoping the other girls won't kill her.

Ray approached door but found nobody. She was sure heard phone rings and footsteps.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"Nothing." Ray replied. She took last glance before walking back to her partner.

* * *

"I'm nervous." Nami said rubbing her palm. Hinata surprisingly nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too. How do I look?"

"You look great." Asahi answered. "Don't worry we can do it. We have to, for the audition. This is our last chance." Nami and Hinata nodded but then sighed.

"By the way I like this costume." Nami said. They wore same costume which is black pants, dark blue silk shirt, sleeves rolled up, and black vest. The difference was she wore fedora hat, Asahi has white rose on her chest pocket and Hinata wore rocker gloves. Nanako's idea.

"Hi, boys. Ready to rock the night?"

Katsuyuki sensei approached them. "But nervous." Nami said. The teacher let out a laugh and gave a light pat on her shoulder.

"Just think it as one of the audition," Katsuyuki said and got feeble nod from the three. "Perhaps don't. Anyway just enjoy your first performance, I know you three, have seen it remember? Good luck."

Nami watched as Katsuyuki sensei left them and turned to her friends. "Okay, let's do this." Asahi and Hinata nodded. She took a glance at stage, soon the choir will end their songs. She looked through toward the hall at students of St. Mary's Academy and two other schools. At the front table sitting Madame Principal and two other men she guessed the other schools principal. After what feels like eternity the MC called their name.

"Let's go guys." Asahi walked on first.

After a sharp intake of breath Nami followed the other girls, boys. Soon after they entered the stage girls started to scream their name. Although she was still nervous but seeing excitement from audience increase her confidence. The band starts the music and they begin their performance.

They sang the intro of the song together. When it turns to refrain, Asahi sang the part while Hinata and her doing back dance. As Hinata had said girls, even boys cheered for their performance. They then exchanged position. She took the center and sang the next part. Asahi and Hinata were dancing on her side. Finishing her part she stepped aside giving the place to Hinata. She didn't surprise when Hinata did her _improvisations_.

Audience starts to sing the song together with them as they approached the finale. Nami sang the last part and brought a hand to her hat. Screams and whistles roar inside the hall. She did a bow and turned to her friends. Asahi and Hinata grinned contentedly at her. They once again bowed toward the audience and walked off the stage.

At the back of stage Nanako was waiting for them with delighted grin on face. She gave a small hug before took them toward their table. They met Katsuyuki sensei on the way and he gave thumbs up. Marilyn sensei grabbed them in a group hug. Thankfully Nanako was there to save them. Girls were trying to touch them as they make their way to their table.

Nami doesn't really like being touched or hugged but she can't help enjoying the spotlight. She took a seat and smiled a little toward girls at other table. She moved her gaze and saw the boys from yesterday. The leader boy crossed his arms narrowing his eyes. She rolled her eyes, decided to just ignore them.

"You think we pass this?" Asahi asked anxiously glancing toward the Madame Principal.

"I did yes." Hinata answered. "Everyone was screaming our names, it means we succeeded the task, right? If we didn't something's wrong with that Madame's eyes."

"Hope so." Nami said with uncertain voice. She really wishes the party end soon before the anxiety kill her.

Suddenly the hall light turned off. And melody of guitar echoed the room. The stage light on and there standing on the stage was the student representative. Long red dress perfectly wrapped the girl's slim body.

Nami despite her indifference toward the student representative found herself staring as the girl gracefully swinging both hands on her side and backside. The girl took her skirt and started tapping her feet and then paused. The singer started the song and she swung her arms together.

"She can do flamenco?"

Nami didn't have time for answering Hinata's question. It seems like the girl once again captured her eyes with her dance. It wasn't only the move but her expression, it was different. There was emotion in those eyes. Just like the other day she was like different person from the annoying girl she had met three days ago. She noticed the girl's breath increase from her parted lips. She lifted hands beside her and clapped it while keeping the tapping. The girl held her skirt while speeding up her stamping and spinning around.

Nami unconsciously leaned forward in her chair as the girl spinning around and then stopped lifting both hands. The hall once again fills by screams and whistles and claps. Oddly she can't move and held her gaze at the girl. It was for a moment but she caught a small smile on her lips. And she looks…beautiful.

"Holy shit, that's awesome! You see that!?"

Hinata's pat and turned-on light broke Nami's awe. "W-what…I…she…" Comes incoherent reply from her mouth. Hinata grinned knowingly at her and she moved her gaze back to stage. She knitted her brows as she found the student representative girl was talking with someone before looking at the back of stage. She followed the girl's gaze and saw Akira leaning on crutch. Everyone started to murmur when the dancer stood still while the music has started on.

"What's happening?" Asahi asked.

"I don't know, but looks like her partner has injured himself." Nami said referring to president of School of Dance.

"Seems so."

A voice replied from behind them. Nami jumped slightly in her chair. "Damnit," She cursed under her breath but then cleared her throat as she found the Principal standing behind them. '_Since when she stood there?_'

"It looks like he can't do his performance." Principal said. "But the audience is waiting."

"Uh, yes." Asahi replied uncertain with the conversation. The Madame Principal then looked down at them. A smile, or rather a smirk plastered on her face.

"Task number two."

"Task number two?" Nami frowned. Asahi and Hinata get confused as well. Suddenly she has bad feeling when the Principal bent her back to elaborate to them.

"I count on you _boys_." With that Principal left the boy-clad girls.

"Are you mammpphh…" Nami thought to protest but Asahi put a hand over her mouth bringing her down to her chair. '_Crazy Academy and its crazy female leaders!_'

* * *

"What's happened to you?" Ray looked at the boy who is supposed to be her dance partner. "What happened to your leg?"

"I stumbled on stairs and…" Akira tilted his head aside.

"How am I supposed to dance without you?" Ray asked in frustration.

"I'm sorry, looks like I won't make it with my leg like this." Akira said apologetically. He cursed himself for being careless and disappointed Ray.

"I'll talk to Principal." Ray said leaving stage walking toward Principals table. However before she reached the table the light suddenly turned off.

"Hey girl, wanna dance with me?"

Ray knitted her brows slightly and turned around. On stage under spotlight was standing the blond-haired boy. The boy however, was looking down holding microphone in hand. He then slowly raised his head looking straight at her and started to sing.

_**Feeling the beat and look into your eyes,**_

_**You know you got me girl,**_

Ray turned her body facing the boy. He lowered his gaze for moment before lifting it up to meet her.

_**My body just can't help following yours,**_

_**It's shaking through all,**_

Nami glanced toward the band and they nodded starting the music. She jumped off from the stage in time when Hinata and Asahi stepped to her side and they started their dance. She lifted the mic singing out the lyrics that popped up in her head just at moment.

_**Feeling the beat and look into your eyes**_

_**You know you got me girl**_

_**My body just can't help following yours**_

_**It's shaking through all**_

_**Hey girl wanna dance with me**_

_**Cause I can't help myself…**_

Ray lifted an eyebrow watching the new students singing and dancing. She didn't have to look around to notice everyone was cheering thinking it was part of the show. Although she won't say it out loud but she was grateful, just a little. This was the first time she saw their performance. And for her dismay they are great.

Nami popped her arms and waved her body. When she turned her gaze she spotted the girl was still standing some feet apart watching them. Their eyes locked and she brought mic to her mouth.

_**You locked my eyes, got me hypnotized**_

_**Got me drugged with your smile**_

_**I can feel the fire escalated**_

_**It starts to burn me**_

Nami took steps toward the girl.

_**Hey girl wanna dance with me**_

_**Cause I can't seem to stop**_

Ray rolled her eyes and huffed softly at the boy's smirk. He then spun around and headed back to his friends. She watched as they did break dance. Her lips curled up a little and she gave a nod toward her back dancers.

Nami stopped from her dance and looked up when the music changed. She turned around and saw the girl took the red ribbon off releasing her long black hair and started to dance. Back dancers dressed in black dress followed her lead.

Ray just moved her body following the mix of pop and latin music. She swung her hips while stepping forward toward the boys group. She stopped in front of the blonde boy and spun around.

Nami closed her eyes as silky hair hit her face. She opened her eyes to see glints in the girl's eyes as she moved her body gracefully before her. The girl stretched a hand out toward her before drawing it back as if telling her to follow. Asahi's nudge on her side finally broke their eye contact.

Nami threw her fedora hat somewhere on girls table hearing their screams, and followed after the girl.

_**You locked my eyes, got me hypnotized**_

_**Got me drugged with your smile**_

_**I can feel the fire escalated**_

_**It starts to burn me**_

_**I wanna fly **_

_**Your dance drives me crazy**_

_**Don't stop girl**_

_**Keepin' shake it all**_

_**Hey girl wanna dance with me**_

_**Cause I can't help myself**_

_**Dance with me…**_

Nami couldn't help a smile as the girl turned at her with seductive smile on lips. From her left Asahi came up and for her surprise their school president was with her. They started to dance just like the other day. Some students followed them dancing with their partners. On her right Hinata followed by some boy students started their break dance.

'_Heya girl, dance with me..._

_Get me hypnotized, get me drugged_

_Heya girl, dance with me..._

_Don't stop girl, keep shakin it_

_Bring me to heaven_

_Dance with me girl..._'

Nami let out a surprised laugh at Hinata's rap song. '_That girl is freaking genius_' Seeing her friends dance turns her on. She shook her body, swinging and stepping. She was lost in her dance that she didn't notice the representative student approaching her. And soon they danced together.

Ray held her gaze at the boy's moving body. Despite his short height he was really a good dancer, she must admit. The way he shakes his body rhythmically with music, his song, somehow reminds her of herself.

Nami stopped for a breath. However, the air was once again was taken from her when the student representative girl looked into her eyes. The girl lifted both hands clapping it as she walked round her. Her eyes couldn't help following the girl. The girl then placed a hand on her forearm and up to her shoulder before trailing over her jaw-line.

'_Heya girl…(dance with me)…_

_Heya girl…(dance with me)…'_

Their eyes still glued to each other as the girl stepped backward. Nami feels her heart skip a beat when the girl throws a smile toward her before spinning around.

'_Dance with me…'_

"We did it! WE DID IT!"

Asahi and Hinata screamed in her ears finally broke Nami's bubble. Finally she realized they have stopped dancing. Everyone applauded their performance. Katsuyuki sensei and Marilyn sensei were holding thumbs up. Nanako stood beside them grinning delightedly as well. Madame Principal looks pleased with their performance.

Ray put hands on waist trying to catch her breath. But she was really contented. It feels like long time ago since she really enjoyed a dance. She chuckled shaking her head. Her eyes then caught the person who had brought the feeling into her. The blond-haired boy was laughing with his friends. Her heart pounded even harder upon seeing his joyful laugh. As if it has its own brain her feet moved automatically toward the blonde boy.

Nami lifted a hand and did high-five with Hinata. Girls and boys started to make a circle around them. Then through girls and boys her eyes caught a figure walking toward them.

Ray kept her eyes at the blond boy as she walked passing the other students. He then noticed her and looked at her. The other students finally realized her presence and moved aside.

"Hey," Nami greeted the student representative.

Ray stopped in front of the boy. The boy offered a small smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, you were gr…" Nami's word died in her throat as the girl suddenly took her neck and kissed her lips.

* * *

So, what do you think? Hoping you like it. Since I can't put lyric here so I make one, forgive me for the mistake there :)

Thank you for reading and till next chap ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, again. Thank you for the awesome reviews! chichay, I know you'll always be the first one ;D unfortunately I don't own Mendol if I did you'll watch it live XD thanks, happy to know you like it :) I will put more ;) noahminami, thanks glad you like the lyrics and their dance ;D haha I like to give surprise ;) Guest, thank you, wow you're speechless, I succeeded then :D Rufy SaeYuki, haha sorry it vanished but it didn't mean they will turn to lovey-dovey ;) For Riku and Shizuru let's see ;D You're welcome and thanks too :) Hypnosys, thank you glad you like it, haha I hope I don't make you wait too long ;D AaronMaks, sorry another cliffhanger, hope you'll like this one too ;) Deguchi, thanks happy you like it ;D you'll find it here ;) So, I get your bless for them (Riku and Shizuru) XD they kissed yey! xD thank you for the support I will ;) Guest, wow many questions :D for the first one, no, since this is Mendol and not crossover with another anime so Natsuki won't be here, plus Shizuru here is a different person from Mai Hime Shizuru :) And for other questions you will find it out in later chaps ;D you're welcome :) AceLey, hehehe she's Ray after all XD glad you like that part too XD haha yes, point of view ;D Chiqinna, haha glad you seem to like their kiss XD hope you'll like this one too ;)**

**Again, I don't own Mendol. Have a nice read (hoping) :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Finally they accomplished their task, perfectly. Even Madame Principal looks pleased with their performance. How wouldn't she? It was like a scene she had seen in musical drama. They had done singing and dancing and what surprised her most was she made a song. Her own song! And she also danced with the student representative girl. They have done dance together! And the girl…the girl…

Suddenly the bubble broke and Nami was thrown out back to reality. She felt soft lips upon her but couldn't move. She was falling deep further into those brown eyes before her. She still couldn't move when the girl finally leaned off.

"Now you are mine."

Nami felt her knees limp by the girl's small smile and fingers on her lips. The girl then straightened up and spun on her heel leaving the hall as if nothing happens. Gasps turned to squeals and cries. But her head was still processing the event. It was when Asahi and Hinata shook her shoulders that she starts to freak out.

"What the hell!?"

"What a fantastic performance you have here, Madame Principal. You have amazing students. I shouldn't surprise, this is St. Mary's Academy."

Madame Principal turned to her guest offering a polite smile. But then moved her gaze to the student representative who is walking toward door and then to the freaked-out new student. It seems like things turn to be more complicated than she thought.

* * *

"You're crazy, seriously. I know sometimes you done crazy thing, but this one was the top. You must see his face. You're really really crazy, Ray."

Ray laid the pen in annoyance and lifted her gaze from paper she was reading. "Say I'm crazy again and I'll kick you out."

"I know you won't." Shizuru chuckled when Ray rolled her eyes before reading back the paper. "I don't know you prefer younger. Well he's cute, though a bit short-tempered, you think?"

Ray kept reading the paper ignoring the other girl.

"But they're really great I think. I won't surprise they soon get fan club. But poor the shortest one, the one you had kissed, I guess her fans have broken heart already." Shizuru sipped her tea and smiled on the cup rim when the student representative once again laid the pen glaring at her. "Aw, someone is shy."

Ray rolled her eyes. "I see you got another victim." She changed the topic. The other girl lifted an eyebrow grinning.

"You mean the taller one? Well, he's charming, I like him." Ray shot an eyebrow up and she chuckled. "Now back to the topic, seriously I'm curious though, I thought you hate that boy. Wait, you…" She paused narrowing her eyes. "…don't seriously like him, do you?"

Before Ray could say anything suddenly the door was banged open. Akira stormed in, looks pissed. "Five minutes late and burst in without knock, next time…"

"You kissed that new boy!?"

"Uh-oh, someone's jealous." Shizuru sipped her tea and turned to Mana who took a chair opposite from her.

"This is ridiculous." Mana said indifferently.

"Everyone was talking about you kiss new student last night, what the hell…"

Ray slapped palms against meeting desk, pushed her body up. "You will sit right now and we start the damn meeting or help me."

"But…you're my partner and I…"

Shizuru put her cup down and stood beside the poor guy. "Calm down man, relax," She then leaned a little so the other couldn't hear. "Don't worry no one is going to take your Queen, you're still the King." When the boy turned at her she winked.

"Really?"

"For now." Shizuru mumbled but then cleared her throat. She offered a nod. "Now you better sit."

Ray watched as Akira finally sat down after whatever Shizuru had said to him. "Thank you." She sat back on her chair starting the meeting.

Mana held the paper in hands but didn't really pay attention. She looked over the paper at the student representative.

* * *

Nami rubbed her palms waiting for the Principal. After last night party she couldn't sleep. Partly because of the sudden kiss. She still couldn't believe that her first kiss was from a girl. And from all of people it was the annoying student representative. As the memory once again flashed inside her head she blush a little.

"You okay?" Asahi asked when Nami shook her head. "Why are you blushing?"

"Someone couldn't sleep last night from her first kiss." Hinata teased. Nami tried to slap her shoulder and she quickly hid behind Asahi.

"Boys."

The three stood up from sofa as Madame Principal and Katsuyuki sensei entered the room. The Principal seated herself opposite from them and they sat back on sofa. Katsuyuki sensei stood beside the Principal chair. The Principal crossed her legs and they waited.

"You three had done perfect performance last night, I must say. Though there was unexpected incident."

Nami lowered her gaze, blushed deeper.

"And, after see your performance, your talents, I decide…"

The Principal paused and looked at them. Nami lifted her gaze holding breath. Her heart increased its beat and she has stomachache.

"From today you are St. Mary's Academy student."

Nami jumped off from sofa. Asahi and Hinata grabbed her in hug and soon they started to jump and squeal.

"Girls, girls," Katsuyuki stopped the jumping girls. "Remember you're boys now. Boys don't do squeal."

They stopped jumping and turned to the Principal and Katsuyuki sensei smiling sheepishly. "Thank you Madame Principal." They bowed.

"Not yet." Principal stood up approaching the boys. "You may be allowed to enter this Academy but, if you are found out girls then you must leave this Academy. And say goodbye to your dream. Understood?"

Nami glanced at Asahi and Hinata and nodded. "We understand, Principal."

"Good." Principal clapped her hands and smiled. "Now, I believe you have class starts five minutes from now."

"Let's get you to your class." Katsuyuki said leading the way.

The three grinned and followed after Katsuyuki sensei. They left the main building to School of Music building. They met Marilyn sensei, who is apparently teacher of School of Music, and she took them to their class.

Nami took a deep breath before entering the class. Gasps and murmurs from other students raised as soon as they walked in. They did introduce themselves and took their chair. She was glad to find Nanako was their classmate but annoyed to find some of the arrogant girl's fans. Luckily their chair was near to each other. Her chair was next to window, beside her was Asahi while Hinata was behind with Nanako.

Nami really enjoyed her first class, Introduction to Classical Music. However, during the class girls will glance toward them. And some boys will glare. She rolled her eyes. After the class they followed Nanako to dining room for lunch.

"Hi," Hinata waved her hand toward School of Theatre table at some girls. She gave a quick wink and they giggled waving hands back. "This is awesome, don't you think? We have fans now."

"Yeah," Nami mumbled while holding her tray. She turned her head when she heard sound of metal on floor.

"I'm sorry." Asahi picked the spoon laying it on counter before taking her spoon. "You can use mine." The girl took the spoon and smiled shyly.

"Thank you."

Asahi nodded and watched the girl left to her waiting friends. She smiled a little when the girls waved toward her. "But still it feels strange, " She said to her friends and put her drink and pudding on tray.

"Your popularity skyrocketed after last night party. Especially you, the news about Ray sama kissed new student was all over the Academy." Nanako said and giggled when Kai rolled her eyes but ears blush. "I still can't believe it myself, Ray sama DID kiss you."

Nami rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Don't mention it please. I'd definitely take no pleasure on that." She shivered a little.

"Wait, you mean…?"

"Mean what?" Nami was confused a little at Nanako's frowned face. Asahi narrowed her eyes and finally she realized it. '_You're boy Nami, and boys like GIRLS_!' she slapped her head mentally. "No, I'm not that whatever thing you're thinking right now."

"He is a man, among men." Hinata patted Nami's back. "Trust me."

"Oh, okay." Nanako shrugged and continued to walk.

Nami breathed out a sigh in relief. Hinata mouthed 'be careful' and she mouthed 'I know'. She put her tray on counter and reached for ketchup. But another student took it. She reached for the other one but once again was taken. She looked up and found some boys. "Can I have it?"

"You want this?"

Nami nodded and was about to take it from him but he moved his hand. And the next second there was red spot on her uniform shirt.

"Ops, sorry, it's just flow out."

Nami gripped the tray. The boy smirked at her before leaving with his gang. "Hey,"

"Kai, wait," Asahi caught Nami's arm.

"You see that? He purposely did that." Nami tried to free her arm but Asahi pulled her back.

"Just leave it. You remember what Principal said? We better don't make any trouble. We have enough spotlight right now."

"Just ignore them." Hinata added. "Don't worry we'll beat them. Let's show them who's the real guy here."

"What happened to your shirt?" Nanako approached the boys.

"Just some stupid boys." Nami took tissue from Asahi and wiped the ketchup off from her shirt. "Damn it, it leaves stain. What's wrong with them?"

"Well, they are Ray sama's fans. And she never shows interest toward any boys before." Nanako said. "Until last night."

"Yeah, I know my fault, blame me." Nami tossed the dirty tissue into trash box and took her tray from Hinata. Nanako giggled and they headed School of Music table.

* * *

Ray knocked the Principal office door and walked inside. She walked toward the Principal desk. The Principal was reading her paper work. "Principal, I bring the file you need." The Principal took her reading glass off.

"Oh, you have finished it, thank you. The committee needs it before next week."

Ray handed the file to the Principal and turned around but the woman stopped her.

"By the way, nice performance."

The Principal leaned elbows on desk, laced fingers and looked at her. "I just did my job." Ray stated. She started to walk but the woman once again stopped her.

"I don't know if it includes kissing other student."

"It isn't your business." Ray said over her shoulder.

"Of course it is. If it relates to this Academy then it will be my business." Principal leaned back against her chair. "I know how much this Academy means to you. And you know that I trust you. I rely on you, Ray."

Ray didn't reply and left the room. Sometimes she hates this position. She let out a soft sigh heading stairs.

"You're not serious with that boy, are you?"

Ray stopped. '_What's wrong with I'm kissing a boy, for god's sake!_' She turned around at Mana. "Don't tell me you're worrying about me now? Thanks but I don't need your concern." Mana let out a cold chuckle.

"You are student representative of this Academy." Mana said pointedly.

Ray steadied her gaze. "I don't need you to remind me about my job. If you want to be the next student representative let me give you an advice," She took steps closer to the other girl. "Mind your own business." She smirked at the girl before spinning on her heel. '_These people are driving me nuts_' She needs something fun, 'crazy' according to Shizuru. Perhaps she can meet the new boy. Her lips curled up in a small smile as she descended stairs.

* * *

Final bell rang ends the class. After teacher left, Nami closed her notebook and put it into her bag.

"What are you going to do after this?" Nanako asked the boys.

Hinata patted her chin and then shrugged her shoulders. "Not really have anything."

"I want to use library." Nami said and hung bag on shoulder. "You guys wanna come?" Asahi and Hinata shook their head.

"I'll use dorm study room." Nanako answered. "Why don't you join me, and I will show you my note."

"Really? Thank you Nana chan! I forgot to take my note." Hinata grinned widely.

"No, you don't _forget_, you _didn't _take it. You shouldn't help him Nana chan." Asahi said.

Hinata stuck her tongue out at Asahi and took Nanako's shoulder pulling her. "I tried but sensei talks to fast. You're my savior Nana chan. Let's go!"

Nami and Asahi shook their head and followed after the two. While the three headed to dorm Nami walked toward library. She sauntered across former garden and hummed the song she has sung at yesterday party. She has the title already: Dance With Me. She can't wait to write another song. She smiled at the thought and lifted her gaze.

Nami stopped when she saw three boys standing before her. She sighed annoyingly. "Really guys, you don't have an…" Suddenly something black covered her face. They grabbed her arms dragging her with them. "Hey, what are you doing, let me go idiot. Hey!"

"Let me go, damnit! Let's do this like man, real man!" Nami tried to pull her arms off but the boys gripped it tightly. "I swear I'll kick your ass and…" Her cursing stopped as the black cloth was suddenly taken off. She blinked to adjust her eyes. They finally released her arms and she glared at the boys. "Are you insane!?"

"Wait here. And don't ever think to leave this room."

"And if I do?" Nami put both fist up before her. "I'm not afraid…aw!" One of the boy stepped on her feet. "Hey, that's hurt, idiot!" She glared at him.

"Just wait here."

The boy said and they left her alone. "Ittai," Nami cursed and put her bag onto desk. She looked around at the room. It looks like an office. There are shelves fills by folders and books. Three desktop computers and meeting desk. "What is this place?" She drew her leg approaching bookshelf on her right. She spotted photo frames and looked closer. It was a group of student. She then turned to another frame. It has the school presidents and…

"I like your cologne."

Nami jumped in surprise and whirled around. "You? What are you doing here?" She took step back since the girl was leaning closer to her.

"Well, this is my office." Ray leaned back.

"Your office?" Nami knitted her brows. The girl nodded grinning.

"Let's have tea." Ray grinned wider and took the boy's arm.

"Hold a sec, I was kidnapped here by those boys to have some _tea_?" Nami said in disbelief and frustration. The girl just shrugged her shoulders still grinning. "You're insane."

"Crazy actually, sometimes." Ray corrected and giggled.

"I'm leaving, have yourself great tea time." Nami tried to pass the girl but stopped when the girl held a key up and as if making sure her eyes followed the hand, slowly put it inside her chest pocket. She looked up and saw smirk on the girl's face. She groaned in her throat.

"Let's have some tea." Ray said cheerily and took cups for them.

Nami put her bag on meeting desk since she has no other choice. This was her first day as student of St. Mary's Academy and was kidnapped by its student representative already. At moment she regrets entering the Academy. If she knows the famous school is filled by crazy students and leaded by crazy Principal she won't even dream to enter the Academy.

"How is your first day?" Ray asked pouring steamed tea into their cups.

The girl's voice broke Nami's thought. "Very enjoyable," She replied simply. "Thanks to you and your fans."

Ray giggled and brought the cups toward meeting desk. She handed a cup to the boy while holding her own and leaned against the desk. "If they do something to you just tell me."

"Thanks but no thanks." Nami sniffed at the tea. Who knows the girl might put something inside, she thought. She looked up when the girl chuckled still looking at her. She cleared her throat and lowered the cup. "So, your office,"

"President council office actually." Ray said still keeping her gaze at the boy. The boy was looking at anything but her. "What's your name again?"

"Gee, you didn't even know my name and kidnapped me here?" Nami turned to the student representative. The girl giggled, put the cup down and crossed her arms. "It's Kai." She moved her gaze back to bookshelf behind her.

"Kai, I like it."

"Whatever," Nami said indifferently. She turned her head when she noticed the girl was once again standing close to her. "What are you doing?"

"Wait, you…" Ray leaned closer. "Are you…"

'_Oh shit,_' Nami gulped. '_Did she notice I'm a girl? What should I do? Idiot, idiot, idiot you Nami_' She stepped back but there was no place anymore. "Look, I can…"

"Are you gay?"

"Huh?" Nami's jaw dropped down.

Ray leaned back a little narrowing her eyes. "You're gay, aren't you?"

"I'm not gay." Nami said, a bit louder than she thought. "I like…girls." She added but then got confused herself. '_Wait, doesn't it make me a gay?_'

"Really? Because you seem afraid being close to girls."

"I'm afraid being close to girls?" Nami laughed in his boy voice. "I date girls like changing my pants." Her eyes widened a little, surprised with her own words. "Uh, I mean…" The girl stopped her by grabbing her shoulders pulling closer.

"From now on you are mine."

The girl's eyes and her tone made Nami hold her breath. She thought to say back but find no word. When the girl leaned closer and her warm breath tickled her skin, finally she could move her body. She pushed the girl away and grabbed her bag. She strode off toward door grabbing the knob. "It's…open," She turned around and saw the girl grinning.

"I didn't say it's locked."

Nami closed her eyes, groaned in frustration and pulled the door open.

Ray let out a chuckle at the frustrated boy. "See you tomorrow, Kai."

Nami slammed the door close behind heading stairs. "I hate that girl! I hate ALL girls! But I'm NOT gay!"

* * *

Okay, hope you like it. Until next chapter ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there, thank you for still coming. And thank you for leaving reviews, really appreciate it :) chichay, yes you're the first as always ;D yes, who cares she's Ray XD you're very welcome, have a nce day too ;) AceLey, glad you like their 'first date' xD haha they will settle it here ;) haha then you may like this chap ;D Deguchi, sorry a bit short :D she will have important role here ;) hope you like their moment here ;D Chiqinna, haha so you know already there will be crazy thing from Ray XD of course there will be ;D Rufy SaeYuki, I thought readers may be tired reading Ray clinging to Kai/Nami so I changed it a little ;) haha don't worry there will be here ;D but I'm confused a little, blame me, you meant what story? :p you're very welcome ;D AaronMaks, glad you like it, thank you hoping you didn't wait to long ;) saisairee, happy to know you like this story :) thank you, hope you will like this chap ;D**

**Okay, I don't own Mendol, only the mistake. Hope you will enjoy reading this one too.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Good morning Ms. Marilyn."

"Good morning students. I hope you all had spent nice weekend and ready for the new week. Anyway, today we will have vocal lesson. Since not all of you graduated from St. Mary's Academy junior high school," Marilyn smiled widely when she spotted her favorite new students.

Nami smiled bowing her head a little when Marilyn sensei gave a small wave toward them. It was embarrassing actually.

"So we will start from the basic." Marilyn continued. "Okay, now come closer."

Nami and the other students line up beside grand piano. She straightened her back blowing out a breath. She glanced over the room at her classmates. Like her everyone can't wait to start the lesson as well. Asahi and Hinata were grinning widely at her. Marilyn sensei's voice brought their attention back to the teacher.

"Before you learn how to vocal you need to learn breathing. It is essential for singer…"

Nami listened earnestly at the explanation. She laced fingers and put hands over her stomach, diaphragm for exactly, and inhaled. They do inhale and exhale exercise for a while. She turned her head when heard small giggles. Hinata puffed her cheeks holding breath while popping eyes out. Nanako was giggling beside her. But then they heard Marilyn sensei's voice.

"Otawa san, as cute as it is but don't play during class please."

"I'm sorry." Hinata replied smiling sheepishly. She stuck tongue out when Nami stifled a laugh. A quick slap from Asahi landed on her head. "Aw, what was that for?"

"Otawa san, I warn you."

"But I didn't do anything." Hinata said defensively but when Marilyn sensei cocked her head she lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry Ma'am."

"You okay?" Nanako whispered between her giggles.

"It's hurt a little." Hinata pouted.

Nami and Asahi rolled their eyes and focused back on the lesson.

Bell rang signaling the morning class was over. "Okay students, have a nice lunch, and don't be late for afternoon class." Marilyn said to her students.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Come on Nami hurry up I'm hungry." Hinata said impatiently.

"Okay, okay." Finished with tying her shoes Nami jogged up to her waiting friends. "Let's go." They left vocal classroom but halted on the doorway. Some of boys showed up blocking their way. Nami recognized the boy who poured ketchup on her shirt. "What do you want?" The boy took a step forward.

"I heard you visit Ray sama's office last week. What were you doing there?"

'_I WAS kidnapped, duh_' Nami rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're visiting that girl? When?" Asahi and Hinata turned to Nami.

Nami didn't reply her friends' question. "Yes, I did. By the way, _she_ called me, oh, and we have tea together." She smirked at the boy. "And it's very _lovely _time." She decided to play along since it seems the boys won't leave her either way. She kept her smirk as the boy tried to intimidate her with his height.

"Hey, back off dude." Hinata stepped in. She glared back when the boy turned at her. The boy then looked back at Nami.

"Six, at gym. We'll be waiting for you. You can bring your friends."

Nami held her gaze up at the boy. He smirked and beckoned his gang leaving them.

"What did he mean?" Asahi asked in confusion.

"You shouldn't go. What if they want a fight?" Nanako said. "We should tell sensei."

"A fight?" Asahi shook her head. "Don't go Kai."

"I will." Nami said and added when Asahi was about to protest. "I know, but if I don't come they won't stop."

"Agreed. We need to settle this." Hinata chimed in. "Besides, they say you can bring friends." She wriggled at Nami.

"But…" Nanako protested.

"Don't worry, we're guy and we'll settle this in guy's way." Hinata winked at Nanako assuring the girl.

"Then I'm coming too." Asahi finally said. She could only hope they won't get expeled. Or perhaps they will.

"Can we go now? I'm starving." Hinata said patting her belly.

"I'll catch you up later, gotta pee first." Nami said and jogged toward men's restroom. Luckily no one inside. After had her pee she walked to sink washing her hands. But suddenly something black covered her eyes. "Again? Come on. Hey!" And she was dragged outside.

"Are you listening, don't push me, idiot. Hey!" Nami cursed when she was pushed from behind. She shut her eyes close as suddenly the cover was taken off. She looked up glaring at the boys. Now she realized they are the student representative's 'bodyguard'. One of the boys lifted an eyebrow at her before closing the door.

"Hi, Kai."

Comes the perky voice and Nami turned around. "No, you're not saying 'hi' to me." She approached the girl who sat on sofa sipping her tea. "Do you really need to _kidnap_ me?"

Ray giggled and put her cup down. "How are you?"

"She didn't even listen to me," Nami mumbled sighing.

Ray stood up and approached the boy. "Have a sit."

"Thank you for the hospitality." Nami snapped but the girl just giggled. She rolled her eyes and sat down on sofa. "I'm sitting, and now what?"

"Lunch of course." Ray chuckled when he looked up at her with confused face.

"Lunch?" Nami was dumbfounded. The girl nodded and walked to meeting desk. She came back with tray in hand. She put the tray on table before her before walking back to meeting desk.

"Yes, lunch." Ray put her tray down and seated herself beside him. She giggled when the boy stared down at the tray. "Don't worry I didn't put anything harmful if that's what you're thinking."

"No, it's just…you _kidnap_ me here for a lunch?" Nami turned her gaze to the student representative girl. The girl nodded grinning from ear to ear. She shook her head and chuckled partly in amusement.

Ray looked at the boy's smile. This was the second smile she got after the annual party. The same dimpled-smile. "Let's eat."

Nami took chopstick and started to eat salad. "Wait a minute, now think about it I never see you during lunch or dinner."

"I always have meals here." Ray said while cutting tofu with chopstick.

"Here? Alone?" Nami asked.

"Yes." Ray replied although not alone for telling the truth, Shizuru or Akira will always accompany her. She has to send them away for today.

"Why not dining room?" Nami asked. "Oh sorry forgot it, you're the _Ray sama_."

Ray giggled despite his mock. "You're funny."

After lunch Ray poured tea for them. She handed the cup to him and sat back on sofa. "So, why did you enter this Academy?"

Nami gulped the tea quickly before it could spill out from her mouth. "Uh, I want to…learn about music, yeah learn about music." She brought the cup to her mouth and sipped her tea. '_Why did she ask at sudden?_'

"Learn music?" Ray looked at the suddenly nervous boy beside her.

Nami nodded hoping the student representative will buy the answer. She kept her gaze ahead for the girl was undoubtedly staring at her. She breathed out in relief when the bell finally rings. She put the cup down on table. "Thanks for the lunch, should go." Without waiting for a reply she pushed her body up. But the girl grabbed her wrist pulling her back on sofa. She gulped when the girl leaned closer.

"Have a good day Kai."

Nami tilted her head a little as she felt the girl's breath on her cheek. She nodded quickly and stood up. She walked hastily toward door that her knee hit meeting chair on the way.

Ray pressed her lips together upon seeing the nervous boy.

Nami blew out a breath once she was outside the room. Her heart, oddly, beat fast. '_What was that?_' However she didn't have time for wondering. "Shit, class." She rounded at the corner but bumped into someone. She lost her balance and fell forward bringing the person down with her.

"Aw, my butts."

Nami pushed her body up. "I'm really sorry, I…Marie san." She was surprised to see the black-wavy-haired girl.

"Hi, Kai." Marie looked up at the new student boy. "Nice to see you again but, uh, do you mind…"

Nami finally realized she was straddling the girl. "I'm sorry." She quickly stood up and helped the girl. "Are you alright? I'm really sorry, I didn't see my way and…"

"I'm fine." Marie giggled seeing the boy stammering nervously, not to mention his red ears. "You seemed in hurry."

"Yes, I have class…oh shit, my class,"

"You better get going."

"I'm really sorry, but I…" Nami jerked a thumb aside. Marie san let out a giggle and nodded. She gave a light bow and started to run. '_Whatever with blushing thing lately_' She cursed mentally running toward School of Music building.

* * *

When the final bell rang Nami took her bag and glanced at her friends. Asahi and Hinata nodded their head. They then headed gym. Nanako insisted to come so the girl came with them. It was getting dark outside as they walked up toward gym. Hinata pushed the door open.

"Nobody's here." Hinata stepped in.

"Where are they?" Nami stood beside Hinata. Asahi and Nanako approached them. The light was on but she saw no one.

"I thought you won't come."

Nami looked aside and saw six boys approached them. The boys wore sport uniforms. "I'm not afraid of you or your gang." Nami said back. The boy smirked. "So, we've come here, what do you want?" She lifted both hands and caught a ball. "Basketball?"

"Don't tell me you don't know the game. Oh, but maybe you don't, from your height."

Nami gripped the ball when the boys laughed. She took step closer lifting her chin. "Challenge accepted." The leader boy turned at her smirking.

"But don't cry if you lose."

Nami clenched her jaw as the other boy started to cry mocking her. She threw the ball to the leader boy and walked back to her friends.

"You sure you want to do this?" Nanako asked the boys. They started to take off their jacket suit and necktie. "They are basketball team of this Academy. They won high school league this year for the third times."

"For real?" Hinata stopped loosening her tie. She then turned to Nami. "Kai, maybe…"

"No, we're doing this. You said it before we will beat them."

"Yes with music, not basketball." Hinata said. "Wait, you've done the game before, right?"

Nami scratched the back of her head smiling sheepishly. "Actually no. Just see in TV, years ago."

"And you?" Hinata asked Asahi. Asahi tilted her head aside before shaking it. "I only do in my PS too." She palmed her face. "Great, we'll end this in embarrassment."

"We can't go back now, so let's do this." Asahi put her jacket and tie on bench.

"Wait, we are only three, we need two other players." Nami said.

"There is a party here but nobody invites me?"

"Shizuru sama,"

Nami moved her gaze away when the other boys gasped and saw Shizuru san, Akira san and Jiro san walked into the gym. The president of School of Dance kept his gaze at her. In unfriendly way.

"I'm sorry, I called Jiro san." Nanako said apologetically. She was relieved when Kai offered a smile. Kuu gave a light pat on her shoulder.

"Thanks Nana chan." Nami said to the girl.

"I bring your players." Shizuru said to the new boys. Her gaze immediately landed on the taller one. The boy gave a small smile before lowering his gaze. At least she has reason to see the boy, she grinned inwardly.

"I'm busy actually but this woman insisted." Akira said crossing his arms.

"No, you are not. You're just disturbing Ray there." Shizuru said and turned to the boys. "Don't mind him, he's just kidding. Okay, let's start the game."

Nami took a sharp breath as Shizuru san explained the rule. Jiro san, Akira san and Asahi will take forward while she and Hinata will take the defensive position. She once again sucked a sharp breath in. Nanako was cheering them from outside court.

Shizuru san threw the ball up and the game start on. Akira san jumped off taking the ball, dribbled while running toward the opposite basket. It was close but the shoot was blocked. She ran back to her position trying to block the other team player but he easily passed her. Three points for the other team. She rolled her eyes annoyingly when the leader boy turned at her conceitedly smirking. However, as the game continued on it was clear that those boys are not their opponent. The first quarter ends with score twenty-four versus eight. Eight points from Akira san's three point shoots and Jiro san's two point shoot.

The second quarter starts and Nami got the ball from Jiro san. She dribbled the ball moving forward. But then someone blocked her way.

"Nice dribble, huh?"

Nami lifted gaze up and saw the leader boy. He smirked and gave a light nod toward the ball. She looked down and found the ball was gone from her hand.

"But ten years late to beat me."

Nami clenched her jaw. The boy may be a good player, hundred times better than her perhaps, but she is called stubborn for a reason. She whirled and ran after him. She could tell he was surprised to see her. She stepped before him blocking his way. He spun his body but she quickly stepped to his other side blocking the way. He was taller than her but she pushed her body up and slapped the ball off from his hand. But the next second her body was falling backward and she landed with her back on the wood-flooring court.

"Kai, you okay?" Asahi approached Nami who lay on court holding her back, looks in pain.

"That's foul." Hinata said angrily and approached the other team. "He did it on purpose. You, cheater." She pushed the leader boy who has shouldered Nami back.

Shizuru blew whistle separating the soon-turn-to-fight players. "Okay, enough, enough boys. That was a foul." She placed herself between the teams. "Now…" Her next word died in her throat when suddenly the door pushed open forcefully. '_Oh darn_'

"Well, well, well, look what I find here."

Everyone turned their head and gasped. "Ray sama,"

Ray looked over at the boys and the presidents. She saw Kai stood up with his friend's help. "Can somebody explain to me what is going on here?" She put a hand up when Shizuru offered herself. "Not you."

"Come on Ray, we're just having fun, right boys?" Shizuru turned around to the boys who rooted on their spots but could manage to nod their head swiftly. "See, just a game." She said to Ray.

"At dinner hour?" Ray then turned her gaze to the other students. "Since you break rule number 72…"

"What's the rule about?" Hinata asked Nanako but earned her glance from the other. "Just asking."

Ray cleared her throat. "Since you break the rule so as punishment all of you will clean this gym, every part of it."

"What!?"

Even Nami was surprised. "You are not serious." Without thinking she spilled the words out.

"Oh, I am." Ray said to the boy. She has another punishment for him later. "Breaking rules, ignoring dinner time, and you could have gotten yourself injured," She said to the other boys. "If you want your dinner then I suggest you start now. Nobody will leave until it's finish, understood?"

"Yes, Ray sama."

"Good luck boys." Shizuru said to her juniors. She beckoned Akira and Jiro to leave but Ray stopped them.

"I said _all_ of you."

"C'mon Ray, really?" Shizuru protested. "I just help with the referee." She groaned when Ray raised an eyebrow. "I shouldn't come here."

"Yes, you shouldn't." Ray said. "I'll talk to you later." She said to Akira and Jiro before walking toward the shortest boy.

Nami looked up when she noticed red uniforms beside her. The student representative girl was looking at her with unreadable eyes. She couldn't help wondering if the girl was angry.

"You, come with me."

"Why?" Nami asked in confusion but the girl has already spun around. Reluctantly she followed the girl.

"Where are they going?" Asahi watched Nami following Ray san outside.

"I bet she has another _punishment_ for him." Shizuru winked. The boy let out a chuckle. She couldn't help staring at his lips. She shook her head and winced.

Asahi noticed the president girl winced. "Are you alright?"

"Just woman cramps thing."

"Oh, it must be painful." Asahi crinkled her nose. "You have medicine?"

Shizuru cocked her head looking at the boy. "You know, most of boys won't talk about this stuff."

'_My big mouth_' Asahi cursed mentally. "Uh, it's because, I have little sister." She said nervously. She frowned when the president girl giggled but then winced slightly. "Let me help you." She took the girl's arm.

"Why thank you sir." Shizuru teased him. He rolled his eyes playfully smiling and they headed outside.

"Hold a sec, we're cleaning this damn large gym and they enjoying themselves out there? That's unfair." Hinata pouted. "This was your fault." She hit the leader boy's butt who bent his back cleaning the court floor with broom. She dodged off damp cloth from him. And soon they started water war.

"I won't have my dinner tonight." Nanako sighed as the boys were chasing around the gym.

* * *

Nami pushed her lips out moving it to right and left. Then blew out a breath. She was inside president council office. The student representative girl took her to the office and she has sat since. Only sit with nothing else to do. She took a glance toward the girl who was sitting at computer desk typing something.

Tick tock…

Nami leaned against the chair tapping fingers on meeting desk.

Tick tock…

Nami shifted on her chair leaning chin on the desk.

Tick tock…

Nami groaned in frustration. "What the hell am I doing here? I was sitting for like half an hour here hearing that annoying clock ticking. You said I'll get my punishment."

"That is your punishment." Ray said without turning her gaze from computer screen.

"What kind of punishment it is? Only sit and do nothing. It drives me crazy." Nami said but then realized it. "That's the punishment."

"Finally."

Nami tried not to groan at the calm answer. "Look, I understand that I break the rule…"

"No, you don't." Ray stopped her typing and turned at him. "If I didn't come at time you might have broken bones from fighting with those boys. Or worse broken leg and you can never do dance again. What if it was Principal and not me, you'd get expelled from this Academy."

Nami lowered her gaze couldn't say back. "I know." She rubbed her palms feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She didn't know why she apologized to the girl. But the girl seems angry although she didn't show it.

Ray was taken aback hearing the boy apologized. "Now you see the stupidity of your brave action." She said and turned back to computer.

"I'm hungry." Nami mumbled.

Ray glanced at the boy. She sighed and took her phone.

Nami looked down at her palms. The girl was right. She could have endangered herself, and not just her but also her friends. If it was Principal who caught them they would be expelled from the Academy. She made a mental note to apologize to Asahi and Hinata. A knock on door broke her self-examination. She glanced at the student representative who looks busy. She then left her chair and opened the door. It was one of the girl's 'bodyguard' boys.

"Your dinner."

Nami looked down at the tray in his hands. "Oh, thanks." She mumbled uncertainly and took the tray from him. He then pulled the door close. She walked back to meeting desk and put the tray down. "Uh, he brings dinner…" She said to the girl.

"You can leave after have your dinner." Ray said without turning her gaze.

"Oh, okay, and thanks, for the dinner I mean." Nami said and got small hum as the reply. She sat back on her chair but once again took a glance toward the girl. '_Why was she angry?_' She wonders. Honestly the girl scared her a little with her sudden cold attitude. Now she understands what Nanako meant by saying teachers fear the girl. '_Why do I care anyway? She isn't my friend after all. Better eat and leave this place_' She took chopstick and started her meal. But the room awkwardness was killing her.

Nami laid her chopstick and gulped down green tea. She covered her mouth as a burp was about to make its way out from her mouth. That would be embarrassing, she thought. She pushed her body up from chair. The girl was still typing on computer keyboard. "I finished my dinner. So, I'm leaving." The girl gave a small hum as an answer. '_Is it a yes or no? But she said I can leave after finish meal_' She groaned mentally. '_This girl is confusing me_' She left her spot and walked toward door.

"Next time you'll get detention."

'_Isn't it a detention I'm doing right now?_' Nami rolled her eyes. She took doorknob and left the room.

"Oh god, finally can breathe." Nami stretched arms out. "Is she a teacher now?" She glanced at the room and huffed. "Better stay away from her." She said to herself and started to walk. But after some steps she stopped once again glancing at the office. '_It's past eight, she didn't have dinner?_'

"Why the hell do I care?" Nami shook her head and walked on. "Shit, Kuu and Riku." She suddenly wonders about the other. She ran toward dorm. She was relieved to find Hinata in their room, Asahi was with her. They bombarded her with questions about her 'punishment'.

* * *

Sweat soaked her running jacket despite the slightly chilly spring air. Nami took a brief stop breathing in and out. After she was released from her 'punishment' she decided to have running. Now she was in ground after three laps of running. She lifted her gaze sucking in deep breath.

"Running from fans again?"

Nami jumped as a voice whispered in her ear. "Holy shit, you scared the hell out of me." She rubbed her chest trying to calm her poor heart down.

Ray crossed her arms lifting eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

"I just have running here, I don't break any rules…" Nami stopped when the student representative girl let out a giggle. "What's funny?"

"Who says you'll get detention?" Ray chuckled at the boy's confused face.

"Oh, since you know…great then." Nami scratched the back of her head. She thought the girl was still angry. The girl surprised her with taking her arm.

"Let's have a walk."

"Huh? Wait, wait," Nami pulled her arm off. "No, I'm not having a walk with you." She turned around and started to walk.

"I knew it, you fear girl." Ray held back a smile when he stopped. "Who will have thought the _famous_ Kai is a…" She trailed off.

Nami whirled around. "I told you I'm not gay. And I'm not afraid of girls." She looked up at the girl.

"Okay, then prove it." Ray smirked.

"Prove?" Nami knitted her brows. '_How?_' Her eyes widened a little when the girl put arms around her neck leaning down. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the proof." Ray grinned seeing the boy blush a little.

Nami pushed the arms away stepping back. "You're crazy, pervert girl." Instead of yell the girl let out a laugh. This was the first time she saw the girl laugh.

"If it was another people, they would cry already right now." Ray chuckled seeing the boy frowned. She then took his arm. "Let's go, we only have half an hour left."

Nami sighed reluctantly following the girl. Well she is a boy now, and boy and girl walk together is normal thing. '_But she is _not_ normal people_' She sighed again.

Ray noticed his sighs. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly okay, why won't I?" Nami mumbled rolling her eyes. The girl giggled. She then realized something. "What are you doing here in ground? Is student representative doing security stuff too? Hey," The girl pinched her arm.

"Well, I thought to have a walk. And saw you here." Ray replied as they left ground walking toward dorm. "Why, you're worrying about me now?"

"In your dream." Nami said and the girl giggled. After that they walked in silence. It feels strange walking side by side with the girl. It wasn't comfortable but not unpleasant either. It was just…strange.

"So, your dorm." Ray stopped and turned facing him.

"Oh," Nami didn't realize they have arrived at boy's dorm. It wasn't that she enjoy the walk, she said to herself.

"Okay, guess I…"

Ray leaned down and kissed his lips. His eyes bulged out with surprise. She lifted a hand cupping his jaw.

Nami froze on her spot. She was once again pulled into those deep brown eyes. She felt the girl's hand on her jaw lifting her face and finally she could blink. She pushed the girl away. "You…w-what are you…"

Ray grinned and once again captured the boy's lips. This time she put her hands on his cheeks holding his face.

At the second kiss Nami feels her body went limp. The girl finally leaned off but still holding her cheeks.

"See you tomorrow, Kai." Ray looked into the boy's eyes. She tried to fight a giggle. "Sweet dream."

Nami could only watch as the student representative turned around walking toward girl's dorm, hands laced behind her back humming. She blinked, mouth agape. But nothing comes out.

Ray looked down at the rocky path. She couldn't wipe the wide smile from her face. She let out a small laugh when she heard his scream.

"SHE KISSED ME!...AGAIN!"

* * *

Okay, thank you for reading. See you again ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally an update for you. As usual want to greet my readers XD chichay, I knew it ;D that punishment bias so much haha well it's Ray we're talking here XD glad you like it, you want more? then I will give you ;D noahminami, I'm more pleased to write the story for my reader ;) happy to know you like my fics :) oh, be careful when you ask for drama bcause I won't make you happy for sure XD Hoping you will have megawatt smile with this ;D Rufy SaeYuki, haha yes you're right besides Ray clinging to Kai is too typical and predictable, saying this but I make her did it xD well not too much ;) About the boys don't worry, for Akira uhm later hehe you're welcome :) AaronMaks, thanks, glad you like their kiss ;D Deguchi, you're welcome glad you like it :D and for Asahi and Shizuru's moment too ;D thanks then you may like this too ;) AceLey, hehe sorry :p yes, I like to make them enjoy their time in private, for an obvious reason of course xD hope you like this one too ;) Chiqinna, Ray is being Ray here XD haha she can't anyway ;D you're welcome and bet you didn't wait long then ;)**

**Thank you for the reviews happy to read them. Anyway, I don't own Mendol hoping you'll like this one. All mistakes were mine.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Nami burst into her dorm room grumbling. "That crazy, pervert, insane girl, uughhh…"

Hinata who was doing review of today lesson jumped on her chair when her roommate burst in grumbling exasperatedly. "What happened?"

Nami stopped her pacing approaching Hinata. "That queen wanna be girl,"

Hinata knitted her brows. "You mean Ray sama?"

"Yes, she, that girl," Nami said frustratingly. She started to pace again clenching her fists. "That insane girl."

Hinata let out a chuckle and grabbed the grumbling girl's shoulder pushing her down to sit on bed. "Okay, something's happened I see. What did she do?"

"What did she do?" Nami raised her tone, once again rose to her feet, looking down at Hinata."That girl, she…she…" She couldn't let the word out. "She…she…"

Upon seeing Nami suddenly turned nervous Hinata grinned widely taking the hint. She stood beside the nervous girl throwing an arm on Nami's shoulder. "She kissed you again, did she?" Her grin grew bigger when Nami started to blush.

Nami looked aside and gave a light nod. Hinata's laugh brought her gaze back to her friend. "Why are you laughing? I'm in serious trouble, and you're laughing now?"

Hinata covered her mouth trying to hold her laugh. "Are you sure it's a trouble?" When Nami lifted a fist she quickly added. "Sorry, it's just…oh my god," She held her belly and laughed again. Nami pushed her arm off and sat down on bed. "Don't you think it's awesome? You barely enter this Academy and got the number one student, student representative fell head over heels with you."

"Awesome my ass." Nami returned. Hinata bent over in laughter. "Can you stop laughing? I'm serious here." She said annoyingly.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Hinata took a breath before placing herself beside her friend. "But seriously it's cool, I mean…" When she got a glare from Nami she put a hand up. "Okay, just kidding geez. So, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. She won't leave me alone." Nami sighed.

"Yeah, she likes to kidnap you anyway." Hinata chuckled and then cleared her throat. "You know, I think it isn't big deal." Nami turned to her to protest but she continued. "You can't blame her."

"But I'm a _girl_." Nami exclaimed.

"In boy clothes." Hinata added. "She doesn't know that. Let's think this way, if you have girlfriend," She rolled her eyes when Nami glared and correct the word. "If you have girl who likes you isn't it a good thing? It will help your disguise, everyone won't doubt you're a girl."

"But I don't like girl…"

Hinata shot an eyebrow up. "Why do I sense an uncertainty there?" Nami once again lifted her fist. "Just kidding geez. Anyway, I don't say you return the feeling."

"But it means I just use her." Nami turned her gaze to floor. Surely she was annoyed by the girl but it doesn't mean she will like the idea of using the girl for her own benefit. It just doesn't feel right with her.

Hinata smiled inwardly upon hearing the statement. She threw her body on matrass. "Then date her." She laughed and brought hands up to cover her face as Nami tried to hit her with pillow.

* * *

Nami, Asahi and Hinata together with other students left dorm walking toward dining room. Nami yawned and shivered. It was cloudy morning. She folded arms before her chest hugging herself as they advanced the dining room. Some girls glanced toward them throwing smiles. She decided to ignore the girls but noticed Hinata, as usual, greeting back the girls. She once again let out a yawn shaking her head to drive the sleepiness off. Asahi caught her arm and stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Nami turned her gaze when Asahi gave a nod with her chin. The student representative girl's fans were standing in their way. "What do you want? I don't have mood for…" She frowned when the boys suddenly fell onto their knees bowing their heads.

"You won."

"Won what?" Nami asked, confused. The leader boy lifted his gaze and looked at her.

"The last battle, you won. So, from now you are our Aniki*. Everyone greet Aniki." (*Aniki means big brother).

"Huh?" Nami was confused seeing the boys at once bowing toward them. "Wait a minute, I'm not…" She stopped as the leader boy rose to his feet and started to push the other students aside making way for them.

"Give a way for Anikis. Hey you idiot, move away."

Nami rubbed her forehead. "I got headache already." Asahi patted her shoulder.

"Oh man, this is cool." Hinata grinned widely at her friends and started to walk waving hand. "Hi, girls. Lovely day, isn't it?"

Nami turned to her other friend and saw Asahi shrugged her shoulders. "Keep low profile, huh?" Asahi chuckled and pulled her to follow Hinata. She moved her gaze and caught the presidents group at the other side.

Shizuru slowed her pace and said to the girl beside her. "We have rival now." She gave a nod toward the new students.

Ray rolled her eyes but looked at the boys nonetheless. But only the one with blond hair caught her eyes. Kai turned his head and their eyes met but he then quickly looked away. She bit her lips to hold back a smile. She doesn't mind the boys got attention from other students as long as no one touches her Kai.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Ray lifted her chin and walked on.

"Hungry huh?" Shizuru chuckled when Ray sent a glare.

* * *

Nami pulled handkerchief out from her pants pocket wiping water off her hands. She has finished morning class. She folded the handkerchief and shoved it back into her pocket. She then leaned against sink glancing at her wristwatch. '_...twelve...thirteen...fourteen..._'

Man's restroom door swung open and four boys stepped inside.

"You're sixteen seconds late." Nami said to the boys. "You come to drag me out again, right? Then let's go." She leaned off and waited. The boys looked at each other in confusion. "Don't worry I won't yell at you, or kick your ass." She put smile on face. When one of the boys pulled out black cloth she stopped him. "No need to use that now, are we?" The boy looked down at the cloth before putting it back in his pants pocket. "Okay, let's go."

Nami looked around at the garden. She thought the boys will take her to president council office. Instead they took her to the garden where she had met the student representative girl before. But the mentioned person wasn't here. She then decided to take a look. The garden is surprisingly beautiful with pink, white and violet shibazakura (pink moss flowers) spread over the ground like a carpet. It also has roses although still in buds. It will bloom the next month. It must be beautiful, she thought. There is a set of metal chairs and table at the middle of the garden. She noticed foods and drinks upon the table. Curiously she walked toward the chairs.

"Whose food is this?" Nami looked over delicious foods on the metal table.

"Us of course."

Nami whirled around in surprise and found the student representative standing behind her grinning widely. "Can you stop doing that?"

"Sorry." Ray giggled and took his arm. "Let's eat."

Nami shook her head but follow nonetheless. "I thought your office."

"Well, nice weather today so I thought here was best." Ray poured drink and handed to him. "I hope you don't mind."

"I…" Nami was surprised herself that she can't reply those simple words. "No." She took her cup and gulped the apple juice to cover her nervousness. Why she got nervous anyway, she wonders.

"Good, let's eat."

Nami shook her head mentally and took chopstick. She was about to eat but the girl grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Do you have any food allergies?"

"Allergy?" Nami shook her head. "No, I don't have any. Why?" The girl looks relieved and smiled.

"That's good to hear. Just worried if you have any. Let's eat." Ray said cheerily.

"Oh," Nami mumbled. She took cut pork cutlet with chopstick and glanced at the happily eating girl before her.

"You're staring." Ray looked up and grinned. "Stunned with my beauty?"

Nami rolled her eyes shoving the cutlet into her mouth. "Don't flatter yourself." The girl giggled. She gulped the chewed meat down her throat. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." Ray chuckled when he raised eyebrow in annoyance. "What is it?"

"Do you have class? I heard student representative takes class of the three schools. How do you do that? You also have student representative duty thing."

Ray laid chopstick, laced fingers leaning elbows on table. "Yes, I have to take all the classes, but I had it in my fifth-year." She smiled at him. She was happy that he started to have interest in her activity. It is a good start, she thought.

"All classes in a year?" Nami dropped her jaw. The girl giggled and nodded. "No wonder it turns you crazy." The girl reached over to pinch her hand but she quickly moved it away. She chuckled when the girl pushed her bottom lip out.

"But I like it." Ray let out small breath and looked aside. "I like this Academy."

For a moment Nami was just staring at the student representative girl. She shook her head and smiled slightly. "Odd girl." A small tomato flew and hit her shoulder.

"Kai."

Nami pushed chair in and stretched arms out feeling sleepy already after lunch. She watched as the girl cleared the table and put lunch boxes inside a picnic basket. She didn't notice the picnic basket. "Are we having picnic here?"

"Now you mention it, it's like a picnic." Ray looked up grinning at the boy. "We should have it often. How about tomorrow, oh but tomorrow is weekend." She sighed.

Nami rubbed her temple cursing herself. Why she has to put the idea into the girl. She was lucky tomorrow is weekend.

"Maybe next week." Ray snapped her fingers grinning happily. "Next week then. Just look forward, I will bring…"

Nami thought to reject the idea but seeing the girl grinned blabbering about the next 'picnic' she decided it would be useless.

"What do you think?" Ray turned to Kai.

"Uh, good," Nami nodded although she didn't really listen to the girl. The student representative girl clapped her hands grinning widely, she took the basket before approaching her.

"Okay, let's go. You have class, right?"

"Yes, I better go now." Nami turned around but the girl took her arm.

"Let's go."

Nami rolled her eyes mentally sighing in defeat. It seems she can't stay away from the girl any way. "Let me bring that."

"It's okay, isn't heavy." Ray said but Kai took the basket from her hand. She couldn't help a smilel at his chivalry. "Thanks, a gentleman I see." She giggled when Kai rolled his eyes.

Nami regretted offering a help. She thought it wasn't fair since the girl has prepared their meal, although she didn't ask. Besides it was what a guy would do, she thought. They walked out from the garden with the girl blabbering about their next lunch menu which she only mumble or let out hum having no interest in them.

"Okay, see you soon Kai." Ray released his arm and gave a wave.

"Yah, don't ever show up again." Nami said after the girl left her. She shivered watching the girl disappeared inside main building. "Shit, I'm going to late again." She ran toward School of Dance building. Although she is a student of School of Music but she has another school class too, and today is dance class. She went to second floor. Girls were whispering and giggling when she passed them. She decided to just ignore those girls and looked for the classroom. All rooms are named in world dance names. She read the plate. "Allemande…Buyo…Carinosa…Disco…" She wonders if the room has disco ball. She chuckled moving to next rooms. She stopped when she finally found the room "Flamenco."

The name reminds her about the student representative girl. "No, no, no. Don't let that crazy girl invade your head." She shook her head.

"Kai, where the hell have you been? What are you doing there?" Hinata knitted her brows seeing Nami shook her head vigorously.

"Nothing." Nami replied and walked passing Hinata. She saw her classmates were already inside waiting for Katsuyuki sensei. Katsuyuki sensei is Classical and Modern Dance teacher. Everyone turned their gaze when door opened and Katsuyuki sensei entered the room.

"Good afternoon students," Katsuyuki greeted his students. "Last meeting we have studied about origin and types of dance. Only learn from textbook and hear from teacher's explanation I believe it would be boring, so, for today class," He clapped his hands. "You will see real dance from real dancer."

Nami turned to Asahi and Hinata, they looked back at her tilting heads a little. They turned their gaze when door pushed open revealing the person she hardly wants to see. "Why the hell she's everywhere?" She mumbled. When the girl turned her head toward her direction she quickly looked aside averting the girl's eyes. But when Katsuyuki sensei said another dancer name she moved her gaze back and saw Akira san, like the girl also wore ballroom dance outfit. She sighed in annoyance seeing the crazy girl and her partner who was arbitrarily jealous toward her.

Ray grinned inwardly when she spotted Kai between students. She wishes it was only them in the room. But he hasn't noticed her, or perhaps tries not to. It makes her smile instead. '_You're in class right now_' she told herself. She brought her attention back to the class.

Nami tried to keep her gaze at the teacher. Katsuyuki sensei finished his brief explanation and the girl and her partner show them the dance. The first one was Waltz, the oldest ballroom dance. She watched as the girl and Akira san did fast steps as Katsuyuki sensei explained about the Viennese Waltz, and then they moved slower in American Style Waltz. The music changed and they straightened their body. Katsuyuki sensei explained about Cha-Cha-Cha dance which is originated from Cuba with fourth beat tempo but she didn't really listen to the explanation as her eyes once again glued to the girl. The girl moved her hips while stepping around. And for her surprise the girl was smiling. She saw Akira san also has smile on his face, he said something to the girl and she smiled wider.

"Wow, they look like a couple." Hinata whispered.

Nami cleared her throat and turned to Hinata who has grin on her face. That was when the music changed to what she believes from seventies year disco music and she looked back at the performers.

"Oh, I like that dance. It's Hustle. Sometimes I do the dance with my sister."

Nami heard Asahi whispered but held her gaze at the student representative girl. The girl kept her smile while spinning around Akira san. Akira san will release the girl's hand and then take her back and they move around. The music once again changed to one of twenty-first century famous song and the girl jumped toward the president boy. Akira san caught her body and lifted to his shoulder spinning around. Everyone in the room cheers and claps.

"That's awesome!"

Nami must agree with Hinata and clapped her hands following the other as the girl stretched arms and legs out while they are spinning around. She let out an astonishment gasp when Akira san moved the girl to his back before catching her waist with his other hand bring her back before him.

Nami can't help clapped her hands at the girl and her partner. Despite her craziness and arrogant attitude but the girl is indeed a great dancer. But seeing they are still holding hands she can't help wondering if they are really a couple. From jealous gazes she got from the president boy, she could tell at least Akira san has the thought. She turned her gaze to the girl and their eyes meet. The girl smiled and gave a quick wink toward her.

Ray pressed her lips together when Kai casted his gaze down avoiding her. '_Still shy boy_'

After the class was finish Nami decided to go to library. She parted with Asahi, Hinata and Nanako and headed to library. She took a table near wall, put her bag before wandering between shelves. She likes the architecture of the building, high ceiling in European style. She walked toward Music shelves. She thought to learn about songwriting. She moved to the next aisle and finally found books she needs. She pulled out a book and looked inside.

"Catch you."

Nami was startled when pair of arms hugged her from behind. She immediately noticed the person from her perky voice. The girl put her chin on her shoulder. "What are you doing? Let me go." She pushed the arms off and stepped away from the girl almost stumble on the way.

Ray giggled seeing the boy jumped in surprise. "Keep quiet."

"Don't shush me." Nami closed the book glaring at the grinning girl in front of her. "Hugging people without permission, are you crazy?" She slapped her forehead purposely. "Forgot it, you are."

Ray let out a laugh. "What are you reading?" She took the book from his hand and held it away when he reached over to take it back. She then read the title. "Songwriting? Why are you reading this book?"

Nami grabbed the book back from the girl. "Isn't your business." She then turned around and looked for another book.

Ray followed the boy and stood beside him. "You write songs?"

Nami moved aside ignoring the girl. She took another book looking inside.

Ray moved following the boy. "Actually I wonder about the song you had sung at the party. You make it yourself?"

Nami closed the book and moved to other shelves. She noticed the girl was following her but decided to just ignore her.

"It's a good song, I like it." Ray stood behind Kai and looked over his shoulder at the book he was reading. When Kai closed the book to leave she put her arms around his waist stopping him.

Nami was surprised when the student representative girl once again hugged her. "What are you doing? Let me go, you hentai."

Ray tightened her hold and put chin on his shoulder. "Why are you ignoring me? You ignored me during class too."

Nami stopped her struggling upon hearing the girl's disappointed voice. '_Why do I care?_' She shook her head trying to loosen the girl's hold. "Let me go."

"No." Ray pulled the boy against her.

"Let me go or I'll scream out, right here right now?" Nami warned. She was about to scream when the librarian showed up from another shelf.

"Oh my good Lord, what are you doing there? This is library, a place for study."

Nami brought hands up. "It wasn't like you think Ma'am, we didn't do anything, just…"

"No excuse. This is school for Lord's sake."

"I didn't do anything, it's her." Nami pointed her thumb toward the girl who still hugging her. She nodded her head when the librarian lady glanced at the girl. "I didn't do anything." Nami grinned inwardly, finally someone who doesn't fear the girl show up.

Ray sighed and leaned off when the librarian woman cleared her throat, but still put arms around him. "I thought we should keep quiet here." She said to the woman.

"Ray san, I didn't notice you."

"We won't make noise so don't mind us."

"Huh?" Nami's jaw dropped down. "No, no." She shook her head pleading at the librarian lady. But the lady offered small smile toward her before looking back at the student representative.

"Don't worry you can have your time. Just keep quiet, okay?"

"Wait, don't leave me here." Nami shouted when the librarian spun on her heel.

"Keep quiet, please."

"My fault?" Nami was dumbfounded. The librarian pushed her glasses up before leaving them. She turned her gaze when she heard giggle.

"We shouldn't make voice." Ray tried to hold back a chuckle when Kai glared at her.

Nami made frustrated groan in her throat. "You happy now?" The girl let out light chuckle nodding. She sighed and decided to just let the girl do whatever she wants. For her surprise the girl released her.

"Hey, how about this one?"

Nami turned her head and her breath caught in throat when her lips met the girl's. Their lips connect for moment. The girl then leaned off, grinned widely and took her wrist.

"Have a nice weekend Kai." Ray giggled upon seeing the boy's cheeks turn red. She then straightened up leaving the stunned boy.

"That…ughh," Nami groaned in frustration. But then finally realized the book on her palm. "Fundamental of Music Compositions…" She lifted her gaze toward the direction the girl has left to. "Ray san."

* * *

"Oh, I've missed this."

Nami glanced at Asahi and they chuckled seeing Hinata's enthusiasm. Hinata decided they go to street dance. And now they were heading the old bridge. She could hear hip hop music as they advanced the group. Just like three weeks ago many people has gathered around the place. They approached the dance floor. It seems tonight they were doing battle.

Nami clapped her hands cheering two girls who are doing break dance. They stepped back and two guys stepped in and started footwork before doing freeze. She laughed when Hinata let out a whistle when the guy put hand to support his body while spinning his body around in air. The guys left the floor and the girl stepped in. For a while they watched boys and girls doing battle dance. When the battle was over Hinata pulled them toward the dance floor. She moved her head and swung her hips following the beat and soon she was lost in her dance. Asahi and Hinata were also enjoying their dancing beside her. Finally after disguise and live as boy for three weeks she can be herself enjoying her girl time.

Nami popped her chest in and out and spun around. She was surprised to see eyes behind silver mask looking at her. She immediately recognized the guy. Men in Black. The guy kept his gaze while shaking his body. After moment finally she could break the eye contact and spun around. But the guy moved to her front and leaned closer.

"Nice dance."

Nami stopped for moment when she heard the guy's deep voice in her ear. She lifted her gaze and he winked. She thought to step back but the guy took her waist and pulled her to the other side of the dance floor out from the crowd. Another time she won't do dance with stranger but tonight she thought to have fun. Besides she has seen his dance and was captivated by it before. She started to swing her hip. She noticed small smile on his lips before he shakes his body together with her.

For her surprise she enjoyed dancing with the guy. It was when Hinata called her name that stopped her. She took deep breath and wiped sweat from her forehead. "I'm coming!" She said to Hinata and started to walk. But the guy stopped her by catching her wrist.

"Hope can see you again, Senorita."

A shiver ran down her spin when he whispered in her ear. Unconsciously she nodded her head. He winked before releasing her hand.

"Nami!"

Hinata's voice broke her frozen state. "Yes, coming!" She shouted back and saw the guy smiled before disappearing into the dancing crowd.

"Oh my fucking god, you dance with Men in Black!" Hinata squealed grabbing her shortest friend's arm. "How is it? How is it? It must be awesome!"

Nami chuckled seeing Hinata started to squeal again as they headed her car.

"He looks like good dancer." Asahi chimed in. "I saw the other one, the one with black mask."

"They're _gods_." Hinata corrected. "I wish can dance with them too. You're lucky Nami."

Nami just offered a smile. She took a glance toward the crowd. She wonders how the guy could make her heart beats fast. Since it never happened before.

"C'mon it past ten now." Hinata said while running toward boy's dorm.

"Whose fault it is? We'd have made it in time if you didn't insist eating ice cream." Nami returned. She was tired after the dance and now sprinted toward dorm.

"I'm tired." Asahi said between her panting. She put brake on just in time when Nami and Hinata suddenly stopped. "Hwatsrong?" She straightened up when she saw Marilyn sensei stood before them, arms crossed.

"What are you three doing at this hour, boys?"

"Marilyn sensei, good evening." Hinata greeted their teacher.

"That wasn't the answer. What are you doing here? It's past curfew now." Marilyn looked between the three, noticed their ragged breath meaning have come running.

"We, uh, we have…" Nami licked her lips and took quick glance toward her friends. "…have…"

"Have helped my work."

Nami turned around and was surprised to see the student representative girl. "Ray san."

"What do you mean they helped you?" Marilyn asked Ray.

"They helped me doing my work. And it takes time more than I thought." Ray said.

"Really?" Marilyn turned to the boys. They nodded their head swiftly.

"Yes."

"If you're late because helping Ray san it's alright," Marilyn smiled to her favorite students. "But, if you went out without permission you'll get detention. Understood boys?"

"Yes, Marilyn sensei." Nami, Asahi and Hinata replied.

Nami let out a relieved sigh when Marilyn sensei turned around heading toward teacher's house. "That's close." She said but then looked down when her eyes meet the student representative's eyes.

"What have I told you about breaking rules?" Ray said particularly toward the blonde boy.

"We thought to have hangout, we are sorry Ray sama." Asahi apologized.

"It was my fault, my idea." Hinata added, lowered her gaze.

Ray then turned to the last person. Kai moved his gaze down to ground.

"I'm sorry." Nami lifted her gaze and found Ray san was still looking at her. "We promise it's the last time."

"It should be." Ray said. "Now follow me. I believe the janitor won't let you in now as you break curfew."

Nami glanced at her friends. They grimaced and followed the student representative girl toward boy's dorm. She wonders if she will get another detention from the girl. A heavy sigh escaped from her mouth at the thought.

* * *

Okay, that's for now :)

Thank you for reading and see you again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, sorry for my late having presentation this week. Finally finished it so can give you update! :D Thank you for making time to leave reviews really appreciate it ;) chichay, your radar still amazed me you know xD sorry making you wait, hope you'll like Ray's crazy-in-love-with-Kai here ;D AaronMaks, haha don't worry it's more than enough thanks :) hope I can keep your interest with this one ;) Rufy SaeYuki, don't worry there will be you know me ;D hehe for that you'll have to wait ;) and you're very welcome :) Deguchi, glad you like it :D oh it will be revealed on later chaps don't worry ;) Chiqinna, well Ray's being Ray and Kai's being Kai XD seems Akira has ;) haha I can't answer it now XD AceLey, glad to know you like their moments ;) it means I succeeded making the scene? XD hehe maybe yes or maybe not XD you know I like to give surprise ;D crosteks, sorry to keep you waiting :p and thank you for following and favorited :) Guest, you're welcome, and hoping you'll enjoy this one :) noahminami, thank you! glad you like them xD yes for that can't answer now ;D oh you like quiet and peaceful places, me too :D don't worry you know me, I'll give you anyway XD ganbarimaaasu!**

**So, it seems like everyone was wondering about the silver mask guy, hmm who is he? XD Don't worry you'll find it later ;) Again, I don't own Mendol and sorry for my mistakes here, trying my best.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Asahi threw her bag on desk taking her necktie off. She noticed her roommate, Jiro san hasn't come back yet. She remembers he mentioned about president council meeting today, since Jiro san is vice president of School of Music student council. She hung tie in closet and took towel and change heading bathroom. After shower she will go to library with Nami, Hinata and Nanako because they have homework for tomorrow. She pushed bathroom door close and undressed.

A pleasant hum slipped out her mouth. After tired day cold shower is the best. But she really wishes she can take the wig off. It still surprised her that the wig won't off even when she washes it. Hinata was right it sticks like her own hair. But it isn't comfortable now as it soon turns summer. She wiped water off from her face and was about to turn the shower knob off when the door push open.

Asahi's eyes bulged out when she saw Jiro san stood in front of door trying to take off his pants. She screamed out grabbing her towel. "OUT!"

Jiro was startled when a scream welcomed him. He looked up, eyes went wider, however, before he could say anything a fist was flying toward him and the next second everything was black.

"Oh my god," Asahi looked down at the laying boy on floor. She quickly dressed up and approached her fainted senior. "Jiro san," She patted his cheek, no response. "What should I do? Wait, what if he's dead." She got panicked at the thought. She took his wrist and breathed out a relieved sigh. "He's still alive."

She took Jiro san out from bathroom to his bed. "Jiro san, can you hear me?" She shook his shoulder. "Jiro san!" She shouted in his ear. He finally woke up from his unconsciousness. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, didn't mean…"

Jiro pushed his body up. "I saw you."

"I can explain it." Asahi cut him off. Nami and Hinata will kill her if they know. "I didn't mean to lie or…"

"I can understand." Jiro said.

"Really? Do you?" Asahi asked. Jiro san gave a nod approaching her.

"Everyone has their own secret. Don't worry yours is safe with me, I won't tell anyone." Jiro gave his junior small smile. "You don't have to keep it from me, you know."

"Jiro san," Asahi was touched by his understanding and almost throws herself toward him. "Thank you. You have no idea how relieved I am right now."

Jiro took his roommate shoulders smiling. "Me too actually."

"What!?" The touching feeling suddenly went away. "You mean…you too…are…" Jiro san nodded.

"Yes, I don't like to be seen by another people when undress or taking shower. That's why I don't really like spring." He patted Riku's shoulder. "So, don't worry I can understand what you feel."

Asahi closed her dropped down jaw. "Oh, yeah, right," She cleared her throat. "So, you're shy too." She forced out a laugh. "Like me."

"Yes, like you."

Asahi blew out small relieved breath. '_That would be a shock if he is a girl_' She shook her head mentally trying to fight back a chuckle. She opened her eyes when she felt Jiro san's hands moved down to her chest.

"Anyway, you should do more muscle training. You are thin like girl."

"Hentai!"

'_Not a..._' Jiro was once again lost his word when another punch landed on his face.

* * *

"What should we do?" Asahi whispered to the boy-clad girl before her. "We'll surely be dead."

"We have no choice." Nami whispered back. She glanced over at other students around them. Today they have medical checkup and now were waiting for their turn. Since every student has to get medical checkup they are no exception. She turned her gaze when a student came out and nurse called another student to enter the room.

"But we should think of something or they will know." Asahi whispered.

"I know." Nami replied. Actually that was she have been doing since enter health care room. One by one student was entering the room. She then leaned to whisper to her other friend before her. "You have any idea?"

Hinata pursed her lips. She then turned to Nami and wriggled her brow. "Leave it to me." Then she heard nurse calling her name. "Coming." She gave quick nod toward her friends before walking inside the room.

Nami turned to Asahi and tilted her head. Although honestly they prefer not to trust Hinata but sometimes the girl comes up with super brilliant ideas.

After finished dental checkup Hinata went to the next room. She gave a smile to the nurse and sat down before a young doctor. '_Perfect for my plan_' "Good afternoon, sensei,"

"Good afternoon, Otawa san. How are you doing?"

"Very well sensei. No problem." Hinata smiled widely.

"That's good to hear. Now take your shirt up please."

Hinata saw the doctor grabbed his stethoscope waiting. "I'm fine sensei. I feel very healthier than before." She assured the doctor. The doctor looked at her still holding stethoscope head.

"But I need to check your heart beat."

"Here?"

"Yes, here."

"If sensei insist, but," Hinata left her chair and sat down on the doctor's lap putting hand on his shoulder. The doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "I prefer here."

"W-what are you doing?"

Hinata grinned a little as the doctor suddenly turned nervous. '_Got you_' She leaned closer and put her most charming smile on face. She took stethoscope head from the doctor's hand and pushed it inside her shirt. "Now, can you hear my pounding heart?"

"W-what? Oh, yeah, wait, I can't hear anything."

'_Of course you can't, I have cloth wraps around my chest_' Hinata rolled her eyes mentally. '_And you're nervous_' She grinned inwardly. "I think it's broken." She nodded when the doctor looked up at her. "Maybe I should take my shirt off and…"

"Oh, no…no, it's alright Otawa san, I see you're uh, perfectly fine. So, uh, you can leave now."

Hinata grinned at the nervously stammered doctor and stood up. "Just call if you need me." She gave a wink and saw the young doctor shoved the stethoscope inside his bag but then dropped it instead. She left the room holding back a laugh.

When Hinata walked out the room grinning, Nami and Asahi approached her. "How is it?" Nami asked. Hinata put thumb up grinning.

"You need not to worry, trust me." Hinata beamed.

Nami and Asahi finished their checkup within a minute. They approached Hinata who was waiting with Nanako.

"You finished?"

Nami nodded. Hinata and Nanako stood up and they started to walk. She grabbed Hinata's hand. "What did you do? I know you must have done something."

"The doctor won't look at me, and he just let me out after asking if I have any problem." Asahi added.

"You know me." Hinata wriggled her brows before jogging up and took Nanako's shoulder. "I forgot my textbook today, can I join you?"

Nami looked at Asahi and they shook their head. "She still surprises me even now." They laughed and followed the two.

* * *

Ray tapped pen against paper in her hand. She was inside president council office listening to Shizuru's explanation. Honestly she didn't really listen as she has another thing in her head. Or _person_. She didn't meet Kai for four days. She was busy for preparation of St. Mary's Academy annual festival that will be held three months from now. She let out small sigh.

"Every year this Academy will welcome community and student family. And this year, as every year, St. Mary's Academy Annual Festival will be held on September twenty-four for four days."

"Wait, four days?" Mana cut in. "Why four days? Usually we have a week for the festival."

"Yes we do. But for this year the committee decided only four days." Shizuru replied. She took a glance toward the still remained silent student representative.

"Four days won't be enough. You know that each of school will do performance, and there will be also games and activities." Akira said.

"Akira's right. Four days won't be enough. Why they make it four days?" Mana said to the other president girl. "There must be reason."

"I want to know the reason too." Akira agreed.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? " Shizuru said annoyingly. "Why don't we hear from the student representative here," She turned to Ray. "Ray, can you elaborate the reason to us?" Ray still looked down at paper in hand. "Ray, can you explain the reason?" She sighed when the girl still held gaze on the paper but apparently not read it. "Ray,"

A crumbled paper snapped Ray out from her daydreaming. She glared at Shizuru for there is only one person in the Academy who dares to throw crumbled paper to her. "What the hell was that?"

Shizuru lifted her brow. "I know at moment you wish in another place with…" Ray threw back the paper to her. "Isn't that true?"

"Can we focus back on meeting? Can _someone_ explain why the hell this year festival only four days?" Mana looked at the student representative girl.

Ray laid the paper and pen on desk before looking over at the presidents and vice presidents. "I believe have explained before about the current issue to all of you. For that reason the committee decided this year festival only four days. I know students will be disappointed about this. So, I need your cooperation. We have no choice but decrease number of activities."

"What?" Mana rose to her feet. "In case you forget it, St. Mary's Academy Annual Festival is one of biggest and famous school festival not only in Kanto area. How can we decrease the performance?"

"I _do_ remember it," Ray said annoyingly to the president girl before turning to the other. "You do know very well the fund we need for the festival every year. But for this year the committee only permitted half of the usual amount."

"Really?" Akira, Shizuru and Jiro asked in unison. "Only half?"

"Only half." Ray answered Shizuru. She then looked back at Mana. "You can choose, we hold the festival four days but give our best performance or not at all. I believe the committee will be glad to hear that." She kept her gaze at the youngest president and noticed the girl's clenched-jaw. She leaned back against chair challenging the girl. "Why don't you take vote? As usual. I will leave it to all of you to decide it."

"Okay, who agree we go with the festival?" Shizuru asked the other and raised hand up. Jiro as the vice president followed her.

"I'm always with Ray." Akira said and lifted hand. He glared at the vice president beside him and the boy raised a hand.

Ray rolled her eyes and sent a glare toward Shizuru who grinned at her.

"Five people." Shizuru counted. "So, it's decided." She turned her gaze to Mana.

Mana glared at the vice president girl beside her who lifted her hand. She tightened her clenched jaw and sat back to her chair say nothing. She glanced toward the student representative girl and caught innocent small smile on Ray's lips. She drew fingers clenching her fists on lap.

Ray breathed out heavy sigh when finally they finished the meeting. She gathered papers and stood up reaching for her bag. It was past lunch break time now and means she can't meet the blonde boy. She sighed.

"Seems lately another thing occupies your mind."

Ray zipped up her bag and turned around. "Seriously I'd think you're starting to concern about my being." She smirked when Mana rolled her eyes.

"I have no interest with your being. Well, just keep focus during meeting please."

Ray lifted an eyebrow at Mana and watched the girl leaving with School of Theatre vice president.

"Still think you as a rival I see." Shizuru stood beside Ray. "If you miss him that bad why don't meet him." Ray glared at her.

"Miss who?" Akira looked between the two girls. "You still meet that boy?" He asked his dance partner. Ray rolled her eyes. "Lately you're ignoring me."

"As long as I remember she always ignores you." Shizuru grinned when the boy pouted.

"You finished homework? I'm thinking to do in library, how about we do it together?" Akira said to Ray rubbing the nape of his neck.

"You can go by yourself." Ray replied simply.

"Oh, okay." Akira tried to hide the disappointment. "See you later then." He took his bag and left the room.

After the boys left them alone Shizuru turned to the girl beside her. "Don't you think sometimes you're being cruel to him? You know he likes you, everyone here knows."

"I don't care." Ray readjusted her tie.

"Yeah, I know you only care for one person."

"Go away." Ray took her bag and started to walk. Shizuru followed beside her. "Where are you going?"

"Same like you, library." Shizuru wriggled her brows. "You're not the only one wants to meet someone."

Ray chuckled and locked the office room. They then headed library. She hopes can meet Kai there. She really misses the blond-haired boy.

* * *

"I don't get it," Hinata sighed in frustration leaning head on desk. "I can't remember it."

"Yes, you can. Here let me help you." Nanako offered.

"Really?" Hinata lifted her head grinning. Nanako nodded and she stretched arms out to pull the girl in hug but Asahi took her shirt collar.

"No, don't help him Nana chan." Asahi said to the girl before turning to Hinata. "You should do it yourself, that's why you won't get it because you always ask Nana chan." She released Hinata and put the textbook before Hinata. "Read it until you remember."

"You're meanie." Hinata pouted. "Nana chan help me." She took Nanako's hand and made her cutest puppy eyes. "Please."

Nanako blushed a little and couldn't help a giggle seeing Kuu's pleading eyes. She nodded and giggled when Kuu cheered up.

Asahi shook her head and decided to leave the two. She eyed over the library looking for Nami. Nami said she will come after meet Marilyn sensei. Perhaps still in Marilyn sensei office, she thought. "I'm going to look for some books." She said to the two and stood up heading toward classical music shelves.

Nami shifted bag up on shoulder entering library. Students of three schools fill the room but she can't find Asahi and the others. She was about to walk on when someone bumped into her. "Marie san,"

"Kai, sorry I didn't see my way."

"It's alright." Nami bent down and helped picking Marie san's book from floor. She read the title. "I thought to read this book. I have homework from Marilyn sensei class."

"Really? You can use it." Marie said.

"No, it's okay. I can look for another one." Nami gave the book back to the girl.

"How about you come with me? We can use it together." Marie tilted her head hoping he will agree.

"Well, if you don't mind." Nami said and saw Marie san smiled.

"No, I won't of course. Let's go then."

Nami nodded and followed the girl. Today is crowd and almost of tables were occupied. They finally got a table at corner. She put her bag on the table and sat down. Marie san took a chair beside her. "So, you have homework too?"

"Yup," Marie answered laying bag and textbook on the table. "You can use it first, I can do another one. I have three until tomorrow."

Nami chuckled seeing the girl sighed. "Thank you." She then pulled out notebook from bag. And they started doing homework.

"So, how are you doing?" Marie asked. "I heard you're dating Ray sama."

"What!?" Nami quickly covered her mouth and bowed apologetically to other students around them. "What did you just say?"

"It's no secret that Ray sama is dating new student, whom is you." Marie giggled seeing the boy's eyes widened. "Everyone talks about it."

'_I'm dating that girl!? And why the hell I never heard about it?_' It takes everything for Nami to not freak out at the news.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked the silent boy. "So, it's true, you're dating the student representative."

"What? No." Nami said quickly.

"But you're always with her."

"I…" Nami moved her gaze away and blushed slightly. "Isn't she close to School of Dance president?" She sidetracked.

"You mean Akira san?" The boy nodded. "Well, they have been partner since junior high school, Ray sama is from School of Dance actually."

"She's from School of Dance?" Nami asked, she didn't know Ray san's former school. Marie san nodded. "That's why she's great at dancing."

"Yup, she is," Marie agreed and took a breath before continuing. "They're the best dancer in this Academy, especially her. Do you know that this school has King and Queen?" She turned to Kai and he shook his head. "Every year there is ball where the King and Queen of Academy will be chosen. And they have been chosen for three years now."

"Three years?" Nami asked. Marie san nodded. Now she understands why the president boy has jealousy toward her. The girl's giggles got her attention back.

"Wait, why are you interest in them, jealous?"

"What? Nonsense." Nami replied quickly looking aside. But failed to fight from blushing.

Marie leaned closer looking at the blushing boy. She then noticed something between his blonde hair.

Nami knitted her brows when Marie san leaned toward her and took something from her hair. It was a small twig.

"Where have you been? Why you have this on your hair?"

"I fell when running here." Nami said sheepishly. Marie san giggled and dropped the twig to floor.

"You're funny."

"Huh?" Nami narrowed her eyes and chuckled lightly. She was surprised when Marie san took her cheek leaning closer.

"I can see why she likes you."

Ray closed the book in her hand. She was standing behind shelf watching Kai with another girl she recognized as student of School of Music from her blue uniforms. They seem close and he was blushing when they talk. She gripped the book in her hand when the girl leaned closer taking his cheek. She then decided to approach them.

"Wait, wait," Shizuru caught the student representative girl's arm. "Don't ever think to make a scene here please."

"But that girl dares to touch him." Ray hissed and glanced toward the two.

"So what, he's your boyfriend now? Well everyone thought so but is he? Maybe they are just friend."

"But…" Ray thought to protest but Shizuru was right. As much as she wants it however he is not her boyfriend. '_Yet_' She sighed and dismally glanced back toward them. "What if they are not? What if he likes that girl?"

Shizuru moved her gaze when her eyes caught a figure. "Uh, Ray sorry but gotta go. Good luck." She patted the girl's arm waltzed on toward the charming boy.

"Did you hear me? Where are you going? Shizuru," Ray lowered her tone and quickly hid behind shelf when Kai and the girl turned their gaze toward her direction. Luckily they didn't notice her. '_Damn you Shizuru_' She rolled her eyes when she realized Shizuru was after Kai's friend. She looked over books at the two. It hurts her a little that he could laugh with the girl. And the sight makes something slowly rise inside her.

Meanwhile, some rows apart Asahi was looking for classical music books. Her eyes found World's Classical Music and reached over to take the book. At the same time there was another hand that also reaching over for the book. She turned her gaze and was surprised to see the girl. "Shizuru sama,"

"Oh, Riku. Didn't notice you here?" Shizuru tried to make it sound nonchalant. "How have you been doing?"

Asahi pulled back her hand and smiled. "I've been doing well, thank you for asking Shizuru sama."

Shizuru waved a hand lightly. "Just call me Shizuru." She smiled when the boy nodded still keeping his charming smile. "Anyway, you can have the book."

"Oh, it's alright. I can, look for…" She moved her gaze to book shelf since the president girl was unabashedly staring at her. "…another book." And cleared her throat.

'_Oh my god he's so cute!_' Shizuru squealed mentally. "It's alright really. How about this?" She said to get his gaze back. "I help you with your homework."

"Really?" Asahi said quickly but then slapped her head mentally. "I mean, is it alright? You have study too."

Shizuru put bright smile on face. "Certainly yes. Besides it's boring to study alone." The boy let out a chuckle.

"I'll take my bag." Asahi said.

Shizuru stretched a hand out. "Lead the way sir."

Asahi chuckled and they headed to her table. She thought it is better study with Shizuru than with Hinata. She gathered her belongings and bid goodbye to Hinata, who has knowing grin on face which she ignored, and Nanako before following Shizuru.

* * *

"We should do this often." Hinata said as they, she, Asahi and Nami were doing jogging in ground. "To keep good shape, and stamina."

"Yeah, you get fat lately." Nami said.

"Really? I didn't notice it. What should I do?" Hinata pulled up her running jacket and looked down at her belly. She looked up when Asahi and Nami started to laugh. "Hey, that's not funny, you know."

"By the way, you don't have date lately." Asahi said to the shortest girl.

Nami wiped sweat from eyelids. "I don't do date."

"Yeah, just having romantic lunch together." Hinata said and laughed. She stopped and ran to the opposite direction when Nami trying to grab her.

Asahi slumped down stretching legs out catching her breath. She heard Hinata's scream and turned her head to see Nami was trying to tackle Hinata down. She shook her head and chuckled. Two months have passed since they entered the Academy. She was glad to meet the two and can learn together with them. And also meet many new friends. At the thought of new friends suddenly the image of their school president girl popped up in her head. The flirty and bright girl, but talented. She shook her head and smiled a little.

"Shizuru sama, good evening," Hinata said and burst into laugh as Asahi straightened up looking around. "Someone is daydreaming."

Asahi send light punch to Hinata in annoyance. "I'm not having daydream."

"Oh, yeah, you have this stupid smile on your face." Hinata pulled the corner of her lips from ear to ear blinking her eyes. She dodged off another punch from Asahi.

"You're not funny." Asahi said to Hinata. And then turned to the laughing Nami on her other side. "You too. Shouldn't you meet your _girlfriend_?" She changed the topic.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Nami protested. "And, she is _not_ my girlfriend." She stated.

"Hmm really? Even after got kisses from her?" Hinata teased.

"Shut up." Nami tried not to blush but as usual failed it.

"You shouldn't disappoint her." Asahi was happy to join in teasing the other girl. "You know she is the student representative and like she said before she can get us out from this Academy."

"So, be a good boyfriend." Hinata chimed in and patted Nami's shoulder.

"Shut up." Nami shrugged the hand off missing grins on her friends' face. Asahi and Hinata took her arms pulling her up.

"Now, let's go." Hinata said.

"Go where?" Nami knitted her brows.

"Meet your girlfriend of course." Asahi said. She tightened her grip before Nami could pull her arm off.

"Why do I have to meet her?"

"Because you are a good boyfriend. I heard Ray san is busy lately you know for the festival. So, as a good boyfriend you have to pay a visit." Hinata said while pulling Nami toward the student representative's garden.

"That's troublesome." Nami reluctantly followed the girls. Honestly she was wondering about the student representative girl too since it was almost a week but the girl didn't kidnap her. And not that like she likes the kidnap thing. Asahi and Hinata took her to the garden and left her alone treating if she tries to run Hinata won't let her in to their room.

Reluctantly Nami went down slope toward the garden. It was past eight now and she wonders if Ray san was still there. As she approached the garden she noticed no one there. "Of course she won't be here." She was surprised that her voice comes out in little disappointment. She shook her head wondering why she was disappointed. "I'm a boy, pretending to like her, of course I'd feel disappointment. Yes, that's the reason." She reasoned to herself.

Nami decided to head back to dorm. She unzipped her jacket let early summer wind blew against her sweaty body. She walked across the empty ground thinking to play her guitar. She took her guitar when she visited her house a week ago. She was relieved that her parents still believe she is going to the other high school, they just asked about her new school life, parent's typical question.

"Thinking of me?"

Nami stopped and lifted her gaze. "Ray san,"

"What are you doing here? Wait, you came to look for me?" Ray pressed her lips together when Kai averted her eyes.

"I…just, having jog, and…" Nami's next word died in her throat when the girl took her hands.

"I miss you too." Ray couldn't help big smile on her face. "I've been busy lately so can't meet you." Kai once again looked aside and nodded slightly. She knitted her brows when suddenly a drop of water fell over her arm. And soon it starts to rain.

"We should go back." Nami said and turned to run. But she stopped when she noticed the girl still standing on her spot. She turned around and saw the girl lifted both hands and spun her body. "What are you doing? We should get back, it's getting heavy." She said wiping water from her face. Her running wear starts to get soaked by the sudden rain.

"No, I like it." Ray giggled and lifted her face. She closed her eyes as rain fell against her face.

Nami wiped her face and watched as the student representative girl spinning her body like small girl playing under rain. She saw smile on the girl's lips. Ray san then stopped but keeping face and arms up toward sky. Her eyes followed drops of water running from the girl's forehead down to nose, her pink lips, chin, continuing to her long neck and disappear into her uniform shirt. The sight takes her breath away. And for a moment her heart skipped a beat. '_What is this?_' She moved her gaze away and sucked in deep breath.

"Kai,"

The girl's voice broke Nami's thought. She turned her gaze and saw Ray san put arms around her chest hugging herself.

"I'm cold." Ray said.

Moving in instinct Nami took the girl's hand and ran toward maidenhair tree at the skirt of ground. She released the girl's hand and wiped water off from her face. She turned her head when Ray san giggled.

"It's fun, don't you think?"

"Yes fun and you'll catch a cold." Nami said.

"You're boring." Ray said and nudged his arm playfully. He rolled his eyes but she caught small smile on his face. She turned her gaze to the heavily falls rain. "How do we get back now?"

"Finally it hits you." Nami said a bit snap and heard giggles from the girl. She glanced at Ray san and saw the girl hugging herself. She took off her jacket. "You can use this," She offered the jacket. "It's wet but better have something cover your skin from chilly air."

Ray can't help a smile. She was about to take the jacket but he put it around for her. "Thanks."

"Uh, you're welcome." Nami stepped back and looked aside. Suddenly her face turns warm. She brushed hair nervously, she was grateful the wig stuck tightly on her skull. It seems the rain won't stop any soon. She thought to break the awkwardness when the girl stepped before her. Ray san was looking into her eyes and her nervousness increased ten-folds. Her eyes widened a little when the girl stepped closer taking her shoulders. '_Oh dear god don't tell me_' "Ray san…"

"It's Ray." Ray kept her gaze at his cognac brown eyes which could get her drunk by only staring at them. She lifted a hand cupping his cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

Another time Nami would roll her eyes for the girl has kissed her many times without asking for permission first however, at moment she can't utter any word. Her heart starts to beat faster when the girl leaning closer. And again she felt those soft lips but this time it moves against her. She thought to move away but couldn't. Ray's other hand trailed down to her back as if knowing she will pull away. It didn't take long until her heart drummed inside her chest by the kiss and it becomes hard to breathe. At the need of oxygen unconsciously she parted her lips. It was something she never experience before that she can't describe it when she felt warm lip between her own. Ray took her upper lip and without thinking she closed the gap. It was slight move but sent sparks through her whole body.

When Ray felt Kai slowly moves his lips, she pulled him slightly toward her. This was the first time he kissed back. It encourages her to deepen the kiss but she holds herself for she didn't want to freak the boy out. Slowly sound of rain faded away, it was the feel of his lips that fills her head.

Nami didn't know why she moves her lips. Hinata said she has to pretend to be a good boyfriend, so as good boyfriend she has to kiss the girl. Her knees went limp when Ray deepened the kiss and she needs something to support her body. She lifted a hand to the girl's arm while the other found its place on her slim waist. It seems make the girl happy. Ray moved her lips and caught her bottom lip.

Nami released a heavy breath when Ray broke the kiss. She watched as the girl slowly opened her eyes. She was once again enchanted by those eyes. However, the next second light flashed and it thundered. Both of them let out scream but Nami quickly covered her mouth. '_Boys don't scream over thunder_' she slapped her head mentally. Luckily Ray didn't realize her screaming. It lightened again and Ray screamed bending her back covering ears with palms.

Nami grabbed the jacket and laid it over Ray's head. She then pulled the girl with her. Heavy rain hits her face as they dashed out. It lightened and thundered again and Ray let out another scream. She held Ray's hand tightly running toward dorm. They ran past boy's dorm and finally reached girl's dorm. She then released the girl's hand.

Ray pulled his jacket from her head catching her breath. She turned to him and saw he bent his back panting. She then let out a giggle.

Nami looked up when Ray giggled. "What's funny?" She straightened up and sucked in deep breath.

"I thought it would fall over us."

"Thank goodness it didn't." Nami replied and joined in Ray's laugh. "Anyway, should get back." She turned around to leave but Ray caught her wrist. She was confused a little when the girl stepped closer and hugged her.

"I was afraid," Ray smiled on his shoulder. "But when you hold my hand I feel safe."

Nami didn't know what to say. She just stood there letting the girl hug her. Even roars from thunder didn't make her flinch. Slowly she lifted her hands but Ray pulled back. There was a hearty smile on the girl's face. And for the second time her breath was taken away. Ray then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dream Kai." Ray smiled before spinning on her heel entering girl's dorm.

Nami was left with questions and complicated feeling inside her. But one thing for sure, something began to bloom inside her.

* * *

So, you like it? ;D

Thank you for coming and reading. See you again ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again, thank you for still coming. AaronMaks, thanks I'll try my best ;) hehe just look forward ;D Rufy SaeYuki, you're welcome and thanks happy to know you like this story ;) haha you also want them to become King and Queen, well just wait for it ;) Guest, yes he did ;) haha luckily Asahi was quick ;D well, Kuu is Kuu XD You're welcome :D chichay, don't worry Nami will later ;D you're very welcome glad you like the hot kiss haha ;) Deguchi, it will be clear in this one ;D glad to know you like it and Asahi/Shizuru too ;) AceLey, haha really? don't really know about Yuko's character so its pure coincidence :p You'll find about Nami here oh and about Asahi and Hinata too ;) noahminami, thank you glad you like this one, and thank you for the suggestion too but afraid can't :( but thanks anyway :) Oh, don't worry there will be more ;D Looks like every one has their pair XD I'm still considering about it actually but let's see where this will be going ;)**

**Okay, your update hope you'll like it. Since it's too long so I divide it into two chaps ;) All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 9

'_I was afraid, but when you hold my hand I feel safe_'

Nami released a breath staring at ceiling. She was lying on her bed but her eyes resist to shut close yet. Ray's words kept replaying inside her head. And every time she closes her eyes she would see the girl with drops of rain running down her face. Adding to that even now she could feel those lips move gently against her. She has kissed Ray back. Although she thought it was part of her boy-disguise thing, however, she wonders about the feeling it brings in to her. If it was only acting then why her heart fluttered when Ray kissed her or looked at her. '_Does it mean I like her?_' Her eyes widened and she shook her head swiftly. "No, no, I don't see girl that way," She mumbled. "I'm a girl too so it means I should like guy. Yes, it should be a guy not a girl." She nodded slightly.

Her mind then went to the mysterious dancer. After they have been caught by Marilyn sensei and Ray, Asahi decided they don't go to street dance for a while so she didn't meet him. Somehow she was curious about him. It was a little shock for telling the truth since she never thinks about guy before. But that night he surely has sent a shiver run down her spin. Even now she couldn't forget his attractive smile. '_Wait, it means I'm attracted to him?_'

"What on earth has happened to me?" Nami rubbed her face. She glanced toward her roommate, Hinata was deep in her sleep. If she tells Hinata, the girl will undoubtedly tease her. Perhaps Asahi is the right person if she wants to have girl talk. "Hold on, since when I have girl talk?"

Nami covered face with pillow and groaned. "Oh god I hate this stuff."

* * *

Asahi noticed her shortest friend's cloudy face. Nami was eating her breakfast in silence. She laid yogurt spoon on tray before leaning toward the girl. "You okay? You seem to have no appetite this morning, what's wrong?"

Nami fidgeted with her spoon before putting it down on plate. "Just sleepy."

"Sleepy?" Asahi knitted brows. She sensed something was bothering Nami. "Miss your girlfriend?" She let out a laugh as Nami looked at her in annoyance. "Sorry. But seriously what's wrong? You know, you can talk to me or Kuu."

At the mention of her boy's name Hinata turned her head. "I heard my name, what's up?"

"Nothing." Nami shook her head and Hinata turned back talking with Nanako and some girls. "It's alright really, just can't wait to know about the festival." She decided it wasn't the time and place.

"I'm excited too. I wonder what kind of performance we will have for the festival. You think we will sing again, like at annual party?" Asahi cheered up at the thought.

"Perhaps, I don't know. That's why I'm curious. I heard…" Nami stopped when she saw Asahi moved her gaze up to someone behind her. She turned her head and was surprised to find the student representative. Asahi and other students quickly rose up moving to another chair.

"Hi, Kai," Ray smiled at the blonde boy. She took a chair beside him and sat down.

"Uh, hi," Nami replied. Suddenly the large room turns silent and from the corner of her eyes she noticed everyone in dining room was looking toward them. '_Now everyone will think we're really dating, great_'

"Hey, what's wrong? You didn't eat your breakfast." Ray looked at the untouched food before him. "You don't feel well? You have cold?" She reached for his forehead.

"I'm fine." Nami moved her head away. Now it turns noisy with whispers and squeals. '_This is embarrassing_' She can't lift her head as blush slowly made its way up to her face.

"Just ignore them." Ray said. She lifted her head and sent glare toward other students around them. They quickly moved their gaze starting to eat their meal. She rolled her eyes and turned to Kai, he still looked down at hands on lap.

Nami thought to leave the place for she can't stand attention from hundreds of students. Just when she was about to stand up Ray took her wrist and pulled her up. She was confused when Ray dragged her out from dining room. "What are you doing?" She asked the student representative girl as they walk across former garden. Ray didn't reply her.

Nami finally realized the girl was about to take her to president council office. "Let me go." She pulled her hand off.

Ray stopped and turned around at the boy. She knitted her brows when she saw his flushed face. "Kai…"

"Are you crazy?" Nami cut the girl off. "Dragging me out in front of hundreds students. Who the hell are you thinking you are?" She took a breath. She felt her body flush. "Kissing, hugging people as you wish,"

"Kai, are you alright?" Ray started to get worried when she noticed his rage breath. She reached for his arm but he slapped it away.

"Why the hell do you care?" Nami raised her tone. Suddenly she felt dizzy. "I don't need your…" Her voice died as blackness enveloped her.

"Kai," Ray quickly caught the boy's slumped body and sat on floor bringing his body down with her. "Kai," She shook his shoulder. She took his cheek and felt hot skin against her palm. "Kai," She got panicked and took her phone. Minutes later her classmates came and they helped taking him to her office since it nearer than health care.

Ray told the boys to call school doctor and they left them alone. She approached her desk and grabbed her bag. She then went to sink to wet her handkerchief. She walked hurriedly back to sofa where the fainted boy was lying. She kneeled beside him and laid the wet handkerchief over his forehead. "Kai, do you hear me?" She took his cheek. Kai let out small hum and finally opened his eyes. "Kai,"

Nami tried to focus her eyes. "Where am I?" She turned her head when she felt hand over her own. "Ray,"

"My office. You faint so I take you here." Ray put her other hand on his shoulder. "You should rest in your room if you don't feel well."

"I thought I'll be fine." Nami then remembered she has gotten angry at Ray earlier. "I'm sorry, about earlier."

Ray offered small smile nodding. "You make me worried, you know."

Nami couldn't find any word for reply. She could see the concern in the girl's eyes. Ray caressed her shoulder with thumb. Looking at Ray's deep brown eyes and feels the gentle touch the confused feeling once again came upon her. It confused her for she has never felt it before and it scared her a little.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ray broke the silence. Kai was still looking at her. "You still feel dizzy? Or perhaps," She put small grin on face. "Stunned with my beauty? Don't worry you can stare as long as you want, for you it's free."

Nami rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Still narcissistic girl." Ray pinched her side and giggled. She blushed deeper when Ray leaning toward her. She thought the girl will kiss her but Ray placed her forehead against her.

"You still have fever." Ray leaned back and looked down at her wristwatch. "What takes him so long?"

"Him?"

"Health care sensei, I told my friends to call him. He'll be soon here." Ray offered smile.

At the mention of the word Nami's eyes went wider. "No need, I'm fine." She quickly pushed body up and feels like everything was spinning around. "My head,"

Ray seated herself behind the boy and caught his body. "What are you doing? You shouldn't move yet." She held his forearms when he was about to lean off. "I said don't move. Why are you so stubborn?"

"Okay, geez. You're like my mother now." Nami cleared her throat in embarrassment as Ray pulled her to rest against her. She blames fever for her blush. Thinking she has no choice she leaned her head on Ray's shoulder. It was embarrassing but surprisingly comfortable with the girl's arms around her. And is it lavender she was smelling, she wonders. '_Damn fever, I can't think straight now_'

"You need drink?" Ray asked and felt Kai shook his head. "You can try sleep for a while. I'll wake you up if he comes." She leaned her head on Kai's. As she felt his hot body she feels guilty. "I'm sorry."

Nami has closed her eyes but when she heard Ray's small apology she slid eyelids up. "For what?"

"It's because of the rain you get cold, it's my fault."

Although her eyes were heavy but Nami forced it open. She then decided to tease the girl. "Yes, your fault. But I will forgive you, if..."

"If?" Ray waited.

"If you promise won't hug or kiss or do anything in front of other people." Nami pressed her lips together. There was pregnant pause before small reply comes from the girl.

"I promise."

Nami was taken aback with the answer. Honestly she was expecting Ray will be pouting. "Really? You really won't do hug, or…" She felt Ray's light nod. "Oh, okay." She could only manage weak mumble out from her mouth. Sound of door pushed open got their attention.

"Where's the…ops, sorry, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Ray rolled her eyes. She gently pushed Kai's body helping him to sit. She stepped back letting their school doctor to take a look on him. She decided to tell Marilyn sensei about Kai while waiting.

Nami held mouth open as the doctor looked inside. He turned the torch off and gave a small nod. She closed her mouth and saw the doctor took stethoscope. "I think I'm fine, just a cold." The doctor looked at her and she nodded to assure him. She released relieved breath as he put the stethoscope head into his robe chest pocket.

"As you said, you have cold. Come to health care room and I will give you medicine, and you'll soon get better."

Nami gave small bow when the doctor patted her shoulder and stood up. The doctor then approached Ray and they talked for a while before leaving the room. She took her necktie off.

"I told my friend to take your medicine so you don't have to go." Ray sat down beside the boy.

"I can go myself,"

"It's alright. I've called Marilyn sensei so you can rest for the day. Your friend will take care of your bag." Ray stood up and poured warm tea for Kai.

Nami took tea-cup from Ray. "Thanks, I mean thank you. And sorry for troubling you." Ray smiled and sat down beside her.

"Don't worry, well, I like taking care of you." Ray giggled as his face blushed deeper. The door once again opened and her classmate came with Kai's medicine. "So, this is your medicine, but you need to eat something first since you didn't eat any." She cocked her head when Kai smiled sheepishly. "Just wait here, I'll get something for you." She then stood up. "Don't go anywhere, okay? If I find you're not here, trust me you'll get detention."

Nami let out small laugh and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Ray grinned and headed toward door. After Ray left the room she pulled out her phone and sent messages to her friends. Asahi and Hinata must be worried about her. She emptied the tea-cup and decided to lie down while waiting for Ray.

Ray came up later with tray in hands. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Ray put the tray on table before Kai, took the empty cup filling it up and sitting beside him. "Why don't you eat? You still feel dizzy." Kai nodded lightly. She helped him up before taking porridge bowl.

"I can eat myself." Nami reached for the bowl but Ray pulled it away from her.

"I want to help you. Here be careful." Ray spooned up porridge and brought it to him. "It's okay?" Kai nodded. "I wish have made it myself."

Nami let out a chuckle but then coughing, she took cup from Ray and gulped the warm tea down. "Shouldn't you leave now?"

"It's alright, I have little time." Ray took porridge and fed him. But then the bell rang.

"You should go. Don't worry I can handle porridge." Nami said and the girl giggled.

"But I want to stay here with you."

Nami gazed at the girl beside her, didn't know what to reply. She reached over to take the spoon instead she takes Ray's hand. She quickly pulled her hand back clearing her throat. She glanced toward Ray and saw small smile on the girl's lips. "Uh, your class."

The boy's voice broke Ray's bubble and she blushed slightly. She lifted her gaze and their eyes met, she noticed he was trying to hold back smile and she blushed deeper. "Oh no, I'm late." She handed the bowl to Kai approached her desk taking her bag. "You think you can stay alone?"

"I'll do just fine. I'm thinking to go back to dorm." Nami replied and caught disappointment on Ray's face but the girl quickly hid it. Ray then approached her and took her hand. She looked down at small piece of paper with numbers written on it.

"My phone number. Call me if you need anything, okay? I'm sorry can't stay with you."

Nami can't help small smile and offered light nod. Ray surprised her by leaning down kissing her forehead.

"Get better soon."

Nami once again feels the warm feeling. She watched as Ray walked toward door. "Ray," Ray stopped at door. "Uh, thank you." The girl gave small nod and smiled. Even after Ray left the room she can't wipe the smile off from her face. She finished the meal and took her medicine. After feels strong enough she then left to her dorm room. She changed her uniforms and slid under blanket. She was awoken hours later feels better when Hinata and Asahi came back from school.

* * *

"I'm trying, trust me. And you know, those clefs show up in my dream, chasing after me." Hinata lifted both hands leaning toward Nanako who sat beside her.

Nanako laughed and pushed the boy back. "That's impossible. How can clefs chase you? It doesn't even have legs."

"It has in my dream." Hinata nodded assuring the girl. "Seriously." Nanako looked at her disbelieved and giggled.

Nami glanced at Hinata and Nanako shaking her head. They were having lunch break at back garden under cherry tree which has turned green with many leaves now. "You know, sometimes I wonder if she likes Nana chan." She said to Asahi.

Asahi looked between Hinata who tried to make joke and laughing Nanako beside her. "Nah, I don't think so. She's mentioned before remember? About the guy's acts and stuff. I think she's trying to act like a real guy, in flirty way." Nami chuckled.

"You're right." Nami agreed.

"Hi, guys. Mind we join?"

They turned around and saw the basketball team boys and some of their classmates. "Sure." Nami replied moving closer to Asahi giving some place for them. Now they befriend the boys. The boys placed themselves beside her and Asahi while the girls moved to Nanako's side.

"It's hot today. Summer has come."

"Yes, it is." Nami replied the leader boy. "You have cool bracelet, where did you buy it?"

"Oh this? It's limited sale for our team. I'll give you one if you want."

"Nah, it's okay, just asking." Nami said but the boy grabbed her by shoulder.

"You're our aniki, part of our team. Just look forward, kay aniki?"

Nami offered smile pulling off. "Thanks."

"Hey look, Shizuru sama."

They turned their gaze and saw Shizuru san walking with some boys. Nami glanced at Asahi and smiled knowingly as her friend's eyes follow the president girl.

"I want her to be my girlfriend."

"In your dream."

Nami laughed at the leader boy's reply. The other boys nodded weakly sighing. "Why not, she has boyfriend?" Her question got Asahi's attention.

"Well, there are two goddesses in this Academy, among boys you know, anyway one is Ray sama, and the other is Shizuru sama."

Nami rolled her eyes mentally not at the two girls but the boys' fantasy. One of many things she doesn't like from guy. She listened as the leader boy continued.

"Ray sama is untouchable, like she's in the highest place that no one can't reach her. Well, until you show up aniki. You should teach us the secret later, okay?"

Nami forced fake smile when the leader boy patted her shoulder proudly. He then turned gaze back toward Shizuru san.

"Whilst Ray sama is untouchable, Shizuru sama is reachable, but even you can reach her, you can't have her."

"What do you mean?" Asahi asked the boy.

"You see, she's very _friendly_, and I mean in flirty way. She flirts with everyone, boys, girls, even teachers. But she never _really_ likes someone, though there are rumors about her dates but none's proved."

Nami glanced at Asahi and saw the girl was looking at the president girl. Asahi then stood up.

"I need to pee."

"Me too." Nami pushed her body up following Asahi.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hinata asked her two best friends. "Coming too. See you later guys." She jogged up following Asahi and Nami.

Asahi washed her hands readjusting her tie and hair. "Guys, hurry up." She said toward Nami and Hinata who are still inside. She then decided to wait outside. She leaned against wall pulling out phone.

"Riku sama."

Asahi furrowed her brows at the walking past girl. "Since when I got the title?" She shrugged looking back at phone but someone ran passing her and accidentally hit her hand. "Hey," She called but the girl kept running. "Watch your way please." Sighing she picked her phone up from floor. Giggles from other corridor got her attention. Curiously she approached the corner. Her eyes widened when she found making-out couple. "Euw, get a room please." Just when she was about to turn around the girl stepped back. Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw the president girl.

'_Shizuru_'

* * *

Oh no...okay, moving next :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Have a good read ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10

'_Shizuru_'

Asahi can't move her gaze from the president girl. Shizuru has her hands around the boy's neck while the boy's hands on her back. They didn't notice her.

"Oi Riku, let's go."

Hinata's voice finally could break Asahi's shock state. She released a breath forcing gaze away.

"What's wrong? See ghost or something?" Nami asked her tallest friend as they approached stairs.

"Huh, oh, no, nothing." Asahi lied. Luckily Nami believed her. She shook her head a little but the scene kept flashing inside her head. Apparently the boy was right about the president girl and she is just one of those boys or girls, whom Shizuru flirts with. Suddenly she feels urge to run, run as far as she could from the place. "We should hurry."

"Riku, wait." Hinata followed behind Asahi.

Nami was about to run after the two when she spotted Ray. Ray was talking with Marilyn sensei, Akira san stood beside her. She thought to just go but Ray noticed her and gave a wave telling her to wait. She quickly looked away when Akira san turned his gaze. She leaned against pillar waiting for Ray.

"Hi, Kai. What are you doing here?"

"Shizuru sama, I'm waiting for…" Nami didn't have to say the name, Shizuru san grinned knowingly at her.

"By the way where are your friends?" Shizuru looked around.

"They're already heading classroom." Nami replied. Shizuru san looks disappointed a little.

"Say hello to Riku." Shizuru said and noticed Ray was walking toward them. "Guess should go, see you around Kai."

Nami gave a light nod when Shizuru san winked before leaving her. When she turned her gaze Ray was standing beside her. "Hi,"

"Hi too, how are you doing? You look better now." Ray was about to take his arm but her mind reminds her that she has promised yesterday. Cursing mentally she just looked at him.

"Yeah, feel better now, thanks." Nami rubbed her palms nervously since the girl was staring at her. "I didn't lie, am really fine."

Ray giggled seeing Kai starts to blush. "Well, actually I want to check it myself, but you make me promise yesterday. Can I take it back?" Kai put fist over his mouth before bursting into laugh. "Can I?"

Nami shook her head. She pushed Ray's hand as the girl tried to tickle her side. "Ray," She laughed louder when Ray pushed her shoulder pouting. "I was just kidding yesterday."

"You're kidding?"

Nami nodded and earned her a pinch from the student representative girl. "Aw, Ray, sorry, I'm sorry, Ray!" Ray finally released her belly.

"That's for lying to me." Ray stuck tongue out and giggled. "As much as I want to spend time with you, but sadly we have class waiting."

"Yeah, your prince is waiting for you too." Nami teased and earned her another hard pinch. "Ray! That's hurt you know." She felt glances from other students toward them but has no time for worrying since Ray lifted her chin looking into her eyes.

"There's only one prince and he's standing right before me now." Ray stated. If they were alone she would have kissed him to prove her words. Instead she released his chin and tapped his nose. "Forget it not."

Nami blinked twice and watched Ray smiled before turning around leaving her. She released breath she didn't realize was holding.

"Although I love to see romantic sweet scene of boy and girl, but Kawachi san you're late for class."

Nami whirled around and found Marilyn sensei was standing behind her. "I'm sorry, ma'am." She bowed in embarrassment and hurriedly ascended stairs.

* * *

"I wonder why Principal wants to meet us." Asahi whispered as she, Nami and Hinata following Marilyn sensei to Principal room. After class was over Marilyn sensei told them that Principal wants to meet them.

"Have no idea neither. Wait, you don't break any rules, do you?" Hinata turned to Nami.

"Why me? I don't do anything, besides isn't it you who always break rules." Nami said defensively. Hinata was about to protest but Marilyn sensei cut in.

"Boys, Madame Principal is waiting." Marilyn sensei tilted head aside holding door. The three bowed lightly entering the room. "Madame Principal they are here."

Nami watched as the Principal woman rose from her chair approaching them, still in black shirt and skirt. They bowed their head when the Principal beckoned them to sit on sofa.

"So, how is your school life going?"

"It's going well Madame Principal." Asahi answered. The Madame Principal nodded her head slightly.

"That's good to hear. So, I believe you have heard about the Academy Annual Festival, do you?" The boys nodded. "Each of school will do performance. Since you are students of School of Music you will do performance at the festival."

"Excuse me Madame, but you mean we sing at the festival?" Nami asked.

"Yes, you three will sing at the festival." The Principal stood up and approached window. "St. Mary's Academy Annual Festival is not usual festival as any other schools festival. There will be producer, music production manager and many entertainment-related people come to look for new star."

Nami realized what the Principal wants them to do. The Principal woman turned around to look at them crossing arms.

"And of course including Music Ten management. So, it is a great opportunity to make an appeal. What do you think boys?"

Nami was startled when Hinata and Asahi grabbed her hands trying to hold back from screaming. They looked at each other before nodding toward the Principal. There was small smile on Principal's lips as she walked back toward sofa.

"Firstly, you need a name. From now on you three are…"

Nami held her breath waiting for their group name. The Principal looked at Asahi, turned to her and then Hinata. The smile grew bigger as she says the name.

"Persona."

"Persona?" Nami, Asahi and Hinata said in unison.

"Yes, that will be your name from now. I think the name is perfect for you three, since your true identity is hidden behind _mask_, and people will recognize you by your skill and talent, your song."

"That's cool, awesome." Hinata said in amusement.

"But, it isn't easy." Marilyn said. "It means you have to do a lot of practice. Can you do that?"

"We will." Nami, Asahi and Hinata said at once.

"That's my boys." Principal smiled. "Now, things settled, you can go back to dorm."

"Yes, Madame Principal." They bowed and stood up.

"I can't wait to see them become idol. You really have good eyes, Madame Principal." Marilyn said.

Principal watched as the boys leaving the room and turned to the grinning teacher. "Yes, I do."

* * *

"I can't believe it, we'll be doing performance again!" Hinata pumped fist up. "That's awesome, can't wait it!"

"But as Marilyn sensei said, we need practice more, since there is bunch of talented students here." Asahi said stopping Hinata's joyous scream.

"You're right." Hinata sighed.

"I think this time we should sing our original song." Nami said and they nodded in agreement.

"How about this?" Hinata stopped. "I'll leave the song to you guys, songwriting is not my thing, and don't worry about the dance. What do you say?"

Asahi snapped fingers. "That's good idea." Nami nodded in agreement. She threw herself hugging Hinata. "You're brilliant."

"Yes, I am." Hinata said conceitedly. She then grabbed the shortest girl. "You come too."

Although Nami usually doesn't do hug thing but she threw herself at her now best friends. At moment she told herself that she will make their dream comes true.

"Euw, weirdo."

Nami pulled off when some boys walking past them. They glared at the boys and grinned walking on. Since they have done finish their homework they decided to go back to dorm.

"I'm going to have jogging, you guys wanna join?" Nami asked as they climbed stairs toward their rooms.

"I'm coming." Asahi said.

"Sorry guys not coming, promised Nana chan to teach video making after dinner." Hinata jumped to stairs top.

"Oh, having date. You two like a couple, by the way." Nami teased.

"A couple? No way, she's like a sister." Hinata shrugged.

"Sister, really?" Nami lifted an eyebrow. Asahi has already burst into laugh.

"What, it's true." Hinata said in annoyance. "I'm hungry, c'mon guys hurry up."

Nami watched as Hinata ran into their room hastily. "Sister, huh?" She turned to Asahi joining in her laugh.

* * *

"I can't wait until festival. You think Music Ten management will really come?" Asahi asked Nami as they jogging in ground.

"Well, Principal says so. I wonder about the other though. Nana chan told me Shizuru sama and student council has already decided what performance our school will have for festival."

At the mention of the president girl's name Asahi looked aside. "Oh, good then." She mumbled nonchalantly. She then increased her pace. "The winner can have two cakes for breakfast."

"You say that." Nami speeded up and grinned as she passed Asahi. "I'll get cakes tomorrow!"

Half of an hour later, Nami and Asahi were walking along rocky path toward boy's dorm. Nami took off her jacket wiping sweat from face. She was about to turn to dorm when she noticed light of president council room was on. '_Ray was still there?_' she wonders. "You can go first, I will have walk, it's hot." She excused.

"You want me to join?"

"No, uh, no I mean just for a while, so it's alright." Nami tilted head aside rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, okay." Asahi tried not to smile since she could tell where the girl will go. "Just don't be late. See you tomorrow."

Nami gave a wave and after made sure Asahi has disappeared into dorm she jogged up toward main building. She climbed up stairs thinking for an excuse. "Passed by and saw the light still on, no she will ask where I was going." She shook her head. "Wanna say thank you, but I said it already yesterday. Didn't see you today so just thought to visit, no it sounds like I miss her." She groaned and found herself in front of Ray's office door. "Maybe this isn't good idea." She said and turned around. She stopped just before descend stairs and walked back toward door.

Nami took a breath preparing herself before lifting hand. She knocked twice and pushed the door open. As she thought Ray was sitting behind her desk. The girl looked up and smiled brightly as soon as she saw her.

"Kai, come in."

"Hi, I didn't interrupt your work, did I?" Nami pushed the door close behind.

"Of course no." Ray approached the blonde boy and took his arm pulling him toward sofa. "What are you doing here?"

Nami sat down on sofa rubbing palms against thighs. "I…saw the light still on," She decided to tell the truth. "You always stay here alone until late?" She noticed textbooks on meeting desk.

"Aw, you're worried about me now." Ray teased. Kai rolled his eyes slightly but then smiling. "Well, yes, sometimes until midnight."

"Midnight?" Ray nodded. "But curfew is ten, how do you get in to dorm?"

"I have key," Ray giggled seeing Kai's furrowed brows. "One good thing being student representative."

"Right," Nami replied still in surprise that the student representative girl can enter and leave dorm whenever she wish. She looked over Ray's shoulder and saw guitar leaning on book shelf. "That's your guitar?" Ray gave a nod. "You can play guitar?"

Ray giggled seeing his surprised face. "I do play sometimes."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Ray rose from sofa and took her guitar. She laid it over table and opened the case.

"Wow, that's cool." Nami leaned closer taking a look. "Is it foreign? It is, right? I can tell."

Ray let out a chuckle and took the instrument out from its case. "You seem familiar with guitar, wanna try?"

"Really?" Nami asked eagerly. Ray chuckled and handed the guitar. She looked down at steel string acoustic guitar on her lap. "It's bigger than mine."

"Oh, you have one too?"

"Yeah, but not expensive like this one." Nami said looking back at the guitar.

"Play for me." Ray moved closer and nodded when Kai turned to her. "How about the one you sang at party, I like it."

"Okay." Nami placed the instrument on thigh and tried picking the string. She chuckled in astonishment. "It's different from mine." She then started to play. "_Feeling the beat and looking into your eyes, you know you got me girl…_"

Ray smiled watching the blonde boy singing. She really likes his voice. She giggled when he looked at her singing the chorus.

"_Hey girl wanna dance with me, cause I can't seem to stop…_"

Ray hummed following the melody.

"_I wanna fly, your dance drives me crazy…_"

"_I wanna fly, I wanna dance with you…_"

Nami was surprised when Ray joined in with her high tone. She smiled and continued the song. "_Don't stop girl, dance with me girl…_"

"_I wanna dance with you…dance with me…_"

"_Dance with me…_" They sang the last part together. Nami couldn't help a laugh shaking her head. She turned to the grinning student representative girl beside her. "You're really good, you know."

"Why thank you," Ray shrugged and giggled. "You're not bad yourself sir."

Nami held her gaze at the grinning girl. She was reminded what Nanako has told her about being student representative needs talent of singing, dancing and acting. It really surprised her hearing Ray's voice.

"You'll make me blush with your stare you know." Ray teased the boy.

Nami cleared her throat and moved gaze away. "Now your turn, play something for me."

"No," Ray put hand on his arm stopping him. "I want to hear you play."

"What kind of song do you like?"

Ray pressed lips together. "Well, I like pop, country…"

"Country?" Nami cut in. Who would have thought Ray likes country music. Ray nodded and giggled. "Sing for me."

"It is not free sir," Ray said and laughed as Kai lifted an eyebrow leaning back. "So, there's American country singer I like, and he sings this song with his wife, it's very romantic." She giggled when Kai rolled his eyes playfully. She then started to sing.

Nami listened as Ray singing the song. It was slow melody. She shifted guitar and picked the strings.

Ray smiled as Kai did fingerpicking. He really has musician talent since he can follow her although she bet this is the first time he hear the song. Somehow it feels different to sing with him.

Nami lifted her gaze and saw Ray was looking at her while sing the song. There was small smile on Ray's lips and she looks different, just like when she did dance. She isn't familiar with the song, let alone country music, but the song was indeed beautiful. She offered smile when Ray placed a hand on her knee.

"_And if you asked me why I've changed, all I gotta do is say your sweet name…_"

Nami felt her heart flutter when Ray looked into her eyes singing the lyrics softly. The lyrics itself has deep meaning but looking into those eyes it speaks louder than words. She thought to move her gaze away but can't. Her heart starts to beat fast as the feeling came again but for her surprise this time it didn't scare her. Perhaps it didn't at all. It was her, she was afraid to realize the feeling, afraid to hold it.

Ray kept her gaze at his brown eyes. She wasn't sure but there was something different in his eyes. For moment it has confusion, uncertainty but then it softened and there was warmth. He then smiled a little and sings together with her.

"_It's your love, it just does something to me, sends a shock right through me…_"

For a moment Ray couldn't voice the lyrics out when Kai looked right into her eyes. Just like the lyrics say it was like a spell.

"_It's…your…love…_"

They ended the song with Ray's soprano and her alto voice. She released the string and the sound echoes in the room. She opened her mouth but nothing comes out. Ray also seems lost her words, or perhaps was giving time to her. "Wow," After moment finally she spoke up. "That's…wow."

Ray giggled upon seeing Kai's stunned state. "It's you actually. You're talented Kai."

Nami blushed at the praise. "You're great too." Suddenly she got nervous under Ray's gaze. She heard giggles from the girl and blushed deeper. She looked up and noticed it almost ten. "Shit, curfew."

Nami was standing near stairs, waiting for Ray who was locking office room. Ray then approached her and took her arm. Now she gets used to the gesture. They walked side by side toward dorm. She asked about the girl's activity and Ray told her about her class, meetings and many student representative duties. Now she understands why Ray sometimes wears sunglasses, to hide her tired eyes. She felt embarrassed to think it was over-proud being student representative thing.

Ray turned around to face him when they arrived at girl's dorm. "Thanks for coming today. We should do sing together sometimes, I really enjoy it."

Nami nodded smiling back. She wasn't surprised when Ray leaned to give a kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep well, Kai."

"You too. See you tomorrow."

Ray was surprised but nodded smiling happily. "See you tomorrow."

Nami waited until Ray entering the dorm and spun around heading toward boy's dorm. She looked up and can't help a smile. She let out a chuckle shaking her head remembering their singing together moment. Luckily the janitor hasn't closed the door yet. She ascended stairs humming the song they had sung earlier. She stopped when her phone buzzed. Knitting her brows she pulled her phone out. It was a message from her mother.

"Hello sweat heart, how are you doing? You eat properly, don't you?- Yes mom, they serve healthy foods every day, don't worry." She mumbled and read back the message. However, her eyes bulged out as she read the next text.

"Your father wants to visit your school…" Nami trailled off and looked up. "Oh, crap."

* * *

Uh-oh, trouble's coming XD

Hope you like their moment here, oh btw the song is 'It's Your Love' by Tim Mcgraw & Faith Hill (I put some lyrics here, but have no choice, so please don't report me m(_ _)m). If you haven't heard the song before then maybe you should check it out, it's a good song ;)

Okay, thank you for reading, and hoping you'll come again :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, glad you come again :D Firstly thanks for those who leaving reviews :) shamanic demonator, glad you like it, and no this story is pure Mendol xD not crossover with any drama or anime, those are anime right? never watched it :D thank you :) AceLey, hehe she's Ray after all xD sorry for killing your imagination :p I hope you like the song too ;) it's not allowed to write published work including lyrics, apparently even some lines :( though in my opinion isn't it what we're doing here, borrowing other work and claiming not own it :D but a rule is a rule so I'm trying not to use lyrics but can't help for some case :p glad you like their moments, there will be more ;) chichay, haha now your jaw, be careful diabetes XD glad you like their sweet time, and you're very welcome, have a nice day too ;D AaronMaks, you're welcome, happy to know you like them, and thanks :D Rufy SaeYuki, I know you'd like their lovey dovey xD what happened to her *sigh* xD well, let's see later ;) haha thank you, it means I succeed *relieved sigh* you're welcome :) Deguchi, hagu back XD glad you like their singing together, haha don't worry first or last I'd still be grateful ;D noahminami, hehe about Riku&Shizuru, Kuu&Nanako you'll find out later ;) then I bet you'll like this one ;D looks like Nami did XD penyou, hi thanks for those comments, relieved to know you like this one xD and the OCs too, I will put more basket team and their aniki ;D I hope Shizuru did too, maybe later chap will show it ;D Chiqinna, glad you like them, about the pairings you'll find out later ;D haha thank you, bless you too ;)**

**Okay, thank you so much for letting me know what you think, hope you'll enjoy this one. I don't own Mendol only the plot, OCs and mistakes :p**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Crapcrapcrap, I'll be dead, I'm going to die!"

Hinata and Asahi stood up from bed when Nami burst in, they approached their friend who looks distressed. "What's happened?" Asahi asked.

"I'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodiehewouldkillmeandwe'llloseourhopewe'llnevermakeittoMusicTen."

"Whoa, calm down dude, can you repeat in slow pace please, we're not Superman." Hinata grabbed Nami's shoulder. "Slow down."

Nami took deep breath and explains. "My father wants to visit."

"That's great." Hinata said but then it hits her. "Oh crap, you said your father wants to meet you?"

"That's what I'm saying." Nami groaned in frustration.

"But you're here, and he thinks you're in another school which you've never been. That's big problem. We should do something." Asahi said, hands on waist thinking. "When will he come for visit?"

"This weekend." Nami slumped on to bed palming face. "He'd be mad at me if he knows I'm lying and never enter the school."

Asahi and Hinata seated beside their distressed friend. "We have three days until weekend." Asahi said. "What should we do?"

Hinata pursed her lips. "I got an idea." When Nami and Asahi turned to her she added. "Ask Katsuyuki sensei, I think he can help us."

"It's the only way. We'll ask Katsuyuki sensei tomorrow, what do you think?"

Nami nodded at Asahi. "Thanks guys." Asahi and Hinata patted her shoulders. She hopes the teacher will help them for she has no idea neither courage to face her father.

* * *

The next day, they went to meet Katsuyuki sensei before class. Katsuyuki sensei promised he will help her since it was his idea they come to the Academy. Nami trusted the teacher and they leave his office in relief.

"See, he will help us. Don't worry besides we'll have your back." Hinata took Nami's shoulder.

"Thanks guys, really." Nami smiled gratefully.

"Okay, now we better go to School of Theatre building." Asahi said.

Nami nodded and they headed the white building school. Today they have class together with School of Theatre fourth-year students for the first time. As soon as they entered the building they are amazed by ancient till modern statues. They saw Nanako who was waiting for them near stairs, together they headed toward class.

Nami glanced over the class. She offered smile and wave when basket team boys waved toward her, since they are students of School of Theatre, and once again eyed the room. The class was three times bigger than usual class. It has stage at the front, it looks like college classroom. "Is all classroom here like this?" She asked Nanako.

"Yes, you'll see stage in every room here. Have you ever done drama class before?" Nanako asked Kai. Kai shook his head. "I heard this class is interesting and Kichin sensei is funny."

"Kichin sensei?" Nami asked. Before Nanako can reply the door pushed open and a man with afro hairstyle dressing in unbelievable bright red suit walked in. "That is Kichin sensei?" Nanako nodded pressing lips together. They stood up and bowed greeting the teacher. She sat back to her chair and watched as the teacher looked at them clapping hands once, smiling brightly.

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore, is winged Cupid painted blind. Good morning ladies and gentlemen. What a lovely day today, isn't it? A day without sunshine is like, you know, night."

Hinata's sudden claps broke silence of the room. Nami turned to Hinata knitting brows.

"It's Steve Martin's, you know." Hinata said, confused that no one knows the famous quote.

Nami tilted her head in confusion. Asahi mirrored her, was confused as well. Nanako just giggled beside her. They turned their gaze back when the teacher cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Usually my students won't recognize the quote, thank you Mr…"

Hinata rose to feet. "Otawa sir, Otawa Kuu."

"Mr. Otawa, thank you."

Nami pressed lips together at Hinata who sat down grinning proudly. "Since when you read books?"

"Hey, I can read a book too you know." Hinata said to Nami and wriggled brows at Nanako. "I think I like this teacher." Asahi and Nami looked at her as if she had said weird thing. The teacher voice brought their attention back to class.

"Since today is joint class so I want to introduce you the essence of theatre, which is expression. There are ways to express one's feeling, with words," Kichin looked over at the students and raised hands. "Gestures and facial. A great actor could speak even only with eyes…"

Nami listened earnestly as Kichin sensei walked from side to side of stage explaining the importance of expression in high tension. "Is he always like that?" She whispered to Nanako which the girl nodded as reply and giggled. She looked back at Kichin sensei and saw he take a book from desk. She wonders what kind of class they will have.

"So, I need volunteers, anyone? Anyone wants to give a try?"

Nami jolted up from her chair when Hinata suddenly pinched her thigh. "What was that?"

"We got a volunteer, everyone give an applause. Come here gentleman."

"No sir, I…" Nami shook her head but Kichin sensei beckoned her to come and the class was encouraging her. After sent glare toward Hinata, she reluctantly walked toward stage. Kichin sensei took her shoulder turned her around to face the class.

"So, what is your name?"

"Kawachi Kai." Nami replied and tried not to glare when she spotted Hinata giving thumbs up encouraging her.

"Okay, and now we need the partner, a girl I wish, anyone?"

Nami couldn't decide if she was surprised or annoyed as every girl in the class lifted their hands eagerly. Kichin sensei didn't help at all, he patted her back.

"Wow, we have many here, how to choose Mr. Kawachi?"

Nami rolled her eyes mentally, she swears she will kill Hinata after this. Kichin sensei chose student of School of Theatre and other girls lowered their hands in disappointment. The girl stepped on the stage smiling at her.

"Mr. Kawachi, I need you to read this poetry to Ms. Hyoudo, think she is your girlfriend." Kichin patted the short boy's back.

Nami dropped her jaw a little and heard squeals and whistles from the class. She turned to Hyoudo san and saw the girl blush a little looking at her shyly. Kichin sensei handed the book to her giving nod. '_Damn you Hinata_'

"Silent please class. Mr. Kawachi in three, two, one, and action."

Nami cleared her throat and looked down at the poetry. However as she read the romance poetry she feels dizzy, too romantic for her taste. Kichin sensei cleared his throat telling her to start. She sucked in deep breath and read the poetry out.

"I don't know how, or when, or where it comes. But when…"

"No, no, no." Kichin stopped the boy. "What just I've told you earlier? It needs not only words to express your feeling, but also emotion. Once again Mr. Kawachi, with _emotion_."

Nami rolled her eyes mentally. '_Easier said than done_' She took another deep breath trying to pull her emotion but it vanish when she looked at the shyly smiling girl in front of her. '_How could I? I don't have feeling for the girl_' She turned to Kichin sensei and he gave nod encouraging her. '_With emotion Nami, you can do it, just think you say to someone you like_'

Nami closed her eyes imagining that she will read the poetry to someone she likes. "I don't know how, or when, or where it comes, but when I open my eyes it always you," Slowly she opened her eyes and froze for a moment as it was the student representative girl who stood before her. Ray was grinning at her. Her brain was confused but the words kept flowing out from her mouth. "I am not perfect, but if you want me I will be your best." Ray's grin turned to warm smile and she smiled back. "You are not perfect either, but I love all of you and I will love you even in imperfection."

Claps and squeals from the class snapped Nami out from her imagination. She blinked and saw Hyoudo san before her blushing even deeper, and feels disappointed a little. Kichin sensei patted her back in proud.

"Bravo Mr. Kawachi, bravo! That was wonderful, you really put the emotion. Oh my heart,"

Nami lifted brow a little as Kichin sensei wiped his tears. He then took her shoulder.

"Do you have interest in theatre? Because we would glad if you join us. Those words come from you and your expression, I believe will hypnotize audience."

"And make our student representative fall head over heels!"

At Hinata's statement all girls start to squeal. Nami felt her face turns hot from embarrassment. She sent death glare toward Hinata, the mentioned person just grinned widely at her. Even Asahi and Nanako were also laughing. '_I'll kill that girl!_' A pat from Kichin sensei reminds her that she was still on stage.

"Wait a minute, you're that famous new student? No wonder. It's a pleasure to finally can meet you." Kichin said to the boy and turned to the class. "Give a big applause to Mr. Kawachi."

"That's our aniki! Aniki, you are the best!"

Nami forced a smile despite the need to dig a hole and hide inside. Finally Kichin sensei released her and she half ran back to her chair. As soon as she reached their table she thought to slap Hinata's head but the girl quickly grabbed Nanako as a shield. Well she will have plenty time after they are back in dorm, she thought devilishly.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone sighed in relief. Hinata closed her notebook and textbook. "You think we'll have steak sometimes?" Nanako turned to her and shook her head. "But I want to eat steak."

"Buy yourself." Nami said.

"You're still mad at me because of yesterday class?"

"No, I'm not angry with you." Nami rose from chair walking toward Hinata's desk. "Just want to give you this."

Hinata quickly stood up running away when Nami tried to grab her shirt. "Nana chan help me."

"Kuu," Nanako laughed as the boy ran behind her avoiding Kai. She glanced at Riku and the taller boy just shook his head. She turned her gaze when she saw Marie san at doorway. "Kai," She stopped the boy and pointed toward door.

Nami turned around and saw the senior girl. "Marie san," She then approached door ignoring Hinata's whistle.

"Hi, Kai. Can we talk for moment?"

Nami nodded and followed the girl outside class. "So, you want to talk?"

"Actually I want to ask you to have lunch together, if you don't mind." Marie said. Kai looks surprised a little. "I want to ask you before honestly, as a thank you for saving me, but you know you're always _busy_." She giggled when he pressed his lips in annoyance showing his cute dimples.

"I'm glad can help but it isn't necessary." Nami said and quickly add. "I mean you don't have to, but of course I would like it."

"Really?" Marie can't help a grin. Kai nodded smiling back. "Good. I'll be waiting for you at back garden."

Nami nodded and watched as the senior girl leaving with big grin on face. Marie san has helped her with her homework before besides, she is her senior it would be impolite if she reject.

"So, having date with another girl. Be careful someone will get jealous." Hinata teased.

Nami turned around and stuck tongue out. She ignored grin from Asahi and Nanako. "See you later guys." And jogged up toward stairs. Marie san has already waited for her on bench near pond with lunch box on lap. Marie san gave a wave smiling. "Sorry, making you wait."

"No, not at all." Marie put the lunch box between them and took chopstick for him.

"Thank you." Nami took chopstick. "Looks delicious. You make it yourself?"

Marie nodded. "I borrowed kitchen, I hope it taste good." She giggled when he took rice ball and eyes widened nodding.

Meanwhile, Asahi has finished lunch and walked back to classroom with Hinata. Hinata decided they go to back garden, but she knows her real move. They walked across former garden toward back garden.

"Hi, boys."

Asahi stopped when she heard familiar voice. Shizuru waved hands approaching them. She thought to run but it would be rude so she stood there but keeping gaze at ground.

"Where are you going?" Shizuru asked her juniors. "Hi, Riku." She greeted the taller boy who was looking down at ground.

Asahi looked up and gave a polite nod. "I'm sorry but I forgot something in dining room, gotta go."

Shizuru knitted her brows and was disappointed when Riku left. '_Is it just me or he's avoiding me?_' she wonders. She then turned to Kuu. "By the way, where's Kai?"

"Having lunch at back garden." Hinata replied.

"Oh, lunch?" Shizuru grinned. Kuu nodded back and excused himself. She then pulled out her phone, decided to tease the girl. It was five seconds later that reply from Ray comes. "Ray's with Principal? It means…" She looked up and grinned.

Hinata let out a sigh. Nami was having lunch date with Marie san, Asahi was god knows where, hiding from Shizuru san. And she can't find Nanako. She was bored alone. She decided to look for Kai. Perhaps she can have some pictures for future purpose. She grinned and walked toward back garden. However, her grin vanished when she spotted Nanako with a boy. '_What are they doing?_' Curiously she approached the two and stood behind cherry tree.

"So, uh, will you go out with me?"

Nanako pushed her glasses up. The boy asked her out this weekend, a date. This is the first time someone asks her out and she didn't know what to reply. She knows him but still she never has a date before. "I…"

"If you want to ask her out, you've gotta go through me first."

Nanako turned around when she heard the voice. "Kuu," Kuu took her shoulder looking at the other boy, or is he glaring?

"Do you like Nana chan? If you don't seriously like her then I say you back off, because I won't give her easily to anyone." Hinata said to the boy.

'_Kuu_' Nanako could only stare at the boy who held her shoulder protectively. Never before someone says those words for her. Kuu glanced at her and smiled before looking back at the other boy. The small smile makes her blush and at the same time feel safe. Kuu gave light squeeze on her shoulder and her heart flutter at the small gesture.

"He's gone."

Nanako blinked and finally realized they were alone. The other boy has left. She released a breath when Kuu took his hand back. "He's gone? Oh,"

"Yup," Hinata folded her arms before chest. "You like that kind of guy? I think he's not your type, not cool, and looks weak. He just ran off when I scared him. I won't give my friend to that type of guy."

"Friend," The word came out in a whisper from Nanako's mouth. She looked aside and feels the happy feeling was taken away from her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hinata asked the suddenly turned silent girl. Nanako turned to her and gave a punch on her forearm. "Aw, what was that for?"

"You ruined my almost first date." Nanako pushed Kuu's shoulder and walked passing him. She knows they are just friend and there is no way Kuu will look at her that way, still it hurts a little.

"Nana chan, wait."

Nanako stopped and sighed. "What?" She said annoyingly but when Kuu pushed his lower lip out pouting, she can't help a smile. "You look bad when pouting you know." She would never get angry at him.

"Sorry?" Hinata lit up when Nanako nodded. "Thanks." She was about to grab the girl's shoulder when she caught Kai with Marie san sitting on bench in front of pound. "Hey, it's them." She wriggled brows and pulled Nanako approaching them.

Nanako looked down at his hand on her wrist. It doesn't matter even they are just friend, as long as this hand always hold her. Kuu took them behind tree. "Don't you think we should give them privacy?" She narrowed her eyes when Kuu grinning, she knows what he is thinking. She thought to pull him away leaving the two but stop. "Ray sama,"

Hinata turned around and saw the student representative girl and Shizuru san approaching them. "Oh man, this is gonna be fun." But Nanako slapped her forearm and pulled her off from the crime scene. "Where are we going? I wanna see…aw," Nanako pinched her arm and they walked hastily toward other direction. "At least let me take a picture." She said but another pinch replied her. "Nana chan,"

Ray stopped when she caught Kai near pond. Next to him was sitting the same girl who was with Kai at library the other day. They are chatting and laughing, and she could tell now that the girl has hit on Kai. "Who's that girl?"

"Kohara Marie, fifth-year. So, looks like someone's trying to take your precious boy." Shizuru teased. When Ray didn't send a glare still staring at the other two she add. "It's just lunch between senior and junior, between friend…" She stopped. "…or no."

"Thank you for the lunch." Nami offered smile.

"You're welcome, I'm glad can finally thank you properly." Marie said. "I didn't make someone else jealous, did I?"

"Who? No." Nami said but then wondering herself. '_Nah, it wasn't like we're dating_'

"So, it means I have chance."

Nami turned her head at the word. But the girl surprised her by kiss her cheek. She only watched as Marie san leaned off smiling shyly.

"See you around, Kai." Marie smiled seeing the surprised boy and stood up.

The realization that Marie san has kissed her, in cheek, finally hit Nami and she jerked head aside. "What was…" However, her word was caught in her throat when her eyes meet student representative's eyes. Ray just looked at her for moment and turned around. Shizuru san shook her head offering small smile and following the looked pissed Ray. '_Why did she get angry?_'

"You know exactly what the reason is, idiot." Nami rubbed her face. She looked toward the direction Ray has left to and breathed out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Nami sauntered across former garden holding notebook in hand. After school she thought to have a walk in hope could get inspiration for their new song. But she hasn't decided the concept of the song. "Romance? nah, friendship is better." She nodded and continued to walk. Moment later she found herself standing in student representative's garden. Apparently her feet will always prefer the place. She looked around at the garden, it was lit by warm orange color from evening sunlight. She then sat upon grass behind hedge, the place where she bumped into Ray months ago. She folded legs and put notebook open on lap.

Nami scratched her skull in frustration. She spent half an hour only for two lines. It was more difficult than she has thought. "I'm stuck, can't get the feeling." She threw her body on grass. Garden lights turn on as night approached.

"What are you doing here? This is my place."

Nami was startled and quickly sat up. "Hi," She greeted Ray. But the student representative didn't greet back and she wonders if Ray is still angry at her. Ray sat down but put some distance between them. Ray wore grey sweatpants with pink v-neck shirt, hair tied up in ponytail. She still looks beautiful with casual clothes. Ray put book before her starting to read. Apparently the girl was still mad. She closed her notebook and pushed body off from ground. But Ray grabbed her hand pulling her down back to her former place.

"Who says you can't stay." Ray released his hand still reading the book. "Who's that girl?"

"What girl?" Nami asked back and got her light punches from Ray. "Ray," She caught the girl's hands.

"I saw you having lunch with another girl." Ray pulled hands off and reached for his belly.

"Aw, Ray, stop it!" Nami pushed Ray's hand and rubbed her poor belly. "My belly did nothing wrong to you." Ray once again punched her forearm. "What? It wasn't like we're dating." When Ray moved gaze away and stood up she slapped her head mentally. "Ray, wait," She grabbed the girl's wrist. "It's not like that, I mean…" She started but then got confused herself. '_Mean what?_'

"You mean what?" Ray waited.

"She wants to thank me for helping her before, remember at my first day?"

Ray knitted her brows but then she could remember the girl. "But why she kissed you? And you let her kiss you." She hit his forearm with fist.

"I don't know, Ray!" Nami quickly caught Ray's hand as the girl once again reach over to pinch her belly. "She just kissed me out of blue, I didn't even realize it." Ray looked at her skeptically. "Look, I thought it would be rude so I agree to have lunch with Marie san, just lunch, I don't know if she has feeling for me or whatever it is." She explained in one breath. Ray just stared at her with unreadable eyes and it confused her. "I'm sorry, I…" Ray stopped her by captured her lips.

Ray placed hands on his jaw brushing her lips against his soft but firm lips. She has felt it earlier, jealousy, when that girl kissed him, and she doesn't like it. Perhaps it was selfish but she can't bear seeing another girl touch him. She leaned closer moving her lips against his.

Nami was overwhelmed by the sudden kiss. This time the kiss is different from their other kisses before. She could feel the jealousy from the kiss. It feels like Ray was marking her as her own. And oddly, to tell the truth perhaps not really, she finds it cute and makes her happy to know that Ray was jealous seeing her with another girl. She lifted a hand and cupped Ray's cheek returning the kiss. And as if it calms the girl, Ray slowed the kiss, eventually moving her lips gently.

Ray broke the kiss releasing a breath and can't help staring at his lips. She lifted gaze looking into his eyes. "From this moment we're dating, you are my boyfriend and I am yours." She knitted brows in confusion when Kai suddenly burst into laugh. "What's funny?"

Nami put fist cover mouth and shook her head. "Did you realize you just asking a guy to date you in I'd say unromantic way?"

"Kai," Ray pushed the boy back and pinched his belly but it didn't stop his laugh. "At least I'm being honest with myself. I don't like to see the person I like with someone else." She said annoyingly and took her book back.

Nami's laugh turned to small smile as she looked at the student representative girl. '_If only you know who really I am, I wonder if you will say that_' She looked aside as the fact that she was lying to Ray fell upon her. And it makes her…sad.

Ray glanced at the silent boy beside her. "By the way, what are you doing here, studying?"

Ray's voice got Nami's attention back to the girl. "No, I thought to write lyrics," She shrugged. "But get stuck, it's difficult than I thought. I can't think of any good idea, well, maybe it isn't my thing." She took her notebook sighing.

Ray pursed her lips. "Or maybe you should feel instead of think." When Kai turned to look at her she gave a nod. "You see, lyrics are like a letter, a way to tell people what you feel." She offered smile. "And in my opinion you have talent, seriously," She giggled when Kai gave skeptical look. "I hate you before, honestly," She let out a chuckle. "Well, you're being infuriating and annoyed me."

"Hey," Nami pushed Ray's shoulder playfully.

"That's true. Anyway, you really do, and that night at the party, when I see you dance and hearing your song, I was like…hypnotized." She giggled and blushed slightly remembering their dance at Annual party.

'_It was me actually, you got me hypnotized_' Nami thought but didn't say it out.

"It feels like, you turn my hate to this _mushy_ feeling," Ray giggled. "Just in count of seconds."

Nami let out a laugh. "Seriously?" Ray turned to her and nodded giggling. The girl then stretched body lying on grass.

Ray stared at the starry night sky above. "I've never liked anyone before, this feeling is new for me, even now I still don't know how to control it." She chuckled lightly.

It was Ray's small smile that brings the feeling into her. She grabbed her pen taking notebook and starting to write down on paper. Surprisingly one after one the words were flowing inside her head. And soon she was lost in her world.

Nami stopped her pen, a satisfied smile plastered on her face. "I've finished it." She grinned widely reading over the lyrics. "Ray, it's…" She turned to the girl and found Ray has her eyes close, sleeping. She put her notebook together with Ray's book and laid body down. It was past dinner time now but since she is with the student representative so no one will complain. There is some time before curfew so she let the girl has her sleep.

Nami stared at night sky feeling summer breeze against her face. Ray was right she only need to write what she feels. And apparently the feeling comes every time she was with Ray. She glanced at the peacefully sleeping girl beside her. "Thanks." She breathed in fresh air and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Where's my skirt?" Nami popped head out from stall. Asahi threw her uniform skirt and she caught it. "Thanks." She closed the stall door and put the skirt on. Today she will meet her parents. Katsuyuki sensei took them to the other school, fortunately today was Saturday so there are no classes for the day and only students having club activities attend school. She still wonders how Katsuyuki sensei could get them in the school, but she trusts the teacher. After changed her boy uniforms to white shirt and black skirt, she left stall. She handed her uniforms and wig to Hinata who also has changed to girl uniforms. Hinata put her uniforms and wig into paper bag and placed it under sink.

"Okay, you ready?" Asahi asked the shortest girl.

Nami nodded. "It feels weird, wearing this uniform." She looked down at her shirt and skirt.

Hinata chuckled and took Nami's shoulder. "Sorry, Katsuyuki sensei couldn't get boy uniform."

Nami pushed the grinning girl in annoyance and they walked outside. Katsuyuki sensei was waiting for them in front of restroom. They then headed to school gate since she will meet her parents at gate. They didn't have to wait long.

Nami took long breath as she saw blue Toyota Prius stopped before them. The door pushed open and her mother showed up with bright smile on face.

"Nami,"

Nami offered smile and her mother grabbed her in tight hug. "Mom, can't breathe." Finally her mother released her.

"Oh, sorry, you know I really miss you. You look thinner, do you eat properly? Didn't they serve healthy food in school?"

"Mom, please," Nami said blushing a little as she heard giggles from her friends. "I'm doing fine here. Just little busy with study." She looked up as her father approached them.

"So, this is your school."

"Yes, and," Nami turned around to introduce Katsuyuki sensei and her friends. "This is Katsuyuki sensei, my teacher, and my friends." Asahi and Hinata bowed toward her parents.

"Mr. Kawachi, it is a pleasure to finally can meet you." Katsuyuki said.

"The pleasure is mine, I hope my daughter didn't make any trouble." Mr. Kawachi said missing his daughter rolled-eyes.

"Quite opposite sir, she is a good student, very smart." Katsuyuki said and sent quick wink toward the shortest girl.

Nami pressed lips together holding back grin. "So, this is my school." She said in hope her parents would take their leave soon.

"Can we look inside?" Mrs. Kawachi asked.

"Surely ma'am, I would be glad to show you our school." Katsuyuki smiled politely.

Nami turned her gaze when Asahi and Hinata approached her. They looked at each other in confusion and followed Katsuyuki sensei and her parents toward school yard.

"Wow, it's a big school." Mrs. Kawachi said.

"Yes very big." Nami nodded in agreement although this is the first time she enter the school. She sent glare toward her best friend who tried not to chuckle.

"Where is your dorm?" Mr. Kawachi asked.

"Over there." They said at once.

Nami was pointing finger toward right side of school building, Asahi and Hinata were left, and Katsuyuki sensei was behind the school.

"Which one?" Mr. Kawachi asked in confusion.

Katsuyuki cleared his throat and let out a laugh patting Nami's shoulder. "They still get confused sometimes, new students, the dorm is behind sir." He offered smile. "I will show if you want sir, ma'am."

"It's alright sensei, I think it's enough." Mr. Kawachi was satisfied. "I'm relieved now after see my daughter is studying in proper school. Please take care of my daughter."

Katsuyuki bowed politely toward Nami's parents. "You don't need to worry. She will just do fine."

Nami offered a smile as her mother once again pulled her in tight hug. Her father gave a smile toward her. Suddenly she feels guilty for lying to her parents. She then followed her mother and father toward car. She watched until the car disappeared.

"They seem to believe us." Hinata stood beside Nami.

"Problem solved." Nami breathed out a relieved sigh.

Asahi patted the shortest girl's shoulder, feels relieved as well. "Thanks to Katsuyuki sensei."

"Oh, yeah," Nami turned around and bowed her head. "Thank you for the help." Katsuyuki sensei put thumbs up grinning.

"Anytime. So, guess it's time the princesses turns back to princes?"

They laughed and followed Katsuyuki sensei inside. Nami pushed girl's restroom door open. "Honestly, I miss my long hair."

"Me too. Well, I don't need to spend an hour brushing hair but still." Asah chimed in.

"How about we cut our hair?"

"No!" Asahi and Nami replied simultaneously.

"Just saying, it's not bad, short hair." Hinata shrugged and squatted down before sink. "It's gone!"

"What has gone?" Nami asked.

"Our uniforms and wigs!" Hinata freaked. "I put the bag here and now it's gone."

"You kidding?" Asahi squatted beside Hinata and saw nothing under sink. "You sure put it here?"

"Thousand percent." Hinata replied.

"Did someone take them?" Nami burst in stall rooms but didn't see the paper bag. "What should we do? We can't go back like this." She started to get panicked.

"Looks like someone took it mistakenly." Asahi stood up. "We better tell Katsuyuki sensei." Nami and Hinata nodded and they ran outside.

"Hey girls, why don't you change to your uniforms?" Katsuyuki asked the girls.

"Someone take our uniforms and wigs." Asahi said.

"What? You sure?" The three nodded. He palmed his head. "Okay, we have no choice. We back to Academy, and I'll get wigs and uniforms from theatre class." He glanced at his wristwatch. "We better leave now, the gate close at eight and we can't let security see three girls with different uniforms in. Let's go."

They nodded and followed Katsuyuki sensei toward his car. They arrived at St. Mary's before eight. Luckily every student has dinner at dining room. They ran toward School of Theatre building but when they were about to enter the building Katsuyuki sensei stopped them. They quickly ran to the other side as security man came out from the building.

"Okay, let's go." Katsuyuki beckoned the girls. Once they are in front of boy's restroom he turned to the girls. "You wait inside."

Nami, Asahi and Hinata nodded and walked into restroom. They quickly entered stall room waiting for Katsuyuki sensei. Minutes later he came back with wigs and sport uniforms.

"Finally, back to normal." Nami said unconsciously missing grin from her best friends. She handed girl uniforms to Hinata and Hinata put it inside plastic bag Katsuyuki sensei has put on sink. Outside restroom Katsuyuki sensei was waiting for them. He took plastic bag from Hinata.

"You have spare wigs, don't you?"

"Yes, in our room." Nami replied and once again bowed toward the teacher. "Thank you for today."

"You're very welcome. Now you better leave, see you tomorrow boys."

They bowed their head as Katsuyuki sensei turned to leave. "I'm hungry, you think we can grab something?" Nami rubbed her belly.

"I can call Nana chan and ask her to get something for us." Hinata wriggled and took her phone out.

"She didn't even give her phone number to me." Asahi said to Nami.

"Ssh…Nana chan, hey…"

Nami and Asahi just chuckled knowingly. They walked outside while Hinata was making excuse about their absence at dinner.

In the silent corridor, hidden behind ancient Greek statue a girl was standing and watching the famous boys came out from restroom where three girls students has entered in.

* * *

Uh-oh another's coming ;D

Thank you for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there, glad you still drop by :) chichay, haha I know you'd like it ;D have a nice day too ;) Chiqinna, you'll find here, and it will be their trouble from now ;) AaronMaks, thanks hope didn't make you wait too long :p Sorbetto, glad to know can help you ;) haha like that, you're welcome have a nice day too ;) AceLey, about Marie don't worry ;) yes they are ;D let's hope Kuu won't be late to realize it ;) Rufy SaeYuki, hehe you know the winner already ;D don't worry you'll find it here, you're welcome and GBU too ;) Deguchi, hehe you have feeling about the girl? ;D glad you like it :D noahminami, I know you'd like to see Marie XD don't worry you'll see it here ;) wow you ran a marathon, I hope this can be a help for your stress day :) crosteks, I did now XD**

**Okay, I don't own Mendol. All mistakes are mine, and have a great weekend!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"I would be very grateful if you wait after festival…I understand it very well, but how come we end…hold a second, yes come in." Principal put receiver against shoulder as door pushed open and School of Theatre president walked in. "Ms. Fujiwara what can I help you?"

"There is something I need to talk." Mana replied.

"If you can wait I have important…"

"I know about them, those girls." Mana said.

Principal held gaze at the president girl and lifted the receiver to ear. "I will call you back later." She then put the receiver down and sat on chair. "I heard you say girls, will you explain which girls that make you come to visit me at this hour?"

"Those three new boys, they are girls, aren't they?" The Principal's sharp eyes were looking at her but Mana held eyes steady.

"What makes you think so?" Principal asked.

"I saw them." Mana stated. Principal kept looking at her for moment before standing up and walking around desk.

"You never fail to surprise me Ms. Fujiwara, you are smart, talented, and tenacious student, thirst for knowledge, always want to be the best in every things. And I'm glad this Academy has you."

Mana knitted her brows a little, confused with where the talk is heading to. Principal walked behind her and put hand on her shoulder.

"But there are things that you do _not_ need to know."

Mana shivered slightly when Principal talked to her ear. Madame Principal gave light squeeze on her shoulder continuing.

"This will be our little secret, and no you don't need to know the reason behind, or," Principal leaned closer. "You won't get chance to become student representative. Do I make myself clear?"

Mana gulped and nodded. "Yes, Madame Principal."

"Good." Principal leaned back. "Your class will begin in five minutes I believe."

Mana gave light bow without turning gaze and walked toward door. She pulled door close and released a breath. '_Ray_' she wonders if the student representative also knows. "I won't let you win this time Ray."

* * *

Nami jogged up toward Marilyn sensei office. Shizuru san told her at breakfast that Marilyn sensei calls for her. She parted with Asahi, Hinata and Nanako after breakfast, while the three heading classroom. She wonders why Marilyn sensei wants to meet her. She rounded corner and put brake before she could bump into another student. "Marie san, I'm sorry."

"Kai, hey. Looks like we always bump into each other."

"I'm sorry." Nami smiled sheepishly. She then remembered about the kiss. "I, gotta go, Marilyn sensei is waiting for me." She excused herself. Blowing out a breath she walked toward Marilyn sensei office. She knocked and walked inside. "Good morning sensei,"

"Good morning Kai, come in, have a sit. How about your practice?"

Nami took chair and sat down. "It's going well, thank you for helping us." Marilyn sensei has helped them composing music for their song.

"No need to thank me. It is really a good song Kai, I like it." Marilyn smiled at the talented boy. "But, there is something I need to talk to you."

Nami watched as Marilyn sensei took a file. She felt worried at sudden. Marilyn sensei pursed lips and looked up at her.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do performance at festival."

"Why?" Nami asked in confusion. She has done hard practice every day with Hinata and Asahi, and was looking forward for festival.

"You have a problem with your grade for History of Music and Classical Dance." Marilyn offered smile when the student boy grimaced. "If you fail the final you will have to take summer class, and you can't take part in festival."

Nami palmed her head. History, whatever kind it is, has never been her thing. She loves dance too but every girl will try to get her as partner every time and it annoyed her. And now she may not be able to make it for festival. She will lose her chance.

"I said _if_ you fail. So it means if you pass final exam you are allowed to take part in festival."

Nami jerked head up. "Really? I can do performance?"

Marilyn smiled and nodded. "Sure, but, you must pass the exam first."

Nami once again face-palmed. "It's impossible with History class."

Marilyn smiled wider clapping hand. "I've thought that, so, I prepare a tutor for you. You will definitely pass final exam."

"Tutor?" Nami lowered hands and Marilyn sensei gave a nod grinning widely. There was knock on door and she turned her head. Her eyes widened a little.

"Please come in Ray." Marilyn said to the student representative before turning to the student boy before her. "Ray will be your tutor, she will teach you History of Music, and anything you need for your classes. And trust me, you will pass with the highest score."

Nami gave a nod and looked up at the student representative who stood beside her chair. Ray gave megawatts smile and winked.

"From now I will teach you, I'm so happy." Ray said as they left main building. She tightened her hold on his arm.

"Aren't you busy? I don't know that student representative also do tutoring."

"Well, only for you actually." Kai turned to look at her and she grinned. "Marilyn sensei mentioned about your grade and I offered to help. You should study instead of playing around."

"I'm playing around?" Nami stopped and turned to Ray. "As far as I remember there is a girl who always tries to get my attention. Besides, it wasn't my fault I can't remember those historic musicians and events. I haven't even born when it happened."

Ray giggled. "That's why it's called history." Kai pushed lips out. They then continued to walk. "How about we start today, after dinner?"

"Tonight?" Ray nodded smiling. "Okay, your office?" Ray once again nodded.

"I can't wait."

Nami furrowed brows glancing at the smiling brightly girl beside her. They walked toward School of Music building and other students were looking toward them. "Ray," She cleared her throat which Ray gave a small hum as reply. "Where are you going?"

"Your class." Ray stated.

"Huh? Wait, wait," Nami stopped. "What are you going to do at my class?"

Ray tilted head aside smiling. "Watching you study." She laughed when Kai dropped jaw down. "I'm going to meet Shizuru." She once again took his arm walking on. "But perhaps it's good idea, watching your class, so I can make sure you focus on class."

"Oh hell no." Nami replied quickly. Ray giggled. As they advanced the building glances from around makes her uneasy. She tried to pull arm off but Ray tightened her hold. "Ray, they're watching us."

"Good, because I want the whole Academy know that you are mine, and I'm yours."

"Perfect." Nami said under breath. Ray turned to her with big grin on face. Suddenly she got worried about the tutoring idea.

* * *

After school Asahi decided they do dance practice at back garden. "One..two..three..four..one..two..three..four, and spin, wait," Hinata stopped. "After step out cross your feet," She crossed a leg behind the other and lifted hands. "And open up spinning, you're late." She said to Nami.

"Sorry." Nami crossed legs and lifted both hands while spinning her body. "Cross, open up, spinning. Okay, got it."

"Yup, like that." Hinata then turned to Asahi. "Don't swing your hip. I know your sexy hip will catch certain person's eyes," She laughed as a glare replied her. "Anyway, I mean it's nice move really, but if you swing hip, you move your leg too far behind," She moved a leg while swinging hip a little. "And when you spin around, it slows you." She once again crossed legs without swinging her hip and spun body around. "See, it's faster."

Asahi nodded. "Got it." She did as Hinata has shown. "You're right."

Hinata beamed wriggling brows. "Okay let's start again, after spin. One..two..three..four..and turn.."

Nami laid body down over grass catching breath. "I'm tired."

"I think it's enough for today." Asahi placed herself beside Nami. Hinata stretched out before them.

"Singing practice after dinner then." Hinata said.

"Uh, I can't guys." When Asahi and Hinata turned to look at her, Nami scratched temple. "You know, tutoring stuff, after dinner."

Hinata pushed body up leaning on elbow. "You sure it's tutoring and not a date?" She caught a twig from Nami grinning. "Only you and your girlfriend? I don't think so." Asahi nodded in agreement.

"Shut up." Nami threw another twig toward Hinata, pushed Asahi's shoulder in annoyance. "I don't have choice, or I can't sing at festival. But I don't like history."

Asahi gave light pat on Nami's shoulder. "Don't worry, you can do it, after all it is St. Mary's Academy student representative who will teach you." She then leaned closer. "Maybe she has secret tips." She laughed seeing Nami pulling the corner of lips up in a snarl.

"Hey,"

"Nana chan," Hinata sat up as Nanako approached them. "How about your practice?" Nanako will also do performance at festival but the girl won't let them visit her practice. "Can I come to see your practice?"

Nanako sat beside Kuu. "Just choir. What about you guys? I wished can see your practice."

"Don't worry, we'll need your help anyway. Because we'd like to know your opinion, and we need your help for costume again." Asahi chuckled when the girl nodded eagerly.

"I've made some actually. You wanna see?" Nanako took tablet from her bag and put it before her. She giggled when the three boys dropped jaws a little in surprise. "I make it based on your song. What do you think?"

"Nana chan, these are cool." Asahi looked up and pulled the girl in a hug. "Thanks Nana chan."

"Hey," Hinata protested but then joining the hug. "Thank you Nana chan, you're the best."

Nami just laughed seeing the girl turned red. "Guys, guys, hold yourselves please." She slapped the boy-clad girls' arms.

"You're just jealous because now you're engaged to Ray sama." Hinata said and earned her another slap. "Nana chan, help me." She ran behind Nanako.

"Kai, stop." Nanako cocked her head when Kai tried to send another punch.

"He's making joke of me." Nami said in annoyance. She glared at grinning widely Hinata.

But Hinata's grin vanished when Nanako pinched her arm. "Aww, what was that for?" The girl pressed lips together. "Fine, I'm sorry." She said to Nami.

"Next time I will kick your ass." Nami said sitting back on her former place.

Asahi just laughed seeing the three. "Thanks Nana chan, you really help me with these kids." Nanako put thumb up. However, her grin vanished as she caught a boy and a girl on bench near pond. She recognized the boy as the one whom with Shizuru. But the girl next to him is not Shizuru. The girl was clinging into him, they seem to be close. They then stood up leaving pond holding hands. Unconsciously she clenched fist.

"Riku, hey, what's up?" Nami was confused when she noticed Asahi's sudden change. Asahi suddenly stood up. "Where are you going, Riku?"

"Where's he going?" Hinata stood up beside Nami watching as their friend walk quickly toward pond.

"I don't know." Nami replied.

"Hey, wait," Asahi stopped the boy and girl.

"What's up? Wait, you're the famous boy, right?"

Asahi ignored the question. She has no mood for polite chat. "What are you doing with this girl? Are you cheating on Shizuru sama?"

"You're dating Shizuru sama? You cheating?"

Asahi turned her gaze to the angry girl. Apparently the boy is a player. It makes the anger flare up inside her and she tightened her clenched fists.

"No, don't listen to him. I'm not cheating with anyone."

"Oh, yes you are. I saw you kiss Shizuru sama." Asahi said, ready to explode.

"You better shut up dude."

The boy pushed her shoulders and she stumbled back. She has never done fight before, let alone fighting with guy, but at moment all she wants to do is punch the boy. Quickly she rose to feet and sent a jab toward him. She let out hiss of pain as the boy fell backward. But the next moment the boy grabbed her shirt collar raising a fist.

"Riku," Nami and Hinata stepped in before the fist could reach their friend's face.

"Calm down man, hey," Nami pushed the boy back.

"He punched me. Damn it, my jaw."

"You deserve it jerk." Asahi returned.

Nami quickly pushed the boy back glaring as he trying to start another fight. "Okay, stop it guys."

"What on earth is going on here?"

They turned around and found not only their school president but also the other schools president. "Shizuru sama."

"I don't remember someone mention about party here." Shizuru looked at the boys. Riku casted gaze down but she noticed his clenched fist. "Why don't you come with us, and we'll have little chat, in president council office."

"We come too?" Hinata asked.

"All of you." Akira said.

Nami moved gaze away as her eyes met Akira san's. '_Dear god, please don't let Ray is in the office. She will kill me_' She prayed as they followed the presidents toward main building. She was relieved to find that Ray wasn't in the office.

"Okay, what happened? Why did you fight?" Shizuru asked the boys. The girls, Kai and Kuu turned their gaze to Riku and her classmate. "So, looks like you two. Why did you fight?"

"We, fight…because…" Asahi took deep breath and forced the word out. "I caught he's cheating on you."

"What?" Akira and Mana looked between Shizuru and the other boy, mouth agape.

"I told you, I'm NOT cheating."

"Hold a sec," Shizuru put hand up in confusion. "What is this about? I'm getting confused here."

"Please let me," Hinata stepped in. "So, we're doing practice, for festival, at back garden and Riku saw this guy," She pointed toward the other boy. "With this girl," Then turned to the girl who stood beside Nanako. "Doing something." When seven pairs of confused eyes were looking at her she rolled her eyes. "You know, kissing, touching, stuff."

"We're NOT kissing, and I'm not _touching_ her."

"I'm just helping here." Hinata said defensively.

Shizuru rubbed her forehead breathing out a sigh. Now she knows the reason Riku was avoiding her recently. "Except these two, you all can leave."

Nami glanced at Asahi. Asahi gave small nod and she left the room with the others. Akira san closed the door. She thought to approach Hinata and Nanako but the president boy stopped her.

"So, new boy, do you enjoy the spotlight? Still won't compete with me though."

Nami rolled eyes mentally and looked up. Akira san has annoying smirk on face. She was about to take her leave but Akira san stepped closer.

"Ray will always be my partner, don't forget it." Akira smirked and turned around. But then hit his knee on umbrella stand. "Aw, damn it."

Nami stifled a laugh seeing the president boy hopping off. Hinata and Nanako approached her covering mouth with fist holding back from laugh. They looked down when Mana san cleared her throat.

"Why are so many people here?"

"Student fighting." Mana said leaning against wall crossing arms.

"Fighting?" Ray's eyes immediately found the blonde boy. "What have I told you about fighting, Kai? Didn't you hear me?"

Nami let out cry of pain as Ray pinched her side. "Itttaaai…Ray, stop it, it wasn't me!"

"Not you?" Ray released his belly.

"No," Nami said in annoyance rubbing her side. "That's hurt you know."

"Well, you always fight." Ray grinned when Kai narrowed his eyes. "Is it hurt? Sorry, let me see it."

"Ray," Nami grabbed Ray's hands as the girl trying to pull her uniform shirt out. She sent glare toward Hinata and Nanako. Ray just grinned widely.

"What am I doing here? Wasting my time." Mana said in annoyance.

Ray turned around at the president girl. "Or perhaps you should think to find someone, it's fun." She smirked.

Mana huffed and leaned off. "Maybe you can teach me, how to get a _boy_friend."

Ray narrowed her eyes slightly as Mana curled her lips in a smirk and turned around. She wonders what the president girl mean by saying that.

"I think we better leave." Hinata whispered to Nanako. She waved toward Nami before taking Nanako's arm leaving the couple.

"Let's have dinner, I'm hungry." Ray said and took Kai's arm. "Still hurt? I'm sorry."

"Not really. Wait," Nami stopped the student representative as she was about to reach doorknob. "Let's go to dining room."

Ray put big grin on face and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"_Stop fidgeting,"_

"_You think this will work? What if it's someone else, they will think we're dating."_

_Shizuru tilted head aside. "Do you want to take revenge or not?" The boy nodded slightly. "It wasn't me who was dumped in front of bunch people." _

"_Okay, let's do this. But you're crazy, seriously."_

"_The best revenge for your ex is show her how happy you're with another girl." Shizuru winked. Her classmate huffed and shook his head looking at her in amusement. "She's coming." _

"_She comes?"_

_Shizuru pulled the boy closer and brought his hand to her back. "Now kiss me."_

"_Kiss you?"_

"_Not really kiss, just lean closer like we're kissing." Shizuru rolled eyes slightly. She lifted both hands, took his neck and pulling his face closer. "She noticed us." She whispered._

"_She did? I wish can see her face too."_

_Shizuru giggled. "Surely she won't ever try to look for you again." She tilted head to the other side and he mirrored her. "Now, let's break the girl's heart."_

"_You're really enjoying torturing people, are you?"_

_Shizuru giggled. "You know me." They kept pretending kissing for a while and she glanced over, the girl has gone. "We did it. Now she knows what you feel." She patted his shoulder smirking. "See, you have to trust me."_

"_Anyone would think we're kissing. You're the best Shizuru, thanks a lot, I owe you."_

"_Well, I'll give you my homework." Shizuru chuckled when he narrowed his eyes._

_##### _

"So, you two," Asahi looked at Shizuru then to the boy and back to Shizuru. "Just pretending kissing?" Shizuru nodded. "You're not dating?" The president girl shook her head.

"Just helping him." Shizuru said pressing lips together as Riku lowered gaze down in embarrassment. "But I never thought you'd see us."

Asahi scratched brow smiling sheepishly. She then turned to her other senior and bowed. "I'm really sorry senpai."

"It's alright, I can't blame you."

Asahi closed her eyes blushing in embarrassment. She straightened up and he patted her shoulder leaning closer.

"Good luck with her."

Asahi knitted her brows as the boy whispered. He gave small smile before heading door. She released a breath and slowly turned her gaze to Shizuru. The president girl walked toward her, with little swing-hip. "I, uh…I'm sorry, for…"

"For what?" Shizuru stood in front of him. She tried not to grin upon seeing his slightly red cheeks. "For getting jealous?"

"W-what?" Asahi held her breath when Shizuru took her tie pulling her closer. Her eyes glued to Shizuru's hazelnut eyes.

"So, you're jealous, it means you like me."

Asahi opened her mouth but then closed it. She repeated the move but nothing comes out. Shizuru suddenly laughed and leaned away.

"I'm just kidding. Seriously, you should get used to it by now."

"Shizuru," Asahi felt her face hot from blush. She moved her gaze and noticed it near dinner time. "We better go now." Shizuru walked past her and stretched a hand out.

"Do you mind?"

Asahi looked down at Shizuru's slim fingers. She wants to reach the hand but something inside told her it wasn't fair for the girl.

"I just ask you to hold my hand not to marry me." Shizuru giggled as Riku looked up, brows furrowed. "You think too much." She took his hand.

Asahi looked down at their joined hands. This was the first time she holds girl hand, and to tell the truth, it feels…nice.

* * *

"Medi...medieval until 14th century, from 14th until 16th is Ra…rei, no, ra…raisin?" Nami laid head over desk in frustration. "Aaahhh…I can't remember them."

"It's _Renaissance_." Ray corrected and put the textbook before Kai. She was teaching the boy in her office. "Renaissance, and then Baroque period until 1750." She sighed when Kai still has head on desk. "Kai," When small mumble replied her, she pinched his side.

"Ray," Nami lifted head and pushed lower lip out. "It's too difficult. Can we have break?"

"No." Ray cocked her head when Kai made pouting face. "We just have it five minutes ago. Now get up, you need to remember them."

Nami sighed and sat up. Ray being strict was something she didn't expect. She thought the student representative girl will cling into her, or perhaps kiss her like usual, but she didn't. She once again breathed out a sigh pulling History of Music book closer.

When Kai remained silent Ray lifted her gaze to the boy. "You tired?" She pressed lips together as Kai nodded. "Okay, just this chapter and we call it a day."

Nami cheered up at the word and nodded swiftly. "Yossh…where were we? Raisin? Got it," She put a hand when Ray was about to correct her and try to spell it correctly. "_Re…naissance_, right sensei?"

Ray giggled seeing he wriggled brows in proud. "Next," They spent another hour until he can remember periods of music.

The next day Ray has finished her class and headed president council office. Akira was waiting for her already. They will do dance performance as final exam in World's Classical Dance class. Since Akira is her partner so they do choreography together.

"Hey," Akira greeted his partner.

Ray put her bag on meeting desk and took a chair beside him. "I've been thinking about Libertango." She took her laptop, turned it on.

"Libertango?" Akira pursed his lips before nodding in agreement. "Okay, it's great too. So, we use YoYo Ma song?"

"We've used it before, so I thought to add this group." Ray moved her laptop so he can see the video. "I like their violin, and this one too."

Akira didn't really listen to the song, he kept his gaze at the girl. They have been partnered since junior high school and even now the girl still surprised him. It was Ray who decides the genre, music and choreography. Well he helps sometimes but most of the time it will be Ray.

"Akira,"

Akira blinked. "You say something?"

Ray rolled her eyes. "I have tutoring after this so stay focus please, we only have a month until final."

"I heard you teach that new boy."

"Can you stop calling him 'new boy'? And yes, I do." Ray turned gaze back to laptop screen.

"Why are you being kind to him? It's not like you."

"Because he's my boyfriend." Ray stated and was startled when Akira suddenly jerked body up.

"Your what!? He's your boyfriend!? Since when!?"

"Don't yell."

"Since when you're dating that new boy? I thought it's just rumor. How could you…"

"Akira, stop it or I'll kick you out." Ray glared at her partner. Akira pushed lips out and reluctantly sat back onto his chair.

"You break my heart."

"Now about the song," Ray ignored the boy.

"Ray," Akira pouted. When Ray was still ignoring him, he crossed his arms. "I won't do the dance with you."

"Okay, I can ask Kai to dance with me." Ray said.

The new boy's name changed Akira's expression. "Just kidding geez," Ray rolled her eyes. He then leaned closer. "So, what's the song again?"

Nami was standing at doorway of president council office. She decided to come early since she has nothing else to do, but apparently Ray has another appointment. She watched as Ray and the president boy talking while looking at laptop. And when Akira san put arm over backrest of Ray chair she inhaled looking aside. '_What is this?_' She glanced at the two and feels the feeling grew bigger as Akira san leaned closer toward Ray. She doesn't like it.

"Cut it here and put this song, what do you think?" Ray turned to Akira but her eyes caught another boy figure. "Kai,"

Nami looked up and offered small smile. "I can come back later, sorry for interrupting." She turned around but Ray stopping her.

"No need, we've finished."

"No, we're not." Akira said.

"Yes, we'll continue tomorrow. Now out."

Akira sighed in defeat and reluctantly gathered his notebooks. "See you tomorrow."

Nami stepped into the room as Akira san approached door. The president boy kept his gaze at her and she gave a small bow. She bit her lips to hold back a laugh when he walked straight into wall.

"Aw, my nose, damn it," Akira hissed in pain rubbing his nose. He sent a glare toward the other boy and carefully walked outside.

After Akira san left the room Nami burst into laugh. "Is he always like that?" Ray nodded and they laughed at the president boy carelessness.

"Don't mind him, he's a nice guy actually." Ray pulled chair out for Kai.

"Oh," Nami mumbled and sat down.

"Why, you're jealous?" Ray giggled and threw arms over his shoulders. "Don't worry, you're hundred times nicer than him." Kai rolled his eyes but smiling a little. "You don't believe me?" She teased. But the next second Kai surprised her by leaning closer and kissing her lips.

Nami wasn't sure what has happened to her. She has never felt jealousy for anyone before. But when she saw Ray with Akira san she has felt it. Slowly she pulled off, unconsciously bit her lower lip. Ray was still in her stunned state. "Uh, Ray, study,"

Kai's voice finally snapped Ray out from her bubble. "Huh?"

Nami grinned inwardly at the thought that she could make the student representative girl speechless.

* * *

Nami put her guitar on lap and grabbed her notebook. She was in garden behind their school building. After dinner while Asahi and Hinata decided to do homework in dorm study room with Nanako and some of their classmates, she thought to finish her other new song. She has written new song.

Nami tapped fingers on guitar body while humming melody of the song. "No, not good, too low." She took pen from her ear rewriting chords.

"Hey, songwriter."

Nami looked up and saw Asahi approaching her. "I'm not songwriter." Asahi grinned and sat down on grass beside her. "Finished homework?" Asahi nodded.

"How do you make those lyrics?" Asahi leaned closer to take a look at Nami's notebook. "Looks like falling in love could turn people poetic."

"I'm not…"

"Not what?" Asahi smiled knowingly. "I can see it you know. So, she's your girlfriend now." There was a pregnant pause before Nami replying.

"I don't know, honestly. At first I just follow Hinata's advice," She laughed lightly when Asahi lifted eyebrows. "I'm a boy, though not real, so it makes sense to have girlfriend," She pursed her lips. "But then…"

"You're starting to like her." Asahi finished the sentence. Nami nodded shyly, but then lowering her head. "What's wrong?"

"Actually…" Nami bit her lower lip wondering if she should tell Asahi about the guy with silver mask. "You remember…" She stopped when she caught president of School of Theatre. "Isn't that Mana sama?"

Asahi followed Nami's gaze and saw the president girl with some boys near pond. "Yes, what are they doing there?" She moved her gaze when she noticed someone walking toward them. "I better check on Hinata and Nanako now. See you later."

"Where are you going?" Nami asked as Asahi got up grinning at her. She then saw Ray.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ray took a place beside him. She noticed his notebook and guitar. "Let me guess, you're writing song?" Kai gave small nod. "Can I hear it?"

"I'm not sure, not done." Nami said but Ray nodded eagerly encouraging her. She shifted her guitar.

Ray smiled seeing Kai taking deep breath. He then started to pick strings in slow melody.

"_Sitting alone staring at moon sky,_" Nami switched fingers over fretboard. "_The world looks so wide, yet don't know where to be,_" She glanced at Ray and the girl smiled at her. "_I was lost in darkness in endlessness…was it fine to stay or should I go…_"

Ray closed her eyes. His gentle voice was like soft breeze on her ear. He starts to strum faster. She pulled the corner of lips up humming the melody as he reached pitch. She likes the lyrics and its melody. He then slowed his strumming. She opened her eyes and took his notebook.

Nami turned her gaze when Ray started to sing, she noticed her notebook in Ray's hands. She let out a chuckle when Ray glanced at her and gave quick wink before singing the chorus. She then joined in with her alto voice.

Ray clapped her hands when he released the strings. "Kai, this is…this is great. I like this song."

"Really?" Nami rubbed her neck, can't help sheepish smile. Ray nodded grinning widely.

"Wait, this song is for me?" Ray grabbed his arm.

"What, no." Nami shook her head blushing slightly. Ray narrowed her eyes. "It's not for you."

"You're blushing." Ray leaned closer. "So, this is for me, isn't it? Isn't it?"

Nami released her guitar as Ray threw arms around her. "Ray, can't breathe."

"I know the song is for me, it's very romantic. I really like it, Kai."

Nami just chuckled shaking her head, Ray nested her head on the crook of her neck. It seems like she haven't got any excuse.

* * *

Nami moved her head following beat of hip-hop music. Hinata insisted they go to street dance because she needs inspiration for final exam and festival. While Asahi and her chose classic dance, Hinata was hip-hop dance. They only have two weeks until final. She eyed dance floor looking for certain dancer. "You think they will show up tonight?"

"Who?" Asahi leaned down so she can hear Nami's voice. "You mean Men in Black? Perhaps, I don't know."

"Guys, let's get closer." Hinata said to her best friends and they approached dance floor where breakers were doing battle. "Yeaahh!"

Nami watched as b-girls walked in and did footwork. She clapped cheering the girls. She wishes can do the battle but tonight they are here for getting inspiration not for dancing. The crowd cheers increased as Men in Black stepped in. Her eyes soon glued to the one with silver mask. As usual his smooth move captured her. She saw as they stood facing each other. Music stopped and everyone turned silent.

Sound of hour chime broke the silent. They slowly lifted both hands and did slow motion synchronic dance, robot dance, Nami noticed. She watched as the guy with black mask turned to face the silver mask guy. Hip-hop music mixed in and he lifted a hand before the silver mask guy like a puppeteer controlling a puppet. The silver mask guy moved his arms and body under the unseen strings. They then moonwalked, even smoother than Michael Jackson, crossing position.

"Oh man, that's awesome! I'll use that!"

The crowd start to scream and Nami can't help cheering the men. Hinata brought hand to mouth and whistled while Asahi grabbed her shoulder squealing in amazement. She can't move her gaze away from the men's smooth robot dance. Once again she got hypnotized by his dance. She clapped her hands together with the crowd as they end their dance. They did a bow before turning around. But before he turn around their eyes met and he gave a small smile.

Nami inhaled and watched as the silver mask guy walking into crowd. Hinata's hand on her arm finally could break the magical moment. She was pulled toward dance floor. She let Hinata talk with some breakers looking around. She sighed heavily as she can't find him.

"Looking for me, Senorita?"

Nami whirled around and was surprised to see him. Small smile tugged on his lips.

"I thought you won't come again."

Although her brain told her to greet back but Nami just stood there staring into his deep eyes.

"You don't dance tonight?"

Nami cleared her throat. "I, uh, no." He was about to say something but then turned his gaze to the black mask guy. He then leaned down toward her.

"See you again, Senorita. Next time dance with me."

Nami held her breath as his deep voice whispered on her ear. He leaned back and gave small smile before turning around.

"Okay, something is going on here."

Nami looked aside at Asahi and released the breath she was holding. Asahi lifted an eyebrow waiting. "What?" She tried not to blush but failed. "I think we better leave now." She walked through girls leaving crowd. '_Okay, what's happening to me?_' she got confused with herself. She won't deny anymore she has feeling for Ray, yet she finds the guy is attractive. "What the hell has happened to me?"

"Nami, wait!" Hinata and Asahi jogged up toward the shortest girl. "You've got important date or something? Oh, let me catch my breath." Hinata bent down catching her breath.

Nami was about to reply when black Nissan X-Trail stopped near them. She recognized the car. "Isn't that Katsuyuki sensei's car?"

"Yes, it is." Hinata replied but then eyes widened. "Oh shit,"

Nami gulped and felt Asahi's hand on her arm when they saw Mana san, Akira san and two other student council members came out from the car. Katsuyuki sensei saw them and cocked his head.

"We'd be dead this time." Hinata said.

"Looks like it wasn't us they're looking for." Asahi said and beckoned the two. They followed the group but kept distance since they can't risk student council recognize them.

Nami knitted her brows as the presidents approached Men in Black guys. "They know Men in Black?" Asahi and Hinata shrugged their shoulders.

"What can I help you?"

Nami watched as the silver guy leaned off from black sedan and asked Mana san. The president girl let out a cold chuckle.

"Oh please, do you really need to play now?" Mana raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me but I'm afraid have no idea what you are talking about."

"Do I need to take that mask off?" Mana stepped closer. "Ray."

Nami's eyes bulged out in shock. '_Ray? He is Ray? That guy is…How can…?_'

* * *

He's Ray!? well, until next chap ;D

Complete lyrics are on later chap ;) Thank you for reading and see you again!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, finally can give you an update, sorry if make you waiting. Really like the reviews on prev chap XD thanks for making time :D Hypno, you're welcome, hope you like this one ;) Aaron Maks, hehe sorry for making you wait, really happy to know that, thanks and hope you like this too ;D Rufy SaeYuki, thanks you're awesome too ;) for your question you'll find later, and you're welcome ;) mandy, thank you happy to know you like it, I'm trying ;D noah, haha..don't worry she will have it ;) hehe don't like history too I see xD for your questions you'll find later, hoping this will help you again ;) AceLey, hehe don't worry you'll see it later ;) yes, it's about time! XD I know you'd relieved to know that xD chichay, sorry for making you wait, oh yes they are :( about their moment I bet you'll like this one ;D Deguchi, hehe sorry for the spoiling XD glad you like the 'surprise' and their moments ;D Chiqinna, sorry for making you wait, hehe about your questions...maybe XD you'll find it ;) Guest, thank you happy to know you like the story, sorry for making you wait :p crosteks, you're welcome, hope you'll like this ;) have a great day too and GB :)**

**Okay, your update hope you will like the 'surprise' XD I don't own Mendol and its characters, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Why, you are afraid, Ray _sama_?" Mana smirked.

Hinata closed her dropped-down jaw. "Did she just say he is Ray sama?"

"What on earth is going on here?" Asahi was surprised as well.

Nami remained silent, was shock to say the least. She watched as the guy smiled slightly and approached the president girl.

"Go ahead."

Nami looked between the guy and president girl. She then moved her gaze to the guy. If he really is Ray, then it will make sense why she feels something toward him. However, the next moment her relief faded away.

"Can someone explain why we have council meeting here?"

Everyone turned around and gasped.

"Ray sama."

Nami once again lost her word as Ray together with Shizuru san and Jiro san walked passing them, approaching the president group. For moment she just stood letting her confused brain processing the sight before her. '_It means…_' Suddenly she feels dizzy.

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy." Ray said to the jaw-dropped down student council members. "So, can someone tell me why I have to come here?"

"We're going to have party here? I'd love it!" Shizuru glanced toward crowd starting to move her head but Ray's glare stopping her.

"It's impossible," Mana looked at the student representative girl then the mask guy and back to Ray. "You…you're not him?"

Shizuru burst into laugh. "Shut up, seriously?" She held her belly and turned to Ray. "Why don't you tell me, since when, can I see it?"

Ray sent quick glare toward the laughing girl beside her and turned to the other president girl. "You are not blind or having problem with your eyes, are you? He is a _guy_." She said pointedly. "What on earth makes you think he is me?"

"If Ray's here, it means…" Akira said and they turned to the mask guy. The guy lifted a hand and took the mask off.

Mana dropped her jaw a little as her eyes see a guy. She then turned to her juniors who quickly casted gaze down. "You said he is Ray. Are you fooling me?"

"But…we saw them…"

"Shut up." Mana clenched her jaw in anger and embarrassment. "You'll get detention from tomorrow, and you're out from festival." She said to the boys and turned on her heel. Her eyes meet Ray's, and the girl gave her small smirk. She clenched her fist storming toward car.

Katsuyuki cleared his throat. "Okay boys, girls, show's over we're heading back now."

"Can I stay for a while?" Shizuru pouted a little when Katsuyuki sensei shook his head. "Not cool."

Katsuyuki approached the mask guys. "I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding." He gave small bow and then turned to his students. "Let's go."

Nami still froze on her spot. Her gaze was on the guy. Finally he could see his face. He is really a guy, actually a handsome guy. She watched as he pulled lips up in small smile putting the mask on. She sucked in deep breath. '_He is not Ray_' The fact brings confusion and…disappointment.

"He isn't Ray sama," Hinata said. "I thought we'd see Ray sama there. It'd be awesome, right?"

Asahi rolled her eyes slightly. "It's impossible." She then noticed Nami was silent. "Nami,"

A nudge from Asahi got Nami's attention. She lifted her gaze to reply but her eyes caught Ray's. Her brain was telling her to turn around but her body won't move. This was the first time she meets Ray as herself. Ray was looking at her, as Nami not Kai. As Nami. '_Wait…Nami?_' Her eyes widened as she realized that she was in her normal girl clothes without wig and her boy clothes. She quickly turned around, afraid the girl will recognize her. She grabbed Asahi and Hinata and ran toward Hinata's car. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid_'

"Wait," Asahi pulled off when she dropped her phone. She bent down to take her phone but another hand takes it first.

"Here."

Asahi's eyes widened a little. Shizuru was looking at her. "T-thank you," She grabbed her phone from Shizuru and turned to run.

"Wait," Shizuru caught the girl's wrist turning her around. She narrowed her eyes.

Asahi held her breath as Shizuru stepped closer. '_Please god, don't let her recognize me, please_' She leaned head back avoiding the girl's eyes.

A small smile bloomed on Shizuru's face as she stared at the girl's smooth face. She moved her other hand and took the girl's free hand. "Be careful."

Asahi inhaled when Shizuru squeezed her hand. She quickly pulled off and ran as fast as she could toward waiting Nami and Hinata. "Let's go." They quickly got in the car.

"She recognized you?" Hinata asked Asahi.

"I hope no." Asahi replied uncertainly. She really hopes Shizuru didn't recognize her. But honestly she was happy that she could meet Shizuru as herself, although the girl didn't realize it. She turned to the silent girl beside her. She could tell what is in Nami's head at moment. "You okay?"

Nami took deep breath. "Sort of." Asahi let out a giggle.

"It's crazy, isn't it? How come Ray sama is that guy." Asahi then leaned closer. "By the way, I noticed something between you and the silver mask guy. Love triangle?"

Nami nudged Asahi in annoyance. "It's not like I like that guy, I just…" Asahi lifted an eyebrow. "Just…admire his dance." Yes, she finds the guy is attractive because of his dance, she told herself. '_Yes, that's the reason. I like Ray, and only Ray_' Her eyes widened at her own statement. And blushed.

Asahi pressed lips together upon seeing the shortest girl suddenly stiffened and blushed.

* * *

Final bell rang and everyone stood up. After Marilyn sensei walked out classroom Nami took her bag and shoved books inside. "See you guys later at dinner."

"Someone can't wait to see his girlfriend." Hinata teased.

Nami stuck tongue out at Hinata and gave wave toward Asahi and Nanako. Today she will have study with Ray. She whistled her new song leaving School of Music building. She tried not to look around since girls still will throw glance toward her. But now they won't try to follow her or greet her since they are afraid of the student representative. She can't help smiling a little, thanks to the student representative girl they are now the most famous couple in the Academy. The number one student and the famous boy.

Her smile vanished at the thought. It was Kai, her mind reminds her, it wasn't her. Last Friday night she had met Ray for the first time but the girl didn't recognize her. If it is Kai Ray would undoubtedly run to him, but she didn't. The thought makes her sad a little.

"Kai,"

Nami stopped when she heard her boy name being called. "Marie san,"

"I call you but looks like you're in deep thought."

"Sorry, I didn't hear." Nami said sheepishly. Marie san giggled.

"Where are you going, anyway? Wait, how about your studying? You know, it's near final. If you need anything, I'd be glad to help."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Nami offered gratitude smile.

"But if you don't mind of course, since I don't want to be a third person, you know," Marie tilted head aside.

"What, no." Nami shook her head. Marie san let out a chuckle and she blushed slightly.

"How about today, or perhaps tomorrow?"

"I…can't today, have got something from now." Marie san pressed lips together, disappointed a little. Although she was grateful for the offer but it is better she put a distance. One of the reasons is she didn't want to give hope to the senior girl. And the other reason is Ray won't like it. She was glad when she saw the basket team boys. "Uh, I should get going."

"See you around, Kai. Just tell me, okay?"

Nami gave a nod before jogging toward the boys. Marie san is good senior actually but she can't let the girl have feeling for her. She blames Hinata for it. "Hi, guys," She approached the boys.

"Aniki, didn't see you lately."

"Yah, busy with studying. I hate exam." Nami sighed. The boys laughed and the leader boy patted her shoulder.

"You're not the only one. By the way, come to see our practice sometimes."

"Promise." Nami put thumb up. The boys will play at festival.

"I can't wait to see Anikis performance too."

Nami wriggled her brows when another boy added. "Okay, gotta go, glad to see you guys."

"Ouw, Aniki have a date." The boys teased.

Nami punched the leader boy's shoulder. "Shut up." She took her leave and pulled phone out rereading Ray's message. They will have study at student representative garden instead of student council office. She arrived at the garden but didn't see Ray.

She glanced at her wristwatch for the fifth times before looking up toward slope. Ray hasn't come yet. She checked her phone but no message from the girl. "Is she busy?" She decided to visit student council office. She knocked office door before pushing it open. Her eyes then caught Ray sleeping figure at meeting desk. Silently she closed the door approaching the sleeping girl. Ray was sleeping over notebooks.

Nami put her bag on chair beside Ray. She looked over History of Dance, Advance in Social Dance, Music Fundamentals for Dance textbooks, there are also music and theatre related textbooks. A book caught her attention and she reached over for the book. "Creative dance for all ages…" She looked inside. "Why Ray's reading this book?" She laid the book on desk and seated herself down.

She decided to study alone while waiting Ray. She glanced at the sleeping girl beside her. Ray must be tired with her class and duty yet she makes time to teach her. She feels guilty a little but also happy. She laid her pen on notebook and leaned closer toward Ray. She pushed locks from Ray's cheek and tucked it behind her ear. She then leaned an arm on desk and put head down staring at the sleeping girl. Warm sunset light passed through window glass makes Ray's raven hair turn slightly brown. She trailed her eyes over Ray's forehead, eyebrows, closed eyes, nose and down to her lips. Unconsciously she moved closer lifting a hand to touch Ray's face. Gingerly she touched Ray's cheek. But quickly pulled hand back and sat up when Ray fluttered eyes open. She grabbed her pen and textbook pretending reading.

Ray stretched arms out yawning. She noticed Kai sitting beside. "Kai, what are you doing here?" She then slapped her forehead. "I'm sorry, Kai. I thought to have a rest."

Nami smiled shaking her head as Ray grimaced apologetically. "It's alright. I'm sorry for taking your time though, maybe you should recon…" Ray took her arm stopping her.

"It's okay, I love to spend time with you anyway." Ray giggled when Kai narrowed his eyes. "Study together I mean." She moved chair closer to Kai. "Okay, let's see where were we yesterday."

They ended up having dinner at the office. Nami stayed accompanying the student representative doing her work. Around nine-thirty Ray decided they go back to dorm. She threw her phone up and caught it before once again throwing up. She was waiting while Ray locked the office.

"Let's go." Ray took the blonde boy's hand.

Nami looked down at their intertwined fingers. Usually Ray will hold her arm.

"What's wrong?" Ray noticed the boy looked down at their hands. Kai shook his head and smiled. "Let's go."

Nami can't help small smile as they descended stairs. She has never held girl hand before, and honestly she likes the feel. "How about your practice?"

"Well, it's going well, and you?" Kai nodded. "I can't wait to see your performance again. Perhaps I should record it." She giggled when he turned his head knitting brows. "And watch it every night before sleep." She grinned at Kai. He just shook his head but smiling. "Can I ask you something?"

Nami nodded. "About?"

"You have sibling? Brother or sister, maybe."

"No, why?"

Ray shook her head. "Just curious. So, you're only child?" Kai nodded. "Me too." She stopped and turned to face him. "We're only child, you think it's fate?"

"You think too much." Ray pouted and pinched her arm. "Well, maybe." She laughed when Ray curled lips up in big grin. They then continued to walk. "What do you usually do at weekend? Going home?" She was still curious about the silver mask guy. She turned to Ray and saw the girl pressed lips together.

"Well, go home."

"Hangout with friend, or going somewhere?" Nami asked. Ray stopped and turned to face her. The girl pulled the corner of her lips up in one-sided smile. It somehow looks like the guy's smile but just for a moment before it turns to wide smile. '_Just my imagination?_'

"Wait, you want to ask me out? A date?"

"No." Nami replied quickly. Ray leaned closer still having the wide grin. "No."

"Yes! I will have a date!" Ray cheered at the thought but then stopped. "But we can't until final. After final then."

Nami just smiled upon seeing the student representative girl talking about places that would be nice for their first date.

* * *

Nami moved backward and Hinata stepped forward taking her former place. After Hinata finished singing her part she did the same and Asahi started to sing. After school they decided to practice for festival and now they are inside dance classroom. As Asahi approached the end of her part she and Hinata moved beside Asahi and they sing the chorus together. She lifted a hand before her and pointing out before pulling it back to her chest.

Nanako touched stop on her tablet, put it on lap and clapped her hands. "That's awesome! I like the song and your dance."

"Really?" Hinata approached Nanako. "How do I look, cool?" The short hair girl put thumbs up grinning. "I know it." She grinned back.

"You recorded?" Asahi seated herself beside Nanako. The girl nodded and showed them the recorded video.

Nami stood on her knees behind the three looking at the video over Nanako's shoulder. "Not bad, but am I a bit late?" She leaned closer to take good look.

"No, you're too fast. See, you moved faster than music." Asahi said to Hinata. Hinata just grinned mumbling sorry. "But overall it's good."

"Yeah, it's better than before." Nami agreed. "Thanks Nana chan, you really help us."

"You're the best Nana chan, let me give you a kiss." Hinata leaned toward Nanako but Nami stopped her by pulling her head away and bringing her down on floor. "Kai, get off, you're heavy,"

Asahi and Nanako decided to let the two. "How about you? When can we see your practice?"

Nanako put the tablet inside her bag replying. "Just sing a song, really, you'll find it boring."

"But we want to see your practice too." Nanako once again shook her head shyly. "Speaking of practice, you know about the other students?"

"We have choir, group performance, and band."

"Band?" Asahi asked.

Nanako nodded. "Yes, oh, Shizuru sama and her band also will do performance."

"She's doing band?" Asahi was surprised to know that the president girl join in a band. Nanako nodded. Scream from Hinata reminds them that the two were still there. "Stop it now you two. Kai, stop it."

"I thought you're doing practice here."

Nami and Hinata stopped their wrestling. Shizuru san crossed arms before chest. "We've just finished, and joking around." Nami replied helping Hinata to stand up.

Shizuru cocked her head at the smiling sheepishly boys before moving gaze to the taller boy. Riku gave a nod smiling a little. "Sorry for interrupting you, I just want to check on your practice, to make sure you're ready for festival."

"Almost ready, just need to practice the song and dance." Asahi replied. Her eyes followed the brown-haired girl as she walked to her side.

"I know you are, have seen it myself." Shizuru gave seductive wink to the taller boy. "Just to make sure."

"And to flirt with Riku." Hinata whispered to Nami.

"And yes, that too." Shizuru turned to Kuu. "Thanks boy."

Hinata grinned sheepishly at Shizuru san ignoring glare from Asahi. But the taller girl blushed nonetheless.

Upon seeing the taller boy blushed Shizuru took the cue. She leaned closer to Riku. "There's something I need to talk about your performance, can we," She tilted head slightly. "…meet after dinner? You can bring your book, maybe we can have study together."

"That, would be, nice, but," Asahi stammered out. "I, have..."

"He's free after this Shizuru sama." Hinata cut in grinning.

"Okay, tonight then." Shizuru said.

Asahi could only nod her head. Shizuru pulled the corner of her lips up still staring at her and she gulped, got nervous. '_This girl is really something_' Finally the president girl turned away.

"Good luck with your practice, though it's important but your study is more important. So, make yourself ready for final first, understood boys, girl?"

They bowed their head and Shizuru left the classroom. As soon as their school president left the room Nami and Hinata approached their best friend. "So, ehem, someone is going to have a date tonight?"

"It's not a _date_." Asahi rolled her eyes in annoyance. It didn't stop her best friends, even Nanako. "I'm tired, I need shower. Let's go back to dorm."

"Uuuhh, need shower, I'll ask Jiro san if he has cologne." Hinata laughed. She put hand up to meet Nami's palm.

* * *

"Carefully with your step. Yes, keep it up, good, that's great…slow down a bit Kai, you're fast."

Nami slowed down her step a little, she released Nanako spinning her around before once again catching the girl's hand. They were doing dance practice for the forthcoming Classical Dance final. She only has a week left but still couldn't master the dance. Classical dance is more difficult than she thought. It has more delicate move than hip-hop dance. She stepped forward and spun their body but accidentally stepping on Nanako's foot. She quickly caught the girl as she stumbled. "Sorry,"

"You did it again." Ray who was teaching the pair classic dance approached them. "Concentrate Kai. Once again."

Nami mouthed 'sorry' and got smile from the girl. She asked Nanako to be her partner, the girl is better than her other classmate girls. Luckily Hinata chose hip-hop, although the class is about Classical Dance but Katsuyuki sensei allows hip-hop, so she could partner with Nanako. She took Nanako's hand and the girl put her other hand on her shoulder, they then started to do stepping. "Maybe I should choose hip-hop instead," She whispered to Nanako and the girl chuckled before clearing her throat.

Ray noticed the boy was talking to his partner. "Kai, focus. You're getting late with your tempo. She's taking lead."

"It's difficult." Nami said in a little annoyance. However the next second Ray hit her forearm with wooden stick. "Aw! What?"

Ray narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy. "Keep focus, you're supposed to take the lead. And keep your back straight."

This time the stick landed on her back. Nami let out small hiss, although it wasn't really hurt. She straightened her back and pulled Nanako moving back taking the lead. But once again she felt the stick on her arm.

"I said take the lead not dragging your partner. And keep your partner closer to you so you can lead her." Ray walked around the dancing pair giving instruction. While the girl was doing her part well, Kai on the other hand forgets his role in some parts.

Nami rolled her eyes slightly and Nanako pressed lips together to hold back a laugh. Unfortunately for her Ray noticed it. And again the stick landed on her thigh. "Ray," She groaned and released Nanako. "I can't do this sort of dance." She muttered frustratingly.

"Your final is next week, and you still can't remember your part." Ray said to the blonde boy.

"Then I'll fail the class." Nami said curtly crossing arms before chest.

Ray let out small sigh. She turned to the girl and gave small nod. The girl bowed her head before taking her bag and leaving the room. She looked at Kai and saw the boy still avoiding her gaze. She leaned the stick against wall and approached him. "Partner dance is different from individual, if you fail so do your partner."

"I know, but it's difficult. I love dance but never done this type before." Nami said. She looked down brushing non-exist dirt from her running pants.

Ray looked at Kai. She can understand if he feels frustrated. She moved to stand before him. "Dance is like sing, it also needs feeling." She brought hands to touch his. She held his right hand and lifted it beside them. "Before you move, you must feel it first."

"Feel what?" Nami frowned.

Ray moved her gaze from their joined hands to him. "What you feel when you sing." She then lifted his left hand and placed it on her upper arm. "This type of dance has leader and follower," She put her right hand on his shoulder-blade. "You are the leader, you lead your partner." She then pulled him against her. "I will show you how to lead."

Nami looked up at Ray. The girl's face was serious, apparently when it comes to study Ray will turn serious. "You mean, I'm the girl?"

"Woman." Ray slowly pushed her right foot forward. "Just follow me."

Nami followed Ray's movement. When Ray slowly moved her right leg it pushed her left leg backward. Their bodies nearly pressed against each other and Ray's leg was moving between her legs that she starts to blush. She was confused when Ray stopped at sudden.

"Stay focus." Ray noticed the blush on his cheeks. "I know it may be uncomfortable, but keep focus. Don't think anything else. Ready?" Kai nodded and she moved her leg. "And relax."

When Ray smiled a little she feels relaxed. Nami moved her feet following Ray's lead. After three steps Ray pulled her and this time she was stepping forward. Ray then spun around bringing her body with her. That was when she noticed that Ray's hand on her back move her body and at the same time her left hand pull her, but not too fast to drag her. Now she understands what it means to lead her partner on dance.

"I got it." Nami said.

"Good." Ray gave small smile. She stepped forth moving weight to her front foot before stepping back.

"Looks like I've got the best teacher." Nami teased.

"You just realize it now?" Kai grinned. Ray's smile grew bigger when they facing side and he moved to right following her lead before quickly turning left. "Now you're improving." Kai wriggled his brows. "But just a little." She giggled when Kai scrunched face up. She stopped the step and released him. "Wait here."

Nami watched as Ray approached audio system. She then realized Ray set the music on. The girl then walked back toward her.

"May I have the honor, Miss?"

Nami let out small laugh as Ray bowed extending a hand. "Yes, I'd love to." She made curtsy before taking the extended hand. Ray grinned and placed other hand on her shoulder-blade. The music, slow solo piano began and Ray stepped her foot. As Ray told her she let her body move, following her partner's lead. Ray stepped back and she forth. As the music changes to orchestra Ray increased their step pace. She shifted her weight to her front foot and then to the back foot.

"Told you, you can do it."

"I got the best teacher." Ray giggled. Her eyes glued to Ray's deep brown eyes. Ray leaned her head against her as they did steps around the dance room. She doesn't really like partner dance because she will always step on her partner. But with Ray she doesn't need to be afraid that she will make mistake, she just needs to follow Ray's lead. Now she realized what Ray meant.

Ray pulled the corner of her lips up a little when Kai leaned head back and she pulled him back to face her. She leaned her head against him. She has done partner dance many times before but it feels different with him. Not only hip-hop dance he is good at classical dance too. Just like before at Annual party she really enjoyed their dancing together. She loves to sing and dance with him. She looked into his eyes and can't help a smile.

Nami caught the small smile. It reminds her to the silver mask guy. She can't help wondering if Ray is the guy. But that night she has seen with her own eyes that he is a man. And Ray was there too. She looked up at Ray's eyes and then down to her lips. It was…similar? Or perhaps it was because she wants to believe that the guy is Ray. '_Okay Nami stop it_'

"You're thinking. I told you, don't think anything else." Ray leaned head off and added when Kai looks like about to ask. "I could feel it, from your move."

Nami can't help an admiring smile. "I wish you're my partner."

Ray giggled and stepped back and Kai leaned body against her, she caught his right thigh. "I do wish the same," She whispered on his ear. "But someone will lose her partner."

Nami cocked her head when Ray winked playfully and leaned body off. Ray spun her before pulling and catching her. She was breathing in the girl's warm breath. Ray was looking down at her. Their bodies once again pressed against each other. Finally music stopped and the room turned silent.

Ray trailed her hand on his back up to his shoulder, while the other one moving over his waist hugging him. "Next time dance with me."

Nami rooted on her spot and just stared back at Ray's nut brown eyes. She watched as the girl curled lips up in smile and leaned off. She caught Ray's wrist.

Ray knitted her brows as Kai dropped gaze down. "Kai,"

"Do you…" Nami lifted gaze up. "Do you do hip-hop?" Ray kept looking at her for moment.

"Well, I'm familiar with the dance. Why?" Ray narrowed her eyes. "Wait, you want me to dance with you at festival?"

"I…just asking." Nami dropped her gaze when Ray took her other hand. She took a breath before adding. "Have you…" Ray tilted head slightly waiting. "…ever felt, attracted to…to girl?" She held breath when Ray kept silent. But then the girl surprised her by taking her face.

"Don't tell me you're really gay?"

Nami dropped her jaw down, dumbfounded. "Ha?" And the next second light slaps landed on her upper arms.

"Kai,"

"I'm not gay. Ray, stop it." She caught Ray's hands to stop her. "I told you I'm _not_ gay." When Ray laughed at sudden she frowned.

Ray encircled her arms around his neck leaning down. "I don't care, as long as you're still mine." She tapped his nose and straightened up. "Let's go for dinner, I'm hungry."

Nami watched as Ray put sport jacket on over the fitted top. The girl then approached her taking her hand. "Nice jazz pants, by the way."

"Thanks," Ray smiled and looked down at his running pants. "Maybe you should wear jazz pants too."

"No," Nami shook her head swiftly. "I prefer this one."

"Why, it'd look sexy on you?" Ray giggled.

Nami raised an eyebrow at the grinning widely girl. They walked toward door still holding hands.

* * *

Asahi pushed her bag belt up a little. She and her best friends were walking toward their school building. She took a deep breath breathing in morning air but then stopped. "Can you stop doing that? What's wrong?" She turned to Hinata who let out heavy sigh for the tenth times since they leave dining room.

"I'm worried about next week exam." Hinata sighed. "Sometimes I can't write clefs correctly."

"Didn't you remember all of them?" Nami asked while readjusting her tie.

"Yes, but…Maybe I should get a tutor too." Hinata nodded her head. "You guys have your girlfriend as tutor, but me?"

Nami glanced at Asahi and they stifled a laugh. "I thought that was Nanako doing all this time, tutoring you."

"But she's my friend." Hinata stated and once again sighed.

Asahi turned to Nami and they nodded knowingly. "Hey, isn't that Nana chan? Looks like she's not alone."

Hinata lifted her gaze and saw Nanako with a boy. "Who's that boy?"

Before Asahi and Nami could reply the question, the questioner suddenly turn to run.

"Nana chan, morning!"

"Friend, huh," Nami turned to Asahi and they laughed seeing the oblivious girl approach Nanako taking her away from the boy.

Nami hung her bag on chair and seated herself. She pulled textbook and notebook from her bag and laid it on desk. Then she reached for pencil-case. After taking a pen she pulled drawer open to put the case inside. But there was a paper inside her drawer. Knitting her brows she took the paper, unfolded it.

'**I know your secret. You and your two friends.**'

Nami quickly folded the paper and looked over the classroom. Everyone was chatting, waiting for Marilyn sensei. Suddenly her hands turn cold.

"Kai, what's wrong? You look pale, you okay?" Asahi asked. She knitted her brows when Nami handed a paper to her. "What's this?" Nami just gave a nod telling her to read the paper. She read the paper and then eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" She said in low voice.

"Just found it in my drawer." Nami rubbed her cold palms. Asahi covered mouth with palm, face turns pale as well.

"It means…" Asahi took long deep breath as Nami nodded.

"Guys, you know, the boys said…" Hinata thought to tell her best friend about the boys plan to do three on three but stop. "What happened to you? See kappa* or something?" She sat on Nami's desk. (*Kappa is one of youkai/ghost in Japanese folklore)

Asahi handed the paper in her hand to Hinata. "Read it, but don't scream please."

"O-kay," Hinata read the paper and soon her grin vanished. She brought a hand to her mouth. "You mean…" She looked around before continuing in low voice. "Someone caught us?" Nami and Asahi nodded simultaneously. "Oh boy, we're in big trouble."

Meanwhile at student council office Ray was preparing report file. Principal needs the file for today. She drew mouse and clicked print. While waiting for the print out she gathered her books.

"You come early."

Ray looked up from her desk and saw School of Theatre president. "I always do."

Mana snorted a little hearing the curt reply. "As always, the best student, I see."

Ray rolled her eyes but ignoring the president girl. She went to printer and grabbed the papers. She noticed Mana approaching her leaning against meeting desk. "What do you want?"

Mana folded arms before chest. "I want to apologize, for last week. Apparently you're not him."

Ray turned her gaze from paper in her hand to the other girl. "You apologize? Did sun rise in west today?"

Mana rolled her eyes in annoyance. She uncrossed arms leaning off from desk. "But it doesn't mean I will forgive any impropriety here, in this Academy." She held her gaze to the student representative girl. "Good day, Ray sama." She spun on her heel leaving the room.

Ray clenched her fist paying no mind with the report paper in her hand.

* * *

So, it's like what you think? :D

Thank you for reading, until next ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there, glad you come again :) Thank you for the reviews, like all of them :) Hypno, glad you like it, hope didn't make you wait too long ;) AaronMaks, thanks I will try my very best :D and glad you like it so far :) Deguchi, haha sorry you sound disappointed xD don't worry you'll find it later ;D Rufy SaeYuki, hehe you'll see here ;) glad to know you like the line, about that in later chap ;) you're welcome :) chichay, haha because they are Ray and Nami ;D glad you like it, have a nice day too ;) crosteks, you'll have to wait a little then ;D you're welcome, oh btw there won't be sequel for If I could turn back, sorry :p AceLey, haha I like that, your 'faith' xD then you'll like this one ;D about the others later chap ;) kamonwan, hey happy to 'see' you again, and to know you like this one :) ganbarimasu! thanks ;D hope you'll like this one too ;) christabel-sompi, your update, hope you'll like it ;) Panda Miguel, thank you, I'll do my best :)**

**Okay, this is your update, BUT be prepared for another 'surprise' XD**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Hmm," Katsuyuki brushed chin with index finger. He folded the paper and looked up at the boy-clad girls before his desk. "You said you find this inside your table drawer," Kai nodded. He patted his chin. "This is big problem, it means you're found out by someone, let's hope only one."

"We'll get expelled?" Asahi asked anxiously. Nami and Hinata shifted on their chairs.

"I will bring this to Principal. But don't worry, I'll figure a way out for this. You can back to your class." He gave assured smile. They nodded and stood up. "Let me know if you get another letter."

"Yes, sensei. Thank you." Nami said and once again they bowed before leaving Katsuyuki sensei office room.

"I'm worried, what if the person reveal our truth." Asahi said. After meeting Katsuyuki sensei they decided to have talk at back garden. "Or they want something from us."

"Or worse, get expelled from Academy." Nami added. They have succeeded in hiding their true identity so far. They never do any suspicious thing, or wear any girl stuff. "Wait,"

"What's wrong?" Asahi asked.

"Do you think, it's because that night?" Nami looked at her two friends. "You know, after meeting my parents."

"That's possible." Hinata finally spoke up.

"This is my fault." Nami palmed her head feeling guilty. "Sorry guys, really."

Hinata patted Nami's back. "Not your fault. We have no choice back then."

"It's not your fault Nami." Asahi added and took Nami's arm. "Let's hope Katsuyuki sensei can find something for us."

"Thanks," Nami said but still feeling guilty. After that they fall into silence. If their true identity be exposed they will lose everything. She can't learn about music, she can't make to Music Ten, she won't reach her dream, and... '_Ray_' She sucked in sharp breath. '_What if she knows I'm a girl?_' Suddenly she wasn't worried about her dream or Music Ten anymore.

Asahi noticed Nami's sudden change. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Nami took deep breath. "Lately, I'm wondering if I… " She waved hand but couldn't continue the sentence.

"If you should tell Ray." Hinata finished the sentence. Nami nodded weakly. She then straightened back. "Or maybe it's the way, you know she's the student representative after all. She can help us."

"_If_ she doesn't freak out, or perhaps have heart attack first." Asahi said. But then added to Nami. "Sorry, I don't mean to say you can't tell her."

"I know." Nami sighed. "I'm not sure actually, what if she will hate me? After all I'm lying to her. Besides, it's not me, I mean really _me_, whom she's attracted to."

Asahi lowered her gaze as a certain girl popped up in her head. "You're right." She then let out a groan leaning back on grass. "Why it's so complicated?"

Hinata turned to her best friends beside her. The only and real friend she has ever had in her life. She looked up and inhaled before put big smile on face. "Why don't take a gamble on it instead?"

Asahi and Nami turned to Hinata in confusion. "What do you mean take a gamble?" Nami asked.

"I do hope, really hope Katsuyuki sensei can find the person or something to help us, but," Hinata turned to her best friends. "If he can't and we get expelled, which I really wish never happens, we can try the audition next year or the year after with knowledge we got from here, but what about the person you like? Maybe you won't be able to meet them again."

Nami dropped her gaze down looking at green grass processing Hinata's words. Hinata was right, she can try although her father would never support her, but what about Ray? She may not be able to meet Ray again. Months ago it would be become an idol in her head but now it was different.

"Just suggestion." Hinata said and then stood up. "Let's go back to class. Oh, I'm sleepy, I hate afternoon class."

Nami chuckled at the grumbled boy-disguised girl. She helped Asahi to stand up and they followed Hinata. But the thought of revealing her truth to the other girl keeps her mind for the rest of day.

* * *

Nami let out breath in relief laying head on desk after Marilyn sensei took her exam paper. She heard small laugh from Asahi and sat up. "Finally, it's finish. The exam is over!"

"We still have Classical Dance remember?"

"Right." Nami sighed. "But at least it's near over." She once again pumped fists. She then turned to Hinata. "You didn't cheat, did you?"

"Me? Cheating? No way. I have the best tutor here." Hinata beamed wriggling her brows. "Right Nana chan? Good luck with your dance." She said to the girl.

"I'm nervous." Nanako said taking deep breath.

"Don't worry you can do it, just do like practice and you'll be fine." Hinata patted the girl's arm. "Or you want me to be your partner?" She winked.

"W-what?" Nanako blushed slightly but then laughing when Kai pinched Kuu's cheek.

"Ittee…what are you doing?" Hinata rubbed her cheek. Nami stood beside her chair and dragged her up.

"Did you realize you've turned to a playboy now? Flirting with girls." Nami stifled a laugh seeing Hinata's confused face.

"I'm just being myself."

"Then you're surely a playboy." Nami stated and heard laugh from Asahi and Nanako.

Nami was afraid she will make mistake on her dance but for her surprise she didn't make any. Although she shouldn't surprise since it was the student representative girl who teaches them. Nanako has actually jumped and hugged her when they finished the dance, for Hinata's annoyance. Sometimes she really wonders if her eccentric yet genius friend can feel attraction to someone, regardless guy or girl. '_Well, she is Hinata_'

"So, it's finish!" Hinata screamed. They jumped in delight. "Summer vacation comes!"

Nami pumped fist up joining the other cheering boys. Asahi lifted a fist and she brought her own to meet Asahi's.

Hinata climbed to her chair. "Yey for vacation!" Everyone lifted their fists up. "It's summertime! Summer means?"

"Beach!" Everyone shouted.

"And beach means?" Hinata cocked her head grinning.

"BIKINI!" Boy students shouts in unison.

"Right guys!" Hinata lifted her fist. "I love bikini!"

"Did she realize what she's saying?" Nami said to Asahi.

"Just let her." Asahi said between her laugh. She then turned to Nanako. "You know what I think, look for better guy." She laughed when Nanako slapped her forearm starting to blush. However, her laughter died when their school president walked in. "Oh no."

"I'm not surprise to see that." Shizuru said to Jiro. The vice president just chuckled.

"Everyone," Jiro clapped his hands to get the exciting students' attention. "Attention please,"

"Ops," Hinata quickly jumped off from her chair and grinned sheepishly when Shizuru san looked at her. She put hand behind head bowing a little.

"I see you are very excited about the vacation, and I can't blame you, I miss wearing my bikini too." Shizuru purposely pushed hair over shoulder.

"Still the goddess." Nami said to her taller friend beside her as the boys screamed. Asahi shouldered her lightly.

"Summer vacation starts from next week and I believe all of you have plan for your vacation but," Shizuru put index finger up. "I need to remind you that Annual Festival is next month. I will give you the schedule, and please don't forget to do practice although you're in vacation. School rehearsal will start after next term begins. And I don't want to hear any excuse you're not ready because lack of practice, understood?" Everyone nodded their head. "Good," She then turned to Jiro and nodded. Jiro handed the schedule to class leader. "Okay guys, wish you pleasant vacation, and do please take care of yourself." She waved toward Riku before turning on her heel.

Nami took schedule paper from class leader boy. Hinata, Asahi and Nanako approached her and they read the schedule. "We only have three weeks until rehearsal. I think I'll stay, maybe go home only for few days to let my parents know that I'm still alive." Nami said.

"I think me too." Asahi said. Hinata pointed a finger to her face telling she will too.

"Actually most of the students will stay instead of going home, well maybe just a week or couple of days." Nanako said.

"You're going home?" Hinata asked Nanako.

"Just a week, my sister will get married next week."

"Oh really? So, you'll wear dress, wish can see that." Hinata wriggled at the girl missing slight blush on Nanako's cheeks. She then turned to her best friends. "So, how about hangout tonight?"

Seeing Hinata's wide grin Nami got the hint about the place. "Count me." Asahi put a thumb up.

* * *

After put her backpack in her room Nami went downstairs and found her mother in kitchen. She will stay during weekend. As soon as she showed up her mother enveloped her in tight hug throwing questions about her school. Even her father joined in the conversation. She felt guilty to lie about her school life, in some part, and was glad they understand she will have to leave to school the next week. Although family is invited to the festival but sadly her parents won't come, because she cannot tell them.

"I'm going out with Asahi and Hinata." Nami said to her mother who was doing dishes and grabbed juice bottle from fridge.

"Be careful."

"Where's pa?" Nami asked after gulped orange juice.

"Coming home late today."

"Oh," She put the bottle inside fridge. Knock on front door tells her best friends arriving. "I'm going." She leaned to kiss her mother cheek before leaving kitchen.

As usual many guys and girls gathered around the dance floor. Nami eyed the crowd looking for certain person. Although she thought to forget the guy yet was still curious about him. She let out disappointed sigh when she didn't see the mask dancers. '_You like Ray, Nami_' She shook her head slightly. '_What am I doing? Forget him_' Hinata and Asahi pulled her and they headed dance floor. After they finally left the crowd the mask guy has not come. As much as she wants to deny but she feels disappointment a little.

* * *

"I'm tired." Nami stretched out over grass taking deep breath. They were doing practice at back garden. After her short vacation now she is back to school.

Hinata seated herself beside Nami stretching legs out. "Why it's so hot? My mouth completely went dry. Thanks," She caught mineral water bottle from Asahi, she let out hum as the water quenched her thirsty.

Asahi stopped the music and sat down before Nami and Asahi. "I think it's enough for today, we have practiced for six hours today." Nami groaned in agreement and she patted Nami's leg. "So, tonight get some rest."

Nami sat up. "By the way, still get no info from Katsuyuki sensei?"

Hinata shook her head. "He couldn't catch Principal, she's going to another prefecture. But he said he will tell Principal, asap."

"You got another letter?" Asahi asked and Nami shook her head.

"But it scared me instead I prefer to meet the person face to face." Hinata and Asahi nodded in agreement. "I can't even walk without worrying that person will suddenly shout out my real name in front of other students."

"Yeah, it's like nightmare." Hinata chimed in. "But don't worry, Katsuyuki sensei will do something."

"You seem so sure about him?" Asahi turned to look at Hinata. "I know he is your friend."

"Because I know him." Hinata reasoned and rose to her feet. "I think I'll take shower, smelling."

"Me too." Nami stood up.

"By the way, don't go to meet your honey?" Hinata teased Nami. When Nami quickly moved gaze away she grinned. "I know you will."

"Shut up." Nami ran after Hinata grabbing the girl's shoulder.

Asahi just shook her head seeing the two. She really hopes Hinata was right and Katsuyuki sensei can help them find the person. But for now they need to focus for festival first.

Nami curled lips up in bright smile when she saw president office light was on. She then jogged toward main building, but then stopped when someone called her boy name. It was Marie san. "Good evening, Marie san."

"Evening, Kai. Where are you going?" Marie looked at the boy looks like after shower for she could smell the fresh cologne.

"I, uh," Nami rubbed her neck. She then noticed a bag in the girl's hand. "You're going home?"

"Yes, I thought to stay but my father decided we have family vacation to Okinawa." Marie explained as they left the rocky path heading former garden.

"Okinawa? That would be nice. I wish can go there too, well at least beach." Nami sighed. She heard giggle from the girl. She was about to ask if she will also do performance at festival when suddenly the girl grabbed her arm. "What's wrong, you okay?" Marie san bent over holding her leg.

"Sorry, didn't see my way and looks like I sprained my ankle."

"Let me help." Nami took the bag and helped Marie san to walk. "You need to go to health care room?"

"No, it's alright, besides my driver must have been waiting for me now."

"Okay, let me help you to gate." Nami offered. She can't let Marie san walk with her sprained ankle.

"Thanks Kai." Marie placed her other hand on his arm.

Nami offered a smile and they headed the gate. She just hopes Ray doesn't leave the office yet. After she helped Marie san getting inside car she then jogged back toward main building. Luckily the light was still on. She can't help a smile at the thought she will meet Ray after a week didn't see the girl. They would chat on phone or send message during her vacation but still she misses the other girl. Eagerly she knocked the door and pushed it open. Ray was sitting behind her desk. "Hey,"

"Hi,"

Nami pushed the door close and approached Ray's desk. "You're busy?" She knitted her brows slightly for Ray didn't run to her like she usually did. "If you busy I can leave."

Ray sighed and quickly rose from her chair, caught his wrist stopping him. "What are you doing with that girl?"

Nami frowned. "What…" She then closed her eyes cursing herself mentally. Ray must have seen her with Marie san. "I just helping her, she has sprained ankle." She explained.

"And why are you always helping her?" Ray narrowed her eyes. "You're her boyfriend now?"

Nami palmed her head before looking up at the jealous girl. "I'm y…" She stopped abruptly and cleared throat. "I can't let her walk with her injured foot." She shouldn't say that because the next second Ray pinched her upper arm. "Ray, aw, ittee!"

Ray finally released his arm but looking away still annoyed that Kai always help that girl. She furrowed her brows when he suddenly laughed. "What's funny?"

"So, you're jealous?" Nami laughed when Ray puffed out her cheeks.

"Kai,"

Nami quickly stepped back when Ray tried to punch her shoulder. But it didn't stop the girl. Ray tried to grab her shirt and she turned to run still facing Ray so she can tease the girl. "You can't catch me." She rounded the meeting desk and laughed louder when she heard growl from Ray.

Ray brought her body forward to catch him. She grinned when she can grab his shirt collar but then eyes went wider as he fell backward bringing her down with him.

Nami closed her eyes expecting the impact but instead of hard floor she feels something soft. Luckily she landed onto sofa. But the next second a breath escaped from her mouth as something heavy fell upon her.

Ray let out a cry when her head hit Kai's. "Ittai."

Nami opened her eyes but gulped when she found Ray was lying over her, head to head, toe to toe. '_Maybe not toe to toe, she's taller than you_' her mind told her. Ray finally lifted her body off but before she could move she heard door open and a gasp follows.

"Oh my goodness, really? In president office?"

Nami moved her head to look toward doorway and found Shizuru san leaning on door frame, arms crossed before chest.

"You should lock the door, it's the first thing to do, you know," Shizuru let out a laugh when Ray glared and Kai turned tomato red. "Don't mind me please. I'll leave so you can continue your…lovely time." She then turned to Kai and winked. "Good luck Kai."

If it is possible Nami feels her blood rushed to her face. '_Soo embarrassing!_' She won't be able to see Shizuru san without remembering this awkward moment. She turned her gaze when Ray giggled.

"Someone caught us." Ray chuckled when Kai dropped his jaw. "You're blushing."

"Thanks geez." Nami said but then laughing as well. However her laugh gradually stopped and she realized their position. Ray was straddling her. And the girl was unabashedly staring down at her. She sucked in sharp breath as her heart starts to beat fast. "Ray,"

Ray can't help small smile upon hearing his nervous voice. She brought a hand to touch his warm face. She pushed hair from his brows and looked down at his cognac eyes. She won't ever get tired to look into those eyes.

Nami shivered when Ray trailed her fingers down to her cheek and lips. It then moved down to her chest and she quickly grabbed the hand. "Don't mean to complain, but I'm not a display." Ray pinched her cheek pouting a little.

"I want to look at you." Ray giggled when Kai furrowed his brows narrowing eyes at her. "Like this, forever."

"Forever?" Ray nodded grinning. "Well, I have no problem, but you'll got stiff." She chuckled when Ray pushed her bottom lip out and finally sat up leaning off. She inhaled trying to calm her still thudding heart. Ray headed table and poured tea. "What are you doing? Don't tell me you have study."

Ray sighed. She has actually. "Just some stuff." She took the cups heading back to sofa. She handed a cup to Kai sitting down beside him. "Tell me about your vacation." They spent time talking about his vacation, exam and forthcoming festival until curfew and like usual heading dorm together.

* * *

Nami has finished morning practice with Asahi and Hinata. They decided to go for lunch. Although now is summer holiday, but almost of students still remain at school. They were about to enter dining room when her phone buzzed. It was a message from Ray. "Guys, sorry gotta go. I'll see you later after lunch." Her two friends just grinned knowingly. She left dining room heading student representative garden. Ray wants to meet there. A bright smile formed on her face as she noticed the student representative girl. Ray smiled up and waved toward her.

"Sorry if I disturb your practice I thought to have lunch together."

Nami pulled chair out and sat down. "It's alright, was bout to have lunch anyway. So, another picnic?" Ray grinned widely showing her goofy teeth and she looked over their lunch. "Looks…delicious?" She narrowed her eyes at green-paste-like thing over tempura. '_Green mayonnaise?_'

"I made it myself. Here," Ray handed chopsticks to Kai. "Let's eat, let's eat."

Nami offered a smile and took the lunch box in hand. "Itadakimasu." She took a bite of tempura. It takes her everything to not spill the thing out from her mouth. Apparently the green thing was mayonnaise mix with something she can't describe.

"How's it? You like it?"

"Hmm?" Nami nodded and after quick chew gulping it down. "Yes, I like it." She then took another bite.

"Really?" Kai nodded again.

Nami didn't mean to lie but she doesn't want to disappoint the girl. Honestly it was 'new' taste, something she never tasted before. She tried to gulp the thing down and offered another smile.

Smiling satisfyingly Ray has her meal. However she grabbed tissue and spilled the fried shrimp out and starting to cough.

"You alright?" Nami grabbed green tea and handed it to Ray. "Be careful."

Ray looked up at the blonde boy in disbelief. "You say this delicious?" Kai tilted head aside trying to smile. "No, don't eat this nasty thing." She reached for the lunch box in his hand.

"No, it's okay Ray, I can eat it." Nami pulled the box back. "Well, it's, uh," She licked her lips trying to find better word without hurting the girl but nothing comes up.

"No, you'll have stomach disorder, don't eat." Ray tried to take the box but Kai once again move it away.

"I can eat the other, see?" Nami took pickles but her eyes widened, it feels like eating salt instead. She quickly grabbed tissue.

Ray grabbed the box from him. "I should learn first. I thought to make lunch for you."

Nami glanced and saw Ray lowering her head. It makes her happy to know that the girl tries to cook for her. "It's okay, I can't either." She offered but Ray still looking down. "Well, you should maybe next time." Ray pinched her arm but smiling a little. "Wait here."

Ray was confused when Kai stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Just wait here."

Ray watched as Kai ran leaving the garden. She then cleared the table cursing for embarrassing herself. She makes mental note to learn how to cook. After a while Kai came back bringing plastic food box in hands.

"Got it from dining room." Nami put the box on table before sitting on chair. "We need to eat something." She glanced at Ray and saw small smile on the girl's lips, she then opened the box.

"I'm sorry, next time I will learn first."

Nami stopped and turned to Ray. Seeing the girl's effort to please her warm her heart. Never before someone did such thing to her. She reached for Ray's hand on lap. "I'm really happy you cook for me."

"Really?"

Nami nodded and gave a squeeze. "Really." It makes Ray cheer up. "Now let's eat, my belly starting to growl." Ray giggled and they start their lunch.

After lunch Nami helped Ray cleaning up the table. She took garbage from Ray and they left the garden. She asked Ray about her performance but the girl said it was secret. "Fine, don't tell me. I won't come to see your performance anyway." She laughed when Ray pinched her arm. "Just kidding."

Ray pushed lips out at him. She stopped before former garden. "We can't have lunch together tomorrow, I have stuff to do."

"It's okay." Nami offered smile although she was disappointed a little. Ray smiled back and released her hand. When the girl turned around she caught her wrist. "Ray, wait. Can we meet before dinner, tomorrow?"

"Evening?"

Nami nodded and pulled hand back. "There's, uh, something I need to talk."

Ray smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll text you when I finish."

"Good," Ray then leaned closer and gave a peck on her lips. "Ray,"

"Why, nobody's here. Well, I won't mind anyway." Ray giggled as Kai cocked his head. "See you tomorrow then."

Nami watched as Ray walking across former garden heading toward main building, smile on face. '_Tomorrow. I will tell Ray tomorrow_' She decided that it is the time she tells Ray about her true identity. She has seen and felt Ray's feeling toward her and before it grows deeper she thought the girl has the right to know the truth. Although to tell the truth she isn't sure she is ready if Ray will hate her but she couldn't lie anymore. Suddenly her chest tightened a little.

* * *

"After serious consideration, headquarter decides to close the Academy. I am really sorry."

"Wait, we can't close the Academy." Principal said to Sarukawa, CEO of St. Mary's Academy. "How about students here?"

Sarukawa readjusted his Armani tie. "We have no choice. You know about the finance problem we have in recent years. But don't worry it doesn't mean the Academy will be closed next year."

"Yes, Madame Principal, we surely won't just leave our precious students."

Sarukawa nodded agreeing the committee member man who sat beside him. "We will wait until fourth-grade graduation." He then looked up at the Madame Principal and pursed his lips. "I am really sorry. It's all we can do."

"But…" Principal stopped when student representative girl suddenly rose to her feet.

"Please don't do that." Ray took a breath before lifting her gaze to meet committee members. "There are still hundreds students who dream to go to high school, wants to learn here in St. Mary's Academy. Please reconsider again."

Sarukawa sighed. "I know, it's a difficult decision for us too, but…"

Ray bent her back. "Please reconsider it again."

Principal was surprised to see the student representative girl lowered her head since the girl would never in million years do such thing. A small smile formed up and she rose to her feet following Ray. "Please consider again, don't let hundreds of talented students lose their dream. I beg you."

Sarukawa closed his eyes breathing out a sigh. "I will try to talk to headquarter. But I can't promise anything."

Ray straightened up and inhaled. "Thank you, sir."

After left Principal office Ray let out a breath. She just stood in front of Principal office room for a while as the Academy current issue filling her head. Honestly she has predicted it. The Academy has finance trouble since few years ago. Although it has sponsors and gets fund from Academy headquarter but it seems couldn't solve the issue.

Ray took another breath in and started to walk. She was lost in her thought that she didn't realize approaching stairs. It was when someone grabbed her arm that she finally noticed was standing on stairs stop. It was Akira who stopped her. "What are you doing here?"

Akira released the girl's arm. "Just meet Katsuyuki sensei and see you. You'll injure yourself if walk while thinking."

Ray just nodded and was about to walk but Akira once again stop her. "What?"

"About festival, there are some things I want to discuss with you. You have time after this?"

"Yes, I…" Ray slapped her head mentally. She forgot has promised Kai to meet after her meeting. "Sorry, can't. How about tomorrow? You stay during weekend?"

"Sure, tomorrow's okay. Of course I will stay. So you will stay too?" Akira grinned.

Ray ignored the question. "I'll see you at lunch." She then left him. She pulled out her phone and read message from Kai. He wants to meet at School of Music building rooftop. "Rooftop? Why did he want to meet at rooftop?" She just shrugged and put the phone back inside her uniform suit pocket.

She walked passing students of School of Music. Every student is busy with their practice. Although it is her sixth time but she would still feel excitement. And importantly this year is different from other year festival because of a certain blonde boy.

Ray pushed rooftop door and stepped outside. She pushed hair behind ear as late summer wind blew against her. Her lips curled up in big smile when she caught his presence. Kai was leaning on guardrail. She silently approached him and grabbed his waist. "Hey,"

Nami jumped in surprise. "Ray, you startled me." She rubbed her chest. Ray gave her innocent grin and stood beside her. "I could have heart attack you know."

Ray giggled. "Sorry, can't help." She laughed when Kai nudged her arm playfully. "You wait?"

"Not really. You finished your stuff?"

Ray nodded. "Yup. So," She turned to face him. "What is it you want to talk?" She took his hand holding it.

"Yes, right," Nami rubbed her neck with her free hand feeling nervous at sudden. "So, there's something I want to talk."

"Yes, you had said that yesterday."

"Ray," Ray chuckled and she continued. "I, uh," She took deep breath for her chest tightened. "I have something to tell you."

Seeing the boy gets nervous Ray can't help teasing him. "If it's about your feeling, I already accepted it." She laughed when he pressed lips together in annoyance.

"Ray, I'm serious here."

"Sorry, it's just, you look so serious. What is it?" Ray brought a hand up to cup his cheek. She can't help wondering the matter he wants to tell her.

Nami took the hand on her cheek. She looked down at Ray's hand. '_You can do it Nami. You have to do this_' She took another deep breath spilling the words out. "I am a girl."

(Crows caw)

(Crows caw)

Nami licked her lips, couldn't bring her gaze to meet Ray's. She gathered her courage and lifted a hand. She then took wig off revealing her long brown hair. She felt Ray tightening her grip. "I am a girl."

Ray could only look at the beautiful girl before her, couldn't say anything. It really surprised her.

When the other girl remained silent Nami lifted her gaze. Ray was looking at her with unreadable eyes. She gulped waiting. Ray then released her hand and cupped her cheeks instead leaning in. She was surprised at the sudden kiss. She has expected Ray would scream in shock, or laugh in disbelief, or slap her in anger, or perhaps just leave her without saying anything. But kissing her was not one of them. Ray should be the one who gets surprise but it turned out was her.

After moment Ray broke the kiss. She kept her gaze at the girl's brown eyes, the same eyes. She can't help a giggle.

"You…didn't hate me?" Nami asked in a little anxiety. Ray's smile turned to a grin.

"I don't care if you're boy or girl, you are mine and I'm yours. I told you before, didn't I?" Ray said and once again captured the girl's lips.

Nami never liked to hear cry of crow but this time she didn't mind. She brought her hands up to Ray's back returning the kiss. Feeling Ray's lips against her she was relieved.

Ray watched as Kai put the wig on. She pressed her lips together shaking her head.

"What's funny?" Nami put the last pin. Ray shook her head but still smiling.

"So, what's your name?"

Nami slapped her head. "Sorry, forgot it." She cleared her throat. "It's Nami, Kawachi Nami."

"Kawachi Nami, not bad." Ray laughed when Kai, correct Nami pushed lips up. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't have the courage, but I can't lie anymore." Nami looked down rubbing her palms. "Besides, I'll get expelled."

Ray reached the boy-clad girl's hands. "I won't tell anyone else, I promise."

"Thanks." Nami smiled gratefully. She has to put a foot back to support her as Ray threw her body at her. "Ray,"

"I'm so happy!"

* * *

"You're crazy. This is crazy and you're insane. This is insane and you are…"

Ray turned to the president girl beside her glaring. "If you say that word again I'll kick you out."

Shizuru pulled corners of lips up. "Crazy." Ray just rolled her eyes in annoyance as she has thought. "Anyway, I'm the one who want to complain here. You're sure about this?"

Ray nodded. "There's something I need to do, or to be exactly," She turned to her only best friend and put silver mask on face. "Someone to meet."

* * *

Okay, calm down, don't scream and don't send a punch to me XD You're always right guys, please forgive me XD but hey we can't let Mana find out right?

And finally, that's my Nami!

Hope you like it, and until next ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, again. I'm sorry for the late. Thank you for leaving reviews on prev chap :D penyou, glad you like prev chaps, yes she did ;) and sorry if you wait too long :p Panda Miguel, glad to know you like their character, hehe I know you knew it :D Don't worry you'll find it but later chap ;D Thank you happy to know that :) Deguchi, hehe you know I love giving twist xD you see their sweet story now but trouble will surely come, ops spoiler xD Rufy SaeYuki, glad you love it :D yes she is xD about that let's see ;D chichay, haha glad you like the kiss, yes she is ;) you're very welcome :) crosteks, haha I wish too because it's better than my limited vocabs xD thanks ;) AceLey, aww :D hehe of course she is, glad you like the flow but don't worry I have another twists just look forward ;) AaronMaks, thanks glad you like it, hope you'll like this one too :) Chiqinna, haha unfortunately she is shy xD you'll find it here, maybe ;D **

**Thank you again for the reviews. I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 15

_Shizuru passed dancing group looking for her partner. She finally found the student representative girl but she wasn't alone. She narrowed her eyes and recognized the girl. The talented girl Ray has praised highly. Even now she still didn't understand why Ray has interest in the girl for Ray never showed any interest toward someone, except the blonde boy. '_But again, she is Ray_' Shaking head slightly she approached her best friend, they have no time. She took Ray's arm to get her attention and leaned to whisper. "I got a call, they're heading here, council member."_

_Ray gave a nod before looking back at the girl before her. She thought to have dance with the girl but for her dismay the presidents will soon come. She leaned to whisper in her ear and quickly left the crowd. She made mental note to ask the girl's name next time._

_Ray and Shizuru changed their clothes inside car. When they have finished changing someone knocked window. Jiro has called her private teacher and his friend. The plan is the guys will dress in their clothes to convince council members and they will come to the place as themselves. She gave grateful small to her teacher and beckoned Shizuru and Jiro to follow her. They waited behind cars and watched as Katsuyuki sensei parked his car. _

_Shizuru knitted her brows seeing Mana, Akira and other council members approaching fake Men In Black. She can't help wondering how they know about them. "What are we gonna do now?" She turned to Ray and found the girl was calm. She noticed Ray's lips curl up slightly. "Ray,"_

"_It's time we make our appearance." Ray said and started to walk toward the group._

_Shizuru glanced toward Jiro. "Let's play. Oh, this is gonna be fun." _

_Jiro just shook his head following Ray and Shizuru. He knows these two girls are not usual student yet he always follows them. He kept his confused face as Mana revealed their purpose although at moment he wants to laugh seeing Ray and Shizuru's acting. Ray with her unquestionable acting skill, she is the student representative after all, and Shizuru's smart follow-up. He bit his lip to hold back from laugh as the guy took the mask off and everyone gasped. Mana looks angry when she left the scene. He turned to the actresses and got small smirk from Shizuru. He just shook his head in amazement. _

_After the group left the place Ray thought to approach the guys but her eyes caught the other girl figure. The girl was looking at her. She wants to approach the girl but it will confuse her instead. At least the girl has seen her true self although she didn't know. For a while they just stared at each other before the girl breaking the eye contact and grabbing her friends to run. She watched in confusion as the three girls running down the road. But the taller one stopped and turned around. She just rolled her eyes as Shizuru approached the girl and walked toward her teacher and his friend._

"_Thank you for the help." Ray said to her teacher. _

"_Anytime. I know I offer the help, but seriously you need to stop this before your Principal comes and catches you herself."_

_Ray let out a chuckle crossing her arms. "Then you will have to rescue me again." He just shook his head before getting inside car. Jiro has already seated himself behind wheel. She turned around to call Shizuru. But the girl was holding her belly laughing. "What's so funny?" She approached the president girl._

_Shizuru laughed louder as she saw her best friend's confused face. "OMG, unbelievable," She wiped tear from eyes shaking her head. She turned to Ray. "You didn't realize it, did you?"_

"_Realize what?" Ray frowned. Shizuru once again laughed. _

"_Never mind friend, never mind." Shizuru took the still confused girl's arm. _

#####

"Meet someone?" Shizuru stood beside Ray. She shifted her black mask up slightly and turned to the disguised girl beside her. "Don't tell me you want to meet them?"

"How do you know?" Shizuru shrugged her shoulder grinning. "You know about…them? I mean _them_?"

Shizuru threw an arm around her best friend. "You know me, I can tell with just a touch." She lifted her palm wriggling brows. Ray curled her lips in annoyance. "So, you think they come tonight? I want to meet her too. By the way, how did you know about them? He tells you?"

Ray pushed the arm on her shoulder as they approached the crowd. "That's secret." She looked back at dancers and breakers. She can't wait to meet Nami. However moment later a disappointed sigh slipped out from her mouth. Nami didn't come tonight. She should have known it the other girl must have been doing practice for festival. She went back to dorm with gloomy face. She thought to visit the street dance again but her duty and festival preparation keeping her busy for the next weeks.

* * *

Nami inhaled after singing the last part. Hinata threw an arm over her shoulder. She turned to the band and gave a thumb up. Today finally they have rehearsal with band and next week is school rehearsal. With the approaching festival they do practice every day after class even during weekend.

"What do you think, Jiro san?" Asahi asked the senior boy and grinned when he raised thumbs up.

"I think it's perfect. I believe you'll rock the night again like before." Jiro said to his juniors. The boys grinned sheepishly. "But seriously I like the song, it's cool Kai." He nudged the shortest boy lightly. "Can you tell me who the lucky girl is?"

"Jiro san." Nami rubbed her neck, embarrassed a little, her best friends didn't help at all.

"Just kidding, sorry." Jiro patted the boy's back. "I'll tell Shizuru everything's going perfect. Okay, see you later, and good luck boys." Jiro left the boys and approached the band.

"Okay, it's near dinner time." Asahi glanced at her wristwatch. "We continue after dinner or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Hinata said. "We need to check for our costume tonight."

Nami slapped her forehead. "Forgot that too. Tomorrow then."

The next day, Nami put her bag on desk pulling out today class books. "Kuu where's my pen, you borrowed it yesterday."

"Sorry bro," Hinata scratched her temple grinning. "But I forgot to bring my pen case today, and my textbook too." She then turned to Nanako. "Nana chan, you look beautiful today, is that new ribbon?"

Nanako cocked her head. "You forgot your textbook again, didn't you?" Kuu nodded grinning sheepishly. "I knew it. Okay we can share."

Nami turned to Asahi. "I never met a student who always forgets his pen and textbook." She gave Hinata another pen. "Here use this."

"Thank you Kai, you're my savior. You too Nana chan."

Nami just shook her head. She pulled drawer open to put her pen case but froze for a moment. There was white envelope inside. She glanced over the class before looking back at the envelope. Suddenly she feels cold sweat on forehead couldn't bring her hand to take the envelope. After long breath she reached for the envelope. There was something inside. Slowly she pulled the paper expecting for another threat letter. Her eyes widened and hands turned cold as her eyes looking over a picture. It was a picture of Ray and her at rooftop when she revealed her identity.

Nami quickly shoved the photo paper back into envelope and put it inside pants pocket, feeling her heartbeat increase. '_How…? Who…who did this?_' She pushed drawer close and took another deep breath into her tightened chest.

"Kai," Asahi called.

Nami was lost in her thought that she didn't realize the class has begun. It was when Asahi poked her arm that she realized Marilyn sensei was calling her name.

"Are you alright Kawachi san? You don't look well." Marilyn asked worriedly at the pale boy.

"I…" Nami has to clear her throat. "I'm fine sensei, just…a little tired."

"Please tell me if you need to use health care, okay?"

Nami nodded but her heart still beats fast and she didn't think she can focus during class.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asahi asked worriedly.

"Later." Nami gave small nod turning attention back to class. Or she tried.

After class Nami followed Marilyn sensei to her office. Today is her turn to help sensei bring class materials. But the picture still bothered her. '_Who the hell would do this? What they want from us? Wait,_' She stopped as she noticed something. "It's not about us…but me."

"Kai, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Nami nodded slightly walking behind the teacher. After put music books she left Marilyn sensei office. She was about to head stairs when Mana san walked toward her. The president girl mumbled something, looks angry. She just stood on her spot bowing her head.

Mana lifted her gaze and stopped as she noticed the boy. He kept his gaze at floor. "If you think you can achieve fame by using St. Mary's Academy name then you are wrong. Everyone here works hard to prove themselves." She stepped closer toward him. "I don't care if you got student representative in your side, on the contrary, I'd gladly bring it to light."

Nami couldn't say any word. After Mana san left her she looked up trying to breathe in. Her eyes followed the walking confidently president girl. '_It's her_' She never thought it would be Mana san. She has to tell her two friends. Quickly she approached stairs but before she step down a thought crossed her head.

"I can't do this." Nami shook her head. She can't let Mana san ruin Ray's reputation if she brings the matter to Katsuyuki sensei or Principal. "I can't do that to her." She leaned against wall palming her face.

"Kai, what are you doing here?"

Nami lowered her hands. Ray was walking up toward her. "Ray, I just…just meet Marilyn sensei." She noticed a folder in Ray's hand. "And you?"

"Bring this to Principal." Ray lifted her hand showing the folder. "How about we have lunch together? It's been a while." Nami nodded. "Wait for me, okay?"

Nami offered a smile and watched as Ray headed toward Principal room. '_I need to talk with Mana san_' She looked up and let out heavy sigh.

Ray pulled out bento boxes from picnic basket and put one on table before Nami and another one before her. She then took mineral water. "How about your practice?" She took spoons out. "I heard from Shizuru you're ready for festival." She turned to Nami and saw the girl was looking toward cosmos flowers field. "Hey,"

Ray's hand on her arm snapped Nami out from her thought. "Sorry, you say something?" That was when she realized the lunch was ready.

"You are not thinking about another girl, are you?" Ray narrowed her eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" Nami caught Ray's hand and laughed as the girl tried to pinch her arm. "Just kidding." Ray pushed lips out. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

Ray giggled and took spoonful of omelet from Nami's lunch box. "Aaan,"

"I can eat by myself."

"Kai," Ray once again brought the spoon to Nami. "Aaan,"

"Aan," Nami mirrored the girl before taking the omelet. "This is embarrassing." She said between her chewing and got her a light slap from Ray. She can't help a smile seeing Ray's pouted face.

"Well I thought this is romantic." Ray served herself.

The smile on Nami's face slowly vanished as she looked at the other girl. At moment she wishes she could turn back time so Ray won't fall for her or perhaps tell her old self to not enter the Academy so she would never meet Ray. However, it was Ray who teaches her the truth of music, and helps her to see her true self.

Ray noticed Nami was staring at her. "I look beautiful today?" Nami rolled her eyes but then smiling. "What's wrong? You're quite today."

Nami inhaled offering a smile. "Just realized autumn soon will come." Ray giggled. She leaned over as Ray brought another spoonful omelet. "I like autumn."

"Me too." Ray put the lunch box on lap looking over garden before them. "I like the air,"

"Fresh, chilly," Nami added.

"Yes, and the smell, you know sweet smell,"

"Kinmokusei*," Ray nodded. "But sometimes if it's too strong I don't really like it. I prefer ginkgo." (*fragrant olive)

Ray crinkled her nose. "No, I don't like its smell."

"Why not? Maybe we can have ginnan* for lunch." Nami teased and laughed as Ray looked at her in disbelief. (*ginkgo nut)

Nami held picnic basket on right hand while her left holding Ray's. As they approached former garden she saw other students leaving dining room heading school buildings. "Ray,"

Ray let out small hum and stopped. Nami bit her lips, looks like was thinking. "Kai,"

"Promise you won't get mad or pinch." Ray looks confused but then nodded. Nami took a breath before letting out the question. "You…you are not…"

"I'm not what?"

Nami lifted her gaze to look at Ray's eyes. "Not ashamed to…date me, I mean, I'm girl…"

Ray leaned down and captured Nami's lips. She could hear squeals and murmurs but paying no mind. What matters to her was the boy-clad girl in front of her. She pulled back and lifted hands to hold Nami's face firmly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, I like you and you like me, I don't care about anything else or anyone." She caressed Nami's smooth skin. "Is that enough?"

Nami looked at Ray's deep brown eyes, and was relieved to see truth in those eyes. And at the same time it brings determination into her. She won't let anyone hurt this girl.

"I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

Nami nodded. "Thanks for the lunch." Ray smiled and took the picnic basket from her. She watched as Ray walked toward School of Dance building.

"Wondering where you are but apparently having another date, huh?" Hinata threw arm over Nami's shoulder.

Nami nudged Hinata's side and they headed School of Music building.

"You look better now." Asahi glanced at Nami. "What's happened?"

"I, uh…" Before Nami could reply Hinata cut in.

"We met Katsuyuki sensei, and he said he has it under control. So we don't need to worry about the person anymore."

"Though I'm still wondering why he hides about the person." Asahi said. "I'm curious about the person actually. You don't get any letter anymore, right?"

"No, I don't." Nami lied. She didn't mean to lie to her friends but it was better they don't know. Besides it seems Katsuyuki sensei finally could find the person, although she has known it already. But she didn't surprise to hear Katsuyuki sensei keep the person secret from them. She will try to talk to Mana san. '_Wait, Hinata said Katsuyuki sensei has it under control, so it means Mana san won't reveal their identity? That's why she was angry to see me today_' Finally she got it clearly.

"Hey, what's up?" Asahi asked.

"Nothing." Nami offered a smile pulling off from Hinata. "The last one won't get pudding tonight." Then started to run into the building.

"Kai, wait!"

* * *

"Woah, you see that? So many people." Hinata glanced over students and visitors filling ground in front of stage.

"So, this is St. Mary's Academy festival. I've ever seen school festival like this before." Nami looked at stage at ground. It looks like they will have concert there. In former garden there are many stalls of games and activities. The usually green garden has turned colorful with balloons and decorations.

"Yes, I can't wait to see the orchestra and drama." Asahi added. Their school has orchestra in Academy hall, she never know that it also can be used for orchestra, on second day and third day. School of Theatre will have theater, and the basketball boys will play. "This is amazing. I'm so excited."

"You think we can play some?" Hinata asked. She can't wait to play some games.

"Later, after performance. We have performance, remember?" Nami reminded her two best friends. "When is it, our performance?"

Asahi pulled out schedule paper from her pants pocket. "Six thirty. We have forty minutes. Let's get change."

Nami tightened knot of her black and white strip tie and pulled it up but let it loose a little. Finished tying her tie she put her jacket suit on. She looked in mirror buttoning up. Nanako has designed their costume. It was black suit with different designs. Her jacket suit has white tape on edge of collar. "I like this costume."

"We look like MIB." Hinata stood beside Nami trying to tie her square end tie.

"Now you mentioned it, yeah we do. Wait, you think she happens to know them?" Asahi said while put black fingerless gloves on.

Nami looked up at the mention of the name. After the last time they didn't visit street dance and because of festival and her unexpected-turned-out with Ray she has forgotten about the guy. "Nah, that's impossible." She must forget the man, she told herself. When Hinata groaned she turned to the girl. "Here let me help you. This is why I told you to learn how to tie a tie."

"Nana chan can help me." Hinata shrugged missing her best friends knowing smile.

"There you go." Nami then rolled sleeves up. They turned around when door pushed open and Jiro san came in.

"Guys, you ready?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously. Jiro san put thumbs up and left the dressing room.

"Okay, time's coming. Let's do this. We have learnt hard for this festival, this is one of our chance to Music Ten." Asahi said.

"Let's do this." Nami nodded. After put her fedora hat on, she followed Asahi and Hinata outside.

Nami took deep breath for the fifth time. She was standing behind stage waiting for Shizuru san and Jiro san to call their name. She could hear scream and cheer from audience and it increases her nervousness. She was startled a little when Asahi put hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we have done like this before, remember?" Asahi offered a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Nami let out a breath to calm herself.

"Just think of her." Asahi gave quick wink.

Nami was about to tease back but hearing their name was being called. She blew another breath following Asahi and Hinata to stage. As soon as they stepped on stage girls starting to scream their name. She noticed the front line was girl students, some was their classmates. Marie san was also at front line waving toward her. She gave small smile toward the girl. They walked to the middle of stage.

"ANIKI!"

Nami turned her gaze and found basketball team among audience. Seeing the boys she feels the nervousness gradually went away. But she can't find her girlfriend. '_Is Ray here?_' She didn't have time to look for Ray as the music starts.

"_Sanbyou mitsumeru dake de…_"

Nami lifted her gaze. "_Otoshite miseyouka…_"

"_Omae no ai nante…_"

After their together part Nami moved back and they started the dance. While Asahi sang her part she and Hinata were doing back dance. When she heard squeals from girls she can't help smiling a little. And soon she was enjoying their performance. Asahi finished her part and she stepped forward taking the place and singing her part. When it came to chorus they sing together. Asahi was right changing the music to pop rock is better than pop she has composed at first. Her body soon moved with the beat.

Hinata moved toward the edge of stage and squatted down. She sang the chorus and gave wink toward girls. She threw a smile and stood up as the girls starting to scream her boy name. She moved to Nami's side behind Asahi and they did footwork.

"_Otoko was itsumo oroka dane, kakko tsukette ai ni kizutsuki nagara…_" Asahi turned head aside and her eyes met Shizuru's who stood with Jiro san at the back of stage. There was smile on Shizuru's lips. She moved gaze back continuing her singing. When she spun around their eyes once again meet and her lips curled up in small smile.

Nami moved to Asahi's side and they sang the last chorus together. She stretched hand out and pulled it back to her chest, ended the song. Screams from audience gave her goose-bumps. She couldn't help a wide smile on face. Asahi approached her and they bowed toward audience. Her two friends also has contented grin on face.

"Big applause for PERSONA!"

Nami's smile grew wider with increase of screams from audience. Shizuru san and Jiro san, as MC, approached them. Jiro san gave a pat on her back.

"Wow, that was amazing performance. I love it!" Shizuru lifted both hands and the audience followed her praising the boys' performance. "I believe you guys like it, don't you?"

"Give applause again for Persona!" Jiro said.

Asahi let out small laugh and eyes widened when audience call for an encore. She glanced at Hinata and then Nami, they were surprised as well.

Shizuru turned to the boys. "You guys got encore call."

"We sing again?" Nami has to raise her voice since everyone was calling for encore. "What should we do?"

"You ready?" Jiro san asked his juniors.

Shizuru raised mic but before she could say something Kuu took her arm. She knitted her brows when he leaned closer. She moved her gaze toward audience and a mischievous grin forms up. She leaned back and winked at the boy.

Jiro was confused when Shizuru left the stage. Raising his mic he tried to silent the encore. "Okay guys, give a minute for our idol to take breath first, please." His brows furrowed deeper when he saw Shizuru running between audience. '_What is she doing there?_'

"Excuse me, sorry," Shizuru finally made herself out from crowd. She then approached committee group. It was Principal who noticed her first. She just offered a smile and grabbed Ray's arm. "Good evening sirs and Madame Principal, may I have student representative for thirty minutes?" She gave small bow and without waiting for reply she dragged Ray with her.

"Shizuru, what are you doing? I have important talk with committee."

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Let them with Principal, they can play some games. We have emergency."

"Emergency?" Ray knitted her brows. She pushed a couple aside as they make their way toward stage. "What happened? There's problem with sound system or something? I have checked it yesterday and this morning too, everything's working fine. Wait, you aren't out of schedule, are you?"

Shizuru once again has rolled-eyes. She has to tell her best friend to enjoy her life a little. "Don't worry we're still on schedule." She pulled Ray to back of stage.

"Wait, where are we going?" Ray finally realized the girl was pulling her to stage. "Shizuru,"

Shizuru pressed lips together and walked on to stage. "We have emergency here."

Ray was about to ask but screams and squeals got her attention. "What the…" Before she could say anything Shizuru pushed her to the middle of stage.

"Okay, please calm down." Shizuru approached edge of stage. She can't blame them to scream. "Thank you. So, I see you noticed the plan." She laughed although there are four pairs of confused eyes looking at her. '_Kuu is briliant_' She lifted her microphone. "Who wants to see the famous couple performance!?"

Nami cringed a little at audience scream. She was confused when Asahi and Hinata gave pat on each of her shoulders grinning. She knows that grin. That was when she noticed Ray was on the stage too. She was sad a little that Ray didn't see her performance. But she knows Ray must be busy since she is student representative.

Ray closed her eyes cursing mentally. She will kill Shizuru after this. When the mentioned girl approached her she glared at her.

"Please Ray come here." Shizuru pulled Ray to stand beside Kai ignoring the girl's stern look. She gave a nod toward Jiro. He nodded back heading to back of stage. "Tonight for the first time in St. Mary's Academy long history we will see phenomenal performance from student representative and twenty-first century love song writer."

Nami's face turns red and she can't bring gaze up. Girls were squealing and boys screaming for them. She took glance toward Ray and noticed tint of blush on her cheek.

Ray gave another glare when Jiro came up with stools. "You'll get detention, you two, trust me." Jiro just grinned at her.

Nami was confused when Jiro san told her to sit and Asahi approached her with guitar she believes from band. That was when she finally realized their plan. She shot a glare toward Hinata since there would be one person with such crazy idea.

Ray thought to leave the stage. She really has important talk with committee. She turned around to leave but Nami stopped her.

"Sing with me." Nami smiled a little. Ray was staring back at her. The girl then sat down on stool beside her.

Ray turned to Nami who was holding guitar on lap. "Sorry, I can't see your performance." She felt guilty couldn't see Nami's important performance. She blames her duty.

"It's alright." Nami offered smile. She could see disappointment on Ray's face.

"But I wish I could."

Nami was about to reply but Shizuru san cut in, reminds them that they are still on stage.

"Ehem, guys, the audience are waiting." Shizuru tried to hold back a laugh seeing the couple blush a little. She then straightened back. "Kai from Persona," She waited until girls stop their squeal. "And Ray!"

Nami took deep breath while waiting for Ray's fan to turn silent. She glanced at Ray and the girl smiled back encouraging her. She shifted guitar closer and starts strumming.

**_Sitting alone staring at moon sky_**

**_The world looks so wide, yet don't know where to be_**

**_I was lost in darkness, in endlessness_**

**_Was it fine to stay or should I go…_**

Ray curled lips up in smile as Nami started to sing. She never noticed that it was female voice. Nami has alto voice that was why no one ever noticed it. Nami changed the chord and turned to her. She only has sung it once but it was engraved in her heart and mind. She then continues the song.

**_Gentle breeze brings your voice_**

**_Calling my name, touching my skin_**

**_Like the light breaks the darkness_**

**_You bring life to me…_**

A small smile bloomed as she heard Ray's voice. She was surprised a little that Ray remembered the song. She couldn't hear anything only Ray's voice. She strummed faster and they sing chorus together.

**_Take my hand, take my heart and never let go_**

**_Whisper in my ear and be my guide_**

**_Take my hand, take my soul and never let go_**

**_Be my eyes and show me_**

**_Here I belong, where your heart is_**

Nami slowed the strumming. She kept her gaze at Ray.

**_When everything was black and white_**

**_You color it brightly with your smile, with your love_**

Ray tilted head aside smiling as she blends with Nami's voice.

**_I need you to hold me, walk beside me_**

**_And I won't be afraid to be who I am…_**

Nami strummed faster.

**_Take my hand, take my heart and never let go_**

**_Whisper in my ear and be my guide_**

**_Take my hand, take my soul and never let go_**

**_Be my eyes and show me_**

**_Here I belong, where your heart is_**

Ray hummed the melody as Nami strummed faster. Nami has her eyes close.

**_Tell me everything will be alright_**

**_And I'm not lost anymore_**

**_Hold me tightly with your love_**

**_Cause I could fall, I could break…_**

Ray closed her eyes feeling the emotion.

**_Oh…hoo…oohhh…_**

Nami opened her eyes and smiled watching as Ray lifted her hand reaching high pitch. Ray turned to look at her and they sing the last chorus together.

**_Take my hand, take my heart and never let go_**

**_Whisper in my ear and be my guide_**

**_Take my hand, take my soul and never let go_**

**_Be my eyes and show me…_**

Nami stopped her strumming. She can't help a smile when Ray put a hand on her knee. Ray smiled back singing softly. She started to pick strings.

(Ray)_ **Take my hand…** _

(Nami)**_ Take my heart…_**

(Together)**_ Be my eyes and show me…_**

**_Here I belong…_**

**_Where your heart is…_**

Nami released strings. Their eyes still glued to each other as they hummed. Ray gave light squeeze and they chuckled.

"Oh my GOD! That was…" Shizuru shook her head staring at Ray and Kai. She put hands on waist and once again shook her head. She turned to the went-wild audience and let out small laugh. "Seriously I'm speechless, so forgive me."

"That was incredible," Jiro finally could voice up. "WOW!"

Shizuru turned mic off approaching her best friend and junior. "What the hell was that? You're freaking awesome!" If they were not on stage she will hug them. Ray glanced at Kai and they smiled shyly. "Oh love birds."

"You see that guys?" Jiro said to screaming audience. "You better take their photo now." He let out a laugh when Shizuru slapped his arm lightly.

"Agreed. But no posting on internet please." The audience laughed.

Nami chuckled at the joke. She looked down when Ray took her hand on thigh holding it. She moved gaze up and saw bright smile on Ray's face. She intertwined their fingers and looked back at still screaming audience. This is the best school festival in her life.

* * *

Hope you like their singing, and sorry I can't put 3 seconds full lyrics here :( I think you know the song so I don't put english version.

Thank you for reading, until next :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, thank you for still coming. And thank you for the reviews, really happy :) Rufy SaeYuki, yes you are :D thanks, you're welcome, glad you like it :) you'll find it here ;) penyou, haha glad to know it ;D you're very welcome, sorry if you wait too long :p let's see for that ;) Deguchi, haha don't worry you'll soon find it ;D your next, hope you like it ;) AaronMaks, thanks :D sorry for making you wait, hope you like this one :) crosteks, really? :D sorry it takes time :p thanks and GBU too :) Chiqinna, yes she did ;D oh you'll soon see/find it here ;D but Kuu starts to realize ;) chichay, thanks glad you like it, welcome ;) I hope you won't get bored with their sweetness XD noah, thanks, happy to know it ;) yeah, school starts *sigh* fight! XD gud luck with your study :) Panda Miguel, thank you :D yes she did, for Akira it's just about their performance :p for the other one you'll find later ;) AceLey, haha you're right Nami owes many XD wow, well, I can only say you'll find here xD Ray will but later ;)**

**Okay, sorry for my late. I don't own Mendol, only mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Hinata shifted on her chair, turned head looking around her. Everyone looks like was hypnotized by the symphony. She sighed and looked back at orchestra. She leaned back on her chair.

"Can you stop moving?" Nami turned to Hinata who looks bored. "Seriously, I can't enjoy the music. What's wrong?"

"I'm bored." Hinata stated. She caught Nami's hand before she could slap her thigh. "I don't mean to be rude, but this," She waved hand toward orchestra group. "Isn't my thing." Nami rolled her eyes. "It makes me sleepy." She shouldn't say that for Asahi pinched her thigh. "Aw,"

"Ssh." Nami slapped Hinata's thigh before offering apologetic smile to a man and woman behind them. "Seriously guys."

"It's Asahi, not me." Hinata said defensively but earned another glare from her best friends. "I want to see Nana chan, you said she will sing. Where's she?"

"Patient. And yes she will, it says after double violin." Nami read program paper in hand.

"Ssh, I like this song." Asahi silent her chatting best friend as Marilyn sensei, as conductor slowly raised her right hand and violin and cello groups start to play.

"I know this melody." Hinata turned gaze back to stage.

"It's Beethoven's Ode to joy." Asahi whispered trying to not make voice. "We had learnt about it, you don't remember?" Hinata grinned. "I'm still wondering why you past the exam."

Nami stifled a chuckle. She moved head slightly as bases, trumpets, horns and other group start to play. "Oh, I like this." Marilyn sensei raised her other hand and the choir group stand up. She can't help a smile moving her head as the choir sang the symphony. Even Hinata was astonished.

"Oh man, that's awesome." Hinata said. "I got goosebumps."

"Told you." Nami said. She wasn't really familiar with classical music before but after enter the Academy she learns not only modern music but also classical. And she grows to like the genre. They clapped their hands together with another audience as the symphony reached finale. Marilyn sensei then raised her left hand.

"It's Jiro san and Marie san." Asahi said. "They will do double violin."

Nami smiled a little as her seniors stood up. She noticed Marie san taking deep breath before placing violin on her shoulder. Jiro san did the same and they start to play. Luckily Asahi got front chair so they can see the performer. She was amazed by their performance. Marie san looks beautiful with the blue dress, and the way she plays violin was elegant. She never knows that Marie san plays violin.

"Wow, they're amazing." Hinata said.

"Yes." Asahi replied still looking at her roommate. Jiro san looks different with the tux and violin. It changes her image of the guy.

Nami raised her hands giving applause for her seniors. Marie san and Jiro san bowed and the clap increased. She just laughed when Hinata let out whistle. Jiro san noticed them and smiled a little. But Marie san didn't notice them, she was looking over the audience. She noticed a little disappointment on Marie san's face as they sat back on their chairs. She wonders if Marie san looking for someone or maybe her family.

"Next is Nana chan, right?" Hinata straightened up. "Finally."

"Yes." Asahi turned to Nami. They just shook their heads. She clapped as Nanako and a boy from their school walked into stage. She almost couldn't notice the girl. Nanako wore floor length green dress and her usually tied-hair was loose. "Is that Nana chan? She looks beautiful." When there was no reply from her side she turned to Hinata. Her lips curled up as she saw Hinata's stunned expression.

Hinata watched as Nanako and the boy, for her dismay it was the boy who tried to ask Nanako out before, straightened up and smiled at each other. She decided to ignore the boy and kept her gaze at Nanako. Soft melody of violins and flutes fill the room. And Nanako starts to sing.

Nami dropped her jaw. Nanako and the boy sang 'Con te partiro' or 'Time to say goodbye'. She feels goosebumps upon hearing the soprano and tenor sing the famous song. Who would have thought the usually shy and timid girl is a soprano singer. She shook head slightly and turned to her best friends. They were astonished as well. But seeing Hinata kept gaze at stage in astonishment she smiled a little. '_Finally, she got you_'

Orchestra and classical music have never been in her favorite music list, but tonight she was amazed by them. Or _her_. Hinata couldn't move her gaze away from the girl. She knew the girl, but the one she was staring now is not the girl she used to know. She looks different. She watched as Nanako closed her eyes singing the song, her powerful yet beautiful voice echoed inside the big hall. When Nanako opened her eyes smiling for unknown reason she blushed a little.

When Nanako and the boy finished their singing, Nami stood from her chair clapping her hands. She wasn't the only one for everyone was now standing up and the big hall soon filled by applause from audience. She clapped her hands and give thumbs up as Nanako glanced toward them. "Holy shit, that's beyond amazing! Don't you think?" She turned to her best friends.

"I'm speechless, seriously, never thought she could do that." Asahi shook her head still clapping hands. She then noticed Hinata was still sitting on her chair. "Looks like someone was hypnotized here."

Nami grinned and patted the still stunned boy-clad girl. "Kuu, you okay?"

Hinata blinked twice and finally realized that everyone was on their feet. She quickly rose from her seat. She can't help a smile seeing Nanako bowed toward audience and gave wave. She opened her mouth to shout the girl's name, however, she can't make the word out from her throat. She can't even move her hand to make a whistle. She just stood there looking at Nanako and the boy bowing once again before leaving stage.

Nami zipped her sport jacket up. They were waiting outside Academy hall. "Looks like everyone was really pleased with the performance." She said to Asahi who stood beside her.

"This Academy still surprised me even now. It's like every student here is super star."

"Agreed. No wonder they got special treat for Music Ten." Nami chimed in and sighed. "Now I'm not sure if we can get the ticket, we have a lot of rivals here."

Asahi nodded weakly. Although she didn't want to admit but Nami was right. She thought if they enter St. Mary's Academy they could get chance to Music Ten, but she forgot that the famous Academy has many talented students. "What should we do?"

Nami was about to reply when two men approached them. She nudged Asahi's arm.

"Excuse me, are you Persona?"

"Yes, we are." Nami replied. She wonders what they want.

"I saw your performance yesterday, and you impressed me."

"Thank you, sir." Asahi replied politely. She glanced at Nami. Nami tilted her head slightly, confused as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have confused you. We are not bad people, don't worry."

Nami offered small smile and watched as one of the men took his name card. She took the name card from him and eyes widened in surprise.

"We are from Music Ten management."

Nami looked up still in surprise. Asahi grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly. "Music Ten? That Music Ten?" The men smiled.

"Yes, that Music Ten. Every year we come to St. Mary's Academy festival looking for new star. And yesterday we're really impressed by your performance. You're the one who did duet with student representative, right?"

"Yes, sir." Nami nodded. She gripped back Asahi's hand. She wants to scream at moment but hold it.

"I really like it. It's a shame Ray always reject the offer, we have tried hard to get her but, yeah, always failed. Well, anyway, I really hope you have interest. Because we have seen your talent, and do hope you will try Music Ten audition. Just think about it."

Asahi and Nami nodded swiftly, wide grin plastered on face. "We will. Thank you, sir." After the men left them they started to jump and scream.

"Okay, okay, everyone's looking here." Nami released Asahi's hands. "Wait, where's Kuu?"

"I thought he's with us, where is he?" Asahi finally realized her other friend was missing. "You think he's still inside?"

"Perhaps."

While her best friends were looking for her, Hinata stood near exit of back stage. She thought to meet Nanako. But it seems she wasn't the only one. Not only junior high school students, there are also students from other schools, and even adults, covered exit that she can't look inside. "Hey," She pushed aside a boy when he tried to pass her.

"Be careful. This is expensive, you know."

Before Hinata could scold her junior the orchestra group make their way out from stage. It was Marie san who walks out first, and soon the girl was busy receiving bouquet from boy students. Next was Jiro san and he got many bouquet too. She watched as orchestra group got flowers or present from their fans. She once again was amazed by St. Mary's Academy. And finally her eyes caught Nanako coming out. She lifted a hand to get the girl's attention but Nanako got many bouquets from her fans. She looked down at her empty hands and sighed. "I should bring flower, or something."

Hinata looked up and watched as Nanako getting presents from her fans. She decided to leave and look for Asahi and Nami.

"Kuu,"

Hinata turned around and offered smile at the apparently soprano singer girl. "Hi,"

"You come?" Nanako released a breath. Kuu nodded smiling.

"Of course I do." Hinata grinned. "I'm a good friend."

Nanako inhaled offering small smile. "Yeah, right, you are." Kuu wriggled his brows grinning.

Hinata took good look at the girl standing in front of her. This was the first time she sees Nanako without her glasses and she released her shoulder-length raven hair. "You look beautiful tonight, I mean, you always look beautiful but tonight, well, it's more."

Nanako can't help blushing at the praise. "Thanks. I thought it won't suit me actually, you know, I'm not really fashionable person."

"I think it looks nice on you." Hinata shoved both hands into pants pocket and nodded toward bouquets in the girl's arms. "By the way, you got many flowers." Nanako smiled shyly. She was about to tease the girl but someone calling her. She looked over Nanako's shoulder and saw the tenor singer boy.

"Sorry but I must go." Nanako caught his disappointed face before he smiling widely. "Thanks for coming."

"Yah, it's okay. And you're great, I mean, your performance, it's really great." Nanako nodded and gave a wave or she tried while holding bouquets in arms. She waved back watching as Nanako leaving with the boy. Unconsciously she breathed out soft sigh seeing Nanako chatting with the boy. She decided to look for Asahi and Nami but met Jiro san and the basketball boys. They then went for playing games.

Nami wandered around former garden. Since Asahi was with their school president and Hinata was probably with Nanako she decided to walk around. She thought to see Ray but the girl must be busy. She stopped in front of banana choco stall. She gave money to junior high school student of School of Theatre and continued to walk holding banana choco in hand. Perhaps watching music performance isn't bad idea, she thought and headed ground.

"Kai, hey,"

Nami stopped and turned around to find Marie san walking toward her. "Marie san."

"You're alone? Where are your friends?"

"Somewhere." Nami tilted head. Marie san giggled. "By the way, you never tell me you play violin. And not just any violinist, but a concerto."

Marie giggled as they started to walk. "Well, I'm shy." She laughed when Kai lifted an eyebrow playfully. "So, you come to see my performance. I'm so happy."

Nami rubbed her neck and turned gaze aside. But she stopped when she saw her girlfriend. "Ray,"

"Good evening, Ray sama." Marie greeted the student representative girl.

Ray just glanced at the other girl before turning to her 'boyfriend'. "I'm looking for you."

"I'll see you around, Kai." Marie said to Kai before bowing slightly toward Ray san, taking her leave.

Nami gave small smile at Marie san and turned to Ray. "Hi, you look for me?"

Ray crossed her arms. "And apparently you're busy with another girl."

Nami sighed and approached her girlfriend. "We just meet like three or five minutes ago." Ray looked at her skeptically. "It's true, but, if you don't believe me," She shrugged her shoulders teasing the girl. She held back a chuckle as Ray unfolding arms and grabbed her banana choco. "Hey, that's my banana choco."

Ray pushed tongue out and bit the chocolate-covered banana sweet. "Because you're flirting with another girl."

"I'm flirting?" Ray nodded biting the banana choco. "Well, my girlfriend's always busy, she loves her duty more than me."

"Kai," Ray pinched Nami's forearm. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to ignore you, but you know,"

Nami can't help a chuckle seeing Ray lowered her gaze apologizing. "I'm just kidding. I know it's your duty." Ray lifted her gaze smiling a little. The girl then offered the banana choco.

"My apology."

"That's _mine_." Ray giggled and took her arm.

"Can we play something?"

Nami looked at game stalls. "But looks like it'll soon close." She glanced at her wristwatch. "Yes, it is." Ray sighed and pressed lips in disappointment. "We can play tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I have stuff to do." Ray sighed. "After finish, is it okay? Around three?"

Nami nodded. "Three." They then continued to walk heading dining room. "Wait, you haven't told me yet if you will also have performance."

"That's secret." Ray giggled. "Or perhaps we should do it again, but dance this time. What do you think?"

"Dance?" Ray nodded swiftly grinning.

"Like the one we did for your final."

"That dance? No," Nami shook her head. "Then I'll be the woman. No, no, not that dance."

"Why, I think you'll look nice in dress." Nami nudged her side lightly. "You don't want to see me in suit?"

At the word Nami turned her gaze. "Suit?" Ray wriggled her brows. They moved aside as group of girls passing them. It reminds her about the silver mask guy.

"Kai," Ray poked the suddenly turned silent girl's arm. They left former garden and walked toward dining room as Katsuyuki sensei announced end of the day. "You think I will look nice in suit? Like ikemen."

Nami let out small chuckle. "No, I don't think so." She laughed when Ray pushed lower lip out. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something. Guess who I meet today?" She turned to face Ray.

Ray knitted her brows. "You meet someone?" Nami nodded grinning widely.

"Music Ten!"

"Really? That's great Kai." Ray threw arms around Nami's shoulders hugging her. Nami has told her the reason she and her other friends entering St. Mary's Academy as boy. "I'm really happy for you."

Delight smile plastered on Nami's face as she hugged Ray back. "Thanks." Ray pulled back and leaned to give a peck. "Ray," She narrowed her eyes at the girl for there are many people around them.

"Can't help." Ray giggled. Nami shook her head but then smiling. "Let's have dinner, I'm hungry. I want to feed you again, like before."

"Oh no, no."

* * *

"_Oh honey lalala…hmmm…_" Hinata lifted both hands singing the lyrics.

Asahi laughed lightly hearing Hinata singing, or she was trying, beside her. They were standing with students and visitors enjoying band performance. She kept her gaze at Shizuru who held telecaster guitar. It really surprised her that the president girl has band group. And now seeing Shizuru holding electric guitar and singing she can't help an astonished smile. Next to Shizuru was Jiro san with bass. And she recognized the drummer was the senior boy she had mistaken cheating on Shizuru.

"Wooohh!" Hinata screamed and jumped together with others following beat of pop-rock music.

Asahi clapped her hands in amazement as Shizuru, Jiro san and another one guitarist standing playing together. Now the audience was screaming the president girl's name. Can't help it she joined in. "SHIZURU!" The three finished their guitar performance and Shizuru approached mic stand, continued to sing. The girl turned her head and their eyes met. She laughed when Shizuru gave a wink and smiled. She ignored Hinata's nudge on her arm.

After their performance Shizuru left her band and walked hastily toward back of stage. She looked around over crowd. Bright smile bloomed on her face as she found the person. "Hey," She let out small laugh seeing Riku jumped in surprise.

"Shizuru, you startled me you know." Asahi rubbed her chest. The mentioned girl just grinned.

"Did I look great on stage?" Shizuru giggled when Riku put both thumbs up.

"Very, you're amazing. It never crossed in my head actually, that you play guitar, electric guitar." Asahi said. "It's cool."

"Well, I'm trying to impress someone." Shizuru winked and giggled as Riku narrowed his eyes. "So, you think I succeed making that person impressed?"

Asahi patted her chin lifting an eyebrow. "I suppose yes."

"That's great to know." Shizuru laughed. "So, how about we look around? I see you're alone."

Asahi tilted head aside. "Well, they're busy," Hinata left to see orchestra, while Nami she believes was with Ray. "I thought to see around too."

"And you want me to come with you, that's why you're here, waiting for me, right?"

"No." Asahi quickly replied, but blushing slightly as the girl narrowed her eyes. "I was, just thinking, here, where to start…"

"Hai, hai, you're getting lost here," Shizuru pressed lips together to hold a laugh at Riku's excuse, but the blush was clear on his cheeks. "We have time before opera, wanna play something?" Riku nodded and she took his hand pulling him toward game stalls.

* * *

"Ray sama, please come in. Make a way please."

Ray smiled a little as her junior pushed crowd aside making way for them, but stopped.

"No thank you, but no need." Nami grabbed the student representative girl's arm to stop her. "Everyone is waiting here. So we have to wait too." She gave a nod toward the boy. She was glad recently Ray doesn't have her 'bodyguard' accompanying her anymore.

"I don't…" Ray was about to protest but her girlfriend in boy clothes stopped her.

"Don't worry, Ray sama can wait." Nami rubbed her upper arm after Ray gave her a pinch. "It hurts you know."

"I hate waiting." She glared at Nami as the girl chuckled and then to the other people. "What?"

"Ray," Nami took the girl's hand and smiled apologetically toward others. "Really? We come here to play not picking a fight."

"But I don't like to wait." Ray pouted. She gave light slap on her laughing girlfriend's arm. "Kai," When she heard giggles from other students she turned around. But once again Nami stopped her from glaring. "I thought to have fun here." She folded arms in annoyance.

"Okay, sorry." Nami said trying to fight a laugh. "So, we quit?"

"No,"

"So, we play?"

"No," Ray moved gaze aside avoiding her girlfriend's eyes watching many kids and students, not only from the Academy but also other schools, line up in front of cosplay stall. "I don't want to play anymore."

Nami scratched the back of her neck sighing. "So, what do you want?"

Ray pursed her lips. "I want that."

Nami followed the girl's finger and saw a teddy bear on prize table. "Teddy bear?" She chuckled and turned to Ray. "You like teddy bear?"

"It's cute." She pulled her laughing girlfriend toward dart game stall. "I want that teddy."

Nami laughed louder seeing the exciting girl. She never thought that the number one student of St. Mary's Academy, the most feared student likes a teddy. They stood in front of the stall. She gave money to stall keeper and took darts from him. "So, how to play? I want that teddy." She gave a nod toward the prize.

"It depends on how many you can pop. And for teddy you need to pop all of balloons."

"Sounds easy." Nami said and lifted dart in hand to start but the boy stopped her.

"In thirty seconds. And this game is battle, so you need opponent."

Nami knitted her brows. "Battle?" The boy nodded. The stall keeper turned his gaze as another visitor approached stall. A man and a little girl, looks like a father and his daughter. After got money from the man, he turned to her.

"You got your opponent. Now, please stand here."

Nami moved to stand in front of a table. Ray stood beside her, big grin on face. She turned her gaze when the man stood on her other side. Next to him the little girl starts to jump encouraging her father.

"Ready? Start!"

Nami threw dart toward the pinned up balloons. Her first shoot got on target and she threw another dart. The second also got hit but she missed the third.

"Come on Kai," Ray starts to cheer her girlfriend. She noticed the little girl's cheering voice and said louder "Kai, Kai…"

Nami threw her last dart. It flew and popped the last balloon just as the keeper blew whistle. Ray threw herself on her starting to jump.

"You did it, you did it!" Ray pulled back and grinned widely.

"Of course I did." Nami wriggled brows in proud. She took her prize, teddy bear, from stall keeper and turned to Ray. "Your teddy." She laughed seeing Ray gave her goofy grin, took the teddy and once again hugged her.

"Thank you Kai." Ray said after pulling back from hug. "Let's go. I want to try another game."

Seeing Ray was so happy with the game she can't help a smile. She took Ray's extended hand and was about to walk when she heard the little girl's voice.

"I want a teddy, a teddy."

"Sorry, but daddy can't get it. How about barbie, you like barbie too, right? Daddy will get it for you, okay?"

"But I want a teddy."

Nami turned to her girlfriend. Ray tightened her grip on the toy shaking her head. "Ray," Ray shook her head and pulled her to leave. She pulled the girl back.

"But this is my first present from you." Ray looked down at teddy bear in her arm. Nami squeezed her hand and gave a nod toward the girl. "But…" When Nami cocked her head, she sighed. Reluctantly she approached the girl. "This is for you." She smiled a little as the girl lifted gaze and soon cheering up seeing the toy. She was surprised when the girl hugged her.

"Thank you oneesan."

Ray nodded and can't help smiling wider. The girl released her and turned to her father with delight grin on face. The man gave small bow before lifting the girl up.

Nami stood beside Ray watching the little girl holding teddy bear happily in arms. She reached for Ray's hand and held it. "Oneesan, huh?" Ray shouldered her playfully smiling a little. "Come here."

Ray knitted her brows. Nami pulled her back toward dart game stall. She watched as Nami gave money and took darts from stall keeper.

"Let's play." She pulled Ray toward the table. She handed some darts to Ray.

"I can't." Ray looked down at darts in her hands.

"Just throw it, like this." She showed Ray how to throw. When the keeper blew whistle they start the game. "Throw at balloons." She said when Ray's dart runs over wall where balloons were pinned up. Ray shouldered her throwing another dart. She got almost of balloons while Ray only three. "I win."

Ray crinkled her nose in annoyance but then joining in Nami's laugh.

"Your prize."

Nami took the toy and turned to Ray. "Here, for you."

Ray looked down at stuffed blue dolphin. "For me?" Nami nodded smiling. She took the toy grinning happily. "It's cute, I like it."

"Good." Nami said. Ray hooked her arm through her and they left the stall. They wandered around looking at game and food stalls. She heard Ray's giggle. "What's funny?"

Ray shook her head still smiling. "I never enjoyed festival before. Well, indeed I love to dance, but I never play games before." She turned to Nami and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Kai."

Seeing the hearty smile Nami can't help smiling back. "I don't really go to festival before, actually, but today I really have fun." Ray giggled. "Wait, what time is it?" She glanced at her wristwatch. "We better get going now, the opera will soon start."

They left former garden heading to School of Theatre building where the opera will be held. St. Mary's Academy is the only private academy that has theatre hall. Inside auditorium many people has filled seat, she glanced over looking for her friends. Her eyes caught Asahi when the girl waved toward them. She pulled Ray toward front seat not far from stage. Nanako, Hinata, Jiro san and Shizuru san already waited for them. She just smiled shyly when Shizuru san wriggled her brows seeing their joined hands. Ray sat down beside Shizuru san and she took chair next to her.

"So, I see you have fun." Shizuru whispered to the girl beside her. Ray turned at her smiling widely. "Got present from _boyfriend_ already."

"Shut up." Ray nudged the president girl's arm on armrest lightly.

After waiting in excitement finally light turned off and stage curtain was pulled up. This was the first time she watch opera. It was a comedy musical opera about an uptown girl dreams to become top actress. The storyline was like their story that she really enjoyed watching it. Not only the music and songs, the players acting are great too. They really look like professional actors. She laughed when the basketball team showed up dressing in yankee clothes with baggy pants and long jacket. She was amazed when they start to sing. The scene was about the uptown girl meets yankee boys for the first time after come into town. It reminds her about her first meeting with the boys.

Ray let out a laugh watching the performance. At moment she regrets that she never come to opera before. Every year Shizuru or Akira asks her but she always rejects them. But again she doesn't have the blonde boy, correct girl disguised as blonde boy with her back then. She reached for Nami's hand and held it. She noticed Nami turned her head but she keep her gaze at stage.

Nami sighed as she couldn't hold nature call and decided to use restroom. She released Ray's hand and said when the girl turned to look at her. "Need to pee. I'll be back soon." Ray nodded and she rose from her seat. She quickly headed restroom.

She shoved handkerchief back to her pants pocket walking toward auditorium. But after some steps she stopped. Mana san was standing near other door. She wondered whether she should have talk with the girl or just leave. She took a deep before walking on.

"Can I have a talk for moment?"

Mana lifted her gaze from her phone and knitted her brows seeing the blonde boy. She put phone in her uniform jacket pocket and nodded following him toward corner. She knows what he wants to talk. When he stopped she said. "If you think to threaten me or…" He suddenly turned around bending his back. "What are you doing?"

"Please help us." Nami inhaled before lifted her head. "I know what you think, but we have worked hard to come this far too, singing is our dream." Mana san remained silent and she continued. "I can't explain the reason but please give us a chance."

Mana stared at the boy. She crossed her arms. "With deceiving people?" The blonde boy lowered his gaze. When he looks about to say something she raised a hand, and turned on her heel.

"Wait," Nami stopped the president girl. "Ray san has nothing to do with this." She took another breath waiting but didn't get any reply. She watched as Mana san walked toward exit. Rubbing her face she bent her knees leaning against wall. '_What should I do? Looks like she won't help us_' She was also worried about Ray.

"Kai, there you are. What are you doing there?"

Nami looked up and saw her girlfriend approaching her. She pushed body up offering smile. "Just sleepy. Why are you here? You will use restroom too?"

Ray shook her head and took Nami's arm. "You didn't come back and I get worried." She giggled when Nami raised eyebrow. "Anyway, you can't sleep here. We can leave now if you want to rest."

"No, I'm okay now. Let's go back inside."

"You can rest against my shoulder if you want." Ray said as they approached auditorium door. "Or on my lap."

"No, that would be embarrassing." She chuckled seeing Ray puffed her cheeks out. "But leaning on your shoulder isn't bad idea." Ray quickly pulled corner of lips up.

* * *

At the last day, Nami, Asahi, Hinata and Nanako stood between festival patrons at ground waiting for the last performance. Shizuru san and Jiro san walked in to stage.

Jiro lifted mic up. "Okay, that was really nice performance."

"Yes, it was amazing performance." Shizuru joined in. "Now, as much as I hate it, but, we have come to finale." She let out a chuckle hearing audience groanning in disappointment. "I know guys, I don't want this festival end too but yeah,"

"Same here." Jiro added. "And for the last performance, I bet you guys can't wait anymore." He lifted mic up as they start to cheer. "Please welcome…"

"King and Queen of St. Mary's Academy!"

Nami covered ears with hands as everyone around her starts to scream. She was glad it finally decreased as music starts on. She raised her gaze and saw five girls dressed in white suit, a stick in hand walked on the stage. From the other side of stage five boys also dressed in suit come up. They stood in line lowering their head. And from behind them Ray and Akira san showed up. Everyone once again raised cheers.

She can't help clapping her hands watching as Ray and Akira san start to dance, and the back dancers followed them. Ray wore black suit, with bowler hat, hair tied up in a bun, a stick in hand. Akira san also wore matching clothes. As usual the pair amazed audience with their dance.

"Looks like you can't beat him for this one, dance I mean."

Nami just looked at Hinata in annoyance before moving gaze back to stage. Although she didn't want to admit but Hinata was right, they are a perfect pair. She watched as Ray and Akira san dance in sync. Akira san caught Ray's body and lifted it spinning around. She won't ever be able do that, not to mention she is shorter than Ray. But she must admit the dance was really great. Ray swung her stick before doing a jump like a ballerina.

Nami cheered the dancers together with others as Akira san lifted Ray and they ended the performance. Her eyes never left her girlfriend. Ray was smiling widely giving bow toward audience. She could see Ray really loves dancing. Shizuru san and Jiro san come out to begin closing ceremony. She then noticed that Ray has left stage. She excused herself, ignoring knowing smile from her friends, and walked out from crowd.

Ray took off her jacket suit and put it together with hat and stick, released her long hair, leaving back of stage. Her lips curled up in bright smile as she found Nami stood outside waiting for her. Apparently they were thinking same thing. She approached her. "Hey,"

"Hi," Nami can't help trailing her eyes up and down over Ray's stage costume. "I never thought you'll look nice in suit."

"I believe you did." Ray winked.

"And, you're really great. That was amazing performance." Ray leaned down giving peck on her lips.

"Thanks." Ray giggled seeing the boy-clad girl just shook her head. "Let's go. It will soon start." She pulled Nami to run.

Moment later they arrived at ginkgo tree, the place where they had kissed before under rain. And soon the last performance starts. "It's beautiful." Nami looked up at sparkling fireworks.

"Yes, it is." Ray kept their joined hands between them. Small smile bloomed on her face. This will be her most memorable festival. Her first and last.

After pulling her courage, Nami let the word out. "I love you."

Her heart skips a beat, and it wasn't because of sound of fireworks. Slowly she turned her gaze. Nami has gaze up, small smile on her lips. When Nami turned to look at her smiling warmly, her heart fluttered. She released Nami's hand and took her cheek. She could see firework in those eyes. She trailed her thumb over the smooth cheek before leaning down.

Ray stood in front of dining room waiting for Nami. Nami went to use restroom. She pulled phone out.

"Ray sama,"

Ray lifted her gaze and knitted brows slightly in confusion seeing the other girl. She remembered the girl, but turning gaze back to her phone.

"Where is Kai? Inside?"

Ray stopped tapping her phone, getting annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to break up with Kai."

Ray jerked head aside, doubting her ear. "What did you just say?"

"You hear it clearly."

Ray clenched her fist. Marie, or whatever the girl's name is, lifted a hand holding something. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the picture.

* * *

uh-oh not good for them. Finally!

Thank you for reading, hope you like it, and come again :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello there, glad you come again :D Firstly, thank you for the reviews :) Rufy SaeYuki, sorry :p oh for that question you'll find it ;) You're welcome, I hope you will like this one :) Hypno, hehe be careful with nice girl XD glad you enjoy the twist ;) AaronMaks, hope I didn't make you wait too long ;) Deguchi, thanks glad you like it ;) don't worry you'll find it ;) trouble again :p chichay, happy to know you noticed the love ;D glad you like it, yeah there will be more (ops :p), you're welcome :) crosteks, you're welcome, glad you like and enjoy prev chap :) Panda Miguel, sorry for making you shock :p About Mana you'll find it later ;) thanks I will, hope you like this one too :) kamonwan, hehe you did :p glad you like their cute moment, about Hinata let me slap her head for you XD just kidding, about that you'll find on later chap ;) Chiqinna, yah not good for them :( about that you'll find here ;) AceLey, yah he did XD about Asahi and Shizuru...I don't know :p seems like you did :D let's hope she is ;)**

* * *

Chapter 17

"_Thank goodness Marilyn sensei agreed with this change, but I must tell Jiro senpai." Marie looked up from sheet music book in hands. She stopped as she saw president of School of Theatre. But the girl looks angry. Curiously she followed the president girl toward Principal's office. She stood in front of the slightly ajar door, it looks like Mana was too angry to even bother closing the door. She wonders what makes the usually calm girl angry._

"_Ms. Fujiwara what can I help you?"_

_Marie leaned closer as she heard Principal's voice._

"_I know about them, those girls."_

'Girls?_' Marie knitted her brows. There was a pregnant pause before she heard Principal's voice._

"_I heard you say girls, will you explain which girls that make you come to meet me at this hour?"_

"_Those three new boys, they are girls, aren't they?"_

_Marie was surprised to hear the word. '_Did she mean Kai and her friends are girl?_' She doubts her ear and leaned closer but she can't hear anything. '_So, they are girls. Kai is a girl_' She looked up at the realization. '_Wait, he's dating Ray san. Did Ray san know about Kai is a girl?_' _

_Sound of footsteps approach door telling her that Mana was walking toward door. She quickly stepped back and kept silent as Mana stepped out from the room. The president girl just stood momentarily, looks like was thinking._

"_I won't let you win this time Ray."_

_Marie watched as the president girl walked toward stairs still looks upset. "Ray," She then left Principal office. The thought of Ray san dating boy-disguised girl kept her mind that she almost bumps into someone at corner. _

"_Marie san, I'm sorry."_

_Marie put smile on face. "Kai, hey. Looks like we always bump into each other." Her eyes trailed over Kai's face wondering why she never realized it before. Kai mumbled something taking his leave. She turned around, folded arms before chest staring at the apparently girl in boy clothes. Small smile formed on her lips._

_#####_

"Don't worry, I will keep it secret. But, I want a favor as the return."

Ray stared at the confident-looked girl before her for moment before let out a chuckle and then laughed. "You think you can threaten me?" She crossed her arms laughed louder. The girl looked back at her. She took a step closer. "Go ahead, if you want to expose that," She gave a nod with head toward the picture of her and Shizuru dressed in suits in the girl's hand. "But let me tell you something first," The girl lifted an eyebrow slightly. "I never give even slightest mind what people think about me. Thanks for the kind concern, but I don't care about my reputation." She gave smirk and was about to leave but a smile on the girl's lips stopping her.

"As expected. I know you'd say that." Although Ray san tried to keep her coolness but she could notice the confusion. "Oh my, please forgive me."

Ray's brows furrowed deeper when the girl lifted another hand. It really surprised her to see her picture with Kai but the supposed to be boy has long hair. Their picture at rooftop.

"Sorry, I thought to show this picture, but mistake it." Marie smirked seeing the student representative girl clenched her jaw. "I believe you'd pay no mind about your reputation, but how about her? I wonder what will happen to her and her friends if they are found out…as girls."

Ray gripped the phone in her hand. "What do you want?" Seeing a vicious smirk on the girl's face she wants to wipe it with her palm but holds herself.

"Simple, I want you to leave her." Marie took step closer toward the student representative girl looking into her eyes. "I will keep this secret," She could feel the anger radiates from those deep brown eyes. "And he can still study here. Your choice, Ray sama." She gave small smile. "Oh, you can have it, I have plenty."

The girl took her hand and she felt paper in her hand. She scrunched the paper with her trembled hand watching as the girl smirked before leaving her. She sucked in sharp breath looking up. After calmed her anger down she glanced toward dining room.

Nami put handkerchief in her jacket pocket zipping jacket up. "It's getting chilly." It turns chilly at night as fall approaches. She looked around over people trying to find her girlfriend. "Where's Ray?" She went to another side of dining room but still can't find the other girl. "Where's she?" She pulled her phone out dialing Ray's number. She gave a wave when she noticed basketball team heading dorm. But Ray didn't pick up. She tried again but it gets connected to voice mail. "She has urgent duty?" She decided to send a message. After sent the message she headed dorm.

* * *

Days later, Nami was in classroom taking music class, but she couldn't focus. After festival Ray didn't call back, neither reply her message. Three days has passed and it makes her worry for Ray always calls back even if the girl is busy. She wants to visit Ray's office but afraid will meet Mana san. '_Did she fall sick?_' She straightened her back at the thought. She has to see Ray. However before she could reach her phone something hard landed on her head. "Itttaa!"

"Kawachi san, attention to class please."

"I'm sorry, Miss." Nami bowed apologetically. Marilyn sensei cocked head slightly before continuing reading the book. She rubbed her poor head.

"Daydreaming in class, really?"

Nami threw her eraser toward Hinata, but quickly looked down at her textbook when Marilyn sensei turned around. After made mental note to visit president council office at lunch break she tried to focus on class. As soon as Marilyn sensei left the classroom she rose from her chair heading toward door. She rolled her eyes passing corridor filled by girls. After annual festival their name, as Persona, skyrocketed again. They even got fans club now, according to Hinata. She jogged into main building, stopped to give bow when other teachers passing her before jogging up. She released a breath standing on stairs top. "Isn't it lunch break now?" She approached Ray's office closed-door. Usually it opens during lunch break. She lifted a hand and knocked.

When the fifth knock was still replied with silence, she decided to leave. Climbing down stairs she stared at her phone, still nothing comes from her girlfriend. "Ray, where are you?" She headed back to classroom, she will have lunch with her friends.

Asahi pushed textbook and notebook into her bag after Marilyn sensei left classroom. "You guys wanna come with me?"

"Where, where? Gym? I want to play three on three."

"Library." Asahi replied Hinata. Hinata sat back on her chair, disappointed. "We have homework for tomorrow, remember?" She turned to Nami. "What about you, Kai?" Nami glanced and gave small nod. "What's up with your gloomy face today?"

"Missing his girlfriend." Hinata said and moved to hide behind Nanako. "Someone's grumpy today." She teased but it gets her a slap on arm from Nanako. "Just kidding."

"Let's go." Nanako stood up taking her bag. Riku and Kai nodded and they headed door. "What?" She asked as Kuu walked beside her. "You forgot your book again?"

"I bring my book today." Hinata said proudly and took the girl's shoulder as they descended stairs. She gave wave and bright smile toward other girls, their fans. "Hi, there." And looked back to Nanako. "Just thinking if you'll let me see your practice sometimes. I want to see it, is it okay?"

Nanako stopped and pushed his arm off from her shoulder. "No." Girls were now glancing and waving toward them, excluding her. She started to walk leaving the famous idol boy behind.

"What's wrong with her?" Hinata tilted head in confusion. "Nana chan, wait for me. I have candy, melon candy." She jogged after the girl.

"I have allergy to melon."

"I have peach too," Hinata took out candies from her pants pocket. "And strawberry, and what is it, oh blueberry. Wanna try?"

Nanako kept her gaze ahead. "I don't eat candies."

"Why? It's delicious. You should try blueberry, it's really good."

"I have allergy." Nanako said.

"Yes melon I get it, or you have fruit allergy? Wait, my card, where is it?" Hinata took out her student card, inserted the card into library gate machine following after her friends. "Nana chan,"

Nanako sighed in annoyance. "Yes, I have allergy. To you."

"That's funny one." Hinata started to laugh but quickly cleared her throat when she noticed a librarian. "Sorry," She sent an apologetic smile before walking inside. "Nana chan, wait."

Nami put bag on table and told Asahi she is going to restroom. Actually she wants to call Ray. Walking toward man's restroom she pulled phone out from her uniform jacket pocket.

"Kai,"

Nami stopped when she heard someone calling her boy name. It was Marie san. "Marie san," The girl smiled back approaching her.

"How are you? I didn't see you after festival."

"I'm doing well, thank you. You know, class and stuff." Marie san giggled. "I must go." She tilted head toward restroom.

"Okay, see you around. And Kai," Marie stopped Kai.

"Yes?"

"You think we can have lunch together tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry," Nami put both hands up to apologize. "I can't."

"Oh, it's alright. Have a nice day, Kai."

Nami nodded and continued to walk toward restroom. The last time she had lunch with Marie san her girlfriend ignored her. From now on she will stay away from girls, she thought.

* * *

"I'm really pleased with your performance last week. You have proven yourselves that you can compete with other students here."

Nami can't help a happy smile. She glanced at her best friends beside her and saw same smile on their faces.

"And it looks like you got their eyes, Music Ten management I mean. This came yesterday."

Nami watched as Principal put a white envelope on table before them. Principal gave slight nod and she reached over to take the envelope. Asahi and Hinata leaned closer as she opened the envelope. She took a piece of paper out unfolding it. Her eyes went wider and she heard gasps from Asahi and Hinata. "This is…invitation…"

"Indie music festival, yes." Principal took her tea cup and sipped. "It will be held on mid of January, next year. Not every student got the ticket."

"It means we can go to this Indie festival?" Nami asked.

"No, you will not just go," Principal put the cup down on table continuing. "But sing at the festival, as guest." The three boys once again gasped in surprise. "As I said, they like you and ask for your performance. What do you say?"

"We will go." Asahi replied quickly. "We will, right?" Nami and Hinata nodded swiftly in agreement. "Please let us do this. We will do our best."

Principal smiled. "And one more thing, Music Ten final audition is on March, so this will be your good chance too." They nodded swiftly grinning. "Good. Now you can leave."

Asahi pulled Principal office door close first and dragged her two friends toward stairs. They started to jump and scream. "We'll perform our song at Indie music festival, you believe that!? Oh my, it feels like dream."

"It isn't a dream right? Please tell me it's not dream." Nami grabbed Asahi and Hinata's hand. "Aw! What are you doing?" Nami rubbed her cheek where Hinata has pinched.

"See, you're not dreaming. Indie we're coming!"

"Yeaa!"

"What the hell are you doing, screaming here? This is office building."

Nami, Asahi and Hinata lowered their pump-up fists down and bowed apologetically. "We're just happy and can't help…" Nami offered an explanation to Akira san. Somehow Akira san's gaze makes her nervous. She looked down since he kept staring at her.

"We are really sorry Akira sama."

Nami was glad Asahi steps in. She gave another bow before grabbing her friends' arms and started to run. They quickly descended stairs.

"Boys, hi. What are you doing here?"

They stopped and turned around. It was the group of student council members. Nami was really happy to see her girlfriend. "We just met Principal." She replied but keeping gaze at Ray. But the other girl was looking aside. She knitted her brows as she sensed something was different with Ray.

"Let's go, Principal is waiting for us." Ray said and started to climb stairs.

"See you around boys." Shizuru waved toward the boys before following Ray.

Nami opened her mouth to call Ray but couldn't make it. '_Is it just me or she's avoiding me?_' Nami could only watch as Ray together with other students climbing up. '_She didn't even look at me_'

"Kai," Asahi called her shortest friend.

"Let's go to library." Hinata shifted her bag belt up a little. "I haven't done my homework yet."

Asahi just rolled her eyes. "Again. I'll tell Nana chan to not help you. Seriously, you need to do it yourself." Hinata pushed lower lip out before walking on. She then turned to Nami. "Kai, what's up?" She followed Nami's gaze toward empty stairs. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Nami shook her head. "Sorry, let's go." Asahi nodded and they left the building. She will call Ray again after finish her homework, or perhaps visits Ray's office.

Nami laid her pen, finally she finished her homework. Although she can't focus on study but somehow she could manage to finish it. She grabbed her phone and raised from her chair.

"Where are you going?"

"Restroom." Nami replied and left their table.

"Coming too." Hinata stood up but half on the way she was pulled back to her chair.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you finish it." Nanako said. She shook her head when Kuu made pouting face. "No, Kuu. Finish it first, or you're not having dinner."

Hinata laid her head on table. "I'm bored. Riku help me."

"Sorry, but mine's done."

"Fine, let me see," Nanako finally said. Kuu lifted head grinning. "But this is the last, next you do it yourself, okay?"

Hinata raised thumbs up. "Okay."

Seeing the two Asahi could only shake head but then chuckled. She really wonders why her usually brilliant friend is dense and oblivious to Nanako's feeling. She doesn't need to hear the word to know that Nanako has feeling toward Hinata. The girl is indeed kind to them, to everyone, but for Hinata it was different. Nanako will always be there whenever Hinata needs help although the latter girl never noticed it. She pressed lips together smiling. Nanako looked up at her and she put her serious face.

"Uh, guys you know about the rumor?"

"Rumor?" Hinata jerked head up at the word.

"No, I don't." Asahi replied. "About what?"

Nanako looked around them before leaning closer. "I don't know if it's true," The boys knitted their brows and she continued. "But it starts to spread among students."

"What is it Nana chan?" Hinata asked impatiently.

Nanako bit her lips. "So, it says," She took a breath before continuing. "Ray sama and Akira sama are dating."

"What!?"

"Guys, keep silent." Nanako pulled the shocked boys down to their chairs. She was glad the librarian didn't notice them, although she has to apologize to other students.

"Wait, you said Ray san is dating Akira san? That president boy?" Asahi asked after pulled her dropped-down jaw close.

"Not me. It's rumor among students now, but I don't know if it's true or no. I thought she's dating Kai, they are dating, right?"

Asahi nodded and folded arms thinking. The news really shocked her.

"What the hell does that mean? Ray sama is dating that president boy?" Hinata laid her pen down since she has another important thing now.

"Wait," Asahi leaned off from backrest. "That's why she didn't call Kai recently." She looked up at Nanako and Hinata. "Kai, he didn't know, did he?"

"Shit." Hinata hit the table with her fist.

"Kai's coming." Nanako said as Kai walked back from restroom. He walked with gaze down at phone. He must have tried to call Ray san.

"You okay, dude?"

Nami narrowed her eyes slightly and replied Hinata. "Yah, I am. What's wrong with you guys, something happened during my absence?" The three shook their heads quickly. "Well, I'll be at modern music shelves for a while." She knitted her brows as the three nodded at once. Shrugging her shoulders she left toward modern music shelves.

"I'll try to talk with Kai." Hinata and Nanako nodded, and she followed after Nami. She just hopes Nami won't let her anger be in control of her. Her shortest friend is short-tempered after all. She turned to modern music shelves but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her. "God, you startled me Shizuru."

Shizuru giggled and put a finger over mouth. "We shouldn't make noise here." Riku cocked his head. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Studying of course, what else? Everyone comes here to study."

"Well, I'm here for you."

Asahi narrowed her eyes at the grinning girl before her. "I feel dizzy." Shizuru giggled. The girl suddenly took her arm pulling her toward the back shelves, at corner. "Where are we going?"

"Keep silent or the librarian lady will catch us." She winked and pushed him to hide behind bookshelf. "She's coming."

Asahi took glance over books and saw the librarian lady walking toward them. Unconsciously she put an arm on Shizuru's back pulling her closer. She held her breath praying that the lady won't see them. She blew a relieved breath when the lady turned around. "She's gone, we're safe."

"Yes, we are."

Asahi turned her gaze in relief but once again held her breath. Finally she realized that the president girl was leaning on her and she was hugging the girl. She could feel Shizuru's breath on her skin. It didn't take long for her face to turn red. Shizuru's lips curled up in small smile and she gulped.

"Ara, you're blushing." Shizuru teased. His face was unbelievable red, and she can notice he was holding breath. "Did I make you nervous?" She put a hand on his waist and the other one on his shoulder.

Her heart was thudding uncontrollably that she thought it will explode inside her chest. As her lung longs for oxygen she tried to breathe in. Shizuru's hand on her shoulder slowly makes it way down to her chest. The move finally pulled her out from her frozen state. She pushed the girl off and moved her feet to run but Shizuru caught her wrist.

"You're gonna run again?"

Asahi was perplexed by the question. Shizuru just stared back at her and then released her wrist. "Sorry, I…" Without finishing her sentence she left the girl. '_For heavenly god's sake Asahi, what the hell was wrong with you?_' She quickly walked toward their table and grabbed her bag.

"How's it, you tell him?" Hinata asked watching as Asahi threw her book inside bag. "You're leaving?"

"Sorry, I'm leaving first, forgot something. See you guys at dinner." Without waiting for reply she left her confused friends.

"What happened to him?" Nanako asked. "He doesn't look well, looks like having fever."

"Oh, I bet the opposite." Hinata grinned. "By the way, where's Kai? You think he faint somewhere there?" She glanced over the room looking for Nami. "I'll check on him."

Nanako pulled the boy back to his chair. "Not until you finish." She glared when Kuu looks about to protest. "I will look for him, and you, stay here. You better finish it before I come back, I meant it Kuu."

"Fine, I'm on it. You're scary now you know." Hinata sighed and looked back at her notebook.

Nami pushed piano collection book of Japanese music composer back into bookshelf. She glanced at her phone for how many times she can't remember. Still no call from Ray. After their meeting earlier she was relieved, at least Ray was doing fine. But still it was odd. She then decided to visit president office. She left modern music shelves but surprised to see Marie san. "Marie san,"

"Hi, Kai. Studying here?"

"Yes, having homework." Nami offered a smile. Marie san approached her and took her arm. This was the first time someone holds her arm beside Ray, and honestly it feels strange. But she didn't push the hand for afraid it would be rude.

"How about we study together? It's been a while, what you say?"

"I'm sorry but I must go."

"You're going somewhere?" Marie kept her hands on the disguised boy's arm.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Maybe next time." Nami pulled her arm off and after offering polite smile leaving the girl. She didn't mean to disappoint the senior girl but she needs to see Ray. She left library, she will text Hinata to bring her bag to dining room, and headed main building. Seeing Ray's office light was still on she speeded up, can't wait to see Ray.

Nami jumped on to stairs top and wasting no time walked toward office door. She knocked and put bright smile on face. But her megawatts smile vanished when Akira san showed up.

"What can I help you, new boy?"

Nami rolled her eyes mentally. "I want to meet Ray san. Is she here?" Akira san didn't immediately reply.

"She is…" Akira was about to tell the boy that Ray was going out but the mentioned girl speaks up.

"Akira, where's my USB?"

Akira sighed before replying. "On my desk." He then pushed door open wider and beckoned to the boy to come in. "Ray, someone wants to meet you."

Nami once again rolled her eyes. '_Is my name a taboo word or something?_' But soon she cheered up as she saw her girlfriend.

Ray turned gaze from computer screen and froze for a moment to see Nami. Nami smiled a little walking in. "Can you leave us for moment?" She said to Akira.

"Okay, see you later."

Nami gave small bow as the president boy passed her. She then looked at Ray. "Hi, sorry if I interrupt your work."

"It's alright." Ray left her chair heading a table near meeting desk. "Have a seat. Is tea okay?"

"Yah, sure, thanks." Nami approached sofa and sat down. She got confused by her girlfriend's attitude. Ray didn't take her arm as she always did. "You okay?"

Ray turned around bringing tea cups in hands. "Me?" She put a cup on table before Nami before seating herself down. "I'm doing fine, but thanks for asking."

Nami once again got confused. Ray was sitting on other sofa instead of her next. "You sure? You look…somehow, different."

Ray smiled after sipping her tea. Although at moment she wants to reach the other girl but she holds herself. "Just tired, I guess. I have many things after festival, I'm sorry I can't answer your calls."

"It's alright, I can understand. But seriously you need to rest too." Nami sipped her tea.

'_No, it's not alright, Nami_' Ray gripped the tea cup and inhaled. "How about you? I heard you got the invitation for Indie music festival."

"Yes, I did." Nami can't help big grin on face. "I still can't believe it, I mean it's Indie music festival. I'm really happy. I thought to tell you."

Ray forced a smile. "I'm really proud of you Kai." Nami smiled widely that she wants to touch those dimple spots on her cheeks. "But it means you must practice from now. It's a big event, and great opportunity for you."

"Yah, I know. Don't worry I will practice hard and make you proud." Nami grinned and winked.

Ray sucked in sharp breath feeling her chest tightened with every word. She lowered her head couldn't look at Nami's eyes. She has decided to leave Nami, but it was harder than she thought.

"I miss you." Nami broke the silence. She trailed thumbs over cup rim trying to fight blush.

Hearing those three words Ray can't hold anymore. She put the cup on table and ran to Nami's side.

Nami was surprised with the sudden hug. "Ray, what's wrong?" She felt Ray shaking her head and tightening the hug. "So, I'm not the only one then." She laughed lightly when Ray pinched her shoulder.

Ray leaned her head on Nami's shoulder while both hands wrapped the other girl. She really misses Nami. But she can't keep the girl beside her, or Marie will reveal their identity. She never feared anything or anyone before in her life, but now she feared that this girl she was hugging now can't reach her dream. No, she doesn't fear Marie or anyone. What concerns her was the girl sitting next to her. She will do anything even if it means she has to break up with Nami.

"Ray," Nami looked aside at Ray. Ray let out small hum and leaned off. '_Is she sad?_' She caught it in the girl's eyes before it disappeared when Ray smiled.

"It's dinner time, you should go."

"What about you? You don't have dinner?"

"Later, after I finish with my work." Ray pushed blonde locks from Nami's forehead.

"You make me worry you know," Nami took the hand holding it. "Promise you will have your dinner."

Ray pulled her hand and stood up before she can't hold herself anymore. "I promise, now you better go."

Nami rose to her feet following her girlfriend toward door. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Ray smiled and she took her leave, but stopped in front of door and turned around.

Ray was surprised when Nami leaned to kiss her lips. Nami leaned back smiling sheepishly.

"Good night, Ray."

Ray could only watch her _ex-_girlfriend leaving. '_I'm sorry Nami_' She clenched her fists feeling her chest tightened even more. She leaned against bookshelf trying not to shed a tear.

"I must say that was really a touching scene."

Ray pushed her fallen hair up with hand and turned around. "What are you doing here?" She left bookshelf and sat back on sofa.

"As far as I remember I belong to this place too." Mana approached sofa and leaned against it instead of sit.

Ray decided to ignore the president girl, she has no mood for little chat especially with the girl. She took Nami's cup and stood up.

"Are you planning to keep it from us forever?"

Ray stopped. "I don't think have something to keep from you." She said indifferently.

Mana huffed folding arms. "Unfortunately I've known it already." She left sofa and approached the student representative girl. "I don't know what you're planning of, neither do I care, but I won't keep silent pretending like nothing happens here."

Ray chuckled and turned around to face the girl. "Yes, you care, I know," When Mana was about to reply she added. "That's why you're here, don't you?" She smirked slightly seeing the other girl moved gaze away for moment. She kept her smirk when Mana glanced at her before leaving the room. After the girl left she breathed out a heavy sigh looking down at the cup Nami has used earlier. '_Nami_'

* * *

Mana descended stairs. As her foot stepped on the last step she stopped. "You can show yourself, I can see you."

Marie left pillar approaching the president girl. "Don't worry I'm not thinking to startle you or something." She stood beside Mana. "Just want to know about your meeting with Ray san."

"You don't need to worry about that, I know what I'm doing." Mana stated. Marie curled her lips up in a smile.

"That's good to know."

* * *

So...that's it.

Thank you for reading, until next :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again, glad you still come by. Thank you for the reviews on prev chap, although it's not a romantic one :) Chichay, haha like that xD should I say thank you or sorry :( you're welcome ;) christabel-sompie, I'm sorry :'( please forgive me m(_ _)m Deguchi, sorry for adding another angsty one :( wait, you're asking for more? *grinning* XD Rufy SaeYuki, me too :( hmm about your first question you'll soon find it :) I hope you won't hate me :( thanks glad you like it, you're welcome :) AaronMaks, I don't like to separate them either but...hope you won't get mad ;p Chiqinna, sorry :( let's hope they'll find a way.**

**So, this is your update. I don't own Mendol and its lovely characters.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Earl grey is always her favorite brand. There are many types of it but she likes the original one. Its bergamot scent and taste makes her relax, particularly when she has something in mind.

Ray closed her eyes breathing in her fragrant beverage. She brought her china cup to lips and sipped the black-colored tea. She feels as the liquid warm her throat and slowly her body. Putting back the cup on saucer she lifted eyelids up. Morning sunrays fell over empty former garden below. No one there for now is half past six in the morning. This was a view she has seen for over two years. She likes this time when everything around is quiet. Time when she is the only one exist. She took another sip of her beverage and let out a breath.

"If you are cold, tea will warm you. If you are too heated, it will cool you. If you are depressed, it will cheer you, and if you are excited it will calm you, said William Gladstone."

Ray pulled corners of lips up and sipped her tea. She kept her gaze at morning view from office window.

"I'm not British but still glad such drink exists in this world." Shizuru approached the other girl. "You know, I've been wondering for years actually, what you're doing, seriously." She noticed small smile on Ray's lips and she followed her gaze. "Standing here, almost every day, staring at what, a garden? Or…" She glanced at Ray. "You're expecting for someone's presence? Like a prince on white horse, or perhaps…a princess in boy clothes…"

"Stop it." Ray turned to the other girl. "What are you doing here? You're disturbing my time."

Shizuru chuckled, folded arms looking back at outside view. "Sorry if I interrupt your daydreaming time." She heard small laugh from Ray.

"Yes, you did." Ray emptied the cup and took deep breath.

"What happened?"

Her best friend once again makes her smile. After all she can hide nothing from Shizuru. But she prefers to keep it for herself, for now. "Nothing."

"You are avoiding him lately, I'm not blind to not notice it, well not only me everyone seems do. Besides there is rumor about you and Akira. So, I don't see _nothing_ here." She turned to face Ray. "Tell me what happened, or I'll kick your butts." She nodded when Ray glanced at her. "I meant it."

"I know you won't." Ray smirked at the president girl. She pursed her lips swallowing another deep breath. "I think…we won't make it." When Shizuru was about to say something she added. "You knew it."

Shizuru unfolded her arms looking back at three schools buildings. "But it doesn't mean there's no chance. Who knows, you can't tell that."

"Thanks." Ray turned to her best friend offering grateful smile.

"Oh my baby don't be sad, let mommy hug you."

"Stop it." Ray moved aside as Shizuru tried to pull her into hug. "That's gross."

"Gross you said, and you clinging into that girl?" Shizuru put hands on waist. "Should I wear pants too?" She teased the laughing girl. "Or maybe write a song. _You are my sunshine_…"

"It's _sun_." Ray laughed louder.

Shizuru joined in her best friend's laugh. She was glad seeing Ray laughing. She respects it if Ray decides to keep it herself for now, but she won't let the girl face it alone. After all it is what best friends do.

* * *

Nami bit inner lip while glancing over the room. Sound of chair legs against floor got her attention. She turned her gaze and saw Ray standing up.

"Itadakimasu."

And breakfast time starts. Nami took her fork and knife. Today's breakfast menu is bread, scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, vegetable and fruit salads, and milk. But her curiosity wins her appetite. She leaned toward Asahi. "I'm wondering why everyone looking at me. Last night, at dinner too."

Asahi stopped and put butter back on her plate. She forgot that she hasn't had the talk with Nami. She slapped her head mentally. "Uh, you know, we got famous after festival." She lifted a hand smiling toward School of Dance table and got girl students waving back. "See?"

"Oh," Nami mumbled in relief.

"Just your fans." Asahi was glad that Nami seems to buy the explanation. But she really needs to talk with her. Today she will have the talk after dinner, she thought.

"I've been thinking about making goods." Hinata cut sausage with knife, dig with fork and brought to mouth. "But before that we must have got signature first, I haven't got one." When Asahi and Nami looked at her with furrowed brows she added. "Every star has it, you never watch TV? And I believe our fans here will be happy to buy goods with our signs, don't you think? Like a poster, yes a poster is great, we should take photo together…"

Asahi and Nami left their friend and turned back to their breakfast. "And get expelled for selling goods inside school. No thanks." Asahi gulped down her milk.

Nami chuckled and nodded in agreement. Nanako just shook her head. They won't go for Hinata's idea this time.

"Hi, Kai. Can I sit here, with you guys?"

Nami looked up and saw Marie san. "Sure," Marie san took empty chair beside her. Asahi and Hinata narrowed their eyes making her confused instead. She just offered a shrug to her friends.

"Nice weather today, isn't it?"

"Yes, nice weather." Nami said while chewing scrambled eggs. She took fruit salad with fork. "Damn," She cursed when she dropped a slice of apple on her uniform shirt. She put her fork and grabbed napkin to clean dressing from her shirt but Marie san wiped it with her napkin.

"You should be careful Kai." Marie giggled and looked up at him. "You have something here," She pointed toward corner of her lips before took the egg off from his. "You're like a kid."

Nami just sat as Marie san's fingers touched her lips. She was really surprised by the gesture. She could feel glances toward them. Finally she could move when she heard giggles from the girl. "T-thank you." She cleared her throat looking aside. Now everyone was looking toward them.

"Let's eat."

Nami nodded and took her fork. She turned her head to take breath and gulped when her eyes met Ray's. Ray must have seen it. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid_' After moment Ray looked down breaking the eye contact.

"You okay, Kai?" Marie put a hand on his thigh to get his attention.

"Yah, I'm okay." Nami looked back at her plate missing small smile on the girl's lips.

Asahi fiddled with knife in hand while watching Kai and Marie san. If her instinct was right Marie san is trying to get Kai-Nami's attention which she never done it before when Nami is dating Ray san, she hopes they are still. It looks like the girl was taking chance. Marie san is nice girl actually but she must remind Nami before it worsens her relationship with Ray san.

Meanwhile at president table Shizuru held gaze at her school table, particularly at her best friend's boyfriend and a girl next to him. "You know what I'm…"

"Don't." Ray cut the president girl off. She brought scrambled eggs to mouth chewing quietly.

Shizuru was about to continue when suddenly student from School of Theatre stood up. She knitted her brows in confusion.

"I heard that this Academy will be closed, is it true?"

Ray was applying butter on bread but stopped. Soon the silent room turned noisy as everyone starts to murmur.

"What is he talking about?" Shizuru asked.

"Is it true? This Academy will be closed? How about us?"

"Is it true?" Another student stood up.

"Why we never heard about it?" Another student joined in.

"Ray," Shizuru glanced at the remained silent student representative girl beside her. When Ray still looked down at her plate she decided to take the place. However, before she could rise from her chair Mana who sat on her other side stood up.

"Silent." After the room turned silent Mana continued. "I'm aware that there is rumor about closing of Academy, I have just known it recent days. But sadly, Academy thought that it is better to keep the truth from us." She turned to look at student representative. "Hence, I demand for student meeting, immediately."

"Yes, we want to know the truth! We need student meeting!"

Nami looked over the room as students rose from their chairs demanding. Her gaze then moved to president table. The three presidents were looking at Ray, waiting.

"What is that?" Hinata asked.

"Student meeting is a meeting of all students of three schools. Usually we have it for president or student representative election. But this time is emergency." Nanako explained. Kuu and Riku nodded. She has heard about the rumor but thought that it was just a rumor.

Nami just heard the explanation but holding gaze at Ray. Her girlfriend still looked down while demand call from other students increased. She never heard about the rumor before that she was confused. Katsuyuki sensei never mentioned about it. When Ray finally stood up everyone turned silent.

"Student meeting is tomorrow evening, after dinner time. Until that classes schedule goes as usual and I expect every student follow their classes."

Shizuru sighed and turned back to her breakfast. "Distressed topic at breakfast, really? I need pudding." She mumbled. She looked up when Ray left the table.

At School of Music table Nami watched as Ray left the room, Akira san followed behind her.

* * *

"In the last class we had learnt about varieties in music from Europe and Africa. And today, we will try some of the songs." Marilyn clapped hands smiling at her students.

Nami trailed thumbs over her phone screen, lips curled up in big smile as she read a message from Ray.

"How are you doing? I want to meet you, after school today? At usual place. Aw, that's lovely."

"Yeah," Nami nodded but eyes quickly widened, finally realized the voice. "Sensei…"

"No phone during class Kawachi san."

"I'm sorry." Nami lowered her head apologizing. Marilyn sensei took her phone and she could only watch as the teacher put it inside her jacket suit pocket.

"But I must save it for now. Don't worry I won't read it."

Marilyn sensei leaned to whisper and left after sending a wink. Nami smiled sheepishly. She decided to ignore Asahi and Hinata's grin.

"Okay, let's get the class begin."

Nami held sheet music book in hands singing. An hour and half later the bell rang and she closed the book.

"For next class I want you to make presentation about music in Asia." When her students started to groan Marilyn added. "Don't give me that face. I really look forward for it. Okay, see you later in afternoon class."

After Marilyn sensei left the classroom Nami grabbed her two friends, plus Nanako, and they headed dining room. She can't wait until today class finish. As usual they have splendid lunch, and for her surprise Marie san joined them. She thought Marie san just wanted to be her friend so she let it.

"Kai, how about we go to back garden?" Asahi said to get Nami's attention as she talked with Marie san. Marie san finally took her leave and they headed back garden. "Is everything okay? I mean between you and Ray san."

Nami sat down upon grass, leaning back on cherry tree, stretching legs out. "Yes, why are you asking?"

Asahi glanced at Hinata and the girl gave subtle nod. "Actually there's something…"

"You heard it too? Ray sama broke up with Kai san."

Nami jerked head aside looking in perplexity at passing by boys. '_What the hell does that mean?_' She pushed body up thinking to catch the boys, but Asahi and Hinata grabbed her arms. "You heard that? What the hell are they talking about?" Asahi and Hinata glanced toward each other. "You're hiding something from me, what is it?"

Asahi as usual decided to act as the older. "Okay, first we owe you an apology," She put hand up when Nami scowled. "We just know the rumor couple of days ago, and I thought to talk to you, I'm sorry."

"Hold on, what are you apologizing for? And what the heck is that? I have no idea what those boys are talking about. Ray broke up with me?" Nami snorted in disbelief. "Is that a joke or something, because right now I don't feel to laugh."

Asahi reached for the getting angry girl's arm. "Honestly, we don't know either. As far as I know you two are dating, but there's rumor now saying that you two broke up after festival," She pulled back her hand clearing her throat preparing herself had the other girl will explode. She didn't dare to say out the other rumor. "Kai," She once again reached for Nami's arm.

"Kai," Hinata called the still quite boy-clad girl.

"I must go, I need to meet Ray." Nami quickly rose to her feet but before she could move the bell rang. If it wasn't for her best friend keeping her she would have skipped the next class. She didn't bother to hold a curse out from her lips and hurried up to classroom. But the rumor keeps her mind occupied that she didn't listen to Marilyn sensei's explanation. Even until next class. She just sat at her desk, notebook still clean with nothing written over it. It feels like eternity until final bell rang. She quickly threw books into bag and without waiting for her friends darting out. She ran up stairs inside main building. Once she was in front of Ray's office she knocked while catching breath.

"Kai, hi. What can I help you?" Shizuru looked at the panting boy in front of her smiling.

"Is Ray here?" Nami asked after taking a breath.

"Of course you are here for Ray. Come in, she's waiting for you." Shizuru could notice the tense in his voice. She stepped aside to let the boy inside. She then took her bag from meeting desk. "See you guys tomorrow." She glanced at Ray before leaving the office room.

"Have a seat."

Hearing calm voice from the student representative girl and the fact that the girl didn't even look at her eyes caused the anger rose inside her. "Have a seat and what? You're going to tell me that we break up? Is that what you want to talk with me?"

Ray breathed in the tensed air and stood up from her desk. "I've been thinking lately, we can't continue this."

"Why? Why can't we?" Nami inquired. She watched as Ray folded her arms leaning against desk.

Ray finally looked at the girl's eyes. "I'm going to be busy with school and my duty, this is my last year after all, I don't have time for relationship."

"You mean I'm just distracting you?" Nami's eyes fixed on the girl. "I'm just a distraction to you?"

Ray gripped her upper arm, refrained herself from reaching for the other girl. "You can say that way."

Nami tried to breathe in as her throat tightened. "I don't believe you, I won't believe it. There must be explanation for this, this bullshit." She tried to suppress the anger. "You think I will just take it and let every thing, every moment we spend together gone?"

"I just told you the reason now."

"I won't believe it!" Nami can't help raising her tone. "What the hell is going on here? We just spend time together days before, everything's fine between us, and now you said that you want to break up? Even a moron has brain too!" She greeted her teeth.

Sighing Ray leaned off. She turned around so her back facing Nami. "You seem don't get it. I'm a student representative, everything in this Academy relies on me, and you know already about the rumor. I don't have time for seeing someone."

Nami tried her hardest to keep tear at bay and questioned out. "Even if I promise I won't take your time?"

Upon hearing Nami's small voice Ray tightened her clenched-jaw. She lifted gaze up a little as tear slowly welled up. After a breath she said. "I'm sorry." Nami didn't reply back and then she heard door being forcefully opened. '_I'm really sorry_'

Nami ran as fast as she could. She didn't even bother to wipe tears that start to run down her cheeks. She bumped into Kichin sensei at former garden. The School of Theatre teacher called her boy name but she kept running. Students were looking at her but she pays no mind. She heard Asahi and Hinata's voice but she didn't stop. Her lungs feel like burned up by lack of oxygen and finally she stopped as her legs couldn't move any further. She fell onto knees leaning against ginkgo tree and releasing tears free.

"Kai, where are you?" Asahi called out.

"Kai," Hinata followed.

When Nami heard her best friends' voice she wiped tear off from face and rose to feet. She grabbed her fallen bag from ground hearing her best friends running toward her.

"Gosh, what happened to you Kai?" Hinata bent over panting.

"You alright?" Asahi took Nami's arm. "Were you crying?"

Nami forced a smile but can't hold a tear from running down, she quickly wiped it off. "We just break up, me and Ray."

"Kai," Asahi pulled the girl into hug. Although she wants to hear the detail but she decided now wasn't the time. She rubbed the girl's back.

Hinata patted Nami's back. "I'm sorry."

Nami pulled off trying to smile. "This is embarrassing, really," She took deep breath. "I'm fine now, thanks. Let's go to dining, starving."

Asahi could see the shortest girl was far from fine but deciding to let it go for now. Although they have been friend only half a year but she knows Nami doesn't like to show her weakness. "Let's go." She took Nami's arm and tightened her grip when the girl tried to pull off.

"Everyone sees us will think we're gay."

"I don't care, you're my precious friend." Asahi grinned. "Hinata, let's go."

"Comin," Hinata who was standing quietly started to jog up throwing herself at her best friends.

* * *

Nami closed pants zip, flushed the toiled and left stall. After washed hands at sink she dried it with handkerchief. She thought to fix her wig and jumped slightly to find basketball boys standing behind her in mirror. "Guys, you…" Before she could finish the sentence she was turned around and the next second pinned against restroom wall. "What the hell? Let me go."

"Is it true?"

Nami tried to push the leader boy hands off from her arms. "What do you mean? Let me go Tachin, or help me." Tachin is a nickname from the boy's name Tatsuya. Usually he will scrunch face up in annoyance every time she used it but at moment oddly he has serious face.

"Is it true that you break up with Ray sama?"

As she heard the question she looked aside nodding slightly. Tatsuya grabbed her uniform jacket lapel.

"So, it's true that you only used Ray sama, after you got famous now you dumped her, isn't it!?"

Nami took his wrists and whipped it off. "I never used her for my benefit. I don't know where you guys got that idea but I would never do such dishonorable thing, especially to her." She said to the boys who are Ray's fans.

"Then why you split up with Ray san? Because from what we can see she really likes you. We really thought you as aniki, and you disappointed us."

Getting frustrated Nami greeted her teeth. "I DO like her too, but lately seems like something happens…"She trailed off for she was unsure herself. Sighing she looked at the boys. "Listen guys, I know you care about her and me, about us, but sometimes thing didn't work out like you want it." The boys stared back at her and finally Tachin broke the tensed air.

"You're right. We are really sorry aniki, please forgive us."

"Don't, it's alright." Nami stopped the boys when they are about to bend their knees. "It's okay."

"But at least we know that aniki still like Ray san."

One of the boys said reminding Nami about her confession earlier and she blushed slightly. Tachin took her shoulder offering small smile.

"Don't worry aniki, you have us. Just say the word and we'll jump in to help."

"Thanks." Nami thanked the boys. She was really glad to have her best friends and the boys. "By the way, where did you get that, I mean I dumped Ray san?"

"From a senior girl, I forgot her name, the violinist. What is her name?" Tatsuya asked his teammates.

'_Violinist?_' Nami knitted her brows. "You mean Marie san?" Tachin snapped fingers turned to look at her.

"Yes, Marie."

It really surprised her and at the same time confused her. She wonders why Marie san said such thing about her. Just when she was about to ask the boys her phone buzzed. She pulled out the gadget, it was a message from Asahi. She slapped her forehead for forgetting that her friends are waiting for her. They will do presentation homework for Marilyn sensei's class together. She bade goodbye to the boys and hurried out.

Nami was running across former garden toward library when someone called her. She stopped and looked for the person. Marie san lifted a hand walking out from main building.

"Lucky me I find you here. I was looking for you."

"Looking for me?" Nami asked. Marie san nodded and reached for her arm. She then remembered her talk with Tachin and other boys. "Can we have a talk?" Marie san looks confused a little but nodded following her. Once they are out from sight at small path between library and main building, she prefers no one sees them, she turned around to face the girl.

"What is it Kai?"

"I don't mean to be rude but I want to ask something and I need an honest answer."

"And the question is?" Marie smiled a little. She knows it immediately what he wants to talk. To tell the truth, she has waited for this.

"Have you ever said something about me and Ray san, something I won't consider as appropriate thing, to other people?" Nami questioned. Marie san let out a chuckle folding arms.

"Now you accused me to spread rumor here?"

Nami held gaze up at the girl. The brown-haired girl before her looks like different person at sudden, there is something peculiar in those eyes and smile. "I need the answer."

"Yes, I did."

"You did?" Nami can't believe her ears at moment. "Why? Why did you tell a lie?"

"A lie?" Marie looked at the boy, or girl in boy clothes. "Didn't you break up with Ray san already? So, it is not a lie."

"But I never thought to use her to get famous or anything." Nami said starting to turn angry. "Why did you this?" She demanded.

"Because I want you." Marie answered simply.

"What? You…like me?"

Marie stepped closer to the shocked boy-disguised girl. "That was different thing, darling. I want you, yes, but like you, no. You are confused?" Marie smirked and continued. "I want to take you away from her, take her _everything_."

Nami clenched her fists as she learned the reason behind. "I thought you're kind, a friend." Marie san unfolded her arms smiling. "But apparently I was wrong. I won't let you hurt Ray or do any harm to her." Marie san confused her by laughing out.

When her laugh finally stopped Marie turned to look at Kai. "That's very touching, but I don't think you can stop me." She smirked. "Let me tell you something, a secret about Ray."

Nami moved her gaze when the girl took something out from her uniform jacket pocket. It was a paper photo. '_MIB?_' She recognized it from the suits but when Marie san put it closer her eyes went wider in surprise. '_Ray and Shizuru san? They are the mysterious dancer?_'

"Student representative of the famous St. Mary's Academy enjoying herself at Friday night street dance, I wonder what Academy committee will say about this." Marie glanced at the picture before facing back Kai. "And, apparently the student representative was protecting identity-faked students inside Academy."

Nami jerked her head aside at the word. Her eyes bulged out in horror as she saw a picture of her without her wig. She was too shocked that her breath was caught in throat. "How…"

"I have this?" Marie glanced at the picture in her hand.

"It's you." Nami pointed finger out toward the smirking girl in anger. "You are the one who sent those letters to threaten me."

"Yes, I am. But it's not important now." She took step closer standing before Kai. "You know what this means? She will be discharged from student representative position. And I believe other students won't be happy to know that the student representative they cherished so much was lying to them, now with the recent rumor, don't you think?"

Nami tightened her clenched-fists in anger. "It's you. You said something to her, so she decided to end our relationship. You are behind all of this." The girl just shrugged slightly keeping vicious smile.

Marie took Kai's arm. "And now darling, I want to offer a deal."

Nami yanked her hand away glaring. "I won't ever do any deal with you."

"So you prefer these to be revealed? Okay, I'd gladly."

"Wait," Nami stopped the girl when she was about to leave. She breathed in early autumn cool air. "What is the deal?" When the girl smiled, she added. "It doesn't mean I'm afraid of you, I did this for Ray."

Marie put a smirk on face and took Kai's cheek. "Dating me. From today you are my boyfriend."

It takes her everything not to let her anger control her. She needs to do this, for Ray. "You got the deal. But you have to promise never reveal these to anyone."

"You have my word."

Nami turned on her heel to leave but the girl stopped her.

"I will be waiting for you darling, we have important meeting tonight."

Nami didn't reply and moved feet to leave. She headed dorm instead for she won't focus on study at moment. Her hands are still in tight fist as she walked toward boy's dorm. She still couldn't believe it was Marie san. She had actually thought her as good friend. Now the girl was trying to ruin Ray's reputation, and she is not going to let it happen. Even if it means she has to act as an obeyed boyfriend. '_Forgive me Ray_'

* * *

St. Mary's Academy consists of 1.238 students from junior high schools, and 1.413 students from high schools. And tonight all students were gathering at Academy hall. Nami looked over at the large hall. Students were sitting according to grade and schools at six long tables. She was sitting with Asahi, Hinata and Nanako at School of Music high-grade table. She saw some students moved lectern at the front of hall. Also there was another table with four chairs at the front. It must be for president members, she thought. The table is still empty.

"So, this is student meeting of St. Mary's Academy. I wonder what it would be like." Hinata whispered to her classmate beside her.

"Just a meeting," Nanako replied and then added. "A bit exaggerate perhaps, if compares to any school's student meeting." She giggled in low sound. Kuu nodded in agreement.

"You okay? You're quiet tonight." Asahi asked her shortest friend. She put a hand on Nami's knee. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks." Nami offered. She hasn't told her best friends about Marie san, but she will tell them later. Sound of chair being pulled got her attention. She turned her head and saw Marie san taking the empty chair beside her.

"Kai, sorry I'm late." Marie took Kai's hand on table holding it.

Nami pulled her hand from Marie san 's grip and laid in on thigh. But the girl once again took her hand tightening the grip when she tried to pull off. She looked up at the girl and saw smile on her lips but the eyes telling different. She forgot that they have a deal. Reluctantly she let the girl held her hand. Asahi was looking at them in confusion but she could only lower her gaze. She was glad when she heard sound of mic testing. The president group has already seated themselves. Mana san, Shizuru san, Akira san, and at the end was Ray. She let out small sigh looking at her _ex_girlfriend. Ray was lowering her head. She wonders what is in the girl's mind at moment. She knows it must be hard for Ray having responsibility as student representative. At moment she regrets that she never offered to help Ray, or just asked and listened about her duty.

"Good evening students of St. Mary's Academy."

Jiro san's voice broke Nami's thought. The vice president boy was standing behind lectern speaking into mic.

"Since everyone is here, let's get the meeting started. Today we are here to discuss about recent issue." Jiro turned to student representative. "Ray san, please."

Ray rose from her chair and took mic from table turning it on. "On every table there is file and I need you to look at the file first."

Nami took the file on table before her. It shows St. Mary's Academy's student numbers and its financial information over decade. She looked at the paper not really read it as Ray explained about financial crisis the Academy faced in recent years.

Ray paused a moment for taking breath. "Thus, headquarter considers to close the Academy, but the decision has not been made yet," Murmurs from students start to rise and she turned to Jiro. After Jiro silent the room she continued. "And of course Committee also has considered about students here…"

"Forgive me to interrupt,"

Ray stopped as one of student from School of Music raised a hand and stood up.

"You mean all of students here will be moved to another school?"

"I mean…" Ray has to stop since the big hall now was once again turned noisy by students' voice. She moved her gaze when another student stood up.

"I don't want to move into another school! Why the hell do I have to move!?"

"They can't send us to another school without our will!"

"Yes! They can't!"

Ray lowered mic sighing as everyone now stood on their feet. Jiro was trying to calm the students but was pointless, the voice increased instead. Getting frustrated a little she lifted her mic but it was another person who speaks out.

"Silent." Mana said to her mic. "We are here to discuss not for a fight." After the hall turned silent she continued. "But I must say it disappointed me. Closing the Academy is a big issue, but Academy decides to keep it secret from us. We deserve to know about everything that happens in this Academy. We have the right to know."

Ray gripped her mic handle listening to the president girl. It seems like tonight will be a long night for her.

"Yes, Mana sama is right. We have the right to know!"

Nami looked at grumbled students around her. They are shouting angrily at Ray. She turned to look at Ray. Although the girl looks calm but she knows, Ray was trying to stay calm. '_Ray_' She then looked at Mana san. Suddenly she wonders if the president girl was behind this. After all Mana san is well known as Ray's rival. As the hall heated up they couldn't proceed the meeting. Jiro san as the host was trying to take control. Ray finally lifted her mic starting to speak。However before she could speak something hit her shoulder. A scrunched paper. "What the hell?" And then another one was flying toward Ray and hit her head.

"Student representative is lying to us! She doesn't care about us!"

"Don't listen to her!"

Nami clenched her fist in anger. Now scrunched papers fills the air. She rose from her chair but Marie san pulled her back.

"What's wrong, darling?" Marie smiled tightening her grip on Kai's wrist. She could see anger in Kai's eyes as he glared at her but she kept her smile.

Nami held her tongue tightly against ceiling of her mouth. It took her everything to not yank her arm and slap the girl. That smile disgusted her. She turned her gaze away looking back at Ray. Akira san was standing in front of Ray protecting her from the flying paper balls. She watched as Akira san took Ray out from the hall. It should be her who protects Ray not him. But now she could only watch helplessly. Feeling the anger finally got to edge and she can't hold it anymore she pushed body up. She ignored Marie's call hurrying out.

"What is going on here?" Hinata asked. "This is how you have meeting? It's fun."

"No." Nanako narrowed her eyes at Kuu. Sighing she continued. "I don't know what's going on here, but not good I say."

"Anything but good." Asahi added. Her eyes followed Nami and other girl.

Meanwhile, outside of hall Akira was running after student representative girl. "Ray, wait," He caught Ray's arm to stop her. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Ray pushed his hand off.

"This is ridiculous, it's not your fault. Why are they getting angry with you?" Akira said in frustration.

"I'll leave the rest to you all." Ray said and started to walk.

"Ray, wait, I'm going with you."

"I told you I'm fine." Ray ignored the boy. Akira surprised her by catching her wrist and turning her around.

"Why don't you look at me, just for once?"

"Akira…" Ray was about to give a sense to the boy, they have important task at moment, when her eyes caught presence of another person. Nami was standing in front of another exit door.

Nami froze on her spot as her eyes locked to the other girl's eyes. They held the eye contact for a moment before Ray looked aside. That was when she noticed Akira san was holding Ray's wrist. The sight caused another thing rose inside her.

"Kai, there you are. Let's go back to dorm, I'm getting sleepy."

Ray turned her gaze back to Nami when she heard the familiar voice. A breath stuck in her throat upon seeing Marie's hands on Nami's arm. The girl glanced at her and even from her standing place she could see her small smirk. For her surprise Nami gave a nod and they left.

"Ray, are you alright?"

Ray swallowed her breath as she watched Nami and the other girl. She felt jealousy and anger for no one can touch Nami, however, she could do nothing. No, she is not alright at all.

* * *

Sorry, this one didn't have romantic scene.

But hoping you still like the story. Thank you for reading and see you again :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, again. Thank you for the reviews on prev chap :) Hypnosys, sorry :( but only romance would be boring right? :D I will do that haha..I hope you'll like this one then ;) Deguchi, thank you, really happy to know that :) hehe I'll give you anyway, but glad you like it ;D your update, hope didn't make you wait too long :) AaronMaks, sorry :( glad to know that this still keeps your interest :) hope you don't wait too long ;) AceLey, sorry for that :( let's hope so ;) I hope you'll like this one :) Rufy SaeYuki, wow, happy to read that :) there will be some 'things' before that ;) haha like that, but I think they both are ;D you're welcome ;)**

**I don't own Mendol, only mistakes. **

* * *

Chapter 19

"That's the story." Nami looked at her best friends hugging pillow. They were inside dorm room, Hinata and her room. She finally revealed the reason she 'dates' Marie san. Her two friends remained silent swallowing the story.

"That was quite a revelation for me." Asahi said.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "She's nice actually, and pretty. You know, I like her hair, it looks smooth and silky," She turned to her friends and got eyebrow-up faces. "I think it's nice." She shrugged slightly. "Nevermind. Yes, that shocked me too. She's always being kind to us from the start…" She stopped abruptly.

Seeing Hinata froze with a finger still pointing up, Nami and Asahi looked at each other in puzzle. "From the start what?" Nami asked. Hinata suddenly grabbed her shoulders shaking it.

"It's from the start!" Hinata released Nami's shoulders standing up, pacing back and forth. "Now I got the dots. It's from the start."

"What is it from the start, Hinata?" Asahi asked impatiently.

"You remember our first day? That accident?" Her two friends looked back at her still in puzzle. "She stumbled in front of Ray san, you remember it?" Asahi and Nami finally nodded. She then said to Nami. "And you helped her by confronting Ray and her boys. You see, Ray san is student representative and everyone fears her. Until that day, I bet."

"Wait, so you mean because Nami has no fear toward Ray san, she used Nami?" Asahi questioned.

Hinata snapped fingers. "Exactly. And after that Ray san fell head over heels with Nami. That's why she tried to get close to you." She said to Nami and slapped her head. "Why I missed it? She has planned it from the start."

"Wait a sec, so it means I caused these?" Nami asked.

"Yup, if you're not throwing yourself in as a knight in shining armor and making a scene in the first place, she would never have the plan." Hinata replied pointedly.

"What's wrong with being kind to another people? I was just trying to help." Nami said defensively.

"You're just being kind, we know." Asahi patted the offended girl's shoulder. "But Hinata is right."

"And I believe she must have threatened Ray san too." Hinata added.

"So what are we gonna do? We can't let Marie san." Asahi sighed.

"She has our card," Hinata said pursing lips thinking. "Wait, how about we threaten her back? You see, if we have her card too she won't dare to reveal our secret."

"And, what do you have about her?" Asahi asked. Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "I thought so. I don't think we can anyway, I heard from Jiro san her father is a Committee member. And I think we can't ask for Katsuyuki sensei's help. I'm just afraid." She glanced at Nami and the girl nodded.

"She has our card, we can't black email her and Katsuyuki sensei can't help." Hinata threw herself down on bed beside Asahi groaning frustratingly. "Can't think of any."

Nami leaned chin on pillow. She bit inner lip glancing at her best friends. Actually there is a way to solve the problem but she can't take it. Sighing in defeat she laid body down. '_What should I do? I can't pretend as her boyfriend forever. How about Ray?_' She smiled bitterly as the student representative girl's face shows up over the white ceiling. '_Ray_'

* * *

Ray was inside Principal office, waiting while the woman talked to phone. Yesterday they had another student meeting since the previous one ended up in a tumult. She could only explain to all students that the issue was still in debate and Committee is trying to find another alternative. She knows it didn't answer their anxiety but that was all she could offer. She really hopes Sarukawa Chief and other committee members can convince headquarter.

"I'm sorry you have to wait."

Ray looked up as Principal sat down. "No problem. We had student meeting yesterday, luckily I can convince all students, for now." She looked at the calm woman sitting in front of her. "They need an answer, certain answer. And we must find a way. Every student here wishes for the Academy not to be closed."

"I understand. I, myself wish the same, but it is headquarters that makes the decision." When the student representative looks about to argue she added. "It doesn't mean we can't try. Actually the last Annual festival got us some new sponsors. They are our hope for now, if headquarters decides to stop Academy financial supply." The student girl lowered her gaze. "I know you have objection over this but we had agreed that Academy is our priority, hadn't we?"

Ray took in a breath lifting gaze. "I know. Academy is my priority right now."

Principal curled lips up in a smile. "It's a relief to hear that." She watched as Ray stood up taking her leave. The girl never changed, and she was relieved for that.

Ray pulled Principal's office door close and headed stairs. Although she didn't want to agree the woman, however, Principal was right. Right now Academy is their priority. And she will give her everything to protect this Academy.

She descended stairs walking outside. Afternoon class will soon begin, every students were heading up to their school buildings. She walked across former garden toward School of Music building since she has music class today. She halted in front of the building. Nami and her friends were heading the building, but beside her was Marie. The girl was holding Nami's arm. Seeing the sight caused her wonder if Nami dates the girl. '_It's impossible_' she thought. She was aware that Nami sometimes being nice to the girl, but she thought it was only friendship.

"Isn't that Kai san and Marie san? Looks like they're getting together lately. Perhaps he's better with Marie san."

"But I prefer him with Ray sama, they're cute together."

"I prefer Marie san, she's prettier and not arrogant, and importantly never lies."

"Ssh, lower your voice Ray sama's here."

Ray tried to not glare at the gossiping girls and started to walk. She held head up walking confidently into the building. She never cares what people think about her, but hearing they admire Nami with the other girl upset her. She ignored glance from other students ascending stairs. She should agree when Shizuru offered to come together, to distract her from the annoying glances and murmurs. She turned to her right but was surprised to see Nami in front of a classroom. For her dismay the stupid girl was there too. '_Isn't she senior? What is she doing at Nami's class?_'

"Ray, hey. You're joining our class today, right?"

Ray turned her gaze and was glad to find Jiro. She gave a nod and they started to walk.

Nami forced a smile as Marie san talking to her classmates. She has no interest to join in. She knows the girl wants to make impression to other students that they are a couple. She rolled eyes mentally. '_This is why I don't like girls, so tiresome. Well, except Ray_' She smiled a little, a real smile. As if heaven knows her wish, the girl shows up in front of her. But she wasn't the only one noticed her presence. Marie san took her arm pulling her closer. She couldn't decide if she should be glad or disappointed as Ray passed them without taking a glance. She could only look at Ray's slender back and sighed softly.

* * *

"Kai san!"

"Kai san, where are you!?"

"Kai san!"

"For the love of music gods!" Groaning exasperatedly Nami jumped over ground hedge. "Why the hell they're following me!?" She ran toward gym but the door was locked. When she heard girl voices approaching, she left gym entrance.

"He's over there, Kai san!"

"Aaggghhh!" Nami held bag in front of her fleeing into dark ground. She had her daily practice with Asahi and Hinata at School of Music building after school. When they finished and she walked out the room there were many girls waiting for them. Their fans. At first she answered when they asked for a picture but then some starts to touch or hug her. And now she was running away from her crazy fans. When she dates Ray girls have stopped approached her but now after they break up girls starting to chase her-him again. It seems like they fear Ray more than Marie san.

She took a glance behind and saw some girls on the other side of ground. She didn't see her way and stumbled over something. Nami squeezed eyes tightly as her body rolled down over ground. A cry of pain escaped from her mouth when her face hit hedge. "Damn," She sat up rubbing her back. "My back, ittee!"

"Who's there?"

A voice startled her. "Who's there? Wait, where am I?" Nami looked around. She knew the place. '_It means…_' "Ray?"

Ray knitted her brows upon hearing Nami's voice. "Kai? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

When Nami was about to reply girly voice reached her ears. "Do you mind to keep quiet for moment? Having crazy fans here." She grabbed her bag from ground and crouched closer to hedge. Luckily garden lights are on the other side. When the voices grew smaller she breathed out a relieved sigh. "Thanks."

"Again?" Ray can't help a giggle.

"Don't ask." Nami stretched legs out sitting upon grass. "What are they? You never mentioned this Academy also has runner, I'm tired. And seriously that slope is dangerous."

Ray let out small laugh hearing the girl's complaint. She put earbuds back on ears, turned the page of her book keeping read.

Nami bit her lips glancing toward Ray. But unfortunately the tall hedge separates them that she can't see the other girl. She folded legs and put bag on lap, once again looked back. Another time she would move to the other side and chat with the girl but now she can't. But this was enough being near with Ray. This was their first talk after break up and she didn't know what to say. After moment of silence she decided to start a conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked. When Ray didn't reply she turned her head. "Ray, you're still there?"

Ray took off an earbud. "Sorry, you say something?" She left her spot moving closer to hedge.

"I just ask, what are you doing here?" Nami repeated the question. "It's getting dark, and slightly chilly."

"Don't your girlfriend worry you're missing now?" Ray questioned back. She wants to know if they are getting together.

Nami was about to protest but held tongue instead. "Where's your prince, why he leaves you here? Or is it a _knight_?"

Hearing the mock Ray pulled earphone off in annoyance. "He is busy with his duty, not like some people having time playing around."

Nami dropped her jaw and turned body around to face the hedge. "Oh excuse me, _those girls_ chasing me, you can't blame me. Well, lucky me for having girls after me, also I have delicious bento every day now." She bit her tongue regretting the word.

Ray huffed in disbelief putting her book down on grass facing hedge. "I'm _so_ sorry can't cook delicious food for you."

"No, Ray, I didn't mean it." Nami cursed mentally. "It's just a lie, I'm sorry."

Ray lifted a fist in annoyance. If Nami was here beside her she would have pinched the boy-clad girl's arm. She sat back on her spot grabbing her book. She knitted her brows when Nami started to laugh. "What's funny? Are you laughing at me?"

"No, it's just, what was that? It's stupid." Nami laughed.

"Yeah, you."

"Hey," Nami protested but then chuckled. "Anyway, you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here? Actually I wanted to ask before."

"Studying."

"Studying? here?"

"I like this place, it's quiet, I can focus. If office someone will disturb me."

"You can use library."

"Many students, don't like it."

"I see." Nami looked down and fiddled with her bag belt. "So, how's thing going? I mean…the issue. I'm sorry, I don't know."

"I don't expect you to know." Ray said softly. "You don't need to concern about my duty."

'_Still I should at least ask_' Nami sighed. "So, they won't close the Academy?"

"Wait, did your girlfriend tell you to spy on me?"

"What, no!" Nami replied quickly. "Just, curious."

"Oh," Ray mumbled. She had asked two times now but Nami didn't correct the word. '_So, they're dating_' Suddenly the air turn cold as she breathed in. "How about you? Do you have practice every day?"

"Yah, had it today too, really tired today." Nami put bag on grass and lay down. She stared at starry sky above her. "Wow, I never realized we can see star from here."

Ray moved gaze from her book to night sky. "Yes, one of the reasons I like this place." She closed the book, put it beside her and drew knees up admiring the beautiful view of thousands of diamond.

"I see." Nami replied. "Never know you're romantic person." She heard giggle from other side. "By the way, when is your birthday? I don't know."

"That's secret." Ray giggled. "But I know yours."

"That's unfair. Okay, I'll ask Shizuru san."

"You can try, but I doubt she will tell you."

Nami let out a chuckle before taking in deep breath. After that they sat in silence. She wants to ask about Akira san but knows she can't. Ray must also have wondered about her and Marie san but deciding to keep the question. It is sad, honestly.

"Kai,"

"Hmm,"

"If," Ray paused for moment. "They decide to close Academy, what will you do?" Nami didn't reply her question immediately. After long pause finally Nami replies.

"Perhaps go to other school, and give up my dream." Nami sighed. Her phone suddenly rang. Sitting up she took it out from pants pocket. It was a message from Asahi. They were waiting for her at dining room, and now Marie san was with them asking for her. "I must go." She stood up. "It's dinner time."

"I'll have it at my office."

"Oh," Nami cleared her throat. She tried to look through hedge but the branches are thick that she can't see Ray. "Uh, can I…see you, again here? Tomorrow, maybe?"

"I'm going home tomorrow."

"Oh, right, weekend." Nami sighed in disappointment. "See you next week then." Ray gave small reply. She looked at the hedge hopelessly and left the garden. '_I have to do this_'

Ray put her chin over knees. She has made her decision. She won't let the girl lose her chance. Also many students here.

* * *

"Have nice class Kai, see you later, okay?" Marie leaned closer to whisper. "Don't ever try to look for Ray. If I find you're sneaking behind me, you know what it means."

"I always keep my word." Nami whispered back. "If I hear you don't keep your promise, I will stop this game." She then leaned back putting bright smile on face. "Good day too, see you later." Marie san smiled back but narrowing eyes slightly. She kept her fake smile as Marie san waved leaving toward stairs.

"You should consider to joining in Theatre club, seriously. Kichin sensei would be happy."

Nami jumped slightly in surprise. She shrugged Hinata's hand on her shoulder off as they watched the senior girl. "Not interested."

"But I must say both of you are really great. You know the whole Academy starts to think you're dating her." Asahi said. "They said you two are cute." She teased.

"Cute my ass, it's disgusting." Nami made a face. Asahi and Hinata burst into laugh. Although the game disgusts her but she has no choice. But for today she has good mood, actually since last night. '_It's an accident. I just happened to meet Ray, so I didn't break the deal_' She grinned inwardly. She wishes for another coincidence.

"Okay, someone's daydreaming."

"I'm not daydreaming." Nami said. They then walked into classroom. "By the way, where's Nana chan? The class will soon start."

"She's talking to someone." Hinata glanced toward her side at Nanako's desk. "She often talks to someone, lately."

"Got a boyfriend maybe." Nami guessed. She took books out from bag. She glanced at Asahi and pressed lips together.

"No way." Hinata waved hand swiftly. Before her friends let the question out she added. "She will tell me, usually." She looked down at her bag. "You think she has?"

"Why don't you ask yourself? She's here." Asahi gave nod with chin toward door.

Hinata looked up smiling brightly. "Nana chan, morning."

"Morning." Nanako replied pulling chair out to sit. When Kuu was still looking at her she asked. "You forgot your book again?"

"I bring it today, see." Hinata said sullenly. "Well, actually…" Unfortunately before she could ask classroom door opened and the teacher came in. "Never mind." She said to Nanako standing up.

After school they have practice until dinner time. As they headed back to dorm they crossed path with their seniors. "Shizuru san, Jiro san." They greeted the senior.

"Hi boys, done for today?" Shizuru asked the boys. Her gaze then moved to the tallest boy. "Hi, Riku."

"Hi," Asahi lifted a palm greeting back. She can't help looking over the girl's casual clothes. Deep green long-cardigan, white shirt underneath and skinny pants. Shizuru looks beautiful. When the mentioned person curled lips up in small smile, she moved her gaze away. "Yes, we just finished our practice." She cursed herself for being staring blatantly.

"You're going somewhere?" Nami asked.

Still holding smile on lips Shizuru replied the shortest boy. "Yes, going home. See you again next week, hoping you have pleasant weekend." When she passed them, she leaned to Kai. "You've got through many lately that I got worried, you're one of my precious juniors after all. Act alone is brave, but you don't have to be alone, when you have people care for you." She gave light pat on the short boy's head.

Nami was touched by the honest concern. Shizuru san smiled a little before walking on. She bowed and watched as Shizuru san and Jiro san heading toward gate. Perhaps they can ask Shizuru san's help, suddenly it feels like she finally could see light. Besides the problem, now seeing the president girl she was reminded of MIB. Tonight is Friday night, and Ray said she is going home during weekend too. '_It means…_' She then turned to her friends. "Guys, what you say we go to street dance tonight?"

"Street dance?"

"Yes, street dance." Nami replied Asahi. "It's been a while since we go there, no?"

"Let's go then." Hinata chimed in and did high-five with Nami.

"But we need Marilyn sensei's permission." Asahi reminded her get excited best friends. "Or we get detention next week."

"About that, leave it to me." Hinata gave winked beaming.

An hour later, Hinata stopped her driver and they got out from the car. After telling him to pick them later, she grabbed her two friends running toward group of b-boys and b-girls. "Let's get the party begin!"

"It's not a party, though." Nami said following Hinata. Asahi just laughed. Like usual they were doing battle tonight. But her eyes scanned the crowd looking for Ray. There are many dancers but she can't find one with suits. '_She doesn't come tonight?_'

"Looking for someone?" Asahi leaned to say in Nami's ear. When the girl turned to look at her she grinned. "I knew it."

"No, I just…" Nami can't complete her excuse as suddenly cheers from crowd increased. Two guys walked into dance floor. The Men in black. But tonight they wore loose dark purple silky shirt and black pants, mask covered face. Small smile bloomed on her face as she watched the one in silver mask. '_Ray_'

It never comes to her that the guy who had intrigued her is Ray. If it wasn't because of their coincidence meeting with Mana san and student council group, she would never have thought about it. And now looking at 'his' dance, she could see it. The similarity of 'his' and Ray's dance. It is like Ray's dance in male version.

"They're still my favorite!" Hinata squealed.

"I like the black one. He looks somehow, sexy…in a way." Asahi said, eyes still sticking on the brown-haired guy with black mask.

Nami bit her lips upon hearing the 'confession'. Cheers and whistles announced the end of their dance. Nami looked back at the dancers and saw the 'guys' gave a bow. When the silver mask 'guy' straightened up their eyes met. She offered small smile but 'he' turned around leaving dance floor.

Seeing the 'guy' disappeared into crowd, Nami hurriedly walked after 'him'. She pushed other girls and boys aside making her way. "Sorry, excuse me." After finally she could make her way out from crowd she looked for 'him'. Her eyes caught the 'guy' was running down the street. "Wait," She ran after 'him'.

"Please," Nami said. Finally 'he' stopped. After taking a breath she walked to 'his' front. The 'guy' looked aside avoiding her eyes. Now as she looked at the eyes, the nose and those lips, they look familiar to her. It was because of thin mustache and another thin hair on chin that she didn't recognize those lips. But 'he' still held gaze aside avoiding her. "It's been a while." When 'he' tried to pass her, she caught 'his' arm to stop 'him'.

"What do you want?"

The deep voice had deceived her, and it was still her biggest mystery, how could Ray make the tone. But she knew it, as lame as it is but it seems her heart knew it. She stepped to stand in front of 'him' and lifted a hand reaching for the mask. But before she could touch the mask, 'he' caught her wrist. She stared at 'his' dark eyes asking for permission. 'He' kept staring back at her and then released her wrist.

Slowly Nami brought her hand to the mask. Unconsciously she held her breath taking the mask off. It was a relieved breath that escaped from her mouth. Without second thought she threw herself at the disguised girl.

Ray was surprised when Nami hugged her at sudden.

"I'm glad it was you, I really am." Nami said leaning her head on Ray's chest.

Ray lifted her hands hugging the girl back. When she saw Nami and her friends, her mind told her that she has to leave. But again, how can she resist the other girl. After almost two weeks didn't feel the other person she can't help tightening her hug.

After a while Nami pulled off smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I just…"

Ray took the girl's cheeks with palms. "How do you know?"

"Someone told me." Nami tilted head aside slightly. From Ray's eyes she knows the other girl got what she meant. "You'll still use that voice?"

Ray chuckled. "Just in case." Nami narrowed her eyes a little. "You are beautiful." She can't help a giggle when Nami moved gaze away blushing slightly.

Nami cleared her throat. "By the way, I see you wore it too, I mean for chest."

"You did?"

Nami's eyes went wider in surprise when Ray touched her chest. "Ra-what are you doing!?" She quickly pushed the hands away stepping back. Ray grinned looking down at palms.

"It's small, I like it, it's perfect." Ray looked up and saw Nami has jaw dropped-down.

When Ray turned her palms at her, she blushed deeper. "Are you insane? No, pervert." She wrapped her chest with hands. Ray started to laugh. "Never know that before." Ray surprised her by stepping closer and leaning down to kiss her lips.

Ray put a hand on Nami's waist while the other one on the girl's small back. She has missed these lips of her. Although her mind tells her that she shouldn't but she can't help. She has missed Nami. But Nami pushed her shoulders breaking the kiss.

"What if someone saw us?" Although she has missed the touch but she can't.

"Fear not." Ray cupped Nami's cheeks. "Here we're nobody. Just you, and me." She leaned in taking Nami's lips.

Some feet apart on the other side of road, Asahi and Hinata were standing watching their best friend. "You see what I see right now?" Hinata nodded. "And you think what I'm thinking right now?" Hinata once again nodded. She then turned to Hinata. "He is…"

Hinata quickly put hand over Asahi's mouth. "Ssh, someone can hear you." Asahi nodded and she pulled hand back. "Apparantly he is. But now think about it, it makes sense."

"You're right." Asahi agreed. "Wait, what about the black one?"

"Dunno." Hinata shrugged.

Meanwhile, inside black sedan car Shizuru leaned back crossing legs. "Seriously, it feels like watching 15-rated movie." She looked through car window at two persons standing near the car, body pressed against each other.

Jiro let out small laugh but keeping gaze at road before him. "Stop it. Just let them."

Shizuru pushed lips out looking aside. She leaned off from seat when she saw two other girls, or Riku and Kuu. She reached for door handle to open the door but then stopped. She leaned back and turned to Jiro. "About your roommate, you like him?"

Jiro was surprised by the question that he accidently pushed horn pad. "W-what do you mean? He's, my roommate, I do like him, like like a friend, of course."

The sudden horn makes Nami and Ray jumped in surprise. Annoyed that her kiss was disturbed Ray sent glare toward driver seat window. If she finds out Shizuru was behind this, the girl better has good reason.

"Uh, it's getting late." Nami said bitting her lips for she can't help sheepish smile after their kiss.

"I'll kill them." Ray said in annoyance.

"Don't." Nami chuckled seeing the other girl's pouting face. "See you next week, at school."

"Yeah," Ray sighed. It is not that she doesn't want to meet Nami, but the reality that waiting for them. She offered small smile and pecked Nami lips. At least she knows that Nami still likes her.

After Ray pulling back she smiled. It looks like they have same thought, wish could hold time for themselves. She watched as Ray got in the car and left.

"Ehem, someone got a kiss tonight." Asahi teased.

Nami was startled and finally realized that her best friends were still with her. "Let's go back. I'm sleepy."

"Sleepy or want to dream about your 'prince'?" Hinata joined in teasing their shortest friend.

"Shut up, let's get back to dorm." Nami started to walk but Hinata grabbed her arm.

"We're not going back to dorm." Hinata wriggled. She has an idea to help her friends from their distressed days. "To my house!"

* * *

Nami pressed lips together smiling slightly. She bet everyone could see her dopey smile, but she doesn't care. She can't wipe the smile from her face since last Friday night. Her two best friends kept teasing her for the smile. But she can't help it, she has kissed Ray. She grinned inwardly recalling the moment. When she heard a cry of pain she stopped from walking.

"Aw, damn it." Marie hissed in pain.

The thought of Ray caused Nami forget her fake-girlfriend beside her. "Are you alright?" The girl stumbled upon garden rock.

"I'm fine." Marie replied.

"It looks like we need to tell garden caretaker about this path, before another student get hurt."

Marie straightened up when she heard student representative's voice. "Good morning Ray sama, Shizuru sama." She greeted the student council members.

Ray ignored the greeting. She glanced at Kai and continued to walk before stopping at the girl's side. "Just saying, he likes to fantasize sometimes, so better be careful." She said with indifferent tone.

Nami tried her best to fight a laugh. She didn't need to see that her best friends were doing the same. She glanced at Ray and saw small smile on the girl's lips. When Marie san gripped her arm, she put her serious and worried face. "Your foot, is it okay?"

"Yes, it's fine." Marie clenched her jaw. She pushed Kai's arm and turned on heel heading back to dorm.

After the senior girl leaving them, Asahi took Nami's shoulder. "That was nice shot from her."

"One point for Ray san." Hinata added.

Nami must agree with her best friends. She looked at the council members, especially at the raven-haired girl in amazement. Lately she has feeling that they will find a way. No, she is not giving up.

* * *

Okay, hope you like it.

Thank you for reading, until next :)


	20. Chapter 20

**An update for you. Thank you for the reviews, really happy to read it :) Rufy SaeYuki, honestly I didn't expect you'll get that :D you'll find it here ;) penyou, glad you like the chaps :) honestly I really like their friendship as well, and hope you won't mind thing turns complicated now :p Chiqinna, you're right it won't :( but they're NamiRay they can go through this ;) and welcome :) chichay, haha you did, glad you like the kiss, you're welcome ;) Deguchi, glad can make you grinning ;D AaronMaks, haha like that Romeo and Juliet, but you're right xD Thanks, glad you like it :)**

**I don't own Mendol, only mistakes. Have a good read :p**

* * *

Chapter 20

Nami released a string before picking another one. She was inside music classroom after their practice for Indie music festival. She sat in front of window, guitar on lap while Asahi and Hinata were debating about choreography. She decided to leave the two. Her eyes trailed over autumn color-turned trees outside, and thumb over steel strings. After her break up with Ray oddly she can't write a song, even only melody. Ray told her that writing lyrics is writing about her feeling, but now, she doesn't have it. Maybe it wasn't completely true for she has it but not a happy one, and she doesn't want to write sad song.

Giving up with guitar picking she sighed in boredom. She wants to meet Ray. Days have passed since their meeting at street dance, they are in same school yet they can't meet and talk like normal friend. "Friend," Another sigh slid out. She put hand on guitar body leaning chin down. Yes, sadly, they are like friend now. Maybe they are not just any friend since friend doesn't kiss each other, on lips. Her lips curled up slightly.

Asahi glanced at her other best friend who sat near window and caught small smile and distant look. It was clear for her what the other boy-clad girl doing. She nudged Hinata's arm. When the girl was still complaining about their choreography she grabbed her cheeks. Finally it stopped Hinata.

"What?"

"Look," Asahi gave a nod toward Nami. "I really feel sorry for Nami, they like each other, in same school, but can't see each other."

Hinata folded her arms before chest. "You know, they actually can use phone, or you think they don't know that?"

Asahi turned her gaze from Nami. "They are not that dense." She rolled her eyes mentally and looked back at Nami. Patting her chin she continued. "I think they are trying to protect each other, that's why they hold themselves. Though, I bet they miss each other."

"That's really romantic, yet, sad." Hinata said. Asahi nodded. "Trying to protect each other with sacrificing themselves, why it's so sad? It's like in romance dramas or movies, seriously. If I'm a writer I'll make a novel based on their story, it will be a great story."

Asahi can't help raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You know, sometimes I don't get about what you feel." '_And think, actually_' But she didn't say the latter out.

"Oh, thanks."

"I'm not praising you." Asahi said to the beaming Hinata. Shaking head she backtracked. "Now back to problem, I wish there is something we can do for them."

"Let me see for that."

Asahi once again knitted her brows. Hinata took her phone out. "What are you doing?"

"I have an idea." Hinata winked and continued typing.

* * *

"I think Academy Ball should be held as scheduled before." Shizuru said.

"But you know we have a problem with financial lately, I don't think we can't afford a ball at moment." Mana argued. "What students here need is a promise that they can continue to study in this Academy."

"I think it's the opposite, they need this." Shizuru said. "Lately this Academy lost its vigor. They need something refreshing, and it is ball." Mana looks like about to protest and she added. "I know we have serious problem at moment but come on, let they enjoy their student life, teen life. We don't have to make it glamour like usual."

"Shizuru is right, I agree with her." Akira said. "Leave it to us, this event is in School of Dance responsibility." He then turned to his partner. "Right, Ray?" The student representative was looking down. "Ray?" He reached for the girl's arm. "Ray, you okay?"

Akira's hand on her arm broke her thought about Nami. She lifted gaze up and saw the presidents were looking at her. She ignored Shizuru's small grin. "Yes, I'm okay." She pulled her hand off. "And your decision is?"

"We're going with the plan." Shizuru answered.

"Okay, I will bring this to Principal." Ray stood up, gathered file paper taking her leave.

"Ray, wait," Shizuru jogged and walked beside the student representative girl. "Principal is leaving Academy, you forgot?"

Ray slapped her forehead. "I forgot that. Tomorrow morning then." Shizuru still has that grin. "What's that?"

"Really? I can see his name over your face." Shizuru laughed taking the girl's arm descending stairs. "Everyone in the room can see it."

"Stop it. I don't need someone else to hear that." Ray said. Shizuru mouthed a 'sorry'. They left main building. But her best friend suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Shizuru bit her lips rubbing neck.

"Please help me."

Ray was confused seeing the other girl bent over lifting hands up. "My help?"

Shizuru straightened up. "There's new student, your fan actually, and I've promised her you'll teach her." Ray narrowed her eyes. "Just teach her singing or dancing or whatever."

"No." Ray put hand up. "You know that I don't teach anyone."

"But you taught Kai."

"He's different."

"C'mon Ray, please. I've promised her you will." Shizuru pleaded.

"Why did you promise without asking me first?" Ray asked in annoyance. She doesn't do tutoring except for Kai.

"She's pretty." Shizuru stated simply and quickly grabbed Ray's hand before it could pinch her arm. "You know I can't resist charming person, boys or girls. So, please help me. You're my best friend, you don't care if I lose my face in front of cute girl?"

"Seriously you need to stop flirting." Shizuru made her cutest puppy eyes. "Fine, I'll help you. But this is the first and last, I won't do next time, okay?"

Shizuru nodded swiftly. "Got it. Now you better go, she must be waiting now. Sorry can't go with you."

"Wait, where are you going?" Ray tried to grab the girl's back but Shizuru has run already. "Shizuru,"

"Oh, she's at the third music classroom. Thanks Ray!"

Ray let out small groan reluctantly heading School of Music building. She passed students climbing stairs up to third floor. If it wasn't for her best friend she would never agree to teach another student. She stood in front of the third music classroom. If she finds it is an annoying girl she will kill Shizuru. She pushed door close behind walking inside. She approached a table, put her file down. "Let's get it start. I don't have much time."

"Ray?"

Ray knitted her brows turning around. She didn't expect to see Nami. "Kai, what are you doing here? Where's the girl?"

Nami left window bringing guitar with her approaching the student representative girl. "Girl? Who? I…" That was when she realized her two best friends weren't in the room. "Was with my friends, but they left apparently." '_Where are they?_' She wonders. "Why are you here?"

'_Shizuru,_' Ray sucked in a breath, finally realized her best friend's plan. "I, uh, passed by, and…heard something…"

"Something?"

"Yeah, sound." Ray looked down at guitar in Nami's hand. "Guitar sound."

"Really? But I don't play." Nami looked down at her guitar.

"Oh, I…guess it's just a cat, yes cat. It's a cat." Ray offered a smile. '_This is embarrassing. Damn you Shizuru_'

Nami bit her lips fighting back a chuckle. She knows Ray was lying, but whatever the reason is she was glad to see the other girl. She laid her guitar on a table near wall beside Asahi's laptop. She looked at the screen, their video. She wonders where they are, leaving the laptop still on. Leaving the table she took a chair. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." Ray took the chair. She can't help small smile when her hand brushed Nami's. "You have practice here?"

Nami sat down on other chair facing Ray. "Yes, just finish." She rubbed her hands feeling awkward suddenly.

Ray pressed lips together seeing Nami rubbing palms. But honestly it was awkward a little. If they are outside Academy she would have taken those hands. "So, how is it?"

"You want to see? We have it recorded." Ray nodded and she took mouse starting the video. Ray moved her chair to her side.

"You will use recorded music?" Ray watched the video of Nami and her friends.

"Yes. What do you think? Good?"

"It's great." Ray replied. The three are great. "Why don't you show me?"

"Now? Here?" Ray nodded grinning. "Okay." She clicked stop and stood up.

"Ready?" When Nami nodded she clicked start. She leaned back on backrest watching Nami singing her part. It was the song Persona sang at festival. She would never get tired hearing the girl's voice and seeing her dance.

Nami moved a leg backward and spun around. She was surprised to find Ray suddenly joining in. She laughed lightly between lyrics seeing Ray tries to follow her move. But the other girl was the student of School of Dance not to mention St. Mary's Academy queen, Ray could memorize the dance in the span of couple of minutes.

She sang the last part of song ending her performance. They gave a bow as if there is audience watching for them. She straightened up to see Ray was clapping hands at her. She once again bent her back and laughed. "Thank you, thank you."

Ray let out a laugh seeing Nami once again bow. "Eres increíble, señor."

"Translation please."

Ray giggled. "You are amazing."

"Really? Thanks." Nami grinned and slumped down on floor stretching legs out. She put palms behind leaning back, catching breath. "But Kuu still insists we put more dance."

Ray held her uniform skirt bending knees to sit beside Nami. "It's a good idea," She drew legs to her side and turned to Nami. "But increase dance part means you will need more energy."

"I thought so. Or maybe we'll just let him dance alone." Nami said and joined in Ray's laugh. It has been a while since they sit together and laugh. She can't help staring at the other girl. She spotted a mole on Ray's cheek. She can't help small smile at the fact that they have mole on cheek. When Ray looked at her she moved gaze down but blushing slightly since her gaze falls on Ray's mid-thigh length uniform skirt. Quickly turning gaze away she laid down on floor.

Ray noticed the innocent glance and red tint on Nami's cheeks. And now the boy-clad girl was trying to look at anything but her. Being near Nami but can't touch the girl slowly killing her.

'_Say something Nami_' She told herself. After clearing her throat she opened her mouth. "How about…" Her next word couldn't make its way out as Ray leaned over. Ray pulled her hair to one side before putting hand next to her shoulder on floor. She held her breath.

Ray looked at Nami's brown eyes, she has missed those eyes too. She noticed that the other girl was holding her breath. Smiling a little she touched Nami's cheek with her thumb. The touch seems work for the girl slowly breathed in.

Meanwhile outside classroom, Shizuru was standing in front of door taking peek through slightly opened door, lips curled up in satisfied smile.

"Don't push me,"

"I want to see it too, can you move a little?"

"Guys, hey, keep quiet." Shizuru looked down at Riku and Kuu. She gave a nod with head toward the 'couple' inside.

Asahi offered an apologetic smile to their senior before narrowing eyes at Hinata. Just when they were about to look back into the room someone approached them.

"What are you three doing there?"

Shizuru quickly closed the door and whirled around. "Marilyn, Katsuyuki, hi."

Asahi pulled Hinata up offering smile at the puzzle teachers. "Marilyn sensei, Katsuyuki sensei."

"I'm asking, what are you doing there?" Marilyn repeated the question. "Shizuru,"

"We just…" Shizuru glanced at the boys.

"This door is really amazing, I've never seen this…this beautifully… carved…old…door."

Shizuru and Kuu turned their gazes to Riku who suddenly admired the wooden door. "Yes, me too. This is really great, I wonder what it's made of. Must be expensive." Kuu added.

"Not really actually." Katsuyuki said. "From what I heard."

"See, I told you." Shizuru said to the boys and turned to their teachers. "So, you need something?"

Although still in confusion Marilyn decided to leave it. "Thank goodness I found you here, where's Ray? There's something I want to discuss with her."

"Ray?" Shizuru glanced toward the door before looking back at Marilyn sensei. "She's…she's busy." She quirked an eyebrow when Riku and Kuu stifled a chuckle.

"Oh, really?" Marilyn looked down at paper in hands before bringing gaze up back to the president student. "Well, since she's busy perhaps you can help me." She then grabbed Shizuru's arm.

"Uh, okay. See you later boys." Shizuru said following after the teacher.

"So, how are you doing?" Katsuyuki asked the girls in disguise. "How's your practice?"

"Everything's good, we just have it." Hinata replied.

"That's good to know." Katsuyuki placed himself between them and took their shoulders. "I'm sorry never mentioned about the closing issue. But you don't need to worry, just focus on your school and practice, understood?" The girls nodded. "Good," He patted their shoulders and started to walk. "Oh, and one more thing," He turned around. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Katsuyuki sensei." Asahi replied and bowed. She felt guilty to keep their problem from Katsuyuki sensei. "You think we better tell him?"

Hinata took in a breath. "Let's think about it later, after Kai finish with his business." She gave a nod toward room behind them. "I'm hungry, let's find Nana chan, she must have something to eat."

Inside classroom, Nami was trying to breathe in normally. Ray's finger gently touched her cheek and trailed down to her lips. She couldn't decide whether she should move or stay still. The hand then moved to brush her hair on forehead, touching her brows, her eyelashes and nose. The touch was so gentle and tender. She never felt these feelings in her life, but again she never had relationship with anyone before. Perhaps it was girl hand that feels tender, or perhaps it was from someone she cares and cares about her that she feels that way. Whatever it is she really wishes could embrace the feeling forever. '_Since when I turn to this mushy person, Asahi and Hinata will laugh if they hear that_' She smiled inwardly.

Ray moved gaze following her own fingers over Nami's skin. Over her blonde hair, attractive natural eyebrows, long eyelashes, cute broad-tip nose, and sexy thin lips. She loves all of them. '_Love_' A word that has never been in her life. She never felt it in her life, until she meets this person.

Nami wonders what the other girl was thinking at moment. There is something different in Ray's eyes, it looks sad for a moment before turns warm and bright. Ray then took her right arm lifting it up before leaning head down on her chest. "Ray,"

"Just for a while, I'm sleepy."

Nami let out a chuckle and felt as Ray intertwined their fingers. She let the older girl having her rest. She brought her hand to touch Ray's silky hair. The straight long hair was smooth in her hand. She felt Ray tightened her grip as she stroked her head. Swallowing in a breath she closed her eyes.

Phone ringtone woke her. Nami pushed body up and realized that she was alone. The light was on. '_Where's Ray?_' She was disappointed to find the girl has left already, and finally noticed her uniform jacket suit over her upper body. '_It must be Ray_' Small smile formed on her lips at the thought. She took her still ringing phone from pants pocket and answered the call, from Hinata. "What's up?" She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Just wake up…you left me here, remember?...She looks for me? Okay, going now…bye." She cut the line off and sighed. Her fake-girlfriend was looking for her. Sighing she rose to her feet. "Here goes my complicated life."

* * *

Nami pulled zipper of her running jacket up and started to do stretching. Finished with warm up she starts to run. After dinner she decided to have jogging at ground. The air turns chilly at night but she likes to run. She breathed in autumn evening air while running round. After non-stop six rounds she slowed down. She wiped drops of sweat off from face stretching legs.

"Never thought you as sporty person."

Nami turned around and gave small bow. "Akira san," She didn't notice his presence. The president boy approached her.

"I see you have new girl lately."

Nami ran her tongue over teeth but says nothing. Akira san stood beside her, his eyes were unreadable.

"Lucky you to have girls around."

"What do you want?" Nami looked up at the tall boy preparing herself had he comes for a fight. As she has expected Akira san grabbed her running jacket.

"You, stay, away, from Ray." Akira hissed. "You caused many trouble here, to her."

Nami clenched her jaw and pushed the hands off. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Akira san suddenly laughed and once again turned serious pushing her shoulder. "Hey,"

"I know your secret, new _boy_, or is it girl?" When the new boy's eyes widened a little he continued. "You shouldn't reveal your secret in public."

#####

_Akira grabbed doorknob opening the door. He wonders why Ray went to rooftop. He thought to look for his partner but when he caught the other boy presence, he stood close to wall. Luckily the wall keeps him hidden from them but he could still hear their voice. He saw Ray stood in front of the new boy. '_What are they doing here?_' He tilted his head trying to listen what the boy has said._

"_I am a girl."_

_His eyes went wider in disbelief when the boy grabbed his blonde hair and the next moment long brown hair falling down. His jaw dropped down, he pulled it close but once again drops down. '_He…she…oh my…GOD!_' He quickly lifted a hand to cover his mouth. The new boy being a girl surprised him, however, the next second he was shocked. Ray kissed the girl. _

_After calmed himself, he decided to leave the place. It hurts to see his partner with the boy, or girl. He grabbed doorknob but then stopped. He left door and approached wall pulling phone out. It was just a reminder that his partner has already belonged to somebody else, he thought. Swallowing down heavy sigh he left rooftop. He gripped his phone trying not to cry. He didn't see his way that he bumped into someone. "Sorry,"_

"_Your phone,"_

_When the girl called him, he turned around. He knitted his brows seeing the girl staring down at his phone screen. "My phone please." The girl confused him by giving smile still holding his phone._

"_I need your help."_

_Akira furrowed his brows. "My help?"_

"_You help me with this, and I will help you to get Ray san, what do you say? Oh, by the way, my name is Marie."_

_#####_

Autumn breeze feels cold on her skin. Nami tried to let cold air go down through her tightened throat. "Y-You…know?" Akira san held his gaze at her.

"But don't worry, I have no interest to reveal your identity. I just want to protect Ray from people like you. You may have her heart, but I won't let you hurt her."

Nami wants to say back for the offense but oddly her tongue stuck tightly against ceiling of her mouth. She was relieved when someone stepped in.

"Aniki, you alright?"

Akira turned around and saw School of Theatre student approaching them. "Don't forget it, new _boy_." He said to the boy.

Nami clenched her jaw and fists watching as the president boy walking down toward dorm. At moment there are many feelings inside her. There are anger, jealousy, offended, also guilty. After sharp intake of breath she turned to the leader boy. "Thanks."

"There's something you keep from me, aniki?"

"Not again," Nami put hands up defensively. "I'm not dating Marie san, well dating, but not real, it's complicated," She sighed in frustration. "You know I like Ray, and I didn't lie."

"And?" Tatsuya folded arms waiting.

"And what?" Nami asked in confusion. Tatsuya lifted an eyebrow and her eyes widened. "Damn, you heard it."

"Clearly."

"Look, I can explain about it, we…" Tatsuya startled her by screaming out.

"THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!"

"Huh?" Nami has jaw dropped down. The leader boy suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"You really…?" Kai nodded. "And she knows it?" His aniki once again nodded. "That's awesome!"

"Wait, wait, your unstable emotion mixed me up here. Can you calm down, a little?" Nami said to the still freaking out boy.

"That's really shock, still awesome. Oh my goodness, that's really hot, better than my…" He stopped when a hard slap landed on his head. "Aw, itta!"

"Do you fantasize about us?" Nami lifted her clenched fist.

Tatsuya quickly put hands up. "No, aniki, I swear." He shook his head. When Kai narrowed his eyes, he nodded meekly. "But not porn, really, I swear to god or whatever." He made v-sign with fingers. "You know, I'm your biggest fan." He stepped back before his aniki could punch him. "But I promise will stop."

"No," Nami started to run after him. "Come back here, Tachin!"

"I promise aniki! Please forgive me!"

* * *

Nami pulled zipper of her jacket down as her body heated up from her running. She let Tachin ran off toward dorm for she was too tired. But she was glad that it didn't matter to him if she is a girl, although she made mental note to kick his butts for fantasizing her and Ray. She chuckled lightly, stepped out from ground. She saw her best friends sitting on bench near boy's dorm.

"Here he is," Hinata looked up seeing Nami approached them. "Done with your healthy life program?"

Nami wriggled her brows sitting down on grass. "Yeah, tired. What are you guys doing here?"

"There's more important thing than that. You met Akira san? He looked upset or something I don't know, when he passed us." Asahi looked down at Nami.

"And what happened with Tachin?" Hinata added another question.

Nami sighed. "They know." She didn't need to say out the rest for her best friends suddenly turned serious.

"They did?"

Nami drew knees up and nodded to answer Asahi. "Akira san came to me, and he told me he knows," She decided to keep the detail. "Tachin happened to be there, and, heard all. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Asahi said. "But we're in big trouble. Now two presidents know about our secret. I don't know but I feel it will soon come out, our secret."

Hinata put an elbow on knee tapping finger against chin. "I doubt Akira san will expose it, also Mana san. As long as we keep it secret, it won't."

Nami fiddled with her Nike shoelace. "I don't know if I can." She felt confused gaze from her friends and she continued. "It's just…it's getting hard to lie." Akira san's word kept replaying in her head. Deep down inside her she knew it that one day her secret will cause trouble to Ray. And now they are being separate because of her secret. She can't lie anymore.

"You mean we coming out?" Asahi questioned and looked at Hinata.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Hinata said. "You know what it means."

Nami pushed body off of ground. "I know, but look at us. We get famous, yes, but it wasn't us, the real us. We can keep it secret from students here, but can we deceive millions of people in Japan?"

Hinata rose to her feet. "So you mean you want to give up? We've come to this point, it's just some steps to our dream, and you're giving up?"

"I'm not giving up," Nami can't help raising her tone. "But look at reality, we can't do this."

"Okay you two calm down please." Asahi stood up between the two. She then turned to Nami. "I know what concerns you, you worried about Ray." Nami gave small nod.

"C'mon, really? You can't mix your privacy into this." Hinata protested.

Hearing the words caused anger rose inside Nami. "You can say that because you're not the one who's being separate from someone you love! You're not the one who's seeing the person you like sacrificing her love, her pride for protecting you!"

"Kai," Asahi took Nami's shoulder to calm the girl down.

"That's romantic, seriously, but if you reveal yourself won't it worsen everything?" Hinata said pointedly. "You won't help her at all," She greeted her teeth stepping closer toward Nami. "You'll make her and everyone here loses this Academy." As soon as the word slipped out from her mouth she slapped her head mentally.

"What do you mean?" Nami knitted her brows in confusion.

"Uh, nothing, it's just…"

"Kuu, what does that mean?" Asahi got confused as well.

"Just…" Hinata tried to make an excuse but her short friend grabbed her jacket collar.

"You keep something from us, what is it?" Nami clenched her jaw. Her guess was confirmed when the other girl avoided her eyes. "You know some…" She stopped abruptly as a thought crossed her head. "Katsuyuki sensei is your friend, who happened to be one of the jury in audition, and showed up at street dance, which we go by your invitation." Hinata was still avoiding her eyes. "It's not a coincidence."

Hinata bit her lips nodding weakly. "No."

"Oh my god," Was what Asahi could say.

Nami tightened her grip. "Is it him? Or is it Principal?" She greeted her teeth in anger. "Did Ray know about this?" When Hinata remained silent she pulled her closer. "Answer me, damn it!"

"They asked me!" Hinata answered and the next second something hard hit her jaw and she stumbled back. "What the hell…" She pushed body up and hit Nami's jaw with a fist. "I have no other choice! I just wanted to help them, and you!"

"Stop it, don't fight." Asahi tried to stop her two best friends. She grabbed Nami's shoulders but the girl pushed her aside that she fell on ground.

"With deceiving us!? I don't need your help!" Nami sent another punch.

Hinata clenched her fist tasting blood in her mouth. "Oh yeah, you should thank me!" She stretched an arm out to punch Nami but it hit Asahi instead.

"Damnit," Asahi rose to her feet getting angry. "I said stop it! Why did you keep it from us? I thought you're friend?"

"You blame me too?" Hinata huffed. "You should thank me for helping you! You got a chance, and someone you like, though you're too scared to admit it."

The word finally pushed Asahi's button. "I'm not hearing that from you." She lifted a fist and hit Hinata's jaw. "What do you know about loving someone!?" She clenched her trembled fists in anger.

Hinata pushed body up glaring back. "Isn't it true? You're afraid she will reject you if she knows you are girl." And then turned to Nami. "I just wanted to be your friend."

"You are girl? All of you?"

They froze on their spots and slowly turned around. "Jiro san,"

"You said," Jiro looked at Kuu and then at the other boys. "...you're girl…how?"

Katsuyuki ran a hand through hair and patted the shocked vice president boy. "Let's have talk." He pointed toward bench but Kai left the place and soon Riku followed.

"Riku, wait!" Jiro ran after his roommate.

Sighing heavily Katsuyuki turned to the left boy. "They find out." He took a seat beside Hinata and gave light pat. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

Hinata shook her head. "They will know it eventually."

Katsuyuki let out small chuckle. "That looks bad, by the way." He laughed lightly when the girl punched his arm. "The little girl has grown up, she can fight now."

"Stop it." Hinata pushed his hand from her head. She smiled a little but winced.

"You've changed a lot." Katsuyuki looked at his niece. Hinata is his brother's only daughter. She lost her mother when she was a child, and had been grown only by a father. But his brother is a business man, not a father. That was why Hinata is close to him instead of her father. "You know why your father never allows you to enter this Academy?" When she turned to look at him, he continued. "You've never been serious on anything, let alone study. You never have interest in anything, or anyone. But now look at you, you have friends, and importantly you've learned to share, and fight for your friends. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks." Hinata smiled a little. "But now they hate me."

Katsuyuki put an arm around his niece's shoulders. "Nah, every teenager fights with their friends, but they will make up, don't worry." He winked and patted her shoulder. "But I owe you big favor."

"Tell Principal to give me off."

"Don't push your luck." He patted her head. "Looks like I gotta take my leave." He stood up and leaned down to whisper. "Riku is right, you're soooo dense."

"Aw!" Hinata cried in pain as he pinched her cheek. "That hurts, you know." He just winked before leaving. That was when she noticed the other girl. "Nana chan,"

"Hi, I saw you here." Nanako approached bench. She has seen Kuu with Katsuyuki sensei and it makes her realize why he never looked at her. Although it also makes her sad but if Kuu is happy then she will too. "What happened to you?" She finally noticed his wounded lips and red cheekbone.

"It's alright, just a fight." Hinata said but then let out a hiss when Nanako took her jaw.

"Sorry, it hurts?" Kuu nodded. She pinched his arm. "What the hell are you doing, fighting? Who's the guy? I'll tell Marilyn sensei."

"Firstly you're just adding another pain." Hinata rubbed her arm pouting. "Secondly, it's Riku and Kai."

"You fight with Riku and Kai? Why?" Nanako asked in confusion. Kuu lowered his gaze and she took the hint. "Let me see it." She carefully took his cheek, he will undoubtedly have bruise tomorrow. She then took her bag.

Hinata watched as the girl took out first-aid kit. "You always bring that?"

Nanako nodded. "Better have it, right?"

Hinata chuckled, only to increase the pain. "Thanks." She smiled sheepishly watching as Nanako treats her wound.

"There you go." Nanako put the kit back to her bag. "It must be something important that you fight with them. But tomorrow you have to make up, okay?" She was about to zip her bag close when he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I will try, promise."

* * *

"So, that's the story." Jiro said after Asahi finished with her story. "But I must say, that's a bold of you, disguising as boy to get into an audition." She smiled shyly. "I don't know what to say, I feel sorry but also thankful."

"It's alright." Asahi offered. She leaned to hug her roommate. "Thanks for listening."

Jiro was surprised by the sudden hug. "You're welcome." Asahi pulled back and he offered a smile. Getting embarrassed he looked aside and saw another girl. "I should go. See you later. Oh, you can have the room, I will sleep with my friend."

"Thanks." Asahi smiled gratefully. She stood up to leave former garden but stopped. "Shizuru,"

"Hi," Shizuru approached the boy. "What happened to you?" She got worried when she saw Riku's wounded lips. "Wait here,"

"I'm…" Asahi raised a hand but the girl has left already toward healthcare. "…fine." She winced slightly. Moments later Shizuru came back with ice-pack.

Shizuru took a place beside him. "Let me see." She carefully put the ice-pack on his swelling lips. "Looks like I'll have to give you detention for fighting."

"No," Asahi protested but winced.

"Don't move." Shizuru took his jaw. "Why did you fight? Fighting for me or," She looked at the boy-clad girl's eyes. "Someone else?"

Asahi blushed slightly and moved her gaze away. "Just small fight with Kuu and Kai."

"I see." Shizuru forced a smile. It was odd for she feels upset at moment. Honestly she has been waiting for him to tell the truth, however, it seems he won't. "It looks better now. You should take rest."

"Thanks." Asahi took the ice-pack and they got up.

"You can go first. I'll tell the doctor you're fine."

"Shizuru wait," Asahi stopped the older girl. "I…" She took deep breath. "Can we just be a friend? I know it sounds…"

"Sure, why not?" Shizuru offered a smile. "Friend."

Asahi nodded smiling back. "Thank you. And for this too."

"See you tomorrow, Riku." Riku gave small nod and turned around. She watched as the boy walked down the path toward dorm. Breathing out a sigh she looked up at dark sky. "Why it hurts a little? Ray will laugh at me." She took glance toward the tall boy.

* * *

Ray was writing a report file when someone burst in. "Kai," She was surprised to see Nami. She left her desk. "Why are you…" Her sentence died by a slap on her cheek. "Kai, what is it?" Nami was looking at her in anger.

Nami clenched her fists tightly. "You really need to ask? I've known everything!"

Ray lowered her gaze couldn't reply. She knows the time will come eventually, but she doesn't expect it this soon.

"So, it's true?" She took a step closer. "You know it from the start. You have planned this, did you?"

"I have no choice." Ray reached for Nami's arm but the girl slapped her hand away. "Academy is in trouble…"

"So you decided to use us for getting sponsor." Nami huffed in disbelief. "That's why you keep me under your wing? To make sure we won't leave this Academy? That's why you're dating me?"

Ray lifted her gaze shaking her head. "No Kai, it's not like that. I really care about you. But I have to protect this Academy, and every student here, their dreams…"

"What do you know about dream!?" Nami tried to fight back tear. "You use people dream to make money, people like you know nothing about dream!"

Ray lowered her head, couldn't bring gaze up at the other girl. Nami has the right to get angry. She should have known that Nami would react this way.

"I trust you, for god's sake." Nami looked at the staring down girl in front of her, paying no mind about drops of tear that rolling down on her cheeks. If it hurts her when Ray breaks their relationship, now it feels like she lost everything. "I don't want to see your face again."

Ray clenched her jaw tightly as she heard Nami's hurt voice. After the girl left the room she leaned against desk finally let her own tear out.

* * *

Finally everything was revealed. Sorry for making it complicated a little :p but thank you for still coming and reading, see you again :)

Forgot to mention this, today is halloween! Reminds me of SC, though i didn't write about halloween, miss it, but wow a year has passed, thank you for still sticking with me =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, again. Thank you for still coming :) Chichay, glad to know you like those dramas :D and thank you *grin*, you're very welcome ;) Deguchi, near climax hehe ;D hope you'll like this one :) Chiqinna, don't worry Kuu will ;) About Mana, no she doesn't, neither do other presidents bcause Academy matters usually only Ray as student representative knows, the issue is basically secret to other students until the Academy decides so, why Mana knows about it you'll know later ;) Rufy SaeYuki, sorry for making you sad :( you'll know it here but briefly Ray only knows about the plan but she doesn't know about their id until Nami revealed it to her, at first she didn't like the 'boys' remember? :) And she has met Nami before they enter Academy and Nami intrigued her. I hope these answer your question :) For other questions you'll find it, you're welcome ;) AceLey, sorry for making you cry :'( the truth always hurts, but every thing has reason :) hope this one can enlighten you ;) maskmichi, sorry :( you're welcome, hope you'll like this :) oh, thanks for favoring btw :) AaronMaks, thanks hope you'll like this one ;) crosteks, happy Halloween too, of course I'll be happy to know what readers think about the story but don't worry knowing you're still there reading this makes me happy too :) GB and have great day too ;)**

**Okay, your update. I don't own Mendol, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Nami lifted her fist to wipe tear off from face. But unlucky for her the tear won't stop falling down from her eyes. '_Why…why she did this to me?_' She wants to scream out the question. '_Was everything just a lie?_' Her eyes blurred with tear, and lungs burnt from running. She stumbled over rock and fell on ground. A pain from her leg isn't worth the pain from a betrayal. She clenched her fists gripping grasses, letting out sobs.

Marilyn was looking for her room key inside bag when she heard sobs. She lifted gaze and saw a student sitting on ground at former garden. She quickly ran toward the student. "Are you alright?" She was surprised to see the boy. "Kai, what happened? Are you alright?" When he cried louder she took his arm pulling him up. "Come."

Nami put her uniform jacket suit on sofa beside her before grabbing tissue to wipe her nose. She was in living room of Marilyn sensei house. The Academy also provides residence for teachers and employees. She looked over the room, it has simple decoration with set of sofas and old piano. She smiled a little seeing the instrument.

"You found something funny?" Marilyn approached sofa and put a cup of tea on table.

"Thank you." Nami took the cup and after sipped her tea she pointed toward upright piano near wall. "Is that sensei's?"

"Yes, from my father. It's old but really has beautiful sound. You can try sometimes." Marilyn put first aid box on table. "Fighting will get you expelled from Academy."

"I'm sorry." Nami put her tea cup on table and let Marilyn sensei treat her wound. "I promise it won't happen again."

Marilyn let out a chuckle while putting bandage over wound on the corner of his lips. "It will decrease swelling, and yes I hope you won't." She smiled and closed the box.

"Thank you." Nami looked down at hands on lap.

"What's wrong?" Marilyn asked the suddenly turn silent boy. "I won't mind listening a word or two, well if you don't either of course."

Nami pursed her lips. "I just find out that…" She took deep breath. "My friend and…the person I trust, lied to me."

"Oh," Marilyn rubbed his back lightly. "It must upset you. That's why you fight, with Riku and Kuu?"

Nami nodded. She bit her lip wondering whether she ask Marilyn sensei. "Kuu said that…Persona is formed to help Academy getting sponsor."

Marilyn pursed her lips and sighed. "So it's true," Kai turned to look at her in confusion. "You know we have financial problem, and Principal and Committee are trying to find solution, which is get more sponsor. When Principal told me about Persona I have actually thought it's one of their plans." She then looked at him. "I can understand if you feel being used by Academy."

"It's just…complicated." Nami sighed. If only she could tell Marilyn sensei that they are girl, disguise as boy to get ticket to Music Ten audition. Now think about it they are using the Academy as well. '_Wait, it means we're doing same thing? I'm getting confused now._'

"Is the important person, you trust, is Ray?" Marilyn guessed.

The question broke Nami's realization. "Uh, yes."

"That's why you're so upset." Marilyn offered a smile when the boy nodded shyly. "I don't mean taking sides, but, perhaps you can't blame her." When he looked at her, she continued. "If there's something she treasures in this world, I would say this Academy."

"She does?" Nami asked.

Marilyn nodded. "I still remember the day when Madame Principal brought her to this Academy, four years ago. She started from second year, actually." She glanced at him and continued. "Principal _happened_ to find her at street dance."

Nami's eyes widened slightly. "Street dance?" Marilyn sensei nodded and smiled.

"Yes, street dance. She has no family and lives in system since she was a child. Principal decided to take her and since then this Academy is like her home."

Nami moved gaze back to hands on lap. She didn't know that, Ray never mentioned it.

"She's a complicated girl back then, well even now, you may have noticed that," Marilyn smiled at her student. Kai smiled back shyly. "She didn't speak to anyone, even me her teacher. She won't let anyone getting close to her, and it made other students choose to stay away from her. Except Shizuru."

"They are best friend." Nami said.

"Yes, they are. Thanks to Shizuru's persistence, I must say. It slowly changed Ray, and little by little she starts to open up to other people, though still limited." She chuckled. "Also her love to dance and music changed her."

Nami smiled in agreement. She had seen Ray's love toward dance and music.

"She has no interest in anyone indeed, but she values other people talent, I could see it." Marilyn smiled and turned to the student boy beside her. "That perhaps makes her to agree with Committee plans, she doesn't want all talented students here lose their chance to learn, including you."

* * *

The room was dark and silent, the only sound was from clock ticking the minutes away. Nami took a glance toward sleeping body on other bed. Asahi has fallen asleep already. Tonight she stays in Asahi's room since she was still angry at Hinata. Letting out small sigh she looked back at ceiling. Her talk with Marilyn sensei decreased her anger. Now as it decreased she could think more clearly. Everyone in her shoes will react the way she did. They used her and her friends' talent to make money. '_But, isn't that how entertainment business work? Sell one's talent and get money, that is entertainment business_' She nodded slightly. '_Still selling one's talent without telling them isn't good_' She once again nodded.

"This is frustrating." She groaned but then taking a glance toward the sleeping Asahi. Luckily she didn't wake the other girl. She pulled blanket and rolled to lie on her side. Her mind then went to her ex girlfriend. She was still mad, a little, at Ray but she also feels guilty. She shouldn't raise a hand to Ray. She brought her right hand out of blanket and looked at it in regret. She clenched her fist close and sighed.

She then remembered what Marilyn sensei told her about Ray's story. Lately, after their break up, she realized that there are still many things she doesn't know about the other girl. But again she never thought will fall for Ray. The girl kept coming to her, annoyed her (at first), and without she realizing it the feeling blooms inside her. Perhaps that is how love works, it just comes in unexpected way and time. She pulled the corner of lips up at the thought.

'_Ray_' She inhaled. Ray just tries to protect the Academy. Now after she calmed down she could understand why Ray chooses the way. As Ray has said she has no choice, she is only a mediator not the one who makes decision. The thought increased guilty feeling inside her. She will talk to Ray. After made up her mind she tries to sleep.

It feels like only few hours she slept when knock on door awoke her. She glanced at table clock, still six in the morning. Pulling blanket over her head she snuggled down in bed. But the annoying knock didn't stop.

"Jiroo…shu'emup…"

"I'm not Jiro san." Nami mumbled back. When fourth knock comes she pushed blanket off. Reluctantly she got out approaching door. Yawning she unlocked the door pulling it open.

"Good morning!"

Nami's half-open eyes widened upon seeing the person. It was Hinata, smiling ear to ear.

"Good morning Kai, how is…" Before Hinata could finish her question the door was slammed close. Sighing she took out her phone. '**First plan, failed *crying face***' She sent to Nanako.

"Who's it?" Asahi asked still inside bed.

"Crazy boy." Nami replied climbing up to her bed. Thirty minutes later she pushed body up leaving bed. She went straight to bathroom and finally it hit her. She doesn't have change and uniform. Cursing she walked out bathroom. "Asahi, time to wake up, or you'll get late." She grabbed doorknob. But the other person standing outside room startled her. "What are you doing here? I'm still…"

"Bring your uniforms, and stuff." Hinata showed the folded uniforms and toothbrush. "I thought you'll need it."

Nami eyed the grinning boy-clad girl before her for a moment before taking her stuff. "I'm still angry at you."

"I know." Hinata replied, to a closed-door. She then took her phone. '**Second plan, works *grinning***'

Nami and Asahi entered dining room filled by students already. Just when they were about to walk toward School of Music table Hinata and Tatsuya approached them.

"This way aniki." Tatsuya stretched hand out leading his anikis.

"Make a way please." Hinata shouted toward other students.

"Are you idiot? This is unnecessary." Nami said in low tone at Hinata.

"And embarrassing." Asahi added lowering head avoiding gazes from other students.

"Don't say that aniki." Hinata said. "For today I will be your…sevant, yes servant. Have a seat."

Asahi pressed her lips together to hold back a laugh. She was still mad at Hinata for lying to them, but now seeing the girl and her antic drives her anger away. "Thanks Tachin," She smiled when the leader boy pulled a chair for her. "Now you better sit back at your table." The boy gave a bow before leaving.

Nami was about to protest but Hinata has her arm already leading her. "You're so dead after this."

"I will give my life for Master only." Hinata replied.

Nami lifted an eyebrow watching Hinata did a bow. She heard giggles from Asahi and Nanako. Rolling eyes she looked down at her meal. At least she doesn't need to line up to take her breakfast. However her grin vanished when Marie san took a chair beside her.

"Morning darling." Marie greeted the boy, and noticed bruise on his face. "What happened t your face?"

'_Why you care?_' But she didn't say it out. "Just a fight." She said. Marie san took her chin leaning closer. "I'm fine." She said in annoyance.

"But it must be hurt, be careful next time, okay? Don't make me worry." Marie caressed his jaw.

'_I want to puke_' Nami rolled her eyes mentally. She turned her head when Shizuru san started breakfast time. She noticed student representative chair was empty. '_Where's Ray?_'

"I wonder why student representative is not here. You know something?" Marie asked.

"How would I know, it's not my concern." Nami replied. Marie san gave a smile before bringing bread to mouth. She knows the girl just want to make her say it. She gripped her butter knife and turned to Hinata who sat in front of her narrowing her eyes. '_Do something, you're my servant, right?_'

Hinata got the hint and gave subtle nod. "Your medicine, Kai sama." She reached jacket suit pocket taking out pills. Actually it was candy.

"Medicine?" Marie looked down at pills on Kai's plate. "You have ill?"

"My Master had influenza and he needs to drink his medicine as doctor said." Hinata said to the senior girl, grinning inwardly seeing the girl's widened-eyes. She then turned to Nami. "Oh my careless, I forgot to bring mask." She brought hands up to head making panic face. "Now the virus must be flying around here."

"You have influenza?" Marie asked the blonde boy beside her.

Although at moment she wants to glare at Hinata, Nami decided to play along. "Yes," She rubbed her nose and opened her mouth pretending to sneeze. Marie san quickly rose from her chair leaving table. She turned to her friends, stifled a laugh.

After breakfast they headed School of Music building. "That's so funny." Asahi held her belly laughing.

"You see her face?" Nami burst into laugh.

"You're cool Kuu. I can't stop laughing." Asahi wiped tear from her eyes.

"I am." Hinata wriggled her brows.

Nami stopped from laughing. "Well, I must say that's brilliant."

Hinata rubbed the back of her head smiling. She took deep breath. "I'm really sorry for lying. I don't say you forgive me now, but I just want you guys to know that I still want to be your friend." She nodded at Nanako and turned around.

Nami didn't reply and watched as the two leaving. Asahi nudged her arm tilting her head. "I know. Kuu wait,"

"Yes?"

Nami approached the black-haired boy-clad girl. "You're my servant for today, right?" She gave her bag to Hinata.

"Aye captain." Hinata grinned following after her 'Master'.

"Everything settled then." Asahi glanced at Nanako and they laughed at the two.

After school Nami, Asahi and Hinata followed Marilyn sensei toward main building, Principal wants to meet them. "I wonder why she wants to meet us." Asahi whispered.

Nami shrugged her shoulders but honestly she has a feeling what it is about. Marilyn sensei knocked Principal's office door before opening it for them. They glanced at each other and entered the office room.

"Madame Principal, they are here." Marilyn said.

Nami was surprised to see Ray. Ray seems to be surprised as well. She then noticed some men in suits beside Madame Principal.

"You are Persona, right? Finally I can meet you."

Nami got confused when one of the men approaching them. Marilyn sensei gave small nod and they bowed. "Yes, sir."

"This is Sarukawa san, CEO of Academy, and president of Sarukawa production." Principal explained to her confused students.

"I have heard about you three from Madame Principal and seen your performance at festival. I really look forward to see your debut." Sarukawa patted the shortest boy's shoulder and leaned to whisper. "And perhaps you can convince Ray to join too."

Nami knitted her brows in confusion. '_What does that mean?_'

"Well, we must go. Thank you for the time Madame Principal."

Nami stepped aside and watched as Academy CEO and the other men approached door, Ray followed behind them. The girl didn't turn to look at her. '_You told her to do so, remember?_' She told herself. Principal's voice got her attention back to the room.

"Have a seat."

They sat down on sofa opposite from Madame Principal. Marilyn sensei excused herself and left the room.

"You must be wondering why I summon you here." Principal looked at the three. "It was me, who planned all of this, but please listen until I finish."

Nami nodded her head, Asahi and Hinata did the same, and Principal continued.

"When I saw your audition, the three of you, I've known it immediately. These three girls are what I need, the Academy needs. But don't take it wrong, this is not just about making money." Principal stood up approaching window and continued. "You three surely have amazing talent, individually, but then I thought, what if they are being in a group." She turned around looking at the three students. "Maybe you didn't realize it, when you become a group you complete each other. Wakamatsu Asahi," She pointed a finger toward the tallest girl. "Your singing is really great, but you have no confident to sing alone." She then turned to the next girl. "Otawa Hinata, although your dancing is magnificent and eccentric, in good way, but it's unstable. You need other people to lead you." And then to the last person. "Between the three of you, I can see Riku takes the leadership. But you, Kawachi Nami, you are the brain. You have talent of composing music, although I bet you never realized it until you enter this Academy, and get friends."

Nami, Asahi and Hinata looked down digesting Madame Principal's words.

Principal sat back on sofa. "But unfortunately, I can't just drag you in to Academy. It left me one choice." After a breath she added. "I will let you to decide. If you want to quit from Academy, there is nothing I can do."

Nami took a deep breath. All her problems will be solved if she quit. But it also means she won't be able to learn music, singing and dancing with Asahi and Hinata. And she won't be able to meet Ray. '_What should I choose?_'

"I will give you time to think." Principal said.

Pursing lips Nami lifted her gaze. "I am staying." Asahi and Hinata turned to look at her and she continued. "Whatever the reason is still I can't deny that I enjoy my school life here. I can learn music, got many friends, and finally I could find the place where I belong to."

Asahi smiled and nodded. "Then me too." She turned to Principal. "I'm staying."

"Looks like I have no choice." Hinata said and chuckled when her friends looked at her with eyebrow up. "If they stay, then me too. Best friend sticks together."

"That's a relief." Principal smiled. "About Indie music you can reject the offer…"

"No." Nami stopped the Principal. "We will do it. After all we need this Academy still open." Asahi and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Principal smiled wider. "I really appreciate it."

"But," Asahi added. After a breath she continued. "We have condition."

"Condition," Principal lifted brows up slightly looking at the three. "What is it?"

* * *

Ray turned her laptop off and grabbed her china tea cup. She poured tea into the cup before heading window. She has little time until dinner. She watched from office window as students of three schools heading dorms. She wonders if Nami was among the students. She wants to meet Nami to apologize, but her duty keeps her busy. And to tell the truth, she doesn't have courage to meet the other girl. She also worried since Nami has bruise on face when she came the other day. She wonders what had happened to her. '_What should I do? I miss Nami_' Suddenly a pair of arms encircled her waist startling her.

"Is he out there? You can see him?"

The familiar voice calms her. "I thought you have practice today." Ray took a sip of her beverage. Shizuru put chin on her shoulder. She heard soft sigh from the other girl. "What is it?"

"What is it what?"

"Tell me what happened."

Shizuru pursed her lips. "He rejected me. " She heard Ray stifling a chuckle. "You can laugh, I know you will."

"No, I'm sorry."

"He said he just wants to be a friend." Shizuru leaned head against her best friend's. "Only friend."

Ray pulled corners of lips up slightly seeing Shizuru's gloomy face. "So, the flirty and player Manabe Shizuru finally fall for someone."

"I didn't say that I'm falling for him." Shizuru replied.

"Then what are you doing here, weeping?" Ray chuckled when the other girl pushed lips out.

"And what about you?" Shizuru put chin back on Ray's shoulder. "I met Riku and looks like they had fight."

"They fight?" Ray asked and felt Shizuru nodded. "That's why he has bruise."

"You met him?"

Ray nodded. "He's mad at me, really mad." Shizuru turned to look at her and she could feel her confused gaze. "It's something relates to Academy."

"I know you're keeping something from us. Well, it's your duty." Shizuru turned gaze back to window tightening her hug. "Ahh,"

Upon hearing the heavy sigh Ray giggled. "What?"

Shizuru pressed lips together. "If I were a boy I'd have you as girlfriend." Ray let out small laugh. "Seriously. We'll make a perfect couple."

"Thank god you're not." Ray looked at her only friend. "You aren't my type anyway."

"That's rude." Shizuru made pouting face but then laughing. "But I'm glad too. Besides, I don't think can compete him. Hey, you think he could see us here?"

"Why?" Ray knitted her brows. When Shizuru has mischievous smirk on face she shook her head. "No, don't ever think about it."

"Why not, it works before."

"Shizuru," Ray warned her crazy best friend, trying to release herself. Shizuru leaned to kiss her cheek. Before she could pull off from the hug a thud sound got their attention. They turned around to find Akira and Jiro standing at door, with mouth agape, books fell on floor before them.

"W-what are you two doing?" Akira looked at his partner, turned to the president girl, and back to Ray. "She's trying to kiss you."

"Ara, they caught us Ray."

Ray rolled her eyes pushing Shizuru's arms. She cocked her head at the grinning girl before heading back to her desk continuing her work.

Shizuru approached the still stunned boys. She stood beside Akira taking his shoulder and whispered. "Just saying, she's my ex."

"What!?" Akira dropped his jaw in shock.

Shizuru gave light pat to the boy. "Let's go." She grabbed Jiro leaving the looks like will soon faint boy. When she felt his glance she stopped. "What?"

"Is that for real? You two…she's your ex?" Jiro was shocked as well for he never noticed it.

Shizuru rolled her eyes turning to face the boy. "My ex-_roommate_, you know that. Seriously, you boys are really boring."

"Poor Akira, he really thought the other way." Jiro took glance toward office room.

"Not my problem." Shizuru giggled and continued to walk. "By the way, you have partner yet?"

"For ball? No." Jiro shook his head.

"Really? You're famous violinist. I bet girls won't say no if you ask them."

"You think so?" Jiro can't help sheepish smile. Shizuru suddenly stopped.

"Or, you come with me." Shizuru folded her arms.

"Come with you?" Jiro couldn't believe his ears. "You mean come together? As partner?" Shizuru nodded. "That…wait, what about Riku? I thought you'll come with him."

"Well, I changed my mind. I want to go with you." Shizuru gave her flirty wink. "What do you say, will you come with me?"

"Sure." Jiro nodded grinning widely.

* * *

Ray drew her cardigan sweater close to warm her body from chilly air. She held a book in hand while the other hand was holding vacuüm flask filled by her favorite beverage. The drink will keep her warm. After school she decided to have reading time at her usual place. Today Akira asked her help for ball preparation. Sadly, Akira will be her partner again for this year. Weeks ago she has expected it would be Kai. Sighing she walked down slope. She stopped in her tracks as she found someone sitting on her place. "Do we have meeting here? I don't remember Shizuru mention it."

"There is something I want to talk with you." Mana said.

Ray approached the president girl and sat down beside her. "If you want to ask about the issue, you have mistaken person. You should ask Principal not me."

"You know I can't do that." Mana turned to look at the girl.

"Then you're wasting your time because I have no answer for your curiousity." Ray was surprised when the girl took her arm.

"Yes, you do. I know you."

Ray lifted an eyebrow at the president girl who was still holding her arm, earnestly looking at her.

In the meantime, Nami was walking across ground toward student representative garden. She shoved hands into her running pants pocket. '_What should I say? What if she's mad at me?_' She bit her lips. "Maybe it's not good." She stopped and turned around to head back dorm. After some steps she stopped. "No, I need to talk with her. You can do it Nami, yossh!" Gathering her courage she continued to walk. As she approached the garden she heard voices. She recognized Ray's voice. The other person is… '_Mana san?_'

Nami quickly ran hiding behind hedge watching as the president girl leaving the garden. '_What is she doing there with Ray?_' Knitting brows in confusion she left her hiding place. She chewed her lower lip wondering if she should go to other side. She decided it is better not showing herself. She sat down over grass folding legs. Suddenly her mouth went dry from nervousness. '_Now or never Nami_' She inhaled before saying. "Ray, you there?"

The boyish voice stopped her reading. Ray closed her book turning head. "Kai?"

"Hey," Nami licked her lips. "Uh, did I disturb you?"

"No, it's alright. What are you doing here?"

Nami took a long breath. Before she could say something Ray continued.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Ray moved gaze to her hands on lap. "You are right, I shouldn't do this. It makes me just like them." A bitter smile formed on her face. "Using people talent to make money."

"Well, honestly it pissed me, moreover, it was you of all people. But I'm not angry anymore." Nami quickly added. She looked down rubbing palms. "Marilyn sensei told me, how important this Academy to you."

"She did?"

"Yeah," Nami replied. "I'm sorry for blowing a gasket, and saying such thing."

"I would do the same." Ray replied. She knows it very well for it was exactly what she did when she found out that the woman who had brought her into Academy, the one who gave her home, was using her. "So, it means you forgive me?"

"If you forgive me as well." When a giggle replied her, she turned her head. "What's funny?"

"I'd never be able to hate you, you know."

The honest words threw off her guard. Nami closed her slightly open mouth. "Oh, thanks, I mean, thank you for…for forgiving me…"

Ray stifled a chuckle upon hearing the stammering boy-clad girl. "Did I make you speechless?"

Nami turned her head rolling eyes. "No." She lied and heard small laugh from the other girl. She can't help a smile. "By the way, the ball is next Friday."

"It is."

"You're coming?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Nami knitted her brows. Ray hummed. "With…Akira san?"

The question makes Ray smile. "How about you? You come with your…girlfriend?"

At the mention of her fake-girlfriend, Nami pushed lips out. "I'm hoping for my Romeo with silver mask actually, but unfortunately he won't come."

Ray laughed. "I know you're gay."

"Hey," Nami made a protest. "I'm not gay."

"Oh, you are." Ray teased.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No." Nami turned her body to face hedge. "Well, maybe." She said and joined in Ray's laugh. After that silence fell upon them. "It's near dinner. I should get going."

"Someone's afraid of his girlfriend."

"Stop it." Nami said and stood up. "You're not coming?"

"Will you feed me?"

"Ray," Nami said to the laughing girl on the other side. "See you tomorrow." She turned around to leave.

"Kai,"

Nami stopped. "Yes?"

"Thanks."

Nami smiled, although the other girl can't see it. "Have good reading time Ray." She shoved hands into pants pocket leaving the garden with happy mood. She took a glance behind smiling wider.

Ray can't wipe grin on her face. She laid body down on grass and let out small chuckle.

* * *

Final bell rang announcing the end of school. Nami rose up together with her classmates giving a bow toward teacher. After the teacher left she sat back on chair. She was clearing her desk when basketball team boys walked in. "Guys, what's up?"

"Aniki," Tatsuya sat over a desk next to Kai. "Just want to know if you guys got partner yet. Well, aniki has already." He said to Kai and caught paper ball from his aniki. "How about you guys?" He asked Kuu and Riku.

"Do we have to?" Asahi asked.

"That's the rule. You can't come alone." Tatsuya answered.

Asahi sighed. She wasn't sure if she could ask a girl to come with her. Actually there is a girl but unfortunately she was taken already. "Haven't got one."

Hinata nodded in agreement. She straightened up when she realized something. Quickly she turned to the girl sitting next to her. "Nana chan, will you come with me to ball? Pleeeease."

Nanako looked at Kuu and grimaced slightly. "Actually..."

"What, you have already?" Hinata leaned closer. Nanako nodded slightly. "Eeh? What about me?"

Seeing Kuu's pouting face Nanako quickly added. "But I can ask him to look for another girl, and go with you."

"Really?" Hinata cheered up. When Nanako nodded she pulled the girl into hug. "Thanks Nana chan!"

"Looks like I'm going alone." Asahi sighed. She moved her gaze when she noticed murmurs from other side of room. Some of her classmate girls were chatting and glancing toward them. And then a girl left their friends walking toward her.

"Riku san,"

"Yes?" Asahi looked up at a girl with long wavy hair.

"Will you come to ball with me?"

Asahi glanced at her friends. They gave a thumb up encouraging her. "Uh, yes." The girl smiled happily before turning on heel walking back toward her friends.

"Someone got a partner finally." Hinata teased. She caught crunched paper from Asahi.

* * *

Finally the ball comes. They were standing in front of Academy hall watching hundreds of St. Mary's Academy students dressing in tux and dress. Only high school students are allowed to attend the ball. Nevertheless, students of junior high school in uniform also come to see their seniors.

"How do I look?" Nami looked down at her outfits. Tonight she wore tuxedo, grey jacket suit with black lapel, silver waistcoat and matched color of bow tie, black pants for bottom. Asahi and Hinata also wore some tuxedo. "I look stupid."

"No, you don't. You look absolutely handsome Kai." Asahi said while helping Hinata with her tie. "Finished."

"Thanks." Hinata said to Asahi and turned to Nami. "My designer is the best, I bet she will stun to see you in tux." She gave wink at Nami.

Nami smiled a little at the thought but it soon vanished as she realized that her partner is another girl.

Asahi noticed disappointed sigh from the shortest girl and gave light pat. She turned her gaze when she noticed her partner approached them. "Hi, you look beautiful in that dress." She said to her classmate who wore black dress. The girl smiled shyly. "Let's go inside." She turned to Nami and Hinata. "Guys, see you later."

After Asahi left with her partner Nami and Hinata waited for their partner. Nami nudged the girl in tuxedo beside her. "Your partner." But her gaze then caught president of School of Theatre who walked next to Nanako.

Hinata turned around and was stunned to see the girl. She had seen Nanako in dress before yet it still astonished her.

"It's not good?" Nanako looked down at her blue dress.

"No, no I mean, it's really good, nice, on you." Hinata assured the girl. She has noticed it that blue is Nanako's favorite color. "You look beautiful in blue."

"Really?" Nanako tucked hair behind ear blushing slightly.

Hinata nodded and offered an arm. "Shall we?" Nanako giggled and took her arm. She then turned to Nami. "Sorry brother, going first."

Nami pushed lower lip out at Hinata before smiling at Nanako. '_Hinata you better realize it soon_' She shook her head watching the two. "Wait, why she comes with Mana san?"

"Because they are cousin."

At the voice Nami turned around, but the word got her attention. "Cousin?"

"You don't know? Well, very little know that they are cousin actually." Marie replied. "You look handsome tonight," She took Kai's arm. "Let's go inside darling."

Nami reluctantly let the girl holding her arm. They headed hall but her mind was kept by the fact that Mana san and Nanako are cousin. '_Nanako's family name is Fujiwara_' She slapped her head mentally for not noticing it.

Students and teachers of three schools fill the hall. Nami looked around her hoping to see Ray but couldn't find the girl. She spotted Madame Principal, Sarukawa san and some men she believes as Committee members. There are also foreigners with them.

"Don't worry she is coming too." Marie said. "The King and Queen will be the last."

Nami could only clench her jaw upon seeing smirk on the girl's face. Suddenly students start to squeal as the MC announced appearance of their King and Queen. She moved gaze toward main entrance. But due to her shortness she can't see them. Finally she could see the pair as they approached center of the hall. She can't help staring at Ray. Ray wore elegant strapless red dress. The floor-length dress fits the girl's slender body perfectly. And Ray's usually straight hair was curly and pulled up in one side. She was stunned by the sight.

"They make a perfect pair, don't you think?"

Nami tried her best to not pull her arm off and leave the girl. Although she didn't want to admit it, but Marie san was right. Akira san looks incredibly handsome with white tuxedo, red waistcoat and red tie matching Ray's dress. She unconsciously took deep breath as jealousy invades her.

"The King and Queen will do the first dance." Marie said and smiled a little. She could see the jealousy.

Nami closed her eyes in annoyance. She really doesn't need the narration, particularly from the girl. She opened her eyes when center lights turn off and the MC boy speaks up.

"…and the lucky pair for tonight is…"

Nami closed her eyes as suddenly she was under spotlight. Squeal from other students makes her open her eyes. Everyone was looking at them, some in surprise, and some in disappointment. Two months ago they had performed together as a couple at festival, however, tonight they pair with another person.

"We are the lucky pair darling." Marie placed other hand on Kai's arm pulling him toward center of hall.

Nami tried to not look at Ray. But again, she can't avoid the girl. Slowly she brought gaze up. Ray seems to be surprised as well. Her heart beats faster with each step. Her eyes glued to the girl in red dress as they approached the pair. She inhaled and turned to face her fake-girlfriend. Marie san has small smile on lips. The girl stepped closer and put hand on her shoulder. She then took Marie san's other hand. She stepped out as the music starts. For her surprise Marie san could do dance. After some steps they spun around. She can't help taking glance toward Ray.

Marie leaned to whisper in his ear. "I'm here and you're looking at another girl? I can feel jealous too, you know."

Nami clenched her jaw but trying to suppress her anger. Akira san spun Ray around and their eyes met. Those eyes which could see into her soul were looking at her. Couldn't bear the guilty feeling she spun around bringing her partner with her. At moment she feels like a jerk that she was using the move to make the person who had taught it to her jealous.

Ray could only swallow a breath seeing Nami dancing with another girl. It should be her, she has been looking forward for this moment. She turned her gaze to her partner when Akira spun their bodies around. She offered a smile at him but her eyes once again looking for another person. Shizuru said everything will be alright again, but she doesn't feel it will. Honestly she doesn't know how to turn thing back as before.

Marie slowed her step as it comes to end. She has noticed that the student representative girl will take glance toward them now and then. She moved her hand to his jaw. "Kiss me."

Nami lifted her gaze, surprised at the word. "What?"

"I said kiss me." Marie leaned closer to kiss his lips. But before she could kiss him, he released her stepping back. "Kai,"

"Do whatever you want, but you'll get nothing from me." Nami said to the girl. Now everyone was looking at them in confusion.

Marie stepped closer toward him. "In case you forget we have a deal. Or, you want me to reveal your secret, and make her lose her position and reputation?" She smirked but it vanished as she looked into his eyes. There is something different in them.

"I will do it myself."

* * *

So, you'll have to wait until next ;)

AaronMaks, thanks for Romeo and Juliet, borrow it ;D

Thank you for reading, see you again :)


End file.
